


The Distances We All Go

by Chameleon777



Series: Complicated Yesterdays [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY, Third Watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 122,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleon777/pseuds/Chameleon777
Summary: The sequel to 'Pathway of Disturbances.' Characters from CSI, CSI: Miami, CSI: New York, and Third Watch are all mentioned and they all have a part to play as the mysteries of life continue to unfold. The past is never easy for anyone to face head-on.
Series: Complicated Yesterdays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/443848





	1. Unfinished Business

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"Dad needed a break, I think," Nick said in a tired voice as he sat in a wheelchair in the indoor atrium that wasn't far from his room, bored to death of being in bed. "I hope he enjoys his coffee."

Emily smiled as she sat in a chair next to Nick, "I'm glad Doctor Russell let me out of bed even if it is only for 15 minutes and in a wheelchair," Nick continued in a tired voice. "I still can't remember the attack."

"Nobody expects you to, Nick," Emily replied gently. "Just focus on getting better at the moment."

Just then, Tim came down the hallway holding three cups of hot chocolate in a cup holder that he had gotten from the cafeteria, "Hot chocolate," he said kindly, offering the first to Nick. "Want some?"

Figuring that the warm beverage would help his healing lungs, Nick nodded and raised his hand to take it, but retracted it when he saw it shaking, "Shoot," he said in a tired voice. "I thought it stopped."

"I'll help you drink some," Emily offered kindly as Tim set the cups on the nearby table. "It's okay."

Just then, an orderly in white scrubs moved down the hallway pushing a laundry cart while eyeing Nick with Emily and Tim. Suddenly, the laundry cart came to a stop and Tim felt uneasy enough to unclip his holster, grateful that he had been paying better attention to caring for his gun since he had been shot.

Without warning, a masked gunman burst out of the cart and Emily jumped up and grabbed for Nick as the gunman shot at the wheelchair. Nick tumbled out of the chair and hit the floor beside Emily, gasping in shock as the gunman reloaded and promptly shot Nick twice in the leg. Emily quickly spread her body out over Nick to protect him while Tim quickly pulled out his gun and fired repeatedly at the gunman.

As the gunman fell over dead, the orderly reached into his pocket and Tim didn't hesitate to fire at the orderly, sighing anxiously as the shot hit the orderly in the head, killing him, "…My leg," Nick gasped.

Emily quickly got off of Nick and was horrified to see that Nick had been shot twice in the leg and was not only in pain, but scared and bleeding, "HELP!" she shouted in an anxious voice. "SOMEBODY!"

* * *

_**Miami Behavioral Health Center** _

Horatio frowned as he got out of his Hummer and saw that police cars, an ambulance, and CSI Hummers were everywhere. He had been sitting with Ryan when the call had come through and had briefly woken the young CSI to explain the situation before rushing off to the scene in a hurry.

As Horatio approached the building, he was surprised to see that Grissom and Greg were there along with Calleigh, Jesse, Natalia, Eric, and Tripp, "Um, Horatio, it's Stetler," Eric said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Horatio asked in a confused voice as he looked at his team. "Where is he?"

Callieigh silently gestured towards the side of the building that was lined with bushes and Horatio's eyes widened as he saw Alexx trying her best to guide a badly shaking, bleeding Rick across the grass while paramedics followed behind, "What happened?" Horatio asked in a shocked voice. "I don't…"

"Security staff says that Sarah Wolfe is a patient here and she attacked Stetler and his wife," Eric replied.

Horatio's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly saw Rick slip out of Alexx's grip and hit the ground unconscious, "Don't let him go into shock!" he shouted as he tore across the grass. "Rick!"

The paramedics quickly got Stetler on a backboard and quickly put an oxygen mask over his face, "There's so much blood!" Alexx gasped in tears as they moved Rick to the ambulance.

"Horatio, dispatch just called and said there's been a shooting at Miami-Dade Hospital!" Frank shouted.

Horatio's eyes widened as he hurried back to the group, "Calleigh, go over to the hospital!" he ordered in an anxious voice. "Speed and Emily were over there with Nick Stokes and Ryan was also there…"

"Horatio, it was Nick Stokes who was shot," Frank interrupted. "Speedle popped off both shooters."

Horatio swore, "Calleigh, Natalia, get over to Miami-Dade Hospital!" he ordered sharply. "Go!"

Calleigh looked at Greg with a kind expression, "Greg, did you want to come help us?" she asked in a kind, hurried voice, knowing that the young CSI could use the case to build his confidence after learning that his coworkers weren't supportive of his new disability.

Greg looked at Grissom, who nodded, "Go," Grissom said in an anxious voice, signing as he spoke.

Nodding, Greg quickly left with Callieigh and Natalia, "Jesse, Eric, get inside and start processing!" Horatio barked as he and Tripp hurried over to the backboard where Rick lay. "What's his status?"

A screech of tires suddenly prompted Horatio to turn and his eyes widened as he saw Robert, who had gotten a frantic call from an injured Rick while at home, slowly get out of the car wearing loose dress pants, a loose shirt, sneakers, and a jacket with his badge clipped to his belt, "I thought your nephew was still on medical leave?" Tripp asked, watching as Robert paid the driver and slowly walked over.

"Rick…he called me heaving and said that he was visiting Catherine," Robert said in a tired voice as he approached his uncle and Tripp. "He said that someone stabbed her and threw him through a window after stabbing him. I'm not technically back on yet, but I figured Rick needed me, so I got a cab."

Horatio nodded and led his nephew over to the back of the open ambulance where Alexx was watching Rick lay semi-conscious, "Detective Caine," Alexx said warmly, smiling at Robert. "Are you back?"

"This is Sergeant Stetler's brother-in-law and medical contact," Horatio explained to the paramedics as he helped Robert get into the ambulance. "He'll be riding with him to the hospital, all right?"

Alexx watched as Grissom approached the ambulance, "Did you need any help here, Caine, or am I clear to go to the hospital and check on Catherine and Nick?" Grissom asked in a worried voice.

"Three of my people were over at the hospital too," Horatio replied. "I'm worried about them."

Alexx frowned, "Three?" she asked in a confused voice. "I know Timmy and Emily were there, but…"

"Ryan's back on chemo and is also there," Horatio replied, cutting Alexx off. "In Oncology."

Anxiety filled Alexx, as she was fond of all three of them, especially Ryan, as he had been struggling with cancer for a while now, "Grissom, take Alexx to the hospital in your car," Horatio ordered.

"We gotta go!" one of the paramedics shouted as the ambulance doors were pulled shut.

* * *

**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida**

"Emily, are you sure you're okay?" Ryan, who had dragged the chemo machine from Oncology when he had heard the shooting, asked as he sat in a set of chairs with Emily. "The baby…it didn't get hurt?"

Emily sighed and shook her head, watching as Tim talked with an anxious looking Judge Stokes, "…I called Jillian and she's at the hotel calling all his sisters," she heard Judge Stokes say. "Is Nick…?"

Tim eyed the bodies surrounded by bullets and blood briefly before sighing, "Nick got taken to surgery after being shot twice in the left leg," he explained in a quiet voice. "Most units went into lockdown when the alarms went off, but they managed to get him into surgery. I'm sure he'll be okay, sir."

Judge Stokes nodded, "I want to talk to your department about your bravery," he said calmly as he eyed Emily, who was sitting with Ryan. "Your wife's brother…he must be on chemo? I recognize the machine."

Tim shrugged, as he had no idea what Ryan was doing with the chemo machine, "When Nick was young, Jillian had problems and she ended up having ovarian cancer," Judge Stokes explained. "She went through surgery and chemo and Nick was her little star. He would just sit with her and it would…"

"Judge Stokes, Nick _will be fine_ ," Emily said in a firm voice. "There were entrance and exit wounds."

Ryan sighed, "After the lockdown's lifted, I should go check on Tommy," he said in a tired voice.

"Just sit here and do the rest of your chemo," Emily replied softly. "You've got like two hours left."

Ryan watched as Judge Stokes and Tim moved to a set of plastic chairs to wait to give him space to rest if he needed to lie down, as they had been told to stay where they were and someone would come when there was news on Nick.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York** _

The sound of footsteps flooded John's ears and he opened his eyes to find his parents, Mac, and Flack in his hospital room, "John, they found David," Danielle said anxiously, seeing that John was awake.

"What?" John asked in a groggy voice, giving his mother a look. "Where was his body at?"

Danielle gave John a bewildered look, "They found David _alive_ , John," she replied in a quiet voice.

Too tired and sore to carry on a conversation, John nodded and sighed, "I think you need something to eat," Danielle said as she took a seat beside the bed next to the portable table that held a meal tray.

"I have to take my insulin and wait," John replied groggily. "Even I know that being injured."

Danielle sighed, "I gave it to you while you were sleeping," she replied calmly. "Time to eat."

John sighed, but let his mother feed him the contents of the meal tray because he would only make a mess if he tried to feed himself, "David's in Peds ICU and on a vent because his breathing was bad when they found him," Danielle explained calmly as she fed him. "He's in a medicated coma right now."

Bosco paled, "You never mentioned _that_ ," he commented in a stunned voice. "I just saw the surgery."

"Because you're angry," Danielle replied calmly. "You don't listen well when you're angry."

Bosco sighed and nodded, "If you behave, you might be able to come home by the end of the week and back to campus next week," he finally said calmly, eyeing John. "You'll be getting rides to campus."

Quickly finishing the last of the food, John rubbed his bruised face, "Do I have to give a statement?" he asked in a confused voice. "I was knocked out pretty quickly, but if I have to talk about it…"

"No, Pavel Dimitriakov was a hostage himself," Flack said calmly. "Derek Stokes coerced him…"

Danielle scowled as John slowly sat up, "I wanna see David," John said in a pained voice, wincing as he felt intense pressure in his chest and ribs because he was moving. "I gotta see for myself…"

Bosco moved over to the bed and helped Danielle ease John back down, "You won't get far with a busted ankle," he said calmly. "Just stay in bed and I'll let you look over your school books."

Mac picked up John's bag and passed it to Bosco, who set it on the bed, "I have to go down to Headquarters and press charges on behalf of David, but your mom's going to be here," Bosco said.

"Flack will be guarding the door in case you need anything," Mac said calmly as he left with Bosco.

Once the room was quiet, John silently opened his bag and took out one of the books that Mac had let him borrow, "That Taylor guy let me borrow this from the lab," he said, showing his mom. "Forensics."

"That looks pretty cool," Danielle spoke gently, watching as John opened it. "Want me to read to you?"

John nodded and Danielle sat on the edge of the bed, taking the book from John's shaking hands because she knew he couldn't hold it, "Who's with Mikey and Emily?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Your grandpa and Yelina," Danielle replied calmly. "They need practice caring for babies."

John sighed, going quiet as he listened to his mother read to him like she used to when he was little and was having a hard time with life. It was good to have her nearby.

* * *

_**Miami Behavioral Health Center** _

"Okay, lady, you wanna tell me why you went nuts and stabbed Sergeant Stetler and his wife?" Tripp asked in an irritated voice as he sat across from the table where Sarah was now restrained in a mobile chair and guarded by a Security officer. "They weren't doing anything to make you angry."

Sarah scoffed, "Rick Stetler's been a thorn in my side ever since he started treating Ryan like a human being!" she snapped, glaring at the man. "He's always been coddling Ryan and making sure he…."

"So this is about Ryan Wolfe?" Tripp asked in a confused voice. "You stabbed a cop and his wife…?"

Sarah snarled, "Ryan thinks he has the right to be happy after breaking up my family with his lies!" she snapped loudly enough to get Eric, Jesse, and Grissom to look at her. "His father never touched him, let alone raped him and Emily! That girl always had her head in the cloud and Ryan was even worse!"

Tripp sighed and looked at the file that the Behavioral Center had provided him, "Says here that your eldest son, Tommy, got a court order to admit you here after he caught you trying to tear his oldest son's clothes off," he said in a disgusted voice. "Why did you stab a MDPD Sergeant again?"

"If I had seen Ryan, I would have stabbed him too!" Sarah snarled. "Rick Stetler was just there first!"

Deeply frustrated, Tripp went quiet, "I'm going to kill him, you know," Sarah said coldly. "Eventually."

"Lady, you're already looking at two counts of attempted homicide for what you did to Stetler and his wife," Tripp said in an annoyed voice. "You'll probably end up in the psych ward of a prison…"

Sarah smirked, "I meant I was going to kill Ryan," she replied calmly. "Like I killed his girlfriend."

Grissom's eyes widened and Jesse and Eric exchanged a look, "Excuse me?" Tripp asked coldly.

"I have rights, don't I?" Sarah asked in a cold voice. "Aren't I entitled to legal counsel?"

Tripp sighed, "Oh, by the way, tell little Carlos Nieto hello," Sarah snarled. "Bernard Marquez and I had drinks once and he gloated about how he messed with Ryan and some kid named Carlos Nieto."

"Can't talk to you more until a lawyer shows," Tripp said as he took the folder and got up.

Eric sighed as Tripp came over to the crime scene and began talking to Horatio in a low voice, presumably about the information Sarah Wolfe had given them. Horatio nodded and got out his cell-phone, "Delko, I'm not processing this by myself!" Jesse called out from behind the tape.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"Your gun worked," Callieigh observed as she came up to Tim, who was sitting alone on a row of plastic chairs guarding the scene and the bodies. "Tripp said you shot both attackers, so it must have been cleaned properly and recently."

Tim sighed, "Judge Stokes wants to talk to the department about my bravery," he replied quietly. "I don't need any medals or any pomp and circumstance crap for..."

Calleigh turned and saw that Judge Stokes was now sitting with Emily and Ryan, "I brought Natalia and one of those Vegas CSI's with me to process everything," she said calmly. "The coroner's coming."

"What Vegas CSI?" Tim asked in a confused voice, frowning when he saw Natalia and Greg.

Calleigh smiled as Tim stood up, "Greg, this is Tim Speedle," she said in a kind, clear voice as she smiled at Greg and Natalia. "Tim, this is Greg Sanders. He's a CSI from Las Vegas who I thought could help."

It was then that Tim noticed that Greg wore hearing aids, "Hi," he said in a calm, clear voice, figuring that Greg would only get mad if he were treated with kid gloves.

"It looks like a massacre," Greg commented quietly. "How much of that blood is Nicky's?"

Calleigh replied by placing her kit on the floor, "Start gathering bullets and samples," she said calmly.

Greg nodded, grabbed some gloves from Callieigh's kit, and began to help Natalia document and gather evidence, "…Ryan, you should lie down," Callieigh heard Emily say. "You look really tired."

Calleigh watched as Ryan closed his eyes, but didn't lie down, "I heard shots and I got through the lockdown by flashing my badge," he said in a faint, gravelly voice. "It's an instinct, I guess…."

A cell-phone suddenly rang and Tim quietly excused himself to answer the call, "Maybe I'd better go back to the easy chair in Oncology," Ryan said in a sleepy voice. "I could use another nap."

As Ryan stood up, Tim quickly ended his call, "H says that there was a stabbing at the Miami Behavioral Health Center and that Sergeant Stetler and Catherine Willows were stabbed," Tim said anxiously.

"I'm not in any shape to go process the scene," Ryan replied tiredly. "I need to go lie down."

Tim sighed, "Horatio's on his way over here to talk to you," he said calmly. "About your mother."

Emily frowned and Ryan looked confused, "Your mother was the one who did the stabbings and smashed a chair over Stetler's head before throwing him through a window," Tim explained.

Swallowing hard, Ryan gagged and silently moved back down the hallway feeling sick to his stomach about what he had just heard, "I'll be back in my easy chair," he said in a numb voice.

Natalia, Calleigh, and Greg looked absolutely shellshocked while Emily looked very uncomfortable, "Judge Stokes, would you like me to walk you upstairs and see if we can find anything out about Nick?" Emily finally asked in as calm a voice as she could muster. "I…I think Ryan needs time alone."

Judge Stokes looked very curious about what had just happened, but he nodded, "If you want to talk to me about what happened, I will be upstairs in the surgical waiting area," Emily said in a tight voice.

Without waiting for dismissal, Emily silently led Judge Stokes towards the elevators, "Um, Calliegh, Greg, can you handle finishing this?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice. "I need to go call Grissom."

"Tim, why don't you give me your firearm for evidence and go see if Ryan is all right?" Callieigh asked in a kind voice. "Whenever Horatio gets here, I'll send him your way. I don't think Ryan should be alone."

Nodding, Tim handed his gun over and walked down the hallway, frowning when he saw that Ryan was now lying down in the reclined chair with his eyes closed and a hand on his forehead. A blanket was draped over his body and as he entered, Tim noticed that Ryan looked pale and had been crying.

* * *

"… _Vitals are stable…lacs everywhere on his head and body…the knife just barely missed the nerve_ …"

A dull ache filled Rick's body and he opened his eyes, frowning when he couldn't move his left arm, "Hey, Rick, take it easy," he suddenly heard a kind voice say. "Your arm was cut up pretty bad..."

Rick frowned as he turned his head and saw Robert sitting at his bedside, "Try not to move your head around too much, or you might loosen the bandages or rip the staples," Robert said gently. "Doctor Loman gave you a local anesthetic so he could stitch your arm up. That's why you can't move it."

"You're supposed to be at home taking it easy," Rick said in a faint voice. "What are you doing here?"

Robert sighed patiently, "You phoned me and told me what happened while you were lying in the bushes bleeding," he replied gently, not surprised that Rick couldn't remember making any calls. "I got a cab from Coconut Grove to the Behavioral Center and rode in the ambulance with you here."

"Bobby, that's like 100 bucks," Rick replied in a groggy voice. "I…I'll pay you back…all of it…"

Robert shrugged, "From what I was able to find out, Catherine is still in surgery," he said softly.

"Sarah…she's still angry about all those years ago," Rick mused groggily, wincing as he exhaled.

Dr. Loman sighed, "You broke some ribs when you hit the bushes," he explained, not looking up from the work it was to stitch Rick's badly cut arm. "You've also got cuts all over you, scalp lacs, major blood loss, and really, _really_ bad stab wounds in your left forearm. She just barely missed cutting the nerve…"

"Catherine…she was doing so much better," Rick mused softly. "I had asked about bringing Lenny, but she, like a mom, said he needed to stay at school. We were _just_ moving on from Lindsey being missing."

Robert nodded patiently, looking up when he saw Grissom and Horatio come in, "I know you're not feeling your best, Rick, but you have to give a statement," he said in a quiet voice. "Should I stay?"

Rick sighed tiredly, "If you could," he replied groggily. "Horatio, I brought this on myself…"

"No, you didn't," Grissom replied before Horatio could speak. "Sarah Wolfe's harboring anger."

Rick didn't reply, "I need a statement," Horatio said slowly. "If this isn't the best time…"

"I'm kind of stuck here with at least half the lab questioning my competency," Rick replied groggily.

Horatio frowned, "Benton disrupted the hearing questioning my competency after I shared tidbits about the undercover work I was doing to flush Bernard Marquez out for the murder of Tracy Cardoza," Rick spoke in a groggy voice. "Chief Burton suspended him, so you, Horatio, are short a lab tech."

Grissom sighed, "You should have told everything before you went to prison," he said quietly.

"And then my cover would have been blown," Rick replied groggily. "MDPD didn't even know."

Robert gave Grissom a look, "I think you and I need to have a talk, Doctor Grissom," he said sternly.

"Bobby, forget it, Bernard's dead," Rick replied groggily. "That Cardoza case…it's dead."

Grissom frowned, "Sarah Wolfe mentioned something at the Behavioral Center," he said quietly, remembering what she had said to the detective. "She mentioned killing someone else."

Rick froze and his eyes narrowed, "What?" he asked in a groggy voice. "Oh, no…not…"

* * *

_**Nieto Residence – Staten Island, New York** _

"It's good to finally be out of the hospital," Carlos said in a tired voice as he slowly entered his family home using a walker to walk while Holly carried his bag and a basket of flowers. "I'm exhausted."

Holly smiled, set the bag on the coffee table, and helped Carlos sit on the couch just as Ty, who had gotten the special duty assignment of escorting Carlos and Holly home along with Brendan, came into the house, "Thanks, honey," Carlos said in a tired voice. "Do you have to work at EMS tonight?"

"No, I work tomorrow night, though," Holly replied gently. "Do you or Ty want anything?"

Carlos sighed and offered his hand, which Holly took, "You're so good to me," he said tiredly.

Holly smiled and promptly kissed him, "I'll put your therapy schedule on the fridge," she replied.

Ty sat down in a chair, "Ty, what are you doing?" Carlos asked tiredly. "I know you're on duty."

"Hanging out with my friend," Ty replied cheerfully. "What does it look like to you?"

Carlos nodded, "I may disappoint you by falling asleep," he replied calmly. "Walking's tiring."

"How'd the adopting meeting thingy go?" Ty asked calmly. "Wasn't that a few days ago?"

Carlos gave Ty a look, "We're in the book as prospective parents and they'll do a home visit in a few days to check the environment," he said tiredly. "This place has a few guest rooms, so there's space."

Ty nodded just as Brendan came into the house looking somewhat embarrassed, "Hey, Carlos, I just got a call from downtown," Brendan said apologetically. "A lady in Miami attacked a police officer and his wife and mentioned that she knew you. I told them you had just got home from the hospital today, so they're sending someone out to talk to you. They should be here in like half an hour or so…"

Carlos frowned in confusion, "Some random woman in Miami said she knows me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, her name is Sarah Wolfe and she told some cop in Miami that she had drinks with Bernard Marquez and they talked about how you were friends with…" Brendan paused as Carlos went rigid.

Without warning, Carlos paled and began to vomit violently all over the tile floor, "Carlos?" Holly called out as she hurried into the room and saw Brendan there and Carlos puking. "Carlos, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida**

"Ryan?" Ryan heard a quiet voice speak as he lay on the reclined chair under his blanket. "Ryan?"

Ryan sighed and opened his eyes, frowning as he saw Horatio standing above him, "I didn't feel well after hearing what my mother did," he spoke groggily. "I'm very tired and this is comfortable."

Horatio nodded and sat in the empty chair beside the bed, "When Detective Tripp was talking to your mother, she mentioned that she killed another," he replied softly. "Your girlfriend, Jessica Bonasera."

Tim, who was lingering near the door, frowned, but Ryan exhaled softly, "My girlfriend's murder is an unsolved case," he replied in a tired voice. "It was done when I was out on patrol and there was evidence collected, but I don't think it was ever solved. The evidence should still be in the locker…"

"Was she buried?" Horatio asked curiously, knowing Ryan was tired. "Did she have any family?"

Ryan blinked, "This was back when I had a gambling issue and she worked in one of the casinos I would hang out at in my spare time," he spoke softly. "This was before Emily…before Emily came to Miami and before we reunited..."

"Get some rest and don't worry about it," Horatio finished, determined to look into this for himself.

As Ryan drifted off back to sleep, Horatio got up and silently went over to where Tim was standing, "I want you to stay here and when Ryan's released, drive him home," Horatio said in a quiet voice.

"Emily's up in the surgical waiting area with Judge Stokes," Tim whispered. "Should I let her know?"

Horatio shook his head and silently left, keeping quiet as he returned to the scene where Nick Stokes was shot and found that Greg and Calleigh were almost done, "Mister Sanders," he said calmly.

Greg didn't respond and Horatio quickly put himself in view of Greg, "Oh, hi," Greg said nervously.

"Mister Sanders, I need your assistance back at my lab with an unsolved case," Horatio said calmly.

Greg's eyes widened, "The victim's name is Jessica Bonasera and since one of my CSI's has a connection to her, I need fresh eyes to look at the evidence," Horatio said calmly, eyeing Greg's hearing aids. "Are those why you couldn't hear me until I put myself in front of you? If so, I do apologize for my…"

"It's fine, Lieutenant Caine," Greg replied quietly. "Calleigh Duquesne was kind enough to ask for my help with Nick being shot, so I'm more than willing to help your lab with this unsolved case now."

Horatio smiled, "Grissom thought you might be," he replied, remembering his chat with Grissom on the ride over from the Behavioral Center. "Calleigh and Natalia can take you over to the lab right now."

"Yes, sir," Greg replied in an anxious voice, eager to do a good job. "Thank you for the opportunity."

Nodding, Horatio looked to Calleigh and Natalia, knowing that Greg needed a chance to learn that even if he had hearing difficulties, he was still very much capable of working with others and doing his job.

* * *

"…Nicolas's sisters have always been so protective of him," Judge Stokes said in a quiet voice as he showed Emily the family photo that he kept in his wallet. "Candace, Maria, Rachel, Emma, and Susannah were so busy with school and extracurricular things, but they always made time for him because he was very much a happy surprise. They all wanted to come to Miami to see him, but I said to stay home…"

Emily sighed patiently and nodded, "You've got a beautiful family, Your Honor," she replied softly.

Judge Stokes chuckled, "Detective Speedle, please, we're not in court," he replied softly. "I…"

The doors to the operating theatre suddenly opened and Dr. Russell, who had been the surgeon on call at the time of the shooting, came out in blue scrubs, "Judge Stokes," he said calmly. "Surgery's done."

"Nicolas?" Judge Stokes asked in a worried voice, frowning at Dr. Russell. "Please…he's my boy."

Dr. Russell nodded, "The bullets hit Nick's leg with such an impact that the bones below the knee all the way to the toes shattered, but screws and pins were inserted and his lower leg is in a cast and brace," he explained calmly. "The shock of the shooting, however, worsened Nick's breathing and we were forced to put him back on the vent and on some very heavy medications. He's in the Surgical ICU right now."

"At least he's alive," Judge Stokes replied in a shaken voice, cursing as Horatio came into the room.

Dr. Russell sighed, "We got the bullets out," he said as he reached into his pocket, extracted a small plastic bag containing two bullets covered in blood, and handed them to Horatio. "For evidence."

Horatio took the bag, "Detective Speedle, can you please take this to the lab?" he asked calmly.

Nodding, Emily took the bag and gave Judge Stokes a reassuring smile as she left, "I want her husband commended for his bravery in killing Nick's attackers," Judge Stokes said as Horatio sat next to him.

"I'll look into that," Horatio replied calmly, grateful that Speed had been cleaning his gun regularly.

Judge Stokes sighed, "I have this horrible feeling that this is somehow going to be tied back to Derek and I really, _really_ don't want to have to make Nick face that reality," he said softly. "However, I'll have to."

"Well, let's just take this whole situation with Nick one step at a time, all right?" Horatio replied encouragingly. "Doing things in anger can only cause regret later on."

* * *

**_Nieto Residence – Staten Island, New York_ **

"How's the floor?" Carlos asked in a groggy voice, gazing up at Ty as he lay in bed upright, his healing back supported by pillows with a glass of gingerale in hand. "I'm so embarrassed about puking."

Ty sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed, "It gives Brendan something to do," he replied kindly.

Carlos sighed, "I don't know what it's going to take to put that whole nightmare involving Bernard Marquez behind me," he said in an anxious, quiet voice. "It's bad enough I euthanized him, but to be the topic of a conversation that he and Ryan Wolfe's mother had; it's chilling and scares me to death."

There was a silence as Carlos heard the door open and Holly talking quietly to someone, "Ty, can you grab my walker for me?" he asked in a groggy voice even though he didn't feel like getting up.

Before Ty could reply, there were footsteps and Holly came into the bedroom with Mac, who had insisted on handling the situation personally, "Is the gingerale helping your stomach?" Holly asked, frightened that mere mention of the Bernard Marquez thing had prompted Carlos to get sick.

Ty got off of the bed and settled himself on a chair in the corner, "Sarah Wolfe mentioned that she and Bernard Marquez had drinks at one point in time and that the topic of your old group home came up," Mac explained as he sat on the ottoman near the bed. "Bernard bragged about what he did to you…"

Ty's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he didn't say anything, "I…I don't want to really talk about that, thanks," Carlos replied in an uncomfortable voice. "It was a very, very long time ago and Bernard is…"

"If Sarah Wolfe was angry enough to stab a Miami police officer and his wife, she might be angry enough to plan something against you and/or your family," Mac said somberly. "She seemed rather psychotic to Detective Tripp and he relayed the information to Lieutenant Caine. Lieutenant Caine phoned NYPD with his concerns..."

Carlos's eyes widened in shock and anger, "You have _got_ to be kidding," he said darkly. "I just got out of the hospital after almost getting killed by Dimitri LaRusso and you're telling me I'm in danger _again_?"

"It might be a good idea if you and your family could perhaps pack some things and stay somewhere else for a few days until NYPD can sort this out," Mac said quietly. "We're working on it with Miami, but I'd rather you be safe."

Having overheard Mac's words, Brendan came into the room, "You guys can stay with Grace and I," he said in a kind voice, smiling at Carlos. "We have only one floor, a few empty rooms, and Grace is a paramedic if you need anything. One of us or Holly can run Tommy and Kylie to school in the morning and you can rest and do rehab…"

Carlos sighed heavily, closing his eyes because he didn't know how to react except for hating his inability to keep the past away. Holly sat down on the edge of the bed, taking his hands in hers and sighing as he opened his eyes.

"Okay," Carlos finally replied in a quiet voice, gazing at Brendan with fear in his eyes. "We'll stay with you and Grace til this mess gets sorted out. If someone could please get me my walker so I can help Holly pack stuff…"

Holly gently kissed his hands, "I'll get stuff together for the kids and us," she promised softly. "Shut your eyes for a little bit and I'll wake you when it's time to go to Brendan's. You just look so tired and sleep might help you."

Too tired to argue with her, Carlos silently closed his eyes as several pairs of footsteps left their master bedroom.


	2. Planning For Tomorrow

_**Two Days Later** _

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"Thank you for coming, Officer Wolfe," Dr. Higgins said in a kind voice as Ryan came into the foyer after getting a call that he needed to visit the psychiatric ward concerning his brother. "Can we sit down?"

Ryan nodded and sat on the foyer couch with Dr. Higgins, "Tommy likes being kept up to date on what's happening in the outside world and I see no issue with that, as it's usually his wife or oldest son who brings him newspapers and that's positive family contact," Dr. Higgins replied softly. "Two days ago, however, news of what your mother did was all over the front page and Tommy reacted badly…"

"Did he hurt anyone or himself?" Ryan asked in a concerned voice. "Is that why I'm here?"

Dr. Higgins shook his head, "His behavior has reverted back to what it was right before he was released from prison to here and he hasn't spoken a single word to anyone in two days," she replied softly. "I've spent the last month or so since he was admitted here getting his strength back up and just talking about basic things and I know this news about your mother triggered some terrible memories…"

"After Emily and I were removed from the home, I guess Tommy lived with our mom for a while somewhere else, but I don't know anything about that," Ryan explained calmly. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Higgins nodded, both of them got up, and walked down the hallway to Tommy's room. Through the transparent door, Ryan could see that his older brother was sitting on the window seat staring outside and was wearing no socks, sweats, and a loose shirt. His hair and face were a mess and he looked sad.

Quietly opening the door, Dr. Higgins hung back as Ryan entered the room, "Tommy?" he asked softly.

"She hasn't changed since that whole thing with Dad went down," Tommy spoke in a hollow voice.

Ryan stopped in his tracks, "I know what he did and I know what Emily did to stop it, but Mom never let me talk about it even though I saw it," Tommy spoke softly, his eyes filling with tears. "When I read in the paper what Mom had done to that cop and his wife, I just started thinking about everything she had done to me in all those years and I just felt locked in my mind for the longest time. She did very, very bad things to me from the time I was a teenager from when I got engaged. I finally sent her to a hospital last year after she tried to do the same things to Jason, but I was just left stewing with the memories."

Tommy started sobbing and Ryan responded by coming over to him and pulling him into an embrace, sighing when Tommy didn't pull away. They remained like that for several minutes before Tommy quieted down and relaxed, "I-I can't tell my wife or kids everything because they'd think I was a disgusting whore and leave me," Tommy said as he looked at Ryan. "Mom…she was so happy to have a famous racecar driver in the family and she'd throw all these parties and slip stuff into my drinks before introducing me to all her fancy friends. The last time was when Diana was pregnant with Emilio and she and Jason and Jenny were off at some school thingy. I came home late and Jason was still up…"

Ryan frowned, as Jason had described that night to him and said that he had made his father a sandwich and they had talked, "I think you should talk to Dr. Higgins about all this, but you really need to shower, shave, and eat something first," he said in a cautious voice as Dr. Higgins came into the room.

"Tommy, it's all right," Dr. Higgins spoke softly. "You've…you've made a breakthrough and I know it's very painful, but I'd like to talk to you about these memories so we can work through them."

Tommy sighed, "I'm not ready to bring it up to my wife and kids," he replied shakily.

"And you don't have to," Dr. Higgins said kindly. "It can stay between the three of us for now."

Tommy nodded and sighed, "I'd like a chance to shower and stuff first," he spoke shakily.

Dr. Higgins nodded and Ryan got up, releasing Tommy, "I'd love some help from my little brother, if that's okay," Tommy spoke shakily, gazing at Ryan. "I'm tired and it's already been a long day."

"I'll see you in my office in about an hour, then," Dr. Higgins said calmly as she left the room.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"…How come Daddy's still in bed, Mommy?" Carlos heard Kylie ask in a worried voice as he lay in bed asleep after not going to bed until well after midnight. "I thought he was going to walk us to school?"

There was a gentle sigh, "Daddy didn't get to bed until late last night," Carlos heard Holly say. "I've got to work a little later, so Uncle Brendan and Aunt Grace are going to take you and Tommy to school."

Carlos felt a gentle kiss on his face and then heard footsteps, "Uncle Brendan, I'm ready to go to school," he heard Kylie say in a cheerful voice before more footsteps filled the air. "Daddy's still sleeping…"

The front door opened and shut, prompting Carlos to open his eyes just in time to see Holly sit on the bed, "Sully said he got us a showing at his building for ten a.m.," Holly said in a kind voice as she smiled at him. "He got some funds from Victims' Assistance just in case we actually like the apartment…"

"I just worry that if something ever happened, it would be easier to be close to friends and everything you guys do in the day," Carlos explained in a tired voice. "That house on Staten Island is nice and affordable, but it's so isolated from everyone I consider family and from the kids's schools…"

Holly smiled, "I consider them family too, Carlos," she spoke gently. "Ever since you were shot, I've been wondering if we're really okay out there away from everyone we know. You've had issues…"

Carlos sighed, "We can make our home anywhere," Holly spoke gently. "It's about eight a.m.…"

Nodding, Carlos slowly sat up and moved his legs off the bed, sighing as Holly quickly retrieved his walker, "When we make a decision, we should go to dinner with our friends," he said softly, wincing as he slowly stood up. "I…I need some help washing my back and stuff. Would you like to share a shower?"

Holly smiled and nodded, joining Carlos in the bathroom because she knew he needed more than just help washing his back. Twenty minutes later, they had showered, dressed, and were eating bowls of cereal from the stash of food that Brendan and Grace had, both of them feeling re-energized.

Soon enough, both had finished their breakfast and Holly put Carlos's shoes on for him since he was unable to do it himself, "How far of a walk is it?" Carlos asked in a tired voice. "Should I use the chair…?"

"Sully's coming by to pick us up, so you can use the walker," Holly replied softly. "He knows you can't go for long walks without getting tired yet and the building's like two miles from here. He's more than…"

There was a knock at the door and Holly quickly answered it, smiling when she saw Sully, "Hey, Sully," Carlos said calmly as he grabbed hold of his walker. "I…I heard on the news that they found David…"

"Yeah, David's in a medicated coma right now, but they might try to wake him up soon," Sully replied.

Carlos nodded and slowly got up, "After the showing, you two should come over for lunch," Sully offered, watching as Carlos came over to the door with his walker. "Yelina and Danielle are both home because John just got out of the hospital today and Mikey and Emily also need lots of attention."

"I thought he was supposed to stay there all week?" Carlos asked in a confused voice.

Sully sighed as Holly got her coat on and helped Carlos with his, "Emily Yokas has been shooting her mouth off to media about how she and John used to be friends and the reporters started trying to visit him," he explained quietly. "Danielle's a paramedic and she can take care of John at home."

"Yeah, I guess we can come for lunch," Carlos replied softly. "Thanks."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab** _

Tim sighed as he watched Emily straighten the collar of the dress uniform he wore for the ceremony where he'd be the center of attention, "This is _so_ unnecessary," he said in a quiet voice. "Really."

"Bill Stokes is a federal judge, Tim, and he personally met with Chief Burton to discuss what you did for Nick," Emily replied as she finished with his collar. "Our statements, plus Calleigh's evidence, and Tripp's recommendations set the stage and Horatio's glowing assessments of your workplace conduct…"

Tim rolled his eyes, "And it all has to be in front of the cameras so the PD and the city look good," he said in a resigned tone. "A flashy ceremony on television followed by a ritzy luncheon from…"

"If you finish that sentence, Speedle, I'll cite you for profanity," Eric, who had come into the locker room at Horatio's request, said with a smile as he approached them in a similar dress uniform. "Ready yet?"

Tim gave Eric a look, "It's like a circus outside," Eric said kindly. "Everyone's waiting for you."

"Just…just give me a minute, Delko," Tim replied quietly. "I…I don't enjoy crowds much."

Eric frowned, "I get people anxiety sometimes and I have ever since I was shot last year," Tim explained quietly. "I asked for Emily to be my counselor because I felt safe with her; she gets it and always has."

"How do you deal with the people anxiety?" Eric asked quietly, giving Tim a worried look.

Tim sighed, "I take anxiety meds sometimes and I go for walks," he replied quietly. "I'm fine."

Emily nodded and Eric quietly left, "I guess I have to put on a show," Tim said in a quiet voice.

Offering a smile, Emily followed Tim out of the locker room and outside where Chief Burton stood at a podium while Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, Jesse, Robert, Tripp, Alexx, and many other officers in the department sat in chairs along with Grissom and Greg. Tim noticed that Ryan was absent, figuring that he was either visiting his brother or visiting Stetler, who was still in the hospital under observation.

Emily patted Tim's shoulder and sat down next to Natalia, "Officer Timothy Speedle, would you please join me?" Chief Burton said, ignoring the flashbulbs of cameras and clicking of video cameras.

Pasting a serious expression on his face, Tim silently climbed the stairs and stood next to the podium, remaining quiet as Horatio put an arm around him and gave Chief Burton a look as the chief produced a small box as well as a detective's badge, "Timothy Speedle, it is of the opinion of the Miami-Dade Police Department that you receive the Medal of Valor as well as a promotion to Detective, First-Grade…"

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"… _Congratulations, Detective Speedle,"_ Chief Burton's voice said as the ceremony continued to play out on television as Rick watched from the safety of his hospital room _. "Everyone here is…"_

Feeling a flash of pain shoot through his head, Rick sighed and set the remote back on the portable tray because the noises and brightness from the television had triggered concussion symptoms. He had been moved to a private room for observation and would be released within the next couple of days to rest at the house he and his brother-in-law shared, but part of him wanted to stay with Catherine.

Utterly exhausted, Rick silently sat on the windowseat and looked down at his arm, which was heavily bandaged and in a sling after receiving nearly fifty complex, tight stitches in his forearm and hand from the knife Sarah used on him. He also had sutures on his head and forehead from the chair and window, broken ribs, and Grade 3 concussion. As much as he hurt, he knew that Catherine hurt much more.

"…You know, you should really be in bed," Rick suddenly heard a calm, gravelly voice say.

Rick opened his eyes, frowning when he saw Ryan come into the room carrying a bag of stuff that obviously looked as if it had just been bought, "Why aren't you at Speedle's ceremony?" he asked.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Ryan countered calmly as he set the bag on the bed. "You look tired."

Rick sighed, "I just found out this morning that Catherine had to have a complete hysterectomy, colostomy, and spleen removal and that she's in critical condition up in ICU," he replied in a numb voice, gazing out the window. "They waited til they were sure she was going to make it through the night…"

Choking back a sob, Rick gripped the IV pole next to him and used it to stand up, "Bobby's doing the best he can to look after Lenny along with BJ and Adam, but Lenny's terrified for me," he replied softly, wincing as he felt stabs of pain and nausea flood his vision enough to make him keel over.

Alarmed, Ryan moved over to Rick and guided him back to the bed, helping him lie down in a way that he would be comfortable, "Speedle's your brother in law, Ryan," Rick said in a pained voice. "What…?"

Instead of replying, Ryan began looking for the pain button, "I refused a central line, so there's no pain button," Rick said in a pained voice. "I was perfectly lucid, so Bobby couldn't overrule me."

It was then that Ryan noticed a pile of letters on the bedside table and he read the first few, shocked when he saw that they were from lower-ranking department and lab personnel demanding his resignation because he was dishonest and untrustworthy, "I meant to shred those," Rick spoke shakily.

"Benton created quite the fracas," Ryan commented softly. "Did you give these to the PD?"

Rick didn't respond and Ryan frowned when he saw that Rick was in a heavy amount of pain and focusing on trying to relieve it instead of talking. Ryan quickly pressed the nurse's call button.

"Yes?" a nurse asked as she came into the room and saw Ryan there. "What's wrong?"

Ryan gestured to Rick, "He's in need of pain medication," he said firmly. "Can you help?"

Nodding, the nurse silently left the room to get some pain medication and Ryan silently gathered the letters, putting them all into his shoulder bag to analyze at the lab and also talk to Horatio about the hate-mail when he had the chance.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

"Four bedrooms, full in-apartment laundry facilities, two full bathrooms with room for accessibility equipment if necessary, a living room with an electric fireplace, and open kitchen and dining room area," Sasha, who had recently gotten a real-estate license to supplement her income from City Council, said in a calm voice as she walked with Holly and Carlos while Sully lingered. "It's also on the ground floor."

Holly smiled and looked at Carlos, who was beginning to tire from the walk from Sully's car to the apartment, "Do you mind if we sit down, Sasha?" she asked kindly, worried for Carlos's energy.

Sasha smiled and gestured to the chairs, sighing as the three of them sat down, "If you're worried about money, I already talked to Sully and he says there's a financial arrangement in place should you two decide you want to live here with your kids," she explained kindly. "Have you talked to them?"

"Tommy and Kylie are still scared because we're currently living with Brendan and Grace because Detective Taylor thought it would be safer given that Sarah Wolfe knows me," Carlos replied quietly. "My hope is that my wife and my children would trust my judgement and desire to protect them."

Holly sighed and rubbed Carlos's back, "Of course I do, Carlos," she said gently. "We all do."

"Given that both Sully and Bosco live in this building, I'd feel a lot better living here around friends than I do living out on Staten Island," Carlos spoke quietly. "It was nice until I almost got killed…"

Swallowing hard, Carlos trailed off and looked at the floor, "It's okay," Holly spoke soothingly.

Sasha smiled reassuringly, "How long will it take for credit checks and stuff to go through once we fill out the paperwork?" Carlos finally asked, regaining his composure enough to look up at Sasha. "If…"

"It's a nice place and I think it would be best," Holly replied, gazing at him. "For all of us."

Carlos nodded, "If you just fill out the paperwork, I'll get it back to the office and you can have keys by next week and move in whenever you want," Sasha replied calmly. "No credit checks necessary."

"Who's the landlord?" Carlos asked in a surprised voice. "Why are no credit checks necessary?"

Sasha smiled, "The landlord left it to you, so it's rightfully yours anyway," she replied softly.

Carlos frowned in confusion and Sasha opened the folder of paperwork, "Here," she said in a kind voice, handing Carlos and Holly a handwritten document that was notarized. "This should explain things."

As he took the paper, Carlos's eyes widened as he recognized Doc's handwriting, "Everything had to go through legal process and that took a while given the circumstances, but the landlord had bought it to get some extra income while he was still alive and it built up even when he was…," Sasha trailed off.

"This must have been sometime after he broke up with Morales," Carlos mused as he read the letter.

Sasha quickly handed over the paperwork and Carlos and Holly both signed it in silence. Sasha handed Carlos the folder and took the paperwork, "Um, I'm going to read this later," Carlos said as he slipped the letter back into the folder. "I think I'm ready to go visit Danielle now…is she home, Sully?"

"Yeah," Sully replied patiently, understanding that Carlos was emotional over Doc's letter.

Nodding, Carlos got up with the help of his walker and left the apartment with Holly, too stunned to offer any words. Sasha handed Sully the folder, as he had to go get the key from the safe deposit box that Doc had willed to him while John was missing and Doc knew that Edward might come after him.

Sully nodded and silently left, managing to reach the elevator just in time. The ride up was silent.

* * *

Soon, enough they were at Danielle's apartment, "Danielle, look who I brought home," Sully said cheerfully as he let himself, Carlos, and Holly into the apartment and found that Danielle was just leaving John's bedroom with the door open while Mikey and Emily sat in separate baby swings.

"I was about to start making lunch," Danielle said warmly, smiling at Carlos and Holly. "Have a seat."

Carlos sighed and didn't sit even though his back was killing him, "Um, Danielle, I'd like to talk to you about something important," he said in a quiet voice. "Sasha…she showed me a letter from Doc."

Danielle nodded, "Carlos, you're sweating," she replied calmly. "Sit down and relieve the pressure."

Sighing, Carlos sat on the couch and set his walker out of the way, "Doc left my kids and I some money for educational purposes and I used some to pay for John to go to NYU," Danielle replied calmly.

Carlos nodded, his expression sad, "Um, I'd like to ask if we can actually go through with organizing some sort of service for Doc," he spoke in a shaky voice. "I'm not sure how I would get his body…"

"It's been preserved at the New York Crime Lab's morgue since it was pieced back together," Danielle replied quietly, giving Carlos a gentle look. "If we work quickly, we might be able to organize a…"

Carlos sighed, "Doc…he died a hero and we need to give him full honors," he spoke quietly.

"I agree," Danielle replied softly. "Dad, could you see how you could arrange a full honors service? I know that Doc knew a lot of people from all over the city and this is going to be a very big deal…"

Sully nodded, "I think it's time we honor Doc too," he replied softly. "We owe him a lot, including John's life because if Doc hadn't helped John escape, heaven only knows where any of us would be right now."

"I'll be including John in the service, but I'll talk to him about it later," Danielle said in a quiet voice as she opened the fridge. "After I brought him home, he had some food, and he's lying down right now."

Carlos nodded and found himself closing his eyes, emotionally drained from Doc's revelations.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

_Carlos has asked for a full honors memorial service for Doc and it's in the works. Will you come?_

Emily sighed as she stared at the message on her phone, knowing it was Sully and knowing that he wouldn't joke about something so serious. She also knew that it was her right to march in the funeral procession, as she was a former NYPD officer who knew Doc and had been a friend to him like many.

Swallowing hard, Emily quickly fired off a response to Sully, asking him to let her know when the service was and that she would come. Trying to hold back tears, Emily stashed the phone in her pocket just as the elevator door dinged. She silently stepped off the elevator, wiped her eyes, and focused her mind.

As Emily approached Nick's hospital room, she heard soft talking, "…I know I haven't come since you regained your memory, Nicky, and I'm sorry," a kind, sad voice said. "I'm glad you're off the vent…"

"…Greggo, don't worry about it," a faint voice spoke. "Just knowing you're here tells me you care."

Emily sighed as she came into the room and saw that Grissom and Greg were seated at Nick's bedside, "Hi there, Detective Speedle," Nick said as he lay in bed with his casted leg on a pillow. "Nice threads."

"Oh," Emily replied, realizing she hadn't changed out of her MDPD dress uniform. "I forgot to change."

Nick nodded, "I watched the ceremony on TV," he replied faintly. "I'm guessing he's getting photos?"

"Tim asked me to come check on you," Emily said gently. "Not much for after parties, Grissom?"

Grissom looked amused, "Nope," he replied calmly, signing as he spoke. "What about you?"

Emily didn't reply, "Greg, why don't you and Nick talk for a bit?" Grissom suggested as he signed.

"Maybe you can tell me where you got your new accessories," Nick said in a clearer, strained voice.

Greg looked surprised, "I would sign, but I only have the use of one arm," Nick replied calmly.

Even though he was intrigued by Nick's reaction to Greg's hearing aids, Grissom left the room to talk with Emily, "What's up?" Grissom asked calmly. "I can see something's up by your sad eyes."

"Sully texted me and said that they're arranging a full honors service for Doc Parker and asked me if I could go up for it," Emily replied in a quiet voice. "If you wanted to go, you'd be welcome to."

Grissom sighed patiently, as he wasn't sure how to react now that this subject was being approached.

* * *

_**Bed-Stuy, New York** _

"Bosco!" Bosco heard an anxious voice call out as he drove down the street in his squad car looking for a place to pull over and eat the semi-healthy lunch Danielle had made for him. "Bosco, hold up a sec!"

Wondering if someone was in trouble, Bosco quickly pulled over and frowned when he saw Jimmy approach his car looking emotionally drained, "Bosco, we gotta talk," Jimmy said anxiously.

"David's still in the coma and his room's being watched by uniforms if you wanna visit," Bosco replied. "I think they're dialing down the meds and he might wake soon, but it's really, really unpredictable…"

Jimmy sighed, "This isn't about David, but Kim and I want to come visit after he's awake," he replied in a concerned voice. "Bosco, this is about Doc. Danielle called Kim and said that Carlos wants to arrange a full honors funeral service for Doc before it gets too cold. Full honors as in a procession and 21 Guns…"

"Doc saved John, so I'd say he's deserving of a full honors service," Bosco replied. "When is it?"

Jimmy shrugged, "Dunno yet," he replied calmly. "Danielle, Sully, and Carlos are planning it."

"Let me know so I can spread the word," Bosco replied calmly. "Doc had a lot of friends."

Jimmy nodded and left, leaving Bosco to silently reflect on how grateful he was to Doc over the years that they had worked together and for his heroics.


	3. A Hero Laid to Rest

_**October 30** _

_**Gemstone Funeral Home - Manhattan, New York** _

The funeral home was quiet and for once, Carlos felt grateful for the quiet because he alone had snuck off in the early hours after buying a fresh dress uniform for Doc since the old one was in the NYPD evidence locker. It had been a long walk from his apartment to the mortuary using his walker, but he had done it and he was now slowly dressing Doc's body. It was a process because it put a strain on his back to lift Doc as he needed to, but the letter that had been written had given Carlos strength to do it.

Carlos sighed; in the letter, Doc had said that he had always seen Carlos as the son he had never had himself and that he was very proud of him. He had read that letter over and over since he had gotten it and that's what prompted him to do this. He and his family had only been in the new apartment a week, but it already felt comfortable and his family, of course, had supported his decision to move there.

As Carlos leaned against his walker for a break, the door to the dressing room opened and Kim, who had gotten calls from both Danielle and Holly that Carlos had walked to the mortuary himself early that morning, came in wearing her dress uniform, "You're up early," Kim commented quietly.

"This had to get done," Carlos replied in a quiet voice. "I left a note telling Holly I'd be here."

Kim nodded, "Holly called both Danielle and I because she was worried that you might overexert yourself walking here and doing this," she explained softly. "Jimmy's coming on his truck with the rest of the guys and he's actually talking about going back to work because Doc…Doc inspired him a lot."

"I don't know if I can," Carlos replied quietly. "Go back to work, that is. My injuries are pretty severe."

Kim sighed and looked at Doc's body, "You did a good job," she said softly. "Is that new?"

"His old one's in the NYPD evidence locker, remember?" Carlos asked quietly. "Steeper?"

Kim nodded, "I should go tell them that he's dressed," Carlos spoke in a pained voice.

"I'll do it," Kim spoke softly, seeing that Carlos was in pain. "Grace got us permission to borrow Doc's old rig for the service and you can ride with me to the cemetery. Have a rest for a minute, all right?"

Nodding, Carlos continued to lean on his walker as Kim patted his shoulder and left the room.

* * *

**_NYPD Headquarters_ **

"…Yes, I got to New York safely, Tim," Emily said in a calm voice as she stood in the break room of the NYPD Headquarters in her old NYPD dress uniform with her phone to her ear. "Yes, I ate breakfast…"

Emily suddenly smiled as Bosco came into the break room wearing his dress uniform and gave her a strange look, "Honey, they're getting ready to start," she said softly. "I love you too, baby. Bye."

"Why's your hand on your stomach?" Bosco asked in a confused voice, eyeing Emily suspiciously.

Emily sighed, "I'm pregnant, but this day is not about me," she replied firmly. "It's about Doc."

"Are you sure you're well enough to march?" Bosco asked in a concerned voice. "You don't have to."

Emily gave Bosco a look, "It's half a mile and I had a good breakfast," she replied. "You saw me eat."

"I'm glad you accepted Danielle's offer to stay with us," Bosco replied calmly. "Are you thirsty?"

Emily chuckled, "If I get tired or whatever, I'll let you know," she replied as the door opened.

"…Bobby, you didn't have to come up," Flack's voice filled the air. "Everyone would have…"

Bosco froze as he heard a familiar sigh, "I've been in counseling for a while now and I'm still on medical leave, Donny, so I can do what I feel like doing," he heard his former partner say. "My uncle's staying at my house to look after my brother-in-law and the kids. BJ and Adam wanted to come, but I told them no because they've got school and I'm going back tonight. They want me back in time for Halloween."

Unable to believe what he was hearing, Bosco went around the lockers and his eyes widened when he saw Bobby standing there in his old NYPD dress blues with a cane in hand with Flack, who was also in dress blues, "Hey there, Bosco," Bobby replied calmly, giving his former partner a warm hug.

"You look good," Bosco replied in a happy voice. "Isn't it hard for you to be here, though?"

Robert sighed softly, "I won't lie to you about that, but I did some floater shifts in other neighborhoods and Doc was BJ's hero, so I promised my oldest boy I'd come and march," he replied softly. "He's 11 now."

"I wasn't sure if you'd come," Emily said in a quiet voice as she came around the lockers.

Robert nodded, "Donny, Bosco, this is the MDPD psychologist," he said in a kind voice. "I decided on it two days ago and Donny let me stay at his place when I got in last night. We visited Maggie this…"

Swallowing hard, Robert fixed his collar and moved off to look in the mirror, shaken by memories.

"Um, we should gather at the muster point," Emily spoke softly. "Sully's probably waiting."

Just then, Grissom, who had elected to wear a completely black suit because he wasn't a fan of dress uniforms and had never bothered to get one, came in, "Everyone's gathering," he said calmly.

Flack, Emily, and Bosco filed silently out of the locker room, but Robert remained at the mirror for an extra minute before coming over to Grissom, nodding silently, and leaving with his older friend.

* * *

John sighed as he leaned against the door of his father's squad car, watching as his mother buckled a tired David into the backseat beside Ellie, both of whom were wearing nice clothes, "You both could have stayed at home in bed and nobody would have been mad," Danielle said in a kind voice.

"I have to give a speech at the service, Mom," John replied quietly. "You asked me to, remember?"

Danielle sighed, "Mommy, I wanna say bye to Doc," David said in a tired voice. "I'll be okay."

Kissing David's cheek, Danielle closed the back door, "In the front," she said, gazing at John, who was wearing an old suit that looked too big on him. "You can't be up on that ankle for very long."

"Your mother's right, kiddo," Bosco said as he approached the car. "Bobby showed up."

Danielle looked surprised, "I'm gonna have him drive the squad since I gotta march," Bosco spoke as Robert walked over to the car and looked at Bosco questioningly. "Drive my squad to the cemetery."

"Sure," Robert replied, sighing as Bosco handed him the keys. "I'm not strong enough to march."

Bosco nodded and went off to join the other police officers who were marching while Danielle went over to where Jimmy's fire truck and Doc's old ambulance were parked, "…I don't need any drugs," she heard Carlos protest in a tired voice. "I overdid it this morning and I acknowledge that…"

Danielle sighed as she saw Carlos sitting on the back of the ambulance looking pained with his dress jacket off and his dress shirt untucked and slightly unbuttoned while Kim and Jimmy lingered nearby looking worried while Holly lingered in the back of the rig, "What's the problem?" Danielle asked gently.

"Carlos can't even stand up now because he walked to the mortuary and dressed Doc's body by himself," Kim replied in an irritated voice. "He won't take any meds because he says they'll…"

Carlos sighed, "I'm not going to be doped up for Doc's service," he replied in an angry voice.

Danielle was silent for a moment and then looked at Holly, "Hey, Holly, does the rig have any cortisone stocked?" she asked in a calm voice. "Carlos needs enough to get through the service."

"Cortisone's a stopgap measure," Kim protested as Holly looked through the supplies.

Danielle nodded, "He can take some of his prescriptions when he gets home," she replied.

Holly emerged from the back of the rig with some syringes and silently lifted the back of Carlos's dress shirt, "Oh, he's going to bed when we can finally go home," she said in a kind voice. "Breathe, honey."

Carlos exhaled as he was given several cortisone shots and felt the pain disappear, "Thanks, darling," he replied as Holly tucked his shirt in and fixed his tie before putting his jacket on over his dress shirt.

"The casket's going on top of the truck," Jimmy said calmly, watching as Carlos and Holly kissed.

Carlos nodded and slowly stood up, "I'm going to be in another rig," Holly said. "Love you."

"Love you too," Carlos replied in a kind voice, smiling as Holly moved off. "Kim, are we ready?"

Kim nodded and helped Carlos walk to the front of the rig, "Jimmy, don't _even_ ," Danielle said as she saw Jimmy wanting to say something. "This is a hard day for a lot of people, especially Carlos."

"I know that, but Carlos should have called for help dressing the body," Jimmy replied anxiously.

Danielle sighed softly, "I know that and you know that, Jimmy, but I also know that Carlos is stubborn and wanted to honor Doc somehow since he hasn't been able to work at his job," she said gently.

"I'm thinking of going back to work," Jimmy said calmly. "Did Kim tell you that?"

Danielle shook her head, "I'm not sure if I'll be on a truck or in an office, but the whole thing with Doc made me realize that I can't just sit on the sidelines," Jimmy replied in a somber voice.

"You're as crazy as Bobby," Danielle replied in an amused voice. "Did you know he flew up from Miami?"

Jimmy looked surprised, "Get into position!" Sully's voice suddenly boomed over a megaphone.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

"Officer Wolfe, this is interesting evidence," Chief Burton said as he and Horatio sat at a desk with Ryan, who had analyzed Stetler's mail and brought it to be discussed. "You've checked for authenticity?"

Ryan nodded, "The letters were written by who they say they were written by," he replied quietly.

Horatio sighed, clearly angry beyond belief that members of the department and the Crime Lab would participate in such behavior, "Rick didn't mention any bullying," he commented in a quiet voice.

"There was a confrontation at the IAB hearing according to Delko when Rick talked about some undercover crap he did and then it just went south from there," Ryan replied worriedly.

Chief Burton scowled, "Horatio, I'm placing your entire lab and the department under review and those who sent the letters will be suspended pending further investigation," he said sharply. "You'll suspend the ones from the lab and I'll suspend the ones from the department personally. I don't blame you personally, of course, but you do understand that I simply can't let this go. You'll be working on a skeleton staff until the investigation's over and you can even use that Vegas CSI who's working that unsolved case."

"So, I'll have Delko, Greg, Wolfe, Calliegh, Natalia, Alexx, Jesse, and Speed," Horatio mused quietly.

Chief Burton sighed, "Maxine Valera's a good person, but she did write a letter and I have to investigate her too," he spoke calmly. "Emily Speedle and your nephew are also trained for lab and field work, so I want them both under your supervision if you choose to use them. They're both out of town, right?"

"Only until tomorrow," Horatio replied calmly. "Monte Parker's funeral services are today."

Chief Burton nodded, "Check on Stetler before you go back to the lab," he said calmly. "He insisted on being allowed to work the hours that his kid is in school, but I think he's looking for distractions."

"I did before I came in here and he's doing paperwork," Ryan said calmly.

Chief Burton sighed, "I'll send some uniforms over to escort the suspended ones from the building and Wolfe, be sure to collect their badges and lanyards," he said in a calm voice. "Meeting's adjourned."

Horatio and Ryan left the office in silence and were quickly joined by a small group of uniforms including Jessop and Tripp. The group went over to the lab and saw that every employee was standing in the hallway looking confused about why they had all been ordered to show up even if they were off.

"It's been brought to my attention that a number of you sent Sergeant Stetler of IAB threatening letters demanding his resignation from the department," Horatio said in a stern voice. "Chief Burton has the letters in his possession and has decided to suspend everyone who wrote a letter indefinitely pending investigation. As I read your name off of this list, please turn your lanyard and lab pass into Ryan. The uniforms are here to escort you to the locker room to get your things and also off of the premises."

Anxious whispering filled the air, "If everyone could please be _silent_ ," Horatio spoke firmly.

Everyone fell silent and Horatio calmly began to rattle names off, watching closely as each suspended employee walked over to Ryan and turned in their pass and lanyard before moving off with an officer, nobody daring to speak as they did so. Valera's name was finally called and Ryan flinched as she walked over to him looking shaken and crying softly. Ryan silently took her things and she walked off crying.

Soon enough, the only ones left were Eric, Greg, Calliegh, Natalia, Alexx, Jesse, and Tim along with a few people from night shift who hadn't harbored any hate against Stetler, "The investigation will be very thorough and could last until the new year," Horatio said firmly. "Threatening a police officer in _any_ way is a very, _very_ serious offense and the department is not taking this lightly. Mister Sanders, a word?"

Ryan sighed and walked over to the group as Greg silently moved over to Horatio, "Sir?" Greg asked.

"It's come to my attention that your return to the Las Vegas Crime Lab is on hold because a petition was started by some of your less understanding colleagues that feel uncomfortable working with someone who has a hearing impairment," Horatio spoke quietly. "I visited with CSI Stokes at the hospital…"

Greg sighed, "Nick's talking about going back to Texas for the rest of the year once he's well enough to be out of the hospital and he's the only one I told when I got the email from Ecklie," he replied quietly, a sigh in his voice. "Grissom went to the funeral in New York and doesn't know that Sara started it…"

"Well, if you would like to work here until the mess in Vegas is settled, you may," Horatio said in a low, but clear voice as he gave Greg a look. "I've already put you on the payroll and I will get you a pass."

Deeply surprised, Greg nodded and Horatio smiled, "I'll talk to Grissom myself," Horatio said calmly.

"Thank you," Greg said in a happy voice, pleased that he was seen as valuable by these CSI's.

Horatio nodded and walked Greg over to the group, "Everyone, this is Greg Sanders, a Crime Scene Investigator from Las Vegas who will be on staff here for a little while," he explained in a calm, clear voice. "Greg lost some of his hearing when the Las Vegas Crime Lab was shot up and does wear hearing aids, so please be considerate of that when you talk to or around him. I hope you will all get along."

Calleigh was the first to hug Greg, "You said something," Greg mused quietly. "Didn't you?"

"I did," Callieigh replied in a kind, pleased voice. "I think you did a good job at the shooting scene."

Horatio smiled as Greg got to know everyone, knowing that unity was even more important now that the PD and Crime Lab would be understaffed. Maybe this incident would create a stronger team.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

The streets were silent and members of the public were gathered on the sidewalks, all of them watching as the fire truck from Bed-Stuy slowly drove down the street with a closed casket on top of it that had an American flag draped on top of it and held there by small weights while Jimmy sat behind the wheel and many firefighters in dress uniform clung to various parts of the truck.

Behind the fire truck were a couple of ambulances, a couple of police cars, and hundreds of NYPD and FDNY officers, all of them clad in dress uniforms, marching slowly behind the vehicles along with city officials, CSI's, and civilians who had asked to march. All of Manhattan had shut down for the funeral procession because everyone knew who Doc was and that his last act had been to save a young life.

Media were also lined along the streets and would also be at the funeral, but Sully had reluctantly allowed it because he knew people had followed John's abduction obsessively and that Doc was the _only_ reason John didn't die at Edward's hand. Despite being pregnant and not knowing Doc at all, Yelina walked alongside Sully in the uniform that Bobby had brought up with her things from Miami.

Yelina was grateful that Bobby had come and wanted him to stay for the wedding, which would be in the morning, and Bobby had promised to consider it. She had loved Miami for many years, but with the way Ray had abused her and with Ray Jr. missing, it was too painful for her to be there anymore.

Behind them, Bosco marched alongside Flack, Emily Speedle, Ty, Brendan, Sergeant Christopher, Swersky, Sasha, and many other officers who had come to pay tribute to Doc. He thought he could see Faith in another row and it angered him, as he had asked Faith not to come because her daughter was involved in an active investigation, in the media, and he didn't want the attention taken from Doc.

Silence fell over the procession as the vehicles suddenly came to a stop outside of the cemetery where Carlos had chosen to have Doc buried. Thousands of chairs had been set up in neat rows and the foot procession slowly broke up, most of them taking seats so they could look at the pictures of Doc that had been set up on stands on either side of the podium. Bosco, Jimmy, Sully, DK, Stu, Ty, Brendan, Walsh, and Sergeant Christopher, however, got the casket down from the top of the truck with great care.

Kim got out of the ambulance and got Carlos's walker out of the back before helping him out of the ambulance. Even though he didn't want to use the walker, Carlos knew he needed it and silently made his way up to his seat on the stage, quickly sitting because he knew he was tired. He watched as Robert got out of Bosco's squad car, helped John out and then put David on his back while Ellie got out.

Danielle silently went over to John and helped him up to his seat on the stage before sitting next to him, as she was also set to speak. She watched as Mac, Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Adam, Hawkes, and Dr. Hammerback all took the row behind a mixed group of officers, firefighters, and paramedics.

She had pulled Ellie from school that day because Ellie had wanted to come, but Kylie and Tommy were at school because Carlos had firmly insisted that his kids needed to enjoy their innocence just a little longer, especially after what had happened to Kylie the year before. Carlos had barely slept the night before, but Danielle knew that he would put up a fight if anyone tried to send him home to sleep.

Yelina silently took a seat next to Robert, who had David on his lap and Ellie beside him, relieved that her younger relative was looking well despite what had happened to him. The two adults watched as the chairs quickly filled up, indicating that the service was going to get underway very, very soon. Emily and Holly silently joined them and Ellie quickly scrambled into Holly's lap, as she needed the comfort.

Silence filled the air as Bosco, Jimmy, Sully, DK, Stu, Ty, Brendan, Walsh, and Sergeant Christopher carried the casket down the aisle and carefully set it on a stand that was above an open plot. As the pallbearers each saluted to take their seats, Carlos suddenly noticed Tommy, who had blown off school that morning because he had heard his father wake up sobbing about the funeral that day, slip into the cemetery wearing nice pants, a sweater, his winter jacket, and boots. He watched Tommy scan the crowd briefly and take a seat at the back near a group of firefighters, setting his backpack on his lap.

Sully silently gave Carlos a look and Carlos slowly got up using his walker for support, making his way to the podium as all of the pallbearers sat down, "Today, we are all gathered to honor the life and legacy of Monte Parker, otherwise known as Doc," Carlos said in a quiet voice. "Even though he was killed a year ago while saving an innocent life, the time is finally right to actually pay tribute to him as we are now on this lovely October morning. When I first joined FDNY, Doc and I butted heads a lot, but we eventually became close and he sacrificed for me because he believed in me. When Doc was no longer on the street, I did my best to carry on as he would want me to using everything he taught me to get through each day. The last time I visited him was on my wedding day and he told me to love my wife every day because I wasn't sure if I'd be a good husband or a good father. Now, here I stand one year later with an understanding of what Doc's last moments must have felt like as he gave his life for another because I too was at death's door twice and Doc…he pulled me out of it and said life was a choice and I chose it."

Emotionally drained, Carlos stepped away from the podium and retook his seat, staying quiet as John got up, "Um, I had written a speech, but I threw it out in the car," John said in a quiet voice. "Doc's been a hero to me ever since I was little and he helped me tell my mom that Edward Addison molested me and then he and my mom took me to the hospital. Doc helped me go to court and deal with it. When we came back to New York when I was a little older, my mom would take me to Bellevue every Sunday and Doc and I would play checkers and do crossword puzzles and stuff while David and Ellie watched. When I was kidnapped last year and Doc was snatched to keep me quiet, I can remember Doc just reassuring me and telling me that everything was going to be okay. I thought I was going to die, but Doc refused to let me give up. I'm standing here today because I listened to Doc…I listened to his loving advice."

His eyes filled with tears, John silently hobbled back to his seat and listened to his mother's speech, which was very brief and full of loving praise for her trainer and mentor, "…If anyone has anything else to say about Doc, you are now welcome to come forward and give brief remarks," Danielle said softly.

Most members of the NYPD and FDNY then got up and each said something brief, but meaningful about what Doc meant to them. Robert then gently set David in his chair and silently went up to the podium.

"I didn't know Doc very well, but I do know that he would want us to celebrate his life and living life in general," Robert said in a kind voice, a faint smile on his lips. "That being said, anyone who wishes to come and celebrate Doc's life is invited to attend a luncheon at the Legend Meeting Suite at the Plaza Hotel. It was arranged by myself, John Sullivan Senior, Donald Flack Junior, and James Doherty."

Carlos looked surprised, as he had considered doing the same thing, but he didn't have the money and was pleased that people had taken that burden off him. It had been hard enough planning the service.

The pallbearers all rose as Robert got off the stage and retook his seat, "HONOR GUARD!" Sully shouted.

Bosco, Jimmy, DK, Stu, Ty, Brendan, Walsh, and Sergeant Christopher all rose and surrounded the casket while Sully stood at the head of the casket. Carlos had decided that the 21 Gun salute would be left out of the service, as the sound of gunshots still made him jumpy and he didn't want to make a scene.

All nine carefully removed the tiny weights from the flag and folded it repeatedly in the air until it was very, very small. Sully then took the folded flag, ascended the stage, and handed the flag to Carlos before leaving the stage. Taken aback, Carlos held the flag close, wondering why it was given to him.

Each member of the honor guard withdrew a long-stemmed rose from a white bucket, turned to face Doc's coffin, gave a salute to the coffin, and then laid the rose on top before moving back to their spot.

Once the honor guard was done, they stepped away and people began to get up from their seats and everyone left roses all over the casket. Crying, sniffling, and quiet talking filled the cold morning air.

* * *

_**Speedle Family Restaurant - Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

Tony Speedle sighed softly as he came into his father's restaurant and saw Jason and Jenny preparing the tables for the noon service, "Hey, is my dad here?" he asked in a tired voice. "Need to talk to him."

Jenny frowned at how shaky Tony seemed and noticed that he was holding his ribs, "Are you hurt, babe?" she asked in a concerned voice, her eyes wide as she saw bruising on his face. "Mister Speedle!"

Footsteps filled the air as Anthony Speedle hurried into the dining room and his eyes went wide as he saw that his youngest was obviously injured, "I got mugged on my way here," Tony said softly. "They took my wallet and the backpack that Timmy gave me to stash my diabetes stuff and snacks…"

"Jenny, go call Timothy at the Crime Lab," Anthony said in a calm voice. "Jason, finish prepping."

Tony sighed as his father led him into his office and sat him down in a soft chair before quickly getting him a chocolate bar out of a drawer, "It was some guy with a bracelet on his ankle," he said anxiously.

"Eat before you pass out, Tony," Anthony said calmly. "Timothy will come and talk to you soon."

Tony obeyed and sighed anxiously, "I was just at interviews at the community center and the library," he spoke anxiously, stressed and hurting beyond belief, trembling as he started to cry quietly. "I…"

"It's okay, Tony," Anthony replied in a soothing voice, shaken for his son. "Breathe, my little one."

* * *

**_Plaza Hotel – Manhattan, New York_ **

As Grissom stepped out of the squad car that had given him a ride to the Plaza for the memorial luncheon, his cell-phone rang and he quickly answered it as he entered the hotel, "Yes?" he asked.

"Grissom, this is Brass," Brass's voice spoke. "I just got a fax from Lieutenant Caine at the Miami-Dade Crime Lab and it says that Greg Sanders has signed a temporary contract of employment with his lab."

Grissom frowned, "Greg's going back on shift as soon as we're done with helping Nick," he replied. "Why would he sign a temporary contract with another crime lab?"

"Ecklie put Greg's employment status on hold because it seems that a petition circulated through the Crime Lab ranks stating that there is a high level of discomfort among the employees about having to work with a hearing impaired person," Brass replied quietly. "No, I didn't tell them that it was Greg and no, I didn't sign the petition."

Grissom's eyes widened in shock and anger, "Ecklie's supporting this?" he asked in an angry voice.

"Unfortunately, people have a right to protest stuff like this," Brass replied. "Sanders knows…"

Grissom sighed heavily, disgusted by the fact that this prejudiced behavior was coming from _his_ lab despite the fact that they knew he himself knew sign language.

* * *

"How'd you manage to arrange all this without telling anyone, Bobby?" Bosco asked quietly as he sat at a table with Danielle, Emily, Sully, Yelina, John, David, Ellie, and Bobby. "We could have helped…"

Bobby sighed calmly, "I do have a good deal of money and I asked Jimmy if I could do anything to honor Doc even though I didn't live here anymore," he replied calmly. "I keep in touch with a few of you…"

"It was really nice of you to do this for Doc, Uncle Bobby," John spoke quietly. "Really nice."

Bobby smiled at John, "I heard from Detective Flack that you're at NYU studying Criminalistics and also doing a co-op with the New York Crime Lab," he replied kindly. "Doc would be very proud of you."

Across the room, Carlos sat with Holly, Lombardo, Jimmy, Kim, Grace, Brendan, Walsh, DK, and Stu, watching as Tommy got food from the buffet line, "How loaded is LaRusso, exactly?" Walsh asked in a surprised voice. "There's talk that he paid for everything here and this place ain't cheap."

"I don't think that's anyone's business," Carlos replied calmly. "This was very kind of him."

Jimmy sighed, "I thought you made your kids go to school today, Carlos?" he asked, eyeing Tommy.

Carlos sighed and placed a hand on his head, exhausted beyond belief, "Hey, Dad, maybe some food will help," Tommy said as he came over to the table and set plates of food down in front of his parents.

"Thank you, son," Carlos replied calmly, deciding to let the hooky thing go. "I'm sure it will."

Smiling, Tommy returned to the buffet to get himself some food, "Jimmy, honestly, I'm not the type to freak out over the fact that my son came to Doc's funeral to support his mother and I," Carlos said, gazing at Jimmy through tired eyes. "And Walsh, making idiotic comments about Bobby's wealth isn't appropriate given that we just buried Doc. This is a day designed to honor a very, very brave…."

Carlos suddenly trailed off as he saw Faith come into the room in her dress uniform looking tired and stressed. He watched as Bosco, who looked irritated, get up and walk over to her without hesitation.

"I asked you not to come because I didn't want people talking about Emily," Bosco said quietly.

Faith scoffed, "Bosco, I knew Doc too," she replied quietly. "Why can't I come and remember him?"

"You were looking at the cameras as you marched this morning," Bosco replied coldly. "Why?"

Faith sighed, but didn't say anything, "You're hoping that people will look at you grieving for Doc and see that Emily is an innocent victim in the whole Derek Stokes thing," Bosco said quietly, quickly putting the pieces together in his mind. "CSI already said she was at that warehouse when Nick Stokes was and she didn't stop his being beaten within an inch of death. She also asked some Russian groupies to beat up John for whatever reason…"

"Is there a problem here, Officer Boscorelli, Detective Miller?" Grissom, who had finally found the luncheon after much confusion, asked as he came into the room. "I overheard your little spat."

Faith scoffed, "You're right, Bos," she replied coldly. "Emily's pregnant and scared and I…"

"Go tell that to Nick Stokes and his family," Bosco seethed. "Derek is Nick's brother and sold him out to die for drugs and women. I know I don't come from the best family, but Mikey never did that to me."

Shaking her head, Faith silently left and Grissom followed Bosco into the room, deeply shocked about what he had just witnessed. To him, it seemed like anyone was willing to sell integrity these days.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

"I brought you lunch," Ryan said as he entered Rick's office carrying a fast food bag and found Rick silently working on the computer with a stack of completed paperwork in his work outbox.

Rick sighed, "Hospital called an hour ago and Catherine's still critical," he replied tonelessly, giving Ryan a look. "I hear Horatio hired some seasonal help to make up for the sudden shortage of lab personnel."

"You knew I wasn't going to let the bullying slide," Ryan replied calmly. "So don't even start."

Rick nodded, "I appreciate it," he replied softly. "You've learned too much from me, you know."

Ryan smirked and set the bag on the desk, "Burgers and onion rings," he said calmly. "Lunchtime."

Sighing, Rick saved his work and pushed his laptop to the side as Ryan took a seat, "Everyone else is busy showing Greg around, so I'll join you," Ryan said in a pleasant voice as he opened the bag of food.

* * *

_**Speedle Family Restaurant - Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

"I'd appreciate you keeping this on the down low, guys," Tim spoke softly as he and Horatio entered the restaurant with a CSI kit between them and Tripp as backup. "I'm not exactly sure what happened…"

Horatio sighed patiently as Jenny Wolfe came out of the kitchen wearing kitchen gloves and holding a plastic bag containing a bloodstained shirt, "Mister Speedle's in the kitchen with Tony," she explained.

"…Jen, is Timmy outside?" Horatio, Tim, and Tripp suddenly heard a quiet voice ask. "I hear footsteps."

There was a silence and the kitchen door opened, revealing Anthony trying to help a shirtless Tony walk steadily, "Your ribs look broken, bro," Tim said in a quiet, worried voice. "What happened to you?"

"Some guy with a funny bracelet on his ankle and some guy with a funny voice mugged me when I was walking over here after my interviews at the library and the community center," Tony explained as he promptly sank into the chair closest to him. "They took my wallet and all my stuff I use for my health…"

Horatio frowned, "A guy with a funny bracelet on his ankle?" he repeated. "Like a monitoring device?"

Tripp suddenly cursed, "I _tried_ to get Cooper held, but they released him on bail and put an ankle bracelet on him," he said in an apologetic voice. "I guess he's flown the coop, but Price is in jail…"

"I tried to keep my stuff because I need my insulin and snacks to keep me from passing out, but the guy with the bracelet said I would end up like Nick Stokes if I didn't give it up," Tony explained shakily. "The guy with the bracelet…the guy with the funny voice called him Cooper and ordered him to take me."

Tim frowned, "Take you?" he asked in a confused, concerned voice. "Like…kidnap you or…"

"That Cooper guy kicked me hard and threw me to the road and then he started yelling for the guy with the funny voice to hurry up," Tony stuttered anxiously. "I managed to get up and get out of there."

Tim looked upset, "Okay, Tony, Horatio here is going to take pictures of your bruises and I'm going to check your hair and skin to see if Cooper or the other guy left any of themselves on you," he said. "After we're done, I'm going to run you to the hospital so you can get your ribs and blood sugar checked."

As Tim searched his brother for trace and Horatio took photos, they wondered if Cooper's escape had been timed so that it would happen when the weaknesses in the MDPD were brought to light. Both of them knew that less manpower meant a higher chance of problems.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	4. Day of Horror - Part I

_**October 31** _

_**Manhattan Courthouse – Manhattan, New York** _

"…John Sullivan Senior and Yelina Salas, you have both professed your love for each other and exchanged rings," Judge Halstead, who was delighted that Sully was not only getting married, but was to be a father again in a matter of months, said warmly. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Ty, Bosco, Danielle, John, David, Ellie, Robert, Swersky, and Emily Speedle all clapped quietly as Sully and Yelina shared a kiss and then stepped away from the bench, "Congratulations, Daddy," Danielle said in a warm voice as she hugged Sully and kissed his cheek before hugging Yelina. "Can I call you Mom?"

Yelina looked surprised, but didn't say anything, "I…I just never had a mom," Danielle spoke softly. "My dad said that he was going to work one day and found me on his porch with a note from my mom saying that I was his and his problem now. My dad did a really good job raising me by himself all these years."

Sully smiled at Danielle's comments and compassion filled Yelina's eyes, "If you want to, you may call me Mom, then," Yelina replied, giving Danielle a hug. "Your father did a very good job raising you."

"Hey, as much fun as this love fest is, I gotta get going if I'm dropping John and Ellie off at school before I go over to Bed-Stuy," Bosco said as he smiled at Sully and Yelina. "Bobby, do you need a ride to JFK?"

Bobby smiled as he hugged his Aunt Yelina, "Congratulations, Auntie," he spoke in a kind voice.

Yelina smiled and kissed Bobby's cheek, "Come with the boys for a visit at Christmas if you can," she replied in a gentle voice. "Thank you for coming, dear one. I know it was hard for you to be here."

"Love you," Bobby said in a kind voice before he looked at Bosco. "I'm taking the subway to JFK."

Bosco scoffed, "I got time, Bobby," Ty offered calmly. "I can take you to JFK before work."

Danielle smiled and kissed John and Ellie, "Get off to school, both of you," she said. "Love you."

Smiling, John silently hobbled out of the courtroom with Ellie at his side, but Bosco kissed Danielle before leaving, "That would be great to get a ride to JFK, Davis," Bobby said calmly. "Thanks."

"See you at the restaurant later, Sully," Ty said calmly as he and Bobby left the courtroom.

"Congratulations, Sully and Yelina," Emily said warmly. "Thank you for asking me to be here."

Swersky grinned, "Come on, Emily, you got a flight to catch," he said in a happy voice.

"And you, David, are going home to rest and do your lessons," Danielle said calmly as she took David's hand in hers and held him close. "If you stay feeling good, you can come to the party this evening."

Nodding, David let his mother lead him from the room while Sully dipped Yelina for another kiss.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

A gentle knocking sound brought Nick, who had been taking a post-breakfast nap, out of his very relaxing sleep, "Trick or Treat, Nicky," Greg said as he came into the room wearing a black cape, and carrying a small plastic pumpkin basket that was filled with candy. "Happy Halloween, my friend."

Nick smiled and coughed a bit, "Thank you, Greggo," he replied calmly. "How goes the new job?"

"I signed a contract til January," Greg replied softly. "Apparently, the petition in Vegas has real merit…"

Greg sighed and sat himself down beside the bed, setting the candy on the bed so Nick could look at it with his good hand, "My leg is so messed up that I'll be in this cast til after Christmas at least, but the arm cast is coming off in a few days," Nick commented as he pawed through the candy with his right hand because his left arm was still in a cast and sling for a few more days. "The strain of pneumonia might be gone by Thanksgiving. My parents are at their condo having some extra rest."

"I'm not on til noon," Greg replied calmly. "Ecklie sends me daily emails about my status…"

Nick sighed softly, "Did he say who started the petition, at least?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Um, he actually sent a scanned copy to me," Greg replied, reluctant to reveal the instigator.

Nick frowned, "Greggo, what gives?" he asked worriedly. "The petition's obviously upset you."

"Because a lot of you, including Grissom, are friends with the person who started it and you all are not going to believe me," Greg replied in an anxious voice. "The person thinks deaf people are freaky…"

Nick gave Greg a curious look and Greg sighed, "Sara started the petition," Greg admitted quietly.

"Sara, Sara Sidle?" Nick asked in a surprised voice, his eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, Greg. I didn't know…"

Greg looked surprised, "You believe me?" he replied in a shocked voice. "You and Sara are friends…"

"Unfortunately, I also remember how Sara reacted to that whole case with the deaf kid," Nick replied in a concerned voice, fully sympathetic to Greg's plight. "Did you find a place to stay in Miami yet?"

Greg nodded, "A couple of the CSI's live in this nice secure building in Calle Ocho and they got me set up with a spot," he replied calmly. "I talked to my mom and she's gonna come visit and bring me things; she's sorry about what happened at the lab to me and to you. She's madder than heck at Ecklie."

Nick smiled, "Hey, Nick, you mentioned that you knew how to sign," Greg said. "How…?"

"Um, one of my sisters is deaf and I wanted to be able to communicate with her, so I learned the language," Nick replied calmly. "I would teach you, but I need both hands to sign properly."

Greg nodded and Nick yawned, "I'm starting to get tired," Nick said apologetically.

"It's okay, man," Greg replied calmly. "I can go and come visit later."

Nick, however, gave Greg a pleading look, "Can you hang around a bit while I sleep?" he asked in a worried, almost anxious voice. "I can't remember everything yet, but I get flashes of stuff…"

"Okay," Greg replied quietly, determined to help however he could. "I'll stay for a while."

* * *

In the safety of the psychiatric unit, Ryan sat with Tommy in the atrium as they shared some breakfast sandwiches that Ryan had brought from Burger King, "…I'm nervous," Tommy spoke softly. "Diana said she's gonna bring Emilio by in his costume later. Jason's been by once and Jenny hasn't been by at all…"

Tommy sighed heavily, "I haven't seen my little one since that day at the McDonald's and I'm not sure he'll forgive me for being drunk," he said, composing himself. "He was probably very, very scared."

"I haven't talked to Jenny, but I know that Emilio has been asking Diana when he can see his daddy because he misses you," Ryan replied softly. "He knows that you're sick in the hospital right now."

Tommy nodded and sighed, "You…you also said that Mom's in jail for stabbing a cop and his wife and that I will have to talk in court to show that Mom's violent?" he asked, trying to recall Ryan's words.

Ryan nodded, "Why are you _asking_ me?" Tommy asked quietly. "You've got power of attorney…"

"Because it's your right to choose," Ryan replied calmly. "I know you're still working through things."

Tommy sighed, "Mom…she never gave me a choice, you know?" he spoke softly. "She just popped the stuff into my drinks and told me to give her friends a good time. I wasn't able to say no to any of it…"

Swallowing hard, Tommy silently took a bite of his breakfast sandwich and swallowed it, "Emily's visited a few times and she's tried really hard to make me see that I'm different now that I'm actually getting help, but I can't see it yet," he spoke in a quiet voice. "All I can see is the pain I've caused others…"

"Try not to think about it because it will upset your recovery," Ryan spoke calmly. "Doctor Higgins said that you would have a lot of bad moments where you would think about that stuff, but you need to switch your focus to how you are getting help for it. How are you doing with the depression?"

Tommy sighed, "Up and down," he replied softly. "There are days when I just hide in bed as much as possible with migraines and other symptoms because I'm so shook up about the past, but there are also days where I'm doing AA, group therapy, and the activities that people here can do…"

Swallowing hard, Tommy silently reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a check, which he handed to Ryan, "Um, I'm at the step in AA where I'm supposed to try and make things right with people," he explained in a shaky voice. "I got Diana to get some money out of our accounts to pay you back for all the times you helped my family out and paid for stuff. Just take it and don't say anything."

Nodding, Ryan took the check and pocketed it, "I'm full," Tommy spoke shakily. "I…I have to save it."

"You don't have to save it," Ryan said quickly, knowing that Tommy's prison habit of squirrelling food away for later was coming out again. "I'll take it with me and have it for lunch if you're full."

Nodding, Tommy pushed the food towards Ryan, "Whenever you're hungry, you can always ask a nurse to bring you a snack, remember?" Ryan asked gently. "It's part of the treatment plan you're in."

"I…I remember," Tommy replied softly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry…I get memory lapses sometimes."

Ryan frowned and looked at a nurse, who was coming to check on them, "Excuse me, I think my brother needs a medical assessment because he's saying he gets memory lapses," he said in a worried voice.

* * *

**_Rogers High School – Manhattan, New York_ **

"…Officer Finney, fight in Classroom 132," Brendan heard a voice over the radio that he carried while on duty as the school's Resource Officer. "All versus one situation. EMS has already been notified…"

Irritated that he couldn't seem to get through one shift of his second job without a fight breaking out between students, Brendan clicked his radio, "10-4, responding now," he replied as he bolted out of his broom closet of an office and down the hallway to where the classrooms were. "Let's see…"

Quickly finding the classroom, Brendan saw that the door was open and the students seemed to be gathered in a circle, "…Your dad's a cripple and you knocked that girl up…" he heard voices say.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Brendan bellowed as he came into the room. "AGAINST THE WALLS, NOW!"

Extremely irritated that the School Resource Officer had ruined the fun they were having before the teacher got there, the crowd cleared and lined up against the walls. Brendan swore as he saw a student lying in a heap in the middle of the floor coughing and holding his ribs while blood decorated the floor.

Swearing loudly, Brendan got down on the floor and his eyes widened when he rolled the student and saw that it was Tommy Nieto with a bloody nose and a gash on his forehead, "Uncle Brendan?" Tommy asked in a shaky, groggy voice. "They just started taunting me and throwing stuff and crap…"

"…Crap, what a suck up," a voice murmured. "He knocked Yokas up and now he's sucking…"

Angered beyond belief, Brendan blew his whistle and everyone fell silent, gaping at him in shock, "Sit down at your desks and shut your mouths or else ALL of you will be placed under arrest," he growled.

The room went silent as paramedics came into the room with medical supplies and a gurney, "WHO JUMPED HIM AND HIT HIM?!" Brendan roared, glaring at the class. "Come forward now!"

A snicker filled the air as a young man in holey jeans, a golf shirt, boots, and a leather jacket came forward with a hand fluffing up his messy Mohawk, "The name's Stickles Dominguez," the kid said, giving Brendan a look. "My brother died cause this washed up punk stopped hanging out with him."

"You're related to Smartie Dominguez?" Brendan asked in a cold voice. "John's old friend?"

Stickles smirked, "Tommy and John couldn't cut it, so we stopped hanging out," he replied.

Brendan scowled and quickly cuffed Stickles, "…Crap, this is Carlos's kid," one of the paramedics murmured as they got on the floor to help Tommy, who was quickly passing into unconsciousness.

"Man, I texted Tommy about that party in Bed-Stuy a while back where we beat up that screwball from Vegas, but Tommy ignored it," Stickles said in an annoyed voice. "And then he knocked up Yokas!"

Brendan froze and glanced at the paramedics, "Scoop and run," he ordered sharply. "NOW!"

Terrified at Brendan's anger, the paramedics quickly got Tommy on the gurney and hustled him out of the school to the safety of their rig. Glaring at the rest of the students, Brendan hustled Stickles outside and was relieved to see that the paramedics were gone with Tommy, "You alone?" Stickles asked softly.

Before Brendan could reply, he was grabbed from behind and a bag was forced over his face, "Cool!" he heard Stickles say in an awed voice. "Another law guy we can mess with just like Nick Stokes!"

Brendan struggled to break free, but he felt strong hands wrap around his legs, "Stickles, settle down," he heard a voice say as a van door was slid open. "Just take his gun while we drive him around a bit…"

The click of a lock rang through Brendan's ears and as he felt the van move, he felt his own gun being pressed against his skull through the bag, "Help us get Yokas and Stokes out of prison or we'll kill you," Brendan heard a voice say. "And then we'll go kill all your family and friends one by one."

"And if I say no?" Brendan asked, flinching when he heard a chuckle. "What's so funny?"

The sack was ripped off his head and Stickles grinned, "You're a dirty cop ever since you messed around with Edward Addison," he hissed coldly. "That crap was in the paper for two weeks, right?"

Swallowing hard, Brendan lowered his head, "That's what I thought," Stickles replied coldly, smiling.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department** _

"…No, Ryan, the lab will be all right," Rick said in a calm voice as he stepped out of the elevator and on to the main floor of the Crime Lab. "I'm just running an inspection and things are very slow right now."

Ryan murmured a thank you and ended the call. As Rick put his phone away, he saw Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx all chatting in the break room while decorating for Halloween. He looked further down the hallway and saw Jesse and Natalia chatting in an interview room looking very serious, but somber.

"…Grissom apologizes, but he had to go back to Vegas to sort things out in his lab," Natalia was saying as Rick opened the door, putting a swift end to their conversation. "Hi there, Sergeant Stetler."

Rick sighed, "Cardoza, go get coffee," he said in a calm voice. "You look like you haven't slept."

Not wanting to tell Stetler that he hadn't slept since Dan Cooper escaped jail, Jesse silently left to go hide in a quiet corner until Halloween was over and Rick handed a paper to Natalia, "There's Bobby's flight information and he should get in in about an hour and a half," Rick said quietly. "Maggie died on October 20 last year and Bobby was working on Halloween; he made the kids go out trick or treating even though they were missing their sister. This is his first Halloween without any distractions and since he went to New York, he probably visited Maggie…"

Natalia frowned, "Why are you giving it to me?" she asked in a confused voice. "I…"

"You're dating my brother-in-law and I'm cool with that because you make him happier than my sister ever was capable of," Rick replied calmly. "I'm sure he's going to be hurting when he gets in…"

Natalia nodded and got up, "I guess I should get going if I want to make it on time," she replied.

Rick nodded and Natalia silently left the room, leaving him alone and relieved that he could belatedly grieve the one year anniversary of his sister's death in peace. Their parents hadn't cared much for him and Amanda, so he and Amanda had looked after each other and now she had left him behind.

Catherine was doing better, but she had developed complications from her healing injuries that had prompted more surgery. Lenny had gotten to talk to her on the phone last night, but she was still very weak from being stabbed and was probably under the knife by now, so he was alone for the day. He silently reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and silently looked through the photos he and Amanda had taken together during his last visit to New York the summer before; she had called him and asked him to come help her deal with the change in seasons and they had spent a week together.

Letting out a sigh, Rick sat down and buried his face in his hands, "Ugh, Mandy, I miss you so much," he said in a shaky, tear-filled voice, completely unaware that he was being watched by Eric and Alexx, both of whom were standing in the hallway after seeing Natalia rush out. "Life's not the same without you."

The door opened and Rick looked up sharply at seeing Eric and Alexx, "If you're looking for Horatio or Boa Vista, Horatio went to the hospital to pick up CSI Sanders and to visit with Nick Stokes," Rick said in a toneless voice. "I sent Boa Vista to the airport to get Bobby. I think Speedle went to get his wife…"

"I was just wondering how the investigation's going?" Eric lied, wanting to keep Stetler talking.

Rick sighed, "I'm not involved in that, actually," he replied calmly. "Because I was sent threats…"

"Sergeant, would you like some coffee?" Alexx asked kindly. "Calleigh just made a fresh pot."

Rick shook his head, "I'm waiting for a call from the hospital because Catherine started bleeding internally again," he replied quietly, picking up his wallet. "Could be liver, spleen, or kidneys…"

"Your hands are shaking," Alexx observed as she walked over to Rick and saw the photos. "What…?"

Rick scoffed, "My sister, Amanda, and I took these when I went to New York last summer to visit her and her family," he replied quietly, showing her the photos. "She had schizophrenia and had a rough time…"

"If you ever want to talk about how it feels to lose a sister…" Eric offered in a quiet voice.

Alexx gently took Rick's hands and checked his forehead, "Your blood sugar's low and you're hypoglycemic," she said gently, quickly putting the wallet in Stetler's jacket pocket. "Come on."

"Where?" Rick asked in a worried voice as he let Alexx help him stand. "I've got work to do."

Alex scoffed as she led Rick out of the interview room and into the breakroom with Eric at their heels, "Calleigh, is there any juice in the fridge?" she asked as she sat with Rick on the couch. "Get it now."

Eric quickly broke into the fridge, retrieved a bottle of apple juice, and opened it before he brought it over to Alexx, "Here," Alexx said as she helped Rick drink some of the juice. "Drink it slowly."

* * *

**_New York University – New York, New York_ **

As John entered the technologically advanced library to see what bookwork he could do without frustrating his professors with his super intelligence, he heard his cell-phone ping quietly. Sighing softly, John set his bag down on a nearby table and pulled his phone out as he sat, determined to be quiet.

_Hey there, Johnny Boy. It's Stickles Dominguez, Smartie's brother. I stole Tommy Nieto's phone after I beat him up at school. I found your number in here and I thought you might like to see something cool._

John frowned as a video link appeared in his messages. Wondering if this was some sick prank, John silently grabbed his bag and went over to the desk, "Excuse me, I was wondering if one of those technology labs were available?" he asked in a worried voice. "I'm with the NYU School of Law."

"Student ID?" the librarian asked calmly, sighing as John took it out and showed it to her. "Thanks."

John nodded and the librarian tapped a few keys on the computer, "First year student?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," John replied in a quiet voice, sighing as the librarian stood and motioned for him to follow.

The librarian led John into one of the rooms that were equipped with computers, TV sets, and audiovisual equipment one would find in the best CSI labs, "I have a basic understanding of how things work," John said as he took out his cell-phone, hooked it to data downloader, put a flash drive in, set the data to copy both text and video to the flash drive, and quickly got on the computer. "A person just sent me a weird text and a video and I'm worried it's suspicious. I know I shouldn't use the computer…"

Nodding, the librarian watched as John accessed the video on the computer screen and both of them frowned when Stickles's face came into view, _"Hey Johnny Boy, it's a shame you and Tommy became too good for us before Smartie died," Stickles said in a cold voice. "I got in with the bigger fish and we got a cop to help us break Derek Stokes and Emily Yokas out of jail. Hey, let the cop say hello to John."_

_Stickles moved and a uniformed officer with a bag over his head suddenly came into view, "It's a dirty cop, so I don't think anyone will care about him," he said in an amused voice. "Lift the sack."_

John's eyes went wide as the sack was lifted revealing a bruised Brendan with a gag in his mouth, _"We're headed to Riker's, Johnny Boy_ ," Stickles said coldly. " _Sergeant Finney is going to help us. Isn't that right?"_

"Go phone 9-1-1 and ask them to send some uniforms to Riker's and also phone the Crime Scene Lab," John whispered in an anxious voice as he looked at the librarian. "I'll try and keep contact."

Nodding, the librarian tore out of the room and John silently looked at his phone, "… _Finney's a dirty cop and I don't know if he ever apologized for going to your old man with your stolen file,_ " Stickles said in an amused voice. _"He tried to tell your old man you were crazy and he also befriended Fred Yokas…"_

Swallowing hard, John picked up the phone and texted, encouraging Stickles to tell him more because he was not only curious, but he also wanted to stall for time until something could be done.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital** _

"…Carlos, _please_ sit down before we end up with _two_ patients!" Tommy heard a nurse snap.

There was a sigh and the clatter of a chair, "I was up in PT when I got the call and I got down here as fast as I can go anywhere with that walker," Tommy heard his father say. "What exactly happened?"

Tommy groaned and opened his eyes, flinching when he found light being shone in his eyes, "Carlos, your son is awake," Mary Proctor said in a calm voice, moving the light. "His name's Tommy, right?"

"Where's Uncle Brendan at?" Tommy asked in a groggy voice. "He was at the school and told the paramedics to get me out of there. He had cuffed Stickles up, but he sounded scared…"

Carlos frowned as he took Tommy's hand, "Oh, hi Dad," Tommy said in a groggy voice.

Mary Proctor frowned at the mention of Sergeant Finney, "You got pretty banged up, kiddo, so why don't you just get some sleep?" Carlos said gently even though he too was worried about Brendan.

"Stickles stole my phone, Dad," Tommy spoke in a groggy voice. "Said he needed it for a project."

Carlos sighed, "I'll call the police while you sleep, okay?" he asked calmly. "Your mom's babysitting…"

Too sore and tired to argue, Tommy drifted off into a deep sleep, "I know Davis and Finney aren't on duty til noon and that Brendan took a morning job as a Resource Officer at Tommy's school to make a little extra money," Carlos said as he looked at Mary. "He and Grace want to have kids…"

"Do you have Sergeant Finney's number?" Mary asked in a concerned voice.

Carlos quickly got his phone out, "Holly does, as she and Grace hang out," he replied. "I'll call her."

"I'll call the police and let them know about Tommy's phone," Mary said as she left the room.

* * *

In the safety of the Boscorelli apartment, Holly smiled as she laid Emily down for a nap in her crib after putting Mikey in his crib with a toy to keep him busy. She wasn't working that morning and had been more than happy to come up and babysit the preemie twins while people went to Sully's wedding.

The door opened and Holly smiled as she went out into the living room and saw Sully walk in carrying a sleeping David in his arms while Danielle and Yelina walked together, "David got tired on the ride back and he's going down for a nap," Sully said as he disappeared into the room John and David shared.

Holly's phone suddenly rang and she answered it, frowning when she heard Carlos on the other end explain that Tommy had been beaten at school and was now at Mercy, but that his phone had been stolen, "I'll come as soon as possible," she said softly, frowning when Carlos asked for Grace's number because Brendan had been at the school, but hadn't been seen since. "Brendan's missing?"

Danielle frowned as Holly gave Carlos Grace's number before the call ended, "Tommy got beat up by some kid at school and Brendan hasn't been seen since he cuffed the kid up," Holly explained softly.

Yelina looked at Sully as he came out of the bedroom, "I'm worried something might have happened," Holly said in a concerned voice. "Brendan only took that job so he and Grace could save for a kid."

"Is Finney in trouble?" Sully asked in a concerned voice, gazing at Holly. "I heard you talking."

Holly nodded, "I think so," she replied in an anxious voice. "Could you call the police?"

Sully nodded and took out his phone, frowning when he saw a 9-1-1 text from Headquarters.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade International Airport – Miami, Florida_ **

"Sir….sir, are you all right?"

Feeling groggy, Robert slowly opened his eyes and found that he had fallen asleep in his first class seat and had slept through the flight. Everyone else was off the plane and an attendant was watching him.

"Oh, I sincerely apologize," Robert replied as he unbuckled his belt and slowly got to his feet. "I must have fallen asleep during the flight and lost track of time."

The attendant gave him an understanding look and Robert quickly grabbed his carry-on bag from the overhead compartment before getting off of the plane. He had fallen asleep shortly after takeoff because it was Halloween and holidays involving kids hurt slightly because he had lost a child; the best thing to do instead of crying in the flight was to fall asleep and try to maintain a semblance of sanity.

Since it was still early, the airport was quiet and Robert took the opportunity to mentally plan out a small trick or treating route for BJ and Adam that evening after supper as he walked through the airport, past many, many kiosks and other gates. He was hungry, tired, and emotionally drained after marching for Doc and after visiting Maggie's grave. He didn't expect anyone to meet him at the airport even though he had told Rick when he'd be getting in. He knew that people had busy lives of their own.

As Robert got into the front area of the airport, however, he saw Natalia lingering near the exit, "Hi," he said softly, relieved that Rick had sent Natalia to pick him up. "I'm assuming Rick sent you."

"He said you needed me," Natalia replied softly, walking over to him. "You look super tired."

Robert nodded and offered a sad smile, prompting Natalia to gently stroke his cheek, "There's a little part of me that hates kid-friendly holidays because I lost my daughter last year, but I also love them because I still have my sons," he replied softly, relaxing at Natalia's touch. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too," Natalia replied softly, lost his kind expression. "Did you have breakfast?"

Robert sighed, "Not yet, but perhaps we could go out for breakfast?" he asked softly.

"That would be nice," Natalia replied gently, smiling at him. "The car's just out front."

Natalia turned to walk away and suddenly felt herself being pulled into Robert's arms, her eyes widening in surprise when he delivered a passionate kiss to her lips. Quickly relaxing, she returned the kiss.

"I just had to do that," Robert replied quietly as they pulled apart. "I haven't kissed you for two days."

Chuckling, Natalia led Robert out of the terminal, both of them barely missing Emily, who had come from a different gate with Tim's help because he had used his badge to meet her at the gate in concern over her being pregnant. Tim had insisted that they stop at a food kiosk for something to tide them over until they could go eat and Emily had simply allowed that to happen, as she was grateful he cared.

* * *

**_New York University – New York, New York_ **

"… _Finney's stubborn and stupid, so we'll give him something to loosen him up a bit,"_ John heard Stickles say as he watched Brendan, who was handcuffed and kneeling in the middle of the room, whimper.

John's eyes widened as a hand came into view holding a huge needle and flicked the needle, _"How about some lovely amphetamines, Sergeant Finney?"_ Stickles asked soothingly _. "To give you courage."_

Footsteps entered the room and John looked up, sighing when he saw Mac and AV Tech Adam Ross approach the computer. The three of them watched in silent horror as Stickles jabbed the syringe into Brendan's neck and Brendan's screams filled the air, "…I think they're out of Manhattan," John spoke quietly as he watched Stickles rip the empty syringe out of Finney's neck. "They mentioned going to Riker's to get Derek Stokes and Emily Yokas and that Finney's a stupid, dirty cop who deserves pain."

"Yokas isn't even in Riker's," Mac replied calmly. "Her location hasn't been divulged to anyone."

Adam eyed the setup nervously just as a horn blared on the screen and the sound of water splashing could be heard, " _Yo, Stickles, we got white caps!" a voice called out. "We almost there man_."

"They're on a boat," Mac reasoned quietly. "Trainee Boscorelli, any other information?"

John froze as Brendan was suddenly hauled to his feet with his hands still bound, _"We got the stuff to blow it up, but you're going to be our ticket out with your badge,"_ Stickles said coldly. _"Nobody will shoot a cop hostage, so we're going to get Stokes and if anyone tries to stop us, you'll get dosed to death."_

A ticking sound suddenly filled the video screen, " _We'll soon be there,"_ a voice said as Brendan threw up.

Mac quickly grabbed his radio, "NYPD, have all available units converge on Riker's Prison!" he barked.

* * *

_**FDNY Headquarters** _

Sirens filled the air, but Grace found herself used to it because she worked downtown two days a week and at the 55 Firehouse the other three days a week while Brendan worked two jobs simply because they were saving money to have a kid. Kids were expensive, but it was worth every bit of hard work.

Grace's desk was small, but roomy enough for a desktop computer, boxes for paperwork, and a small collection of photos of her and Brendan that reminded her why she worked so hard. As Grace worked, she suddenly noticed an anxious looking Ty, Sergeant Christopher, and Danny Messer come into the front area, "Grace," Ty said as he hurried into her office. "Um, I've got bad news about Brendan."

"What bad news?" Grace asked in a worried voice as Ty, Sergeant Christopher, and Danny came into the office and all took chairs, as they knew that was the only way they would get through talking.

Ty sighed, "NYPD got tipped off to a text and video that was sent to John Boscorelli at NYU by a guy named Stickles this morning," he explained. "I was running LaRusso to JFK after Sully's wedding, so I got the 9-1-1 alert when I was coming back to meet Sasha for breakfast. We have a uniform at Angel of Mercy talking to Tommy Nieto cause Brendan broke up a fight between Tommy and Stickles…"

"What's your point, Ty?" Grace replied in a confused voice. "I know Brendan does school security."

Sergeant Christopher rolled his eyes, "Tommy got beat up by this Stickles kid and got his phone stolen," he said, quickly shutting Davis up. "Not long after that, John Boscorelli got a text from the stolen phone along with video of Sergeant Finney being held hostage by Stickles and several other guys."

"You're telling me that Brendan got kidnapped?" Grace asked in a horrified voice. "Why?"

Ty frowned, "He was there and Stickles knew him somehow," he replied softly. "I don't know."

Shaken, Grace started crying, "We've got every unit throughout the city looking for him based on the video that was sent to John Boscorelli," Sergeant Christopher explained. "We're doing all we can."

"I told Brendan that he didn't need to work at some inner-city high school!" Grace sobbed anxiously as she got up from her desk and grabbed her coat. "I need….I need to go help them look for him…"

Alarmed that Grace might end up in trouble if she went out on her own looking for Brendan unarmed, Ty caught her in a gentle, but restraining hug. Grace struggled briefly, but then sobbed in his arms as Ty's and Sergeant Christopher's radio's went off.


	5. Day of Horror Part II

_**Riker's Island Prison – New York** _

Brendan's head spun as he heard the boat come to a stop, "Remember your place, Finney," Stickles hissed as he guided Brendan out on deck, smirking as he saw masked guys rigging explosives against one of the many barb-wire fences that surrounded the island prison. "Stokes should be out for exercise…"

"Still running the video?" Brendan asked in a groggy voice, the amphetamines wearing his resolve down.

Stickles guffawed and slapped Brendan on the back, "You're weak," he hissed darkly. "Tired yet?"

"We got em hooked up!" Churro, a friend of Stickles's announced in an excited voice. "Yes!"

Stickles growled, "Shut it and get the guys back on the boat, Churro!" he ordered angrily. "If we screw this up, the Russians will have all our heads! That Sarnoff guy wants Stokes and Yokas alive!"

Swearing filled the air as Churro and the other guys who hooked up the explosives all piled back on the boat, "Watch and learn, Finney," Stickles said as he pulled a detonator out of his jacket. "One…two…"

The sound of 'three' was drained out by the sound of hissing, popping, and loud booms as the fence and nearby structures were blown apart. Brendan suddenly felt his hands being forced behind his back and handcuffed together, "Come, Sergeant Finney, it's time for another dose of courage," he heard a voice say as he was forcibly turned around and led off the deck. "You're too much of a liability to us tired."

Brendan spat at Stickles, but all that got him was a gag placed over his mouth. He whimpered as he felt three more needles jabbed into his neck and whimpered louder as he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"Get going," Stickles ordered Brendan as he turned him around. "You're the distraction."

Trembling anxiously, Brendan shakily made his way on to the deck and closed his eyes because the flashing lights, sounds of alarms, dogs barking, and yelling overwhelmed his senses so much that he fell to his knees, "Stokes is coming, but I don't see Yokas!" Stickles heard Churro shout. "Where's Finney?"

"High as a dragon kite and gaining a lot of attention from the guards!" Stickles shouted as Derek Stokes emerged through the fence hole wearing his prison clothes and looking immensely relieved. "They're afraid to shoot at us because they don't wanna hurt one of their own. Hey there, Stokes! Nice of you…"

Derek Stokes's eyes widened as he saw Brendan trembling on the deck, "You got an NYPD Sergeant to come bust me out?" he said in an amused voice, glaring at Brendan. "What did you do to him?"

"Where's Yokas?" Stickles snapped as the noise increased. "Our source said Yokas would be here!"

Derek Stokes scoffed and kicked Brendan in the back, "Yokas ain't here," he hissed. "Where are…?"

The engine revved up and the boat tore away from the island prison at maximum speed, "We thought you might wanna see your baby brother again," Stickles said calmly. "Wave to the officers!"

In the rubble of the destroyed fence and yard area, several SWAT officers watched with dismay as the boat went out of sight, "NYPD Headquarters," Manny, who had transferred to SWAT after Cruz's death, said as he grabbed his radio. "We have failed to rescue Sergeant Finney. Derek Stokes has escaped."

* * *

_**New York University** _

Shaken by what he had just seen, John sighed and moved away from the computer set up and quickly checked his blood sugar while Mac and Adam kept looking at the screen, "That psycho recorded everything on the phone," Adam breathed anxiously. "And Boscorelli saved it on a flash drive."

"Derek Stokes is loose and those guys who caught Finney know that Nick Stokes is in Miami," Mac said in a concerned voice, frowning as he saw John eyeing his glucose monitor. "You all right, Boscorelli?"

John sighed, "It dropped a bit, but not to where I'm in any danger," he replied in a calm voice.

"All right," Mac said calmly. "Get the phone and the flash drive. Do you have classes today?"

John nodded, "Just one long one this morning," he replied calmly. "I came in early to study a bit."

"Go to your classes and if I need you this afternoon, I'll let you know," Mac replied calmly.

Sighing, John repacked his bag and silently removed the phone and flash drive from the devices, handing them to Adam before going to class. Mac frowned as his phone suddenly went off and he checked it.

_SWAT failed to rescue Sgt. Finney. There was an explosion at Riker's and Derek Stokes has escaped with the help of the goons who took Finney. They are on a boat and we've got birds in the air tracking..._

Cursing, Mac quickly dialed the number that sent the text, "This is Detective Taylor," he said in a stern voice. "Through the evidence, we have reason to believe that Derek Stokes is en route to Miami…."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

Greg sighed softly as he sat beside Nick's bed, silently watching as his friend slept without incident, his hand still clinging to the pumpkin basket that was filled with candy. He himself wasn't on at the lab until later and since Grissom had returned to Vegas, Greg had nothing better to do with his time than keep Nick company simply because Nick was one of the few of his colleagues that accepted his disability.

As Greg sat there, using his tablet to keep him company, he found himself going back to the email that Ecklie had sent him along with a copy of the petition. Sara's description of him had been incredibly harsh… _an employee who is hearing handicapped and would therefore prove a liability to the Crime Lab's success rate in apprehending criminals. Deaf people don't have any place in an unpredictable environment such as a Crime Lab and they would be better off working where they weren't around those of standard hearing ability. There are institutions in Las Vegas that would be able to place said…_

Swallowing hard, Greg checked his daily email and smiled because there was an email from Grissom that contained a video of him and a message that he was in Vegas, but still expected him to learn sign language through videos that he would send daily. Footsteps suddenly echoed through the hallway.

Greg quickly slipped his tablet back in his bag and frowned when Horatio stepped into the room, "Lieutenant Caine, am I late for work?" he asked worriedly, noticing Horatio's somber expression.

"No, you don't work until noon," Horatio replied calmly and clearly. "Um, can you wake Mister Stokes?"

Nodding, Greg gently tapped Nick's hand and Nick woke up, "Hi," he spoke quietly, seeing Horatio.

"Mister Stokes, there is reason to believe your life is in danger," Horatio said in a somber voice.

Greg frowned and Nick paled slightly, "What do you mean?" Nick asked in a shaky voice.

Horatio sighed, "An NYPD Sergeant named Brendan Finney was kidnapped from Manhattan this morning, drugged, and forced to help his captors break Derek Stokes out of Riker's Island Prison," he explained in a quiet voice. "This was all recorded on a phone that was stolen from a high school student, but the captor informed someone who is a CSI Trainee for the New York Crime Lab and transmitted him the entire thing through the phone. The recording mentioned that Derek wanted to see you…"

"Derek knows I'm in Miami?" Nick asked in a pained voice, his fear level rising. "He's going to kill me."

Horatio frowned, "Uniforms are at your parents' condo now and your parents are working on arranging for you to be moved back to Austin," he explained quietly. "We're not going to let any more harm come to you, Nick. In the meantime, I'm going to stay here and there will also be a uniform outside the door."

"Greggo, bedpan," Nick breathed in a shaking voice, gagging at the news. "Hurry it up, Greggo."

Greg quickly grabbed a bedpan off of the portable table and handed it to Nick, frowning as Nick began to throw up violently. Horatio quickly pressed the nurse's call button because Nick needed medical help and then he needed to be moved.

* * *

_**Speedle Family Restaurant, Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

Jesse sighed softly as he entered the restaurant and saw only orange and black streamers decorating the walls, which was a stark contrast to other buildings in the neighborhood. The dining area was quiet and since he was a hater of Halloween, quiet was exactly what he needed for the rest of his lab break.

Not seeing anyone around, Jesse took a small booth in the corner of the restaurant that looked out over the beach and silently looked at the menu that was in the holder; the menu had a few specials on it and some drinks, but he knew it was unprofessional to drink in the day just in case he got a call out.

Footsteps approached his table and Jesse looked up to see a young man who looked like Tim Speedle wearing black pants, a black t-shirt with a pumpkin on it, and orange streaks in his dark hair, "Hello there, sir, Happy Halloween," Tony said in a quiet voice. "What can I get you on this spooky day?"

"You look like this guy I work with," Jesse replied calmly. "His name's Tim Speedle and he works…"

Tony nodded, "My big brother," he replied calmly. "Would you like a proper menu?"

"Um, how about a loaded omelette with whole wheat toast, bacon, and some juice?" Jesse asked.

Tony nodded and made notes on the pad he was carrying, "Coming right up, sir," he replied calmly.

Jesse smiled as Tony disappeared back into the kitchen, "…You can have whatever you want off the menu cause you and the baby need to eat," he suddenly heard Tim's voice say. "Don't worry."

Emily sighed as Tim led her into the restaurant and over to a booth past Jesse, who was hiding his face because he just wanted to be alone, "Let's watch the news," she said as she sat and saw the TV in the corner near their table. "I know you said I should relax, but I'm always worried about the world…"

Tim gave Emily a look, but picked up the remote and turned the TV on, frowning when she saw the damaged Riker's Island Prison, "…We are the scene of Riker's Prison, where inmate Derek Stokes has just escaped after a section of the prison yard was blown up," a reporter's voice spoke. "Police are on scene, but we have gotten word that the attackers are holding Sergeant Brendan Finney of Anti-Crime hostage and they are headed to Miami, according to evidence given by the New York Crime Lab…"

"We'll call H after we eat," Tim said calmly, giving Emily a look. "You gotta have a good breakfast."

Reluctantly, Emily nodded and remained where she was. Jesse, however, was texting furiously as he continued to watch the news report, as he knew that law resources were limited and he wanted to help.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York** _

The sight of a uniformed officer standing outside of his hospital room made Tommy, who had been given pain medication for his concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, and broken nose, freeze in terror, "What…what did I do?" he asked in a shaky, weak voice. "I haven't hung with Stickles since…"

Carlos, who had planted himself in a padded chair next to the bed, sighed patiently, "You're not in trouble," he explained in a quiet voice. "Something bad happened and the officer is protection."

"What…what did Stickles do to Uncle Brendan?" Tommy gasped in an anxious voice, cursing loudly.

Carlos frowned, "I know Stickles killed his own brother," Tommy said groggily. "I never liked Stickles cause he sold drugs to my birth parents and I came home to see them OD'd on the floor…"

"I didn't know that," Carlos replied quietly, sad that his young son had to go through so much.

Tommy sighed groggily, "Stickles and some other guys kidnapped Sergeant Finney and drugged him," Carlos spoke quietly. "They bombed Riker's Island Prison, freed Derek Stokes, and disappeared."

Again, Tommy cursed and looked ready to cry, "Hey, kiddo, can you please watch your language?" Carlos asked gently, but firmly. "16 year olds don't need to use that language even in bad times."

"Sorry, Dad," Tommy replied softly. "I…I don't know if I can go back to school…like ever."

Carlos sighed and gently mussed Tommy's hair, "I'll talk with your mom about that," he replied quietly.

"Talk with me about what?" Holly asked, having overheard the bits about Tommy's dark past.

Terrified that his mother might hate him if she knew of his past, Tommy went quiet and Holly silently hugged him and kissed his forehead, "I overheard you and I'm so sorry," she spoke gently.

"When John's dad finds out what happened, he's gonna tell me to go away," Tommy spoke softly.

Holly sighed, "Bosco's not going to do that," she replied gently. "I will yell at him if he does."

"Can I get out of here?" Tommy asked anxiously. "I spent too much time in hospital as a kid…"

Carlos sighed, "Not yet, but I'll be sitting with you since your mom has to work," he replied softly.

"I have to work this evening, so I'll hang around til I need to get Kylie," Holly corrected him.

Shaken by memories of his bad past, Tommy turned his head away and started to cry softly.

* * *

_**Bed-Stuy** _

"…I want all of you to be on alert for Sergeant Finney and the captors that you saw in the video that was provided to precincts all over the city," Chief Morris said in a somber voice as he stood before a group of on-duty and off-duty officers that included Bosco. "There is talk that they went to Miami, however…"

There was a scoff, "So, Finney's a dirty cop like his old man was and he got caught," a voice said.

A silence filled the roll call room, "Everyone in the city knows that Finney messed with a private Victims Assistance file last year and almost got himself and the victim killed," the same voice said.

"You wanna shut up now, Douglas?" Bosco asked as he turned in his seat and glared at Mateo Douglas, one of the many who had transferred over to Bed Stuy from a different location when the 5-5 Precinct had been blown up by gangsters. "CT Finney and Brendan Finney are two entirely different people."

Kowalski, who had also come from the 5-5, scoffed, "Finney should have quit like Monroe did," he commented in a soft, but disgusted voice. "The dude involved himself with Addison and Fred Yokas."

"Both of which are dead, so how is that even relevant?" Bosco asked sharply as he got to his feet.

Kowalski scoffed, "Those bullets that ripped your face and insides up must have damaged your brain if you think Finney's innocent and worth saving," he said, hooting as Bosco turned towards him. "Oooh!"

"HEY!" Sergeant Christopher, who was in charge of the whole search for Brendan, barked as he came away from the podium and over to Bosco and Kowalski. "THOSE COMMENTS ARE UNCALLED FOR!"

Kowalski, however, scoffed, "There were rumors around the 5-5 that Yokas thought you came back too fast and maybe you did since you killed Davis's kid," he snapped. "Yokas told EVERYONE what you did!"

"ENOUGH!" Sergeant Christopher roared as he grabbed Kowalski by the collar. "STAND DOWN!"

Bosco flinched, "Yokas still hates his guts and goes on and on about how she hates Bosco for killing Davis's kid when we all get together at Haggerty's on Saturday nights," Kowalski hissed. "That's a fact!"

Murmurs filled the room and Bosco suddenly felt sick, "Boscorelli's proficiency's been tested since then and he's fine," Chief Morris spoke up firmly. "Officer LaRusso supervised the testing…Boscorelli!"

Unable to take any more, Bosco had gotten up and walked out of roll call, heartsick that Faith had been talking about him behind his back since his return to the force after being shot. He had forgiven her after the precinct had been blown up, but maybe that forgiveness had been premature because Faith had been trashing him ever since he had come back. Faith had tried repeatedly to call him to ask for help to get her daughter moved to a more comfortable incarceration, but he had refused to take the calls.

Forcing himself to settle down, Bosco quickly signed out a radio and went out to his squad car; he now understood why nobody had partnered with him since LaRusso left. It wasn't because they wanted to honor LaRusso's departure; it was because Faith had been trashing his competency to everyone.

As Bosco sat behind the wheel, he tried to focus on the good that he had done since transferring to the Bed-Stuy Precinct; notably, he had made sure John and Tommy didn't hang out with the wrong crowd and had personally delivered them back to their families every time he had caught them out late. He had also gone to Christopher's Al-Anon group a few times and had seen Danielle there, which is how they had ended up getting to know one another personally. They had gone for walks after the meetings because Jimmy and Kim had babysat her kids so Danielle could attend meetings when she wanted to.

LaRusso had been his partner at the time and Bosco found himself reflecting on the fact that he had also served as an uncle and stabilizer to BJ, Maggie, and Adam when Amanda had gone off her meds and beat LaRusso in front of their kids. Amanda had spent time in jail a few times for spousal abuse, but Bosco had always helped LaRusso get her back on her meds and it had helped that whole situation.

The passenger door suddenly opened and Bosco frowned as Sergeant Christopher got in, "I'm riding with you today," Christopher said calmly as he popped a tape in the cassette player. "You all right?"

Nodding, Bosco put his belt on and started the car, sighing when he heard the audio version of some of the literature they had read at Al-Anon before he had stopped going, things he needed to hear now.

* * *

**_Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida_ **

Silence filled Robert's bedroom as he and Natalia lay together asleep in bed with his arms holding her close and her arms holding his hands against her. They had gotten breakfast at a diner near the airport and had come back to the house, promptly losing themselves in built-up passion that needed to be fed.

A faint sigh escaped Robert's lips as he slowly came back to awareness after nearly three hours of being asleep. He smiled, kissing Natalia as they held each other; he felt better about the whole day now.

"Mmm," Natalia spoke groggily as she turned to look at him. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Robert smiled sadly, "No, but I will later," he replied softly. "Family holidays…they're a tough one."

"I've never had kids, but I hope I can make you feel better about things," Natalia replied softly.

Robert nodded, "You already have," he replied softly. "Being in a safe place with an incredibly gorgeous, intelligent woman in my arms has definitely made my Halloween better. Are you helping me tonight?"

"Adam would be very sad if I didn't," Natalia replied softly. "When I was over here the other day helping the boys while Rick worked, BJ point blank told me that if I wanted to be his mom, it was okay."

Robert looked surprised, "We both came from abusive marriages, Natalia," he spoke softly. "I understand if that was an awkward question for you to field and I know it probably…mmph."

Natalia had responded by kissing Robert and he gradually relaxed, enjoying and returning the kiss because he enjoyed it, "We'll just let things flow naturally," she finally said. "No pressure."

"That sounds like a good idea," Robert replied softly just as both of their beepers went off.

Sighing, Robert and Natalia released each other and got out of bed, "I wonder if your uncle decided to put you to work in the lab or if Tripp threw you on a desk?" she asked. "Can I use your phone?"

"Go ahead," Robert replied calmly as he went into his walk-in closet clad to change out of the sleeveless shirt and shorts he had worn to bed. "I did get a costume, so I might wear it if I have to go to work."

Natalia smiled as she got on the phone and dialled the number on her pager, "Hello?" she asked softly.

" _Ah, Miss Boa Vista, I assume you made sure that Robert got home safely?"_ Horatio asked, suspecting that his nephew and Natalia had been engaging in activities that would make Halloween easier for both of them. " _I need your help in evacuating Nick Stokes back to Austin, Texas as soon as possible…"_

Natalia's eyes widened, "Let me put you on speaker so Bobby can hear too," she said softly, pressing the speaker button, "… _I just got word from NYPD that there was a bombing at Riker's Island Prison and that a group of criminals freed Derek Stokes with the help of a hostage,"_ Horatio spoke. " _Their hostage was Anti-Crime Sergeant Brendan Finney and they abducted him from a second job he had as the Resource Officer at Rogers High School in Manhattan. We have moved Nick Stokes to the lab for his protection and Alexx is keeping an eye on him. We're getting together with what's left of the PD to plan things out…"_

"Is the meeting at the lab?" Robert asked as he came out in socks, dress khakis, and a light dress shirt that was underneath a tan jacket. "I can always bring the costume with me and wear it later."

There was a silence, " _That's fine, Bobby,"_ Horatio replied calmly. " _See you both at the lab very soon_."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab** _

"…Crime Labs…they don't usually have a sleep room, do they?" Nick asked in a trembling voice as Alexx and Greg wheeled him into a room that was just off the break room that was filled with beds, closets that held pillows and blankets, and lockers with people's names on them. "This is warm…"

Alexx sighed, "Detective Caine insisted on one being added and he funded it simply in case CSI's ever had to work on cases overnight and needed sleep breaks," she explained calmly. "You doing okay?"

"Do my parents know where I am?" Nick asked as the wheelchair came to a stop at a bed in the middle of the room. "They think I'm still at the hospital and they're going to be confused when I'm not…"

Alexx and Greg helped Nick out of the wheelchair and into a bed that had been prepared for him to sleep in, "That Lieutenant Caine guy called them and they're relieved you're okay," Greg explained.

Nick nodded and sighed as Greg quickly covered him with his Woobie, "Ahh," he spoke tiredly. "That Detective Caine guy must be really nice if he's given you guys this. We don't have one in Vegas."

"Nicky, please, get some sleep," Greg said softly. "I gotta go to the department meeting, but..."

Nick sighed softly, "Doctor Woods will be staying with you," Greg finished softly. "Okay?"

"She seems nice enough," Nick replied sleepily. "I gotta sleep…I'm sorry, Greggo. I'm so sleepy."

Nodding, Greg waited until Nick had closed his eyes before silently leaving the sleep room, sighing as he went into the hallway and saw an anxious Ryan on the phone, "…If I could have avoided this, I would have," Ryan said in an anxious voice. "Tommy's asleep, but he should wake up around four or so…"

Swearing under his breath, Ryan ended the call and looked at Greg, "This'll be your first department meeting, right?" he asked in an anxious voice. "Did you get things settled into your apartment?"

"My mom's bringing stuff," Greg replied calmly. "Thank you so much for finding me a place."

Ryan nodded as they went down the hallway to the conference room, knowing that they would have a wait until everyone still working was able to get to the lab.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Pull over here," Sergeant Christopher suddenly said in a calm voice. "No questions. Just do it."

Not wanting to get into trouble, Bosco did as he was told and frowned when he realized that they were just down the street from NYU. His concern grew when he saw Faith, who was wearing a winter coat, lingering near the entrance as if she were waiting for someone and didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"What are we doing?" Bosco asked in a confused voice, giving his superior a look. "Why are we here?"

Sergeant Christopher motioned for Bosco to shut up and keep watch. A few moments later, the doors to NYU opened and John came out wearing a winter coat over his clothes with a bag over his shoulder and his walking cast barely visible. Bosco frowned as Faith silently approached John and began to speak.

Taking great care to be quiet, Sergeant Christopher and Bosco got out of their squad car, "…Look, Detective Miller, I really don't want to talk to you or go visit Emily," John said in an anxious voice.

"How do I know that you weren't screwing around with her and you're not the father of her kid, huh?" Faith asked coldly, glaring at him coldly. "I know your history and you had relations when you were six…"

John paled, "That…was called rape and my rapist is dead," he replied coldly. "How…how _dare_ you…"

"I think I've heard and seen enough to charge you with harassing and stalking a minor," Sergeant Christopher cut in, prompting Faith to turn and face him. "Faith Miller, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do could be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

Faith swore as Sergeant Christopher cuffed her, "Is this a joke?" she asked in an angry voice.

"Nope," Sergeant Christopher replied firmly. "I've been watching you since Emily went to jail and you've been stalking John to try and get him implicated in this. He never hung with Stickles or Derek Stokes."

Bosco's eyes went wide, "I…I was going to tell someone after Grandpa's wedding," John stuttered anxiously. "So much has happened lately that I wanted people to enjoy one holiday for a change…"

"You're 16 and still very much my responsibility and your mother's responsibility, John Tyrone," Bosco replied firmly as he walked over to his eldest adopted son. "You should have told us about this."

Nodding, John sighed, "I know it's scary for you to ask for help with problems, but you have to because you could end up in deep trouble if you try and handle it yourself," Bosco explained. "Understand?"

"Yes sir," John replied softly, relaxing when Bosco put an arm around him. "Um, did the CSI Lab…?"

Bosco nodded and held John close as they looked at Faith, "Sergeant Finney's drugged, possibly injured, and a hostage of some dangerous criminals headed for Miami and you're worried about making John talk to your daughter?" Sergeant Christopher asked in an annoyed voice. "Real nice priorities, Yokas."

Faith glared at Bosco and John, "Boscorelli, I'll call for backup," Sergeant Christopher said in an irked voice as he forced Faith to sit on a nearby cement bench. "Put your kid in the car. It's cold out here."

Sighing, Bosco led John over to the squad car and sat him in the front passenger seat before getting behind the wheel, "How's your blood sugar?" Bosco asked softly. "You're trembling a bit."

Swallowing hard, John opened his bag and quickly used his supplies to check his sugar, "It's a bit low," he replied softly. "The whole thing this morning with Stickles and with Detective Miller messed it up."

"Give yourself a shot and then eat one of your snacks," Bosco replied as he got his phone out. "I'll phone your mom and see if she can have lunch for you whenever Christopher lets me run you home."

* * *

_**Boscorelli Apartment** _

"I'm going to have a nap," Yelina said in a tired voice as she got up from the couch and kissed Sully, the events from the morning quickly tiring her. "I want to have energy for the reception dinner tonight."

Sully smiled and kissed Yelina back, his smile growing as she disappeared into their bedroom, "…That's fine, Maurice," he heard Danielle say in the privacy of her and Bosco's room. "I'll make lunch…"

There was a sigh and Danielle came out of the bedroom looking both tired and annoyed, "Maurice and Christopher just arrested Faith for stalking and harassing John at NYU," she said in an angry voice, her hands balling up into fists. "Faith basically called John a whore because he was raped at age six!"

Sully's eyes widened in shock, "Faith said what?!" he asked in a stunned voice. "She actually…?"

"Maurice said that Faith accused John of being the father to her daughter's baby even though it's a fact that John has never ever had consensual sex in his life," Danielle growled as she opened the fridge and began taking containers out. "Even when we lived in Bed-Stuy, John just hung out with Tommy and that Smartie Dominguez kid playing basketball or playing Nintendo at my house with David and Ellie. If I had to work, David and Ellie usually stayed with Kim and I made John and his buddies hang out at the firehouse to stay out of trouble. Jimmy would usually get them to wash the trucks or clean things up…"

Sully sighed and walked over to the kitchen, "With Derek Stokes out of jail and Brendan missing, you'd think that Faith would be more concerned about helping find Brendan than her trashy daughter," Danielle snapped, tears filling her eyes as she got plates out. "I just can't believe that Faith Yokas of all people would behave this way. Bosco's been through a lot because of Faith and he did not need…"

"What do you mean Bosco's been through a lot?" Sully asked worriedly. "Is work getting difficult?"

Danielle sighed, "Until today, Bosco's ridden alone since LaRusso left because Faith has been spreading rumors about Bosco's competency," she replied in a voice filled with tears. "I didn't know Maurice when he was shot, but I'm sure he worked very, very hard to get back to work. She said he killed Davis's kid, but Maurice said it was an accident because his eye was messed up back then and I believe him…"

Sully went white, wondering if Ty knew what Faith was saying about the kid he and Monroe had lost in the shooting accident, "You need to talk to Ty and stop him from feeding these rumors," Danielle hissed.

"I sincerely doubt that Davis would feed such rumors, but I'll talk to him," Sully promised anxiously.

Nodding, Danielle continued to silently stew about Faith while she prepared lunch for her family. John and Maurice would come when they could; Ellie was due home from school around 1; David was asleep and would be hungry when he woke; and Mikey and Emily would need something when they woke, as would her father and Yelina.


	6. Day of Horror Part III

_**Riker's Island Prison – New York** _

Brendan's head spun as he heard the boat come to a stop, "Remember your place, Finney," Stickles hissed as he guided Brendan out on deck, smirking as he saw masked guys rigging explosives against one of the many barb-wire fences that surrounded the island prison. "Stokes should be out for exercise…"

"Still running the video?" Brendan asked in a groggy voice, the amphetamines wearing his resolve down.

Stickles guffawed and slapped Brendan on the back, "You're weak," he hissed darkly. "Tired yet?"

"We got em hooked up!" Churro, a friend of Stickles's announced in an excited voice. "Yes!"

Stickles growled, "Shut it and get the guys back on the boat, Churro!" he ordered angrily. "If we screw this up, the Russians will have all our heads! That Sarnoff guy wants Stokes and Yokas alive!"

Swearing filled the air as Churro and the other guys who hooked up the explosives all piled back on the boat, "Watch and learn, Finney," Stickles said as he pulled a detonator out of his jacket. "One…two…"

The sound of 'three' was drained out by the sound of hissing, popping, and loud booms as the fence and nearby structures were blown apart. Brendan suddenly felt his hands being forced behind his back and handcuffed together, "Come, Sergeant Finney, it's time for another dose of courage," he heard a voice say as he was forcibly turned around and led off the deck. "You're too much of a liability to us tired."

Brendan spat at Stickles, but all that got him was a gag placed over his mouth. He whimpered as he felt three more needles jabbed into his neck and whimpered louder as he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

"Get going," Stickles ordered Brendan as he turned him around. "You're the distraction."

Trembling anxiously, Brendan shakily made his way on to the deck and closed his eyes because the flashing lights, sounds of alarms, dogs barking, and yelling overwhelmed his senses so much that he fell to his knees, "Stokes is coming, but I don't see Yokas!" Stickles heard Churro shout. "Where's Finney?"

"High as a dragon kite and gaining a lot of attention from the guards!" Stickles shouted as Derek Stokes emerged through the fence hole wearing his prison clothes and looking immensely relieved. "They're afraid to shoot at us because they don't wanna hurt one of their own. Hey there, Stokes! Nice of you…"

Derek Stokes's eyes widened as he saw Brendan trembling on the deck, "You got an NYPD Sergeant to come bust me out?" he said in an amused voice, glaring at Brendan. "What did you do to him?"

"Where's Yokas?" Stickles snapped as the noise increased. "Our source said Yokas would be here!"

Derek Stokes scoffed and kicked Brendan in the back, "Yokas ain't here," he hissed. "Where are…?"

The engine revved up and the boat tore away from the island prison at maximum speed, "We thought you might wanna see your baby brother again," Stickles said calmly. "Wave to the officers!"

In the rubble of the destroyed fence and yard area, several SWAT officers watched with dismay as the boat went out of sight, "NYPD Headquarters," Manny, who had transferred to SWAT after Cruz's death, said as he grabbed his radio. "We have failed to rescue Sergeant Finney. Derek Stokes has escaped."

* * *

_**New York University** _

Shaken by what he had just seen, John sighed and moved away from the computer set up and quickly checked his blood sugar while Mac and Adam kept looking at the screen, "That psycho recorded everything on the phone," Adam breathed anxiously. "And Boscorelli saved it on a flash drive."

"Derek Stokes is loose and those guys who caught Finney know that Nick Stokes is in Miami," Mac said in a concerned voice, frowning as he saw John eyeing his glucose monitor. "You all right, Boscorelli?"

John sighed, "It dropped a bit, but not to where I'm in any danger," he replied in a calm voice.

"All right," Mac said calmly. "Get the phone and the flash drive. Do you have classes today?"

John nodded, "Just one long one this morning," he replied calmly. "I came in early to study a bit."

"Go to your classes and if I need you this afternoon, I'll let you know," Mac replied calmly.

Sighing, John repacked his bag and silently removed the phone and flash drive from the devices, handing them to Adam before going to class. Mac frowned as his phone suddenly went off and he checked it.

_SWAT failed to rescue Sgt. Finney. There was an explosion at Riker's and Derek Stokes has escaped with the help of the goons who took Finney. They are on a boat and we've got birds in the air tracking..._

Cursing, Mac quickly dialed the number that sent the text, "This is Detective Taylor," he said in a stern voice. "Through the evidence, we have reason to believe that Derek Stokes is en route to Miami…."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

Greg sighed softly as he sat beside Nick's bed, silently watching as his friend slept without incident, his hand still clinging to the pumpkin basket that was filled with candy. He himself wasn't on at the lab until later and since Grissom had returned to Vegas, Greg had nothing better to do with his time than keep Nick company simply because Nick was one of the few of his colleagues that accepted his disability.

As Greg sat there, using his tablet to keep him company, he found himself going back to the email that Ecklie had sent him along with a copy of the petition. Sara's description of him had been incredibly harsh… _an employee who is hearing handicapped and would therefore prove a liability to the Crime Lab's success rate in apprehending criminals. Deaf people don't have any place in an unpredictable environment such as a Crime Lab and they would be better off working where they weren't around those of standard hearing ability. There are institutions in Las Vegas that would be able to place said…_

Swallowing hard, Greg checked his daily email and smiled because there was an email from Grissom that contained a video of him and a message that he was in Vegas, but still expected him to learn sign language through videos that he would send daily. Footsteps suddenly echoed through the hallway.

Greg quickly slipped his tablet back in his bag and frowned when Horatio stepped into the room, "Lieutenant Caine, am I late for work?" he asked worriedly, noticing Horatio's somber expression.

"No, you don't work until noon," Horatio replied calmly and clearly. "Um, can you wake Mister Stokes?"

Nodding, Greg gently tapped Nick's hand and Nick woke up, "Hi," he spoke quietly, seeing Horatio.

"Mister Stokes, there is reason to believe your life is in danger," Horatio said in a somber voice.

Greg frowned and Nick paled slightly, "What do you mean?" Nick asked in a shaky voice.

Horatio sighed, "An NYPD Sergeant named Brendan Finney was kidnapped from Manhattan this morning, drugged, and forced to help his captors break Derek Stokes out of Riker's Island Prison," he explained in a quiet voice. "This was all recorded on a phone that was stolen from a high school student, but the captor informed someone who is a CSI Trainee for the New York Crime Lab and transmitted him the entire thing through the phone. The recording mentioned that Derek wanted to see you…"

"Derek knows I'm in Miami?" Nick asked in a pained voice, his fear level rising. "He's going to kill me."

Horatio frowned, "Uniforms are at your parents' condo now and your parents are working on arranging for you to be moved back to Austin," he explained quietly. "We're not going to let any more harm come to you, Nick. In the meantime, I'm going to stay here and there will also be a uniform outside the door."

"Greggo, bedpan," Nick breathed in a shaking voice, gagging at the news. "Hurry it up, Greggo."

Greg quickly grabbed a bedpan off of the portable table and handed it to Nick, frowning as Nick began to throw up violently. Horatio quickly pressed the nurse's call button because Nick needed medical help and then he needed to be moved.

* * *

_**Speedle Family Restaurant, Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

Jesse sighed softly as he entered the restaurant and saw only orange and black streamers decorating the walls, which was a stark contrast to other buildings in the neighborhood. The dining area was quiet and since he was a hater of Halloween, quiet was exactly what he needed for the rest of his lab break.

Not seeing anyone around, Jesse took a small booth in the corner of the restaurant that looked out over the beach and silently looked at the menu that was in the holder; the menu had a few specials on it and some drinks, but he knew it was unprofessional to drink in the day just in case he got a call out.

Footsteps approached his table and Jesse looked up to see a young man who looked like Tim Speedle wearing black pants, a black t-shirt with a pumpkin on it, and orange streaks in his dark hair, "Hello there, sir, Happy Halloween," Tony said in a quiet voice. "What can I get you on this spooky day?"

"You look like this guy I work with," Jesse replied calmly. "His name's Tim Speedle and he works…"

Tony nodded, "My big brother," he replied calmly. "Would you like a proper menu?"

"Um, how about a loaded omelette with whole wheat toast, bacon, and some juice?" Jesse asked.

Tony nodded and made notes on the pad he was carrying, "Coming right up, sir," he replied calmly.

Jesse smiled as Tony disappeared back into the kitchen, "…You can have whatever you want off the menu cause you and the baby need to eat," he suddenly heard Tim's voice say. "Don't worry."

Emily sighed as Tim led her into the restaurant and over to a booth past Jesse, who was hiding his face because he just wanted to be alone, "Let's watch the news," she said as she sat and saw the TV in the corner near their table. "I know you said I should relax, but I'm always worried about the world…"

Tim gave Emily a look, but picked up the remote and turned the TV on, frowning when she saw the damaged Riker's Island Prison, "…We are the scene of Riker's Prison, where inmate Derek Stokes has just escaped after a section of the prison yard was blown up," a reporter's voice spoke. "Police are on scene, but we have gotten word that the attackers are holding Sergeant Brendan Finney of Anti-Crime hostage and they are headed to Miami, according to evidence given by the New York Crime Lab…"

"We'll call H after we eat," Tim said calmly, giving Emily a look. "You gotta have a good breakfast."

Reluctantly, Emily nodded and remained where she was. Jesse, however, was texting furiously as he continued to watch the news report, as he knew that law resources were limited and he wanted to help.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York** _

The sight of a uniformed officer standing outside of his hospital room made Tommy, who had been given pain medication for his concussion, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, and broken nose, freeze in terror, "What…what did I do?" he asked in a shaky, weak voice. "I haven't hung with Stickles since…"

Carlos, who had planted himself in a padded chair next to the bed, sighed patiently, "You're not in trouble," he explained in a quiet voice. "Something bad happened and the officer is protection."

"What…what did Stickles do to Uncle Brendan?" Tommy gasped in an anxious voice, cursing loudly.

Carlos frowned, "I know Stickles killed his own brother," Tommy said groggily. "I never liked Stickles cause he sold drugs to my birth parents and I came home to see them OD'd on the floor…"

"I didn't know that," Carlos replied quietly, sad that his young son had to go through so much.

Tommy sighed groggily, "Stickles and some other guys kidnapped Sergeant Finney and drugged him," Carlos spoke quietly. "They bombed Riker's Island Prison, freed Derek Stokes, and disappeared."

Again, Tommy cursed and looked ready to cry, "Hey, kiddo, can you please watch your language?" Carlos asked gently, but firmly. "16 year olds don't need to use that language even in bad times."

"Sorry, Dad," Tommy replied softly. "I…I don't know if I can go back to school…like ever."

Carlos sighed and gently mussed Tommy's hair, "I'll talk with your mom about that," he replied quietly.

"Talk with me about what?" Holly asked, having overheard the bits about Tommy's dark past.

Terrified that his mother might hate him if she knew of his past, Tommy went quiet and Holly silently hugged him and kissed his forehead, "I overheard you and I'm so sorry," she spoke gently.

"When John's dad finds out what happened, he's gonna tell me to go away," Tommy spoke softly.

Holly sighed, "Bosco's not going to do that," she replied gently. "I will yell at him if he does."

"Can I get out of here?" Tommy asked anxiously. "I spent too much time in hospital as a kid…"

Carlos sighed, "Not yet, but I'll be sitting with you since your mom has to work," he replied softly.

"I have to work this evening, so I'll hang around til I need to get Kylie," Holly corrected him.

Shaken by memories of his bad past, Tommy turned his head away and started to cry softly.

* * *

_**Bed-Stuy** _

"…I want all of you to be on alert for Sergeant Finney and the captors that you saw in the video that was provided to precincts all over the city," Chief Morris said in a somber voice as he stood before a group of on-duty and off-duty officers that included Bosco. "There is talk that they went to Miami, however…"

There was a scoff, "So, Finney's a dirty cop like his old man was and he got caught," a voice said.

A silence filled the roll call room, "Everyone in the city knows that Finney messed with a private Victims Assistance file last year and almost got himself and the victim killed," the same voice said.

"You wanna shut up now, Douglas?" Bosco asked as he turned in his seat and glared at Mateo Douglas, one of the many who had transferred over to Bed Stuy from a different location when the 5-5 Precinct had been blown up by gangsters. "CT Finney and Brendan Finney are two entirely different people."

Kowalski, who had also come from the 5-5, scoffed, "Finney should have quit like Monroe did," he commented in a soft, but disgusted voice. "The dude involved himself with Addison and Fred Yokas."

"Both of which are dead, so how is that even relevant?" Bosco asked sharply as he got to his feet.

Kowalski scoffed, "Those bullets that ripped your face and insides up must have damaged your brain if you think Finney's innocent and worth saving," he said, hooting as Bosco turned towards him. "Oooh!"

"HEY!" Sergeant Christopher, who was in charge of the whole search for Brendan, barked as he came away from the podium and over to Bosco and Kowalski. "THOSE COMMENTS ARE UNCALLED FOR!"

Kowalski, however, scoffed, "There were rumors around the 5-5 that Yokas thought you came back too fast and maybe you did since you killed Davis's kid," he snapped. "Yokas told EVERYONE what you did!"

"ENOUGH!" Sergeant Christopher roared as he grabbed Kowalski by the collar. "STAND DOWN!"

Bosco flinched, "Yokas still hates his guts and goes on and on about how she hates Bosco for killing Davis's kid when we all get together at Haggerty's on Saturday nights," Kowalski hissed. "That's a fact!"

Murmurs filled the room and Bosco suddenly felt sick, "Boscorelli's proficiency's been tested since then and he's fine," Chief Morris spoke up firmly. "Officer LaRusso supervised the testing…Boscorelli!"

Unable to take any more, Bosco had gotten up and walked out of roll call, heartsick that Faith had been talking about him behind his back since his return to the force after being shot. He had forgiven her after the precinct had been blown up, but maybe that forgiveness had been premature because Faith had been trashing him ever since he had come back. Faith had tried repeatedly to call him to ask for help to get her daughter moved to a more comfortable incarceration, but he had refused to take the calls.

Forcing himself to settle down, Bosco quickly signed out a radio and went out to his squad car; he now understood why nobody had partnered with him since LaRusso left. It wasn't because they wanted to honor LaRusso's departure; it was because Faith had been trashing his competency to everyone.

As Bosco sat behind the wheel, he tried to focus on the good that he had done since transferring to the Bed-Stuy Precinct; notably, he had made sure John and Tommy didn't hang out with the wrong crowd and had personally delivered them back to their families every time he had caught them out late. He had also gone to Christopher's Al-Anon group a few times and had seen Danielle there, which is how they had ended up getting to know one another personally. They had gone for walks after the meetings because Jimmy and Kim had babysat her kids so Danielle could attend meetings when she wanted to.

LaRusso had been his partner at the time and Bosco found himself reflecting on the fact that he had also served as an uncle and stabilizer to BJ, Maggie, and Adam when Amanda had gone off her meds and beat LaRusso in front of their kids. Amanda had spent time in jail a few times for spousal abuse, but Bosco had always helped LaRusso get her back on her meds and it had helped that whole situation.

The passenger door suddenly opened and Bosco frowned as Sergeant Christopher got in, "I'm riding with you today," Christopher said calmly as he popped a tape in the cassette player. "You all right?"

Nodding, Bosco put his belt on and started the car, sighing when he heard the audio version of some of the literature they had read at Al-Anon before he had stopped going, things he needed to hear now.

* * *

**_Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida_ **

Silence filled Robert's bedroom as he and Natalia lay together asleep in bed with his arms holding her close and her arms holding his hands against her. They had gotten breakfast at a diner near the airport and had come back to the house, promptly losing themselves in built-up passion that needed to be fed.

A faint sigh escaped Robert's lips as he slowly came back to awareness after nearly three hours of being asleep. He smiled, kissing Natalia as they held each other; he felt better about the whole day now.

"Mmm," Natalia spoke groggily as she turned to look at him. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Robert smiled sadly, "No, but I will later," he replied softly. "Family holidays…they're a tough one."

"I've never had kids, but I hope I can make you feel better about things," Natalia replied softly.

Robert nodded, "You already have," he replied softly. "Being in a safe place with an incredibly gorgeous, intelligent woman in my arms has definitely made my Halloween better. Are you helping me tonight?"

"Adam would be very sad if I didn't," Natalia replied softly. "When I was over here the other day helping the boys while Rick worked, BJ point blank told me that if I wanted to be his mom, it was okay."

Robert looked surprised, "We both came from abusive marriages, Natalia," he spoke softly. "I understand if that was an awkward question for you to field and I know it probably…mmph."

Natalia had responded by kissing Robert and he gradually relaxed, enjoying and returning the kiss because he enjoyed it, "We'll just let things flow naturally," she finally said. "No pressure."

"That sounds like a good idea," Robert replied softly just as both of their beepers went off.

Sighing, Robert and Natalia released each other and got out of bed, "I wonder if your uncle decided to put you to work in the lab or if Tripp threw you on a desk?" she asked. "Can I use your phone?"

"Go ahead," Robert replied calmly as he went into his walk-in closet clad to change out of the sleeveless shirt and shorts he had worn to bed. "I did get a costume, so I might wear it if I have to go to work."

Natalia smiled as she got on the phone and dialled the number on her pager, "Hello?" she asked softly.

" _Ah, Miss Boa Vista, I assume you made sure that Robert got home safely?"_ Horatio asked, suspecting that his nephew and Natalia had been engaging in activities that would make Halloween easier for both of them. " _I need your help in evacuating Nick Stokes back to Austin, Texas as soon as possible…"_

Natalia's eyes widened, "Let me put you on speaker so Bobby can hear too," she said softly, pressing the speaker button, "… _I just got word from NYPD that there was a bombing at Riker's Island Prison and that a group of criminals freed Derek Stokes with the help of a hostage,"_ Horatio spoke. " _Their hostage was Anti-Crime Sergeant Brendan Finney and they abducted him from a second job he had as the Resource Officer at Rogers High School in Manhattan. We have moved Nick Stokes to the lab for his protection and Alexx is keeping an eye on him. We're getting together with what's left of the PD to plan things out…"_

"Is the meeting at the lab?" Robert asked as he came out in socks, dress khakis, and a light dress shirt that was underneath a tan jacket. "I can always bring the costume with me and wear it later."

There was a silence, " _That's fine, Bobby,"_ Horatio replied calmly. " _See you both at the lab very soon_."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab** _

"…Crime Labs…they don't usually have a sleep room, do they?" Nick asked in a trembling voice as Alexx and Greg wheeled him into a room that was just off the break room that was filled with beds, closets that held pillows and blankets, and lockers with people's names on them. "This is warm…"

Alexx sighed, "Detective Caine insisted on one being added and he funded it simply in case CSI's ever had to work on cases overnight and needed sleep breaks," she explained calmly. "You doing okay?"

"Do my parents know where I am?" Nick asked as the wheelchair came to a stop at a bed in the middle of the room. "They think I'm still at the hospital and they're going to be confused when I'm not…"

Alexx and Greg helped Nick out of the wheelchair and into a bed that had been prepared for him to sleep in, "That Lieutenant Caine guy called them and they're relieved you're okay," Greg explained.

Nick nodded and sighed as Greg quickly covered him with his Woobie, "Ahh," he spoke tiredly. "That Detective Caine guy must be really nice if he's given you guys this. We don't have one in Vegas."

"Nicky, please, get some sleep," Greg said softly. "I gotta go to the department meeting, but..."

Nick sighed softly, "Doctor Woods will be staying with you," Greg finished softly. "Okay?"

"She seems nice enough," Nick replied sleepily. "I gotta sleep…I'm sorry, Greggo. I'm so sleepy."

Nodding, Greg waited until Nick had closed his eyes before silently leaving the sleep room, sighing as he went into the hallway and saw an anxious Ryan on the phone, "…If I could have avoided this, I would have," Ryan said in an anxious voice. "Tommy's asleep, but he should wake up around four or so…"

Swearing under his breath, Ryan ended the call and looked at Greg, "This'll be your first department meeting, right?" he asked in an anxious voice. "Did you get things settled into your apartment?"

"My mom's bringing stuff," Greg replied calmly. "Thank you so much for finding me a place."

Ryan nodded as they went down the hallway to the conference room, knowing that they would have a wait until everyone still working was able to get to the lab.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Pull over here," Sergeant Christopher suddenly said in a calm voice. "No questions. Just do it."

Not wanting to get into trouble, Bosco did as he was told and frowned when he realized that they were just down the street from NYU. His concern grew when he saw Faith, who was wearing a winter coat, lingering near the entrance as if she were waiting for someone and didn't want to be seen by anyone.

"What are we doing?" Bosco asked in a confused voice, giving his superior a look. "Why are we here?"

Sergeant Christopher motioned for Bosco to shut up and keep watch. A few moments later, the doors to NYU opened and John came out wearing a winter coat over his clothes with a bag over his shoulder and his walking cast barely visible. Bosco frowned as Faith silently approached John and began to speak.

Taking great care to be quiet, Sergeant Christopher and Bosco got out of their squad car, "…Look, Detective Miller, I really don't want to talk to you or go visit Emily," John said in an anxious voice.

"How do I know that you weren't screwing around with her and you're not the father of her kid, huh?" Faith asked coldly, glaring at him coldly. "I know your history and you had relations when you were six…"

John paled, "That…was called rape and my rapist is dead," he replied coldly. "How…how _dare_ you…"

"I think I've heard and seen enough to charge you with harassing and stalking a minor," Sergeant Christopher cut in, prompting Faith to turn and face him. "Faith Miller, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do could be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"

Faith swore as Sergeant Christopher cuffed her, "Is this a joke?" she asked in an angry voice.

"Nope," Sergeant Christopher replied firmly. "I've been watching you since Emily went to jail and you've been stalking John to try and get him implicated in this. He never hung with Stickles or Derek Stokes."

Bosco's eyes went wide, "I…I was going to tell someone after Grandpa's wedding," John stuttered anxiously. "So much has happened lately that I wanted people to enjoy one holiday for a change…"

"You're 16 and still very much my responsibility and your mother's responsibility, John Tyrone," Bosco replied firmly as he walked over to his eldest adopted son. "You should have told us about this."

Nodding, John sighed, "I know it's scary for you to ask for help with problems, but you have to because you could end up in deep trouble if you try and handle it yourself," Bosco explained. "Understand?"

"Yes sir," John replied softly, relaxing when Bosco put an arm around him. "Um, did the CSI Lab…?"

Bosco nodded and held John close as they looked at Faith, "Sergeant Finney's drugged, possibly injured, and a hostage of some dangerous criminals headed for Miami and you're worried about making John talk to your daughter?" Sergeant Christopher asked in an annoyed voice. "Real nice priorities, Yokas."

Faith glared at Bosco and John, "Boscorelli, I'll call for backup," Sergeant Christopher said in an irked voice as he forced Faith to sit on a nearby cement bench. "Put your kid in the car. It's cold out here."

Sighing, Bosco led John over to the squad car and sat him in the front passenger seat before getting behind the wheel, "How's your blood sugar?" Bosco asked softly. "You're trembling a bit."

Swallowing hard, John opened his bag and quickly used his supplies to check his sugar, "It's a bit low," he replied softly. "The whole thing this morning with Stickles and with Detective Miller messed it up."

"Give yourself a shot and then eat one of your snacks," Bosco replied as he got his phone out. "I'll phone your mom and see if she can have lunch for you whenever Christopher lets me run you home."

* * *

_**Boscorelli Apartment** _

"I'm going to have a nap," Yelina said in a tired voice as she got up from the couch and kissed Sully, the events from the morning quickly tiring her. "I want to have energy for the reception dinner tonight."

Sully smiled and kissed Yelina back, his smile growing as she disappeared into their bedroom, "…That's fine, Maurice," he heard Danielle say in the privacy of her and Bosco's room. "I'll make lunch…"

There was a sigh and Danielle came out of the bedroom looking both tired and annoyed, "Maurice and Christopher just arrested Faith for stalking and harassing John at NYU," she said in an angry voice, her hands balling up into fists. "Faith basically called John a whore because he was raped at age six!"

Sully's eyes widened in shock, "Faith said what?!" he asked in a stunned voice. "She actually…?"

"Maurice said that Faith accused John of being the father to her daughter's baby even though it's a fact that John has never ever had consensual sex in his life," Danielle growled as she opened the fridge and began taking containers out. "Even when we lived in Bed-Stuy, John just hung out with Tommy and that Smartie Dominguez kid playing basketball or playing Nintendo at my house with David and Ellie. If I had to work, David and Ellie usually stayed with Kim and I made John and his buddies hang out at the firehouse to stay out of trouble. Jimmy would usually get them to wash the trucks or clean things up…"

Sully sighed and walked over to the kitchen, "With Derek Stokes out of jail and Brendan missing, you'd think that Faith would be more concerned about helping find Brendan than her trashy daughter," Danielle snapped, tears filling her eyes as she got plates out. "I just can't believe that Faith Yokas of all people would behave this way. Bosco's been through a lot because of Faith and he did not need…"

"What do you mean Bosco's been through a lot?" Sully asked worriedly. "Is work getting difficult?"

Danielle sighed, "Until today, Bosco's ridden alone since LaRusso left because Faith has been spreading rumors about Bosco's competency," she replied in a voice filled with tears. "I didn't know Maurice when he was shot, but I'm sure he worked very, very hard to get back to work. She said he killed Davis's kid, but Maurice said it was an accident because his eye was messed up back then and I believe him…"

Sully went white, wondering if Ty knew what Faith was saying about the kid he and Monroe had lost in the shooting accident, "You need to talk to Ty and stop him from feeding these rumors," Danielle hissed.

"I sincerely doubt that Davis would feed such rumors, but I'll talk to him," Sully promised anxiously.

Nodding, Danielle continued to silently stew about Faith while she prepared lunch for her family. John and Maurice would come when they could; Ellie was due home from school around 1; David was asleep and would be hungry when he woke; and Mikey and Emily would need something when they woke, as would her father and Yelina.


	7. Day of Horror - Part IV

_**Mancini's Restaurant – Manhattan, New York** _

Yelina smiled at Sully as they sat together at the head table with Danielle, watching while everyone else danced, ate appetizers, and talked with each other. The door jingled open and Danielle smiled as Bosco came through the door holding David in his arms while John and Ellie carried pillowcases full of candy.

A few people waved, but Bosco silently moved to the head table, "John, Ellie, sit down for supper," he said in a calm voice. "Um, Dani, Sully, I hate to disappoint, but I'm going to get some food to go and take David home. All the walking wore him out and I don't think a wild party will be good for either of us."

"Did something happen out on your route, Maurice?" Danielle asked softly. "You seem upset."

Bosco shrugged and carried David over to the food table, "Ellie, go help Dad," John said quickly.

Nodding, Ellie hurried over to the food table, "Um, we saw Faith and she was with her husband at one of the parks near where we were," John said quietly. "She and Dad had words and he warned her to stay away from us. Captain Miller blew up and Dad hustled us out of there before it got too bad."

Sully sighed and Yelina gave him a look, "Dad wants to go home so he can be upset in private and not wreck your guys's reception," John explained in a quiet voice. "He also said something about wanting to go to the treatment center tomorrow and talk to someone. I…I should check my blood sugar."

"I'm feeling a bit hungry," Yelina said in a quiet voice. "I'm going to see what's ready to eat."

Sully nodded and Yelina got up and made her way over to the table, watching as Bosco gently set David down, "Pick whatever you want," Bosco said in a quiet voice. "We'll take it home with us."

"Even the chocolate stuff?" David asked softly, wide-eyed. "Mom said I gotta eat healthy."

Bosco gave David a look, "Especially the chocolate stuff," he replied in a kind voice. "It's okay."

David nodded, "Are you all right, Officer Boscorelli?" Yelina asked softly, eying Bosco worriedly.

Bosco sighed and looked at Yelina, partially exposing his bruised neck below his coat, "Miller lost his cool and went off on me," he spoke quietly. "Please don't tell Danielle or Sully cause they'll worry."

"How bad?" Yelina asked quietly, giving him a shocked look. "Why didn't you call the police?"

Bosco gave Yelina a look, "I'm supposed to meet Davis at the apartment," he whispered.

Yelina nodded, "Dad, I have food," David said as he came over holding a large container.

"Good," Bosco replied calmly as he followed David to the door. "Let's walk slow, okay?"

As Bosco and David left, Yelina watched Ty silently get up and slip out the door after them making it appear that he was simply going back on duty after taking a break to visit and grab some food.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

The clock switched to 18:30 and Eric sighed; he had been sitting in the waiting room for hours and nobody had come to give him information on how Ryan was doing. Eric was familiar with cancer surgeries taking a long time and having possible complications, so he was reasonably worried.

As Eric pulled out his phone to call Emily and update her, a guy in scrubs and a surgical coat came into the waiting room, "Are you here for Ryan Wolfe?" the man asked. "My name is Doctor Hawkins."

"Is the surgery over?" Eric asked as he put his phone away, grabbed Ryan's bag, and stood up.

Dr. Hawkins nodded, "There were complications, so that's why it took so long," he replied softly. "When I got in there, it was so messy that I had no choice but to remove the entire thyroid gland as well as some lymph nodes for further testing. There was also some residual bleeding from old strangulation scars, but it's under control. Because Ryan is a cancer patient, he was moved to the SICU for observation and he'll probably need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days once he's in a regular room."

Eric nodded, "The whole hospital has implemented extra security precautions in light of the abduction of NYPD Sergeant Brendan Finney and I'd prefer that Ryan have personal security at all times during his stay here, even in the SICU," Dr. Hawkins explained. "If you wouldn't mind volunteering…"

"Sure," Eric replied calmly as he followed Dr. Hawkins from the room. "Is he awake at all?"

Dr. Hawkins shrugged as he led Eric into the SICU, "Gravitates in and out of consciousness," he replied calmly, passing Eric a surgical gown and cap. "Cell-phones aren't normally allowed, but you are a police officer and are probably on call about the Finney thing, so just keep it on vibrate and only text."

Eric silently suited up and then followed Dr. Hawkins into the SICU. Ryan was laying asleep in a bed that was in the middle of the room with bandages on his neck and a small tube serving as a wound drain extending from the bandages. His left hand had a pulse-ox clip on the left index finger and an IV line connected to a bag of blood on the top of his hand while his right hand rested by his side in a soft restraint. A central line was in his chest and another IV of fluids was in his left forearm. An oxygen tube was in his nose and a gown and blanket covered his body from his feet all the way up to his chest.

Soft beeps filled Eric's ears as he silently walked over to a chair that had been placed beside the bed and sat down. Ryan suddenly twitched as if sensing someone was there and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Delko?" Ryan asked in a very faint voice, wincing as he breathed. "Hurts…to…talk…and…breathe."

Eric nodded, "It'll hurt for a few days, Ryan, so rest your voice and your neck as much as possible," Dr. Hawkins said in a comforting voice as he took a pen and a pad of paper out. "I had to take your entire thyroid gland and a few lymph nodes. You'll also have to undergo radioactive iodine ablation and TSH-suppression therapy once you've recovered from surgery. Hopefully, you'll go into remission after all the treatment's over and done with. Your right hand is restrained so you don't pull anything out…"

"Was…there…bleeding?" Ryan asked in the same voice even though it hurt. "Extra…bleeding?"

Dr. Hawkins nodded, "You had some old scars," he replied calmly. "Looks to be from…"

"I…I don't want to talk about it," Ryan whispered. "Talking hurts…I'm…tired."

Ryan sighed, cringed, and drifted back to sleep, "Give this to him when he's alert enough to not need a restraint so he can communicate without talking," Dr. Hawkins said, handing Eric the pen and pad. "I've got rounds, but I'll check back in a couple of hours. He'll probably sleep til he's moved to a room."

Nodding, Eric silently got his phone out and began to silently text Emily what he had just been told.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Bosco, you need to show me what Miller did," Ty said as he watched Bosco silently settle David at the table with a plate full of food from the reception before checking the bottles heating on the stove.

Bosco sighed, "Help me feed Emily and Mikey first," he replied anxiously. "Grace was a little confused as to why I came back with David early, but I'm not even going to tell Danielle or Sully about this."

"Mom fed Mikey and Emily already," David spoke up as he ate, frowning as he heard a wail.

Bosco sighed and gave Davis a look, "Don't let them burn," he replied as he walked into the nursery.

Emily stared up at Bosco and cooed, but Michael was crying as if he could sense something was wrong, "Hey there, Mikey," Bosco said in a gentle voice, wincing as he picked Michael up and held him. "Heyy."

Michael slowly stopped crying and cuddled against him, "You just wanted your daddy, huh?" Bosco asked softly, sighing as he looked at Emily in her crib. "I love both of you guys a lot and I'm so sorry I wasn't here to see you guys born. I was sick and hurt because some bad people wanted some fun."

Discomfort filled Bosco's chest and he silently carried Michael out of the nursery and eased him into one of the highchairs at the table, "I have to take an aspirin or somethin'," he said in an anxious voice.

"I thought that Miller guy was gonna kill you," David spoke up worriedly. "He stomped on you…"

Ty frowned and Bosco sighed, "Miller stomped on you, Bosco?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Hey, I tried to walk away, but Faith grabbed my arm and I froze," Bosco replied quietly. "John hustled David and Ellie behind a tree and Miller hit me and knocked me down before stomping on me. They left and John helped me up. I bribed them with going to an extra building so they wouldn't tell Danielle."

Bosco sighed and returned to the nursery, quickly emerging with Emily, "Here, Em, you entertain Mikey while Daddy and Uncle Ty talk," he said in a tired voice. "David, watch the babies and the bottles."

Ty sighed and followed Bosco into the master bedroom, frowning when Bosco took off his shirt and showed several bruises on his chest, including a boot shaped one, and bruises on his collarbone, "Wow," he said in a shocked voice as he quickly got his digital camera out. "Are you sure nothing's broken?"

"I don't know, but it's not like I can slip off to check," Bosco replied in an annoyed voice.

Ty sighed and took pictures of the bruises, "You know you gotta give a statement if you actually want Miller charged," he said in a quiet voice, putting the camera in his pocket. "Assault's a crime."

"They've both been acting weird since Emily was arrested," Bosco spoke in a worried voice.

Ty gave Bosco a look, "Why do you keep defending Faith, Bos?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"I'm not," Bosco replied coldly. "Davis, she's had a bad year and this stuff with Emily…"

Ty scoffed and Bosco sighed, "Every time I see her, she reminds me of Doctor Price," Bosco admitted.

"That…was that the lady who hurt you?" Ty asked, recalling what he had heard on the news.

Bosco sighed, "I don't have nightmares constantly anymore, but I still think about it and it doesn't help that nobody will ride with me when I'm at work," he replied quietly. "Too much time by myself."

The door opened and Bosco froze when he saw Danielle come into the apartment, "Maurice?" Danielle called out, frowning when she came into the bedroom and saw his chest. "Who did that to you?!"

"Captain Miller," Bosco replied quietly, lowering his head. "The kids hid behind a tree and Faith…"

Bosco swallowed hard, "Faith grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away before the fight," he said.

Danielle suddenly looked angry, "I froze," Bosco spoke in a shaky voice. "I couldn't…"

"You might have fractures," Danielle spoke in a quieter voice. "I'm taking you to a hospital."

Grabbing some clothes, Danielle quickly went into the bathroom, changed, and put the dress in the closet when she came out of the bathroom. She looked angry and concerned about things.

Bosco slowly got up and Danielle covered him in a warm hoodie before guiding him out to the front room, "Ty, go help Maurice to our car," Danielle ordered firmly as she walked into the kitchen and turned off the heat under the bottles before picking up the phone and dialling. "Grace? It's Danielle and I was wondering if you could come back and watch David and the babies for a bit. Maurice got beat up."

Silence filled the room and a few moments later, there was a knock at the door, "Danielle, it's Grace," a voice called out, prompting Bosco to turn away because he didn't want everyone to see him hurt.

Danielle opened the door, "Carlos and Holly brought Kylie and Tommy home from the reception, so I said I was taking a walk," Grace said as she came into the apartment. "What happened to Bosco?"

"Thanks for coming back, Grace," Danielle said as she put an arm around Bosco and led him out. "Ty…"

Ty quickly grabbed Bosco's coat and shirt before following them out, leaving Grace alone with David, Michael, and Emily as well as questions about what happened and why Danielle was so upset.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"Mommy, are we gonna visit Uncle Ryan?" Julliet, who was wearing a fairy costume under a coat, asked softly as she walked alongside her father, who was also leading a cowboy-clad James along. "He's sick."

Emily sighed patiently as they got off the elevator on the Psychiatric/Rehabilitation floor, "Do you remember that Mommy told you that she and Uncle Ryan have an older brother who has gone through some bad things?" she asked gently. "I want you and James to meet your Uncle Tommy tonight."

Julliet nodded, but James remained quiet, "Tim, will you please go to Recovery and check on Ryan?" Emily asked in a quiet voice as she took James and Julliet's hands. "I know Eric's there, but…"

"Sure," Tim replied gently, knowing Emily would be all right with the twins. "See you in a bit."

Emily sighed and led James and Julliet into the ward, smiling when she saw Diana and Tommy sitting on a couch together in the patient common area while nurses lingered nearby, "Emily," Tommy said in a surprised voice as he saw her, James, and Julliet. "I wasn't expecting you to come by tonight…"

"I thought you might want to meet your nephew and niece," Emily replied gently. "You up to it?"

Tommy paused and looked uncertain, as he was scared of his own children and didn't even know that his own sister had had kids, as Ryan had never mentioned anything, "Um, can Diana stay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Emily replied softly, feeling like Tommy was scared of kids. "This is James and Julliet."

Tommy nodded and eyed James and Julliet nervously, "Um, hi," he finally said in a quiet voice.

"Uncle Tommy?" James asked quietly, offering his little basket. "Daddy said sharing is good."

Unsure of what to say or do, Tommy finally plucked a small candy bar from the basket, "Thank you, James," he said in a nervous voice, frowning when James handed his basket to Emily and offered his arms to him as if he wanted to be picked up and held. "Do…do you want to sit in my lap?"

James nodded and Tommy gently picked James up and sat him on his lap, "Can I come up too?" Julliet asked, passing her basket to Emily before she went over to him. "James gets to, why can't I?"

Diana chuckled and put Julliet on Tommy's lap, "Emily get over here and I'll take a picture," she said in an amused voice as she pulled out a camera. "I took one of Tommy, Jason, and Emilio earlier."

Emily joined Tommy on the couch and Diana took a few pictures of them, "Um, as good as this is for my recovery, I'm starting to get tired," Tommy spoke gently. "I had supper with Jason and Emilio here and we did some pictures and Emilio colored some pictures for my room before they went out…"

"And I need to get James and Julliet home and off to bed because they have kindergarten tomorrow," Emily said in a kind voice. "Maybe we can come again during the day when you're not so tired."

Emily and Diana took James and Julliet off Tommy's lap, "It's Uncle Tommy's bedtime, James and Julliet, but you can come see me again," Tommy said in a quiet voice. "Thank you for coming to meet me."

"I can watch them for a bit, Emily, if you want to walk Tommy to his room," Diana offered softly.

Emily nodded and walked Tommy, who looked emotionally spent, back to his private room, "Diana mentioned that Ryan had surgery tonight," Tommy spoke as he sat on his bed. "For the tumors?"

"Yeah, he's in Recovery now and he'll have to do more treatment after, but he's okay," Emily replied softly as she sat in a chair. "Is that why you've been edgy all evening? You're worried about Ryan?"

Tommy sighed, "Cancer sucks and I've been there, so I can say that," he spoke softly. "Dad had it too in his lungs and he was already dying when you killed him for molesting you and Ryan. Mom made me swear never to tell anyone, but I could give a crap less what she thinks. I had testicular cancer pop up not long after Emilio was born, but I had radiation and surgery. It really is a family illness, I guess."

"I…I didn't know," Emily replied in a concerned voice. "I'm not sorry for what I did, though."

Tommy shrugged, "If I had been brave enough, I would have done it myself," he admitted softly.

"And then you would have spent time in juvie and endless foster care," Emily replied in a quiet voice.

Tommy gave Emily a look, "I wasn't there long because of the circumstances and then I went to this nice foster home, but you're looking tired," Emily said calmly. "Go to bed and we can talk more later on."

"Night, sis," Tommy said as Emily stood up. "Can you ask Diana to come help me get ready for bed?"

Emily nodded and left the room, sighing as she rejoined her children and Diana went to help Tommy, "Let's go find your dad and go home," she said softly. "We still have to sort out your candy."

The three left the Psych ward in silence and saw Tim near the elevators, "Horatio texted and said he's got people for tonight, so we're off the hook," Tim said in a quiet voice. "I checked in with Delko and Ryan's still in Recovery, but they'll move him in the morning if he keeps sleeping peacefully."

"Okay, so we can go home and go to bed," Emily replied softly. "Our children and I are ready to sleep."

Tim nodded and put his arm around his wife as the four of them silently entered the elevator.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

The morgue was quiet and Greg sighed as he silently stepped out of the locker room wearing scrubs and a coat that made him look like he was on Alexx's staff. Horatio had made him a fake ID so that he would appear legitimate during the whole process. He looked at Alexx nervously, but didn't speak.

"Do I look all right, Doctor Woods?" Greg asked nervously. "I've never done undercover stuff."

Alexx nodded, "You look good, Greg," she spoke calmly. "Detective Caine should be here soon and you'll be loading the body into the back with me, but he'll be in the same disguise and driving the van."

Greg nodded and sighed as the doors opened and Bill and Jillian Stokes came in with Nick, who was sitting in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him looking very much like he'd like to go back to sleep, "Greggo?" Nick asked in a confused voice, looking at Greg's attire. "Are you an M.E. now?"

"No, Nicky, this is part of Lieutenant Caine's plan to get you out of Miami safely," Greg replied gently.

Nick sighed sleepily, "Does it have to be so late at night?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry, but I'm tired."

"I'm afraid it does, Mister Stokes," Horatio said calmly as he entered the morgue with Robert, who was wearing a uniform similar to Greg's while Horatio wore all black. "Detective Tripp is already in the van and he will be providing you with an escort back to Austin on the train. I originally wanted more of my crew here, but I thought that might attract too much attention, so I very quietly changed the plan."

Nick suddenly looked uncomfortable and afraid, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about the change in plans sooner, Judge Stokes and Mrs. Stokes, but you know what they say about loose lips," Horatio said calmly. "We'll be smuggling Nick to the train station in a coroner's van like we'd be transporting a body for an out of state burial. We'll lay Nick on a gurney, cover him with a sheet while he's outside, and then let him rest during the ride. We'll cover him up again at the station and get him on the train."

"At least it's not a freezer," Nick spoke shakily, closing his eyes as if trying to remember something.

There was a silence as Nick opened his eyes, "I just feel cold when I think of being put in a coffin or a box just to be smuggled somewhere," he spoke quietly. "I can't…I don't know what it means in my mind."

"I know what being locked up in a moving box feels like, so that's why I suggested a gurney and a sheet," Robert spoke up quietly, hating that he had to reflect on his own experience even though he knew it would help Nick. "The garage isn't that far from the morgue and you'll have to lie perfectly still under the sheet for maybe a few minutes at most. I have a suggestion and you may or may not like it."

Nick gave Robert a look, but didn't say anything, "Maybe just lie flat on the gurney for a little bit before we're ready to go so you can get used to the sensation," Robert said quietly. "It may help you…"

"Okay," Nick replied shakily, knowing he had to try. "Can people help me to the gurney?"

Alexx and Robert gently helped Nick move from the wheelchair to the gurney, "Doctor Woods is going to lie the gurney flat now and there will be movement," Robert spoke calmly. "Just take a deep breath."

Nick nodded and sighed as the gurney was laid flat, "Now, just lie there and take slow, deep breaths until we're ready to get going," Robert said calmly. "We'll be ready to go in about half an hour."

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital - Manhattan, New York** _

"You've got some bad bruising, but only a couple of broken ribs," Dr. Fields said as he showed Bosco, who was sitting on an exam bed, the x-ray that had been taken. "How did this happen exactly?"

Bosco sighed, "Captain Miller attacked him," Ty spoke up as he came into the exam room looking somber. "Danielle called Christopher and some guy named Mac Taylor and they're all talking."

Nodding, Bosco automatically laid down on the exam bed because his ribs hurt and he just felt emotionally spent, "I'll get some stuff for your ribs and painkillers," Dr. Fields said calmly, unsurprised that Bosco wasn't being talkative. "Lieutenant Davis is going to hang out with you, all right?"

"Christopher put out an APB for Captain Miller," Ty commented once Dr. Fields had left the room.

Bosco sighed softly, "Half the force is being sent for sensitivity training cause of their reactions to you being assaulted," Ty continued, seeing that Bosco wasn't up for talking. "Headquarters is angry and embarrassed that you're being treated so badly and they're gonna make things right."

"What, by turning back the clock to before I was raped?" Bosco snapped. "How can they make it right?"

Ty didn't reply and Bosco sighed, "Sorry, Davis, I didn't mean to blow up at you," Bosco said softly.

"It's okay," Ty replied calmly as he sat down on a chair near the bed. "I get that you're angry."

Bosco nodded as Danielle came into the room with Mac, "Davis, Christopher says he needs you back on the street," Mac said calmly. "The reception was winding down as I left, so I came when I was called."

"Davis took pictures of the bruises," Bosco replied quietly. "I gotta be in Miami on the 10th."

Mac nodded, "Davis sent the camera off to the Crime Lab," he replied calmly. "Feel up to talking?"

"I'm tired, but if I have to," Bosco replied in a tired voice. "Is this about the assault?"

Mac sighed patiently, "Have there been other assaults or threats made by Captain Miller or Detective Yokas before tonight?" he asked calmly. "Any weird behaviors besides the stalking of your son?"

"Faith's been acting weird since Emily was busted for being at that warehouse in Bed-Stuy," Bosco replied in a tired voice. "Actually, she's been acting weird since Fred was killed last year…"

There was a silence, "I keep all my stuff in a lockbox in my locker at work," Bosco said as he pointed to his wallet. "The key's in the zipper pocket of my wallet. You'll find what you need there. Just tell my chief you have permission to go into my locker and borrow my locked box for whatever you need."

As Dr. Fields came in and wrapped Bosco's ribs, Mac silently went into Bosco's wallet and found the key as directed, "I'll get you some pain meds and you can go after that," Dr. Fields said calmly.

Sighing, Bosco sat up and Danielle helped him get his hoodie back on, "Take til the 10th to recuperate," Danielle spoke softly, gently rubbing his shoulders. "I'll ride a rig or teach at FDNY Headquarters…"

"Okay," Bosco replied softly, giving Danielle a look. "I just want to go home and go to bed."

Danielle nodded and gently rubbed his back while they waited for Dr. Fields to return.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab – Miami, Florida_ **

Nick sighed softly as Alexx covered him up to the neck with the sheet, "We're going to cover you up now and take you outside, Nick," she said in a gentle voice. "We'll move as carefully as we can, okay?"

The morgue was quiet as Judge Stokes, Jillian Stokes, and Tripp were already hidden in the back of the van, "I…I don't want Derek to find me," Nick spoke in a faint voice. "I'm scared this isn't gonna work."

Greg sighed and gently patted Nick's good arm, "Nicky, I don't know Lieutenant Caine or any of these people real well, but I know they wanna protect you and get you out of Miami safely," he spoke gently.

Nick nodded, "Stay still and quiet til you're in the van," Greg spoke gently. "Your life depends on it."

Swallowing hard, Nick held his breath and went still as Alexx covered his head with the sheet. Alexx led the way as Robert and Greg silently rolled the table out of the morgue and through the garage. The coroner's van was open and enshrouded in darkness and a small ramp was pushed up against it.

Alexx watched as Robert and Greg gently loaded the cart into the back of the van and closed the doors securely. Robert then went to the driver's side door and Greg went to the passenger's side door, both of them getting in without saying anything to each other because they knew it could blow the operation.

The vehicle started up and silently rolled off down the street until it was out of view of the police properties, "They're gone," Alexx said in a nervous voice as Horatio came out of the shadows.

"I'll wait around for Robert to send me the signal," Horatio said calmly. "You can go if you want."

Alexx sighed, "No way, I'm in it til it's over," she replied in a reassuring voice. "I'll wait with you."

Inside the safety of the van, Tripp gently lifted the sheet off of Nick's head and chuckled softly when he saw that Nick had drifted into a light snooze. Judge Stokes and Jillian Stokes sighed, but let him sleep.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

The apartment was quiet when Danielle guided Bosco inside and into their master bedroom, "Did you want pajamas?" she asked softly, sighing as he sat on the bed. "Hold on, I'll hook up the heat pad."

Bosco sighed and watched Danielle quickly hooked up the heating pad on his side of the bed, "Do you want some Vicodin from the prescription bottle, Maurice?" Danielle asked in a concerned voice.

"Maybe one," Bosco replied, wincing as he slowly got into bed and rested on the heat pad.

Danielle nodded and quickly got a cup of water from the bathroom before giving him a pill from the prescription bottle and the water, "I'm going to check on the kids," she said softly. "Get some rest."

Bosco closed his eyes and Danielle went into the living room, surprised when she saw Grace come out of Michael and Emily's room, "David's gone to bed and I also changed Michael and Emily before putting them to bed," Grace explained softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "It keeps my mind off Brendan…"

"Has there been any word from the police?" Danielle asked softly, her heart aching for Grace.

Grace shook her head, "Carlos and Holly insist that I stay with them til we hear something…anything," she spoke in a shaky voice. "I go to work, but people try hard not to bring their issues to me."

"I appreciate all of your help, Grace," Danielle spoke softly. "I'm more than a little upset right now."

Grace nodded as the door box suddenly buzzed, "Bosco, we need to talk," Faith's voice called out.

Danielle turned and saw that Maurice was passed out asleep in bed, completely oblivious to anything around him, "I'll be right back," she said in a cold voice. "Yokas and I need to have a conversation."

Before Grace could reply, Danielle silently stormed out of the apartment and Grace immediately got her phone out because she was scared that a fight might break out between Danielle and Faith.

It didn't take Danielle long to get downstairs in the elevator and she scowled as she stepped outside and saw Faith lingering near her car, "Where's Bosco?" Faith asked in a cross voice. "I need to talk to him."

"Maurice is upstairs in bed sleeping off what your gorilla of a husband did to him in the park in front of our kids!" Danielle snapped, her anger evident in her face. "He all but admitted you've been bothering him since Fred died and that crap stops tonight. Do you understand me, Faith? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

Faith scoffed and moved away from her car towards the building, "I'm not gonna talk to someone who put sleeping pills in their ex-husband's alcohol," she said in an irritated voice. "Did you ever tell…?"

Danielle got in front of Faith, "You're not coming in and you're not talking to Maurice," she snapped.

Faith shoved Danielle, but Danielle shoved her back just as quickly. Alarmed, the doorman moved out of the way and got his cell-phone out to call the police, as he knew Danielle was trying to keep Faith away.

"Get out of the way!" Faith snapped, swearing as Danielle refused to move. "I mean it, Danielle…"

Within seconds, Faith had knocked Danielle over and the two were wrestling and hair pulling on the sidewalk even as the doors burst open and Carlos came out with his walker, having been told by Grace what was going on outside, "Hey!" Carlos said in an anxious voice, swearing as Faith bit Danielle and Danielle responded swiftly by smashing her fists into Faith's face. "Guys, seriously, STOP IT!"

There was shouting as footsteps came running, but Faith ignored it and began to choke Danielle while using her body weight to hold Danielle down, "You wanna mess with cops, huh?" Faith asked coldly.

Alarmed, Carlos reacted quickly and slammed his walker into the side of Faith's head as hard as he could manage. Unfortunately, it made Faith even angrier and she launched herself off of Danielle and at Carlos, backing him into the lobby windows with simple, but painful punches to his face and chest.

Coughing anxiously, Danielle got up, but was subsequently held back by Jimmy, who had come with Kim to deliver Sully and Yelina's gifts to the house while everyone else cleaned up, "Do you know how easy it would be to snap your spine, you Spanish cripple?" Faith snapped as she put her arm against Carlos's neck and held him in place. "You should have let those Russians off you after you euthanized that guy!"

Carlos's eyes went wide, but he didn't move because he didn't want to hit a woman, "Faith, come on!" Jimmy said in an anxious voice as he walked over to Faith and Carlos. "Calm down and let Carlos go!"

Faith, however, didn't respond and so Jimmy put his arms underneath her armpits and locked his hands together over Faith's chest as he dragged her off of Carlos. The sound of police sirens filled the air as multiple squad cars came down the street and parked wherever they could, having been called by Grace and the doorman because Faith was already wanted for her part in the attack on Bosco in the park.

Danielle quickly moved over to Carlos, who was coughing and trying to get off the wall, but failing because he was shaky from shock, "I…I need to sit down," he finally said in a raspy, strained voice.

Uniformed officers, including Ty, swarmed the sidewalk and Jimmy released Faith to them before hurrying over to Danielle, who was helping Carlos sit on a decorative bench near the door, "I can't believe you hit Faith with your walker," Danielle said in a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little shaky," Carlos replied quietly even though he was sore from being hit and slammed into the windows. "My back's sore and my neck's sore, but I think all the screws and stuff are still in place."

Jimmy sighed, "I can always go tomorrow and get checked since I have physio anyway after I homeschool Tommy," Carlos said in a tired voice. "If ambulances show up, my family's going to freak…"

Danielle frowned as Carlos shakily placed a hand on his lower back, "That looks like a nasty bite mark," Jimmy commented, eyeing Danielle's arm as swearing filled the street. "What is Faith on exactly?"

"She wanted to talk to Maurice, but he's upstairs in bed and pain-free thanks to a prescription," Danielle replied coldly. "Grace stayed with David and the babies while I took Maurice to get checked out."

More sirens filled the air as an ambulance arrived on the scene, "Carlos, go to the hospital," Danielle spoke firmly even though she too was bruised. "I took worse than this from Edward; I'm fine."

Carlos sighed, but nodded, "Go tell Holly where I am, will you?" he asked in a pained voice.

Kim silently picked up the present bags and went inside and Jimmy helped Carlos stand as paramedics pushed through the mob, "I'll come with you to the hospital, Carlos," Jimmy said anxiously.

Danielle sighed as she saw her father, Yelina, John, and Ellie coming down the street towards the building along with other guests who lived nearby, "What happened?" Sully called out anxiously.

"John, Ellie, go up to the apartment and don't bother your dad, okay?" Danielle said calmly as if nothing had happened. "I took your dad to Mercy and he's got some broken ribs, so he's asleep in bed with pain meds in him. Grace is there watching David, Mikey, and Emily, so ask her if you need anything."

Nodding, John took Ellie inside quickly as paramedics helped Carlos lie down on a gurney, "Faith wanted to see Maurice, but I stopped her from getting inside the building," Danielle said in a tense voice as she looked at her father and Yelina. "We got into a scuffle and Carlos came out and Faith attacked him."

Deeply confused, Sully walked through the throng of emergency vehicles over to where two officers were talking to Faith, "…I thought if I got Bosco to come with me, I'd trade him off for information about the father of Emily's baby," Faith was saying in a distressed voice. "I know at least one gang…"

Horrified, Sully silently turned away and went back to Danielle, who was talking with Ty while being held by Yelina, "…Ty, I'm not going to any precinct," Danielle said firmly. "If you wanna talk and take pictures of the bruises, you can do it out here or in the lobby. If Maurice wakes and finds me gone, he'll freak…"

"Aren't you cold?" Ty asked in a kind, worried voice. "Would you like to warm up in a precinct?"

Danielle scoffed, "Ty," she said firmly. "Do what you need to do so I can go be with my family."

"I'll go up and sit with the kids," Yelina said quietly, releasing Danielle. "Take it easy."

While Yelina went inside, Sully remained with Danielle to keep her company while Ty worked.

* * *

_**Miami, Florida** _

"Pancho, time to wake up," Judge Stokes spoke gently, touching Nick's shoulder as the van slowed.

Nick sighed sleepily, but opened his eyes, "Looks like we're almost at the station," Tripp spoke.

"It's almost over, baby," Jillian Stokes spoke gently, stroking Nick's face. "I'm gonna cover you up."

Nick nodded and went quiet as his face and head were covered back up by the sheet, "Your suitcases and stuff were brought here by Detective Caine when he was doing a trick or treating route with his kids since the station gave out candy earlier," Tripp explained calmly. "They should already be loaded…"

The van stopped and a few moments later, the back doors opened, "Platform 3," Judge Stokes whispered as Greg and Robert unloaded Nick and wheeled him into the quiet train station.

Quickly making sure the coast was clear, Tripp got out and helped the Stokes's out of the van, all of them staying quiet as they went into the station. On the tracks at Platform 3 stood a train with an engine car, a carefully disguised luxury car, a cargo car, and a caboose. Tripp helped them board and was stunned when he saw that the car belonged to the Stokes family, as he hadn't figured they were rich.

Just as Tripp reached the luxury car, Greg and Robert helped Nick off the gurney and into a bed that had been carefully prepared, "Our luggage is in the back of the car," Jillian explained in a relieved voice.

"You own the train?" Tripp asked in a surprised voice, gazing at Judge Stokes. "That's pricey."

Judge Stokes looked amused, "I own the car, but I enlisted some very trusted friends to bring it out here and take us back to Austin," he replied calmly. "I also brought along a doctor to look after my son."

There was a silence as a dark-haired young woman in blue scrubs came into view and Nick's eyes lit up, "Candace," Nick said in a tired voice, relieved to see his oldest sister. "I'd get up and hug you, but…"

Candace Stokes nodded and knelt down, gently hugging Nick, "Just rest, Nicky," she spoke gently.

"Hey, Nick, Greg and I gotta take off," Robert said calmly. "Detective Tripp will go with you to Austin."

Nick nodded, "Hey, Greggo, let me know how it works out with Vegas," he said in a tired voice.

Nodding, Greg left the train with Robert, "Nicky, get some sleep, okay?" Candace said gently.

"I'm so tired, so yeah," Nick replied, sighing as Candace got up and tucked him in. "Thanks sis."

Tripp, however, wasn't paying attention because he couldn't help but notice how attractive and unmarried Candace appeared to be. Even if he was on a job, he couldn't help but check her out. Candace looked to be about his age and seemed nice.

Outside, Robert and Greg quickly put the gurney back, closed up the van, and took off because hanging around would only appear suspicious, "Do you wanna get a donut or something before I take you back to Calle Ocho?" Robert asked kindly. "You did really well tonight and I'll be sure to tell my uncle."

"I…I don't know what I'm going to do if stuff isn't settled by January," Greg said in an anxious voice.

Robert sighed patiently, "That's in January, this is October 31st," he replied gently. "You know?"

Greg sighed and didn't say anything, "Come on, we'll go through a McDonald's drive thru and get some McFlurries after we drop the van at the lab and get my car," Robert said in a kind voice. "Sound good?"

"Sounds good, sir," Greg replied even though he was in no mood to do anything but curl up in his threadbare apartment with one of the bottles of wine that he had bought for himself a while back.

* * *

_**InTown Apartments – Calle Ocho** _

The clock switched to 12:30 as Jesse silently turned off his television and got up to go to bed after spending his evening eating Chinese takeout, watching movies, and just trying to block Halloween out of his system. He had left his house dark so not to get any trick or treaters because candy was expensive.

Making a mental note to clean up the takeout boxes in the morning before work, Jesse wandered into his bathroom to brush his teeth. As he brushed, he heard footsteps and a door slam; he knew that Greg had been kept at the lab to help smuggle Nick Stokes and his parents out of Miami that evening and that it would be a late night. Horatio had sent texts to all his familiar CSI's stating that the smuggling had to be a relatively small operation with unfamiliar faces in case they ran into troubles with anyone.

There was a heavy silence and quiet sobbing echoed through the walls before everything went eerily quiet. Concerned that something might have gone wrong, Jesse grabbed his keys and phone before leaving the apartment and walking down the hallway to Greg's apartment. The building wasn't full of tenants because it was an odd time of year and most people lived in houses with family members.

Jesse also knew that Ryan had gotten Greg an apartment close to his own with the intent of helping the young CSI get whatever he needed because Greg was hearing impaired and didn't know anything about Miami or anyone there. Unfortunately, Jesse also knew that Ryan was at the hospital that evening recovering from surgery because Emily had texted him asking him to keep an eye on Ryan's apartment.

Sighing, Jesse knocked on Greg's apartment door and suddenly heard the whirring of a blender for several moments before more silence, "Greg?" he called out. "Greg, it's Jesse Cardoza from the lab."

Quickly realizing that Greg might have his hearing aids out or turned down, Jesse pressed the doorbell and footsteps immediately responded, "Hi," Greg said in a slightly slurred voice as the door opened and he eyed Jesse suspiciously while taking sips from a bottle of red wine. "Dude, it's…super…really late."

Greg moved away from the door and Jesse entered the apartment, shocked when he saw nothing but a couch and boxes being used as bookshelves in the living room. There was very little in the kitchen except a pot, bits of silverware, and a blender that had a mix of wine and McFlurry blended together in it while several half-empty bottles of wine littered the counter. Greg's eyes were bloodshot and slightly swollen.

"That nephew of Lieutenant Caine's dragged me to McDonald's for McFlurries after we dropped the van off at the lab," Greg spoke in a slurred voice. "He said I did a good job playing dress up as a coroner…"

Jesse raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he closed the door and locked it, "On the train, Nicky…Nicky told me to tell him how things go with Vegas and it made me remember that this gig in Miami is just temporary," Greg slurred as he poured the contents of the blender into several plastic glasses he had gotten at a thrift store and cleaned. "I bet ya I can drink all of these in one hour."

"So I take it you got Nick and his parents off safely?" Jesse asked quietly, frowning as Greg downed three of the glasses within seconds. "Um, Greg, where exactly did you get all of the alcohol from anyway?"

Greg scoffed and tossed the empty plastic glasses into the sink, "What, you have a problem with me drinking cause I gotta wear hearing aids?" he asked in an upset, unsteady voice. "You Crime Scene Investigator idiots are all the same; you hate anyone and everyone who can't see or hear as well as you do and I'm just the useless scapegoat for everyone. It's my fault that Nick's messed up now and nobody has let me forget it since the shooting because they kept sending me emails about how much they missed Nick and that I should have done something. If that's what this is about, you can go and screw…"

"Um, I didn't even bring up Las Vegas," Jesse replied patiently. "I was just asking about the wine…"

Greg sighed as he downed another glass, "I tried stronger stuff during my off-time in Vegas, but it only made me throw up and Warrick caught me drunk at a casino bar one day not long before I came to Miami and threatened to go to Grissom if I didn't quit drinking," he explained in a pained voice. "My hearing was bad and I just wanted to feel better, so I switched to keeping wine at my house…"

Jesse sighed, "Ryan Wolfe caught me buying wine down here, but he was cool about it and said he wouldn't tell anyone as long as I wasn't drunk on the job and as long as I talked to someone about everything," Greg slurred. "I made appointments with counselors around Miami, but I kept cancelling them because I just felt so tainted. When Nick got his memory back, it made me feel even worse…"

"You know that MDPD has a department psychologist on staff, right?" Jesse asked softly, sighing as Greg finished the rest of his concoctions and put the glasses in the sink. "Have you met Emily Speedle yet?"

Greg shrugged and took another swig from the bottle, prompting Jesse to reach out and gently remove it from his grip, "Come on, Greg, you don't need to turn to alcohol because you're hurting," Jesse said in a calm, but firm voice. "Pour out the rest and I'll stay tonight to make sure you're all right, okay?"

"Ryan's going to report me to Horatio and then I'll be out of a job in Vegas and Miami," Greg slurred, tears filling his eyes as he dumped out the rest of the bottles in the sink. "I'm _such_ a screw up."

Exhausted and woozy from the combination of wine and sugar, Greg leaned on the counter, "Where's Ryan tonight?" he finally asked in a groggy voice. "I thought that Delko guy was supposed to drive…?"

"I think, Greg, that you need to have some vitamin water and go to bed," Jesse replied calmly, knowing that Greg would go ballistic if he knew Ryan was recovering from surgery. "Got any vitamin water?"

Greg nodded and Jesse opened the fridge, noting that Greg only had a week's amount of groceries in there because he obviously was expecting to be let go over his hearing issues. Jesse quietly got a bottle of vitamin water out and helped Greg drink every drop of it, noting that Greg seemed resigned.

"I think you should talk to Ryan about this once you're sober and feeling better, but that is your choice," Jesse said calmly as he guided Greg into his bedroom and only saw a bed and a dresser. "Bedtime."

Greg didn't argue as Jesse helped him into bed and pulled his shoes off, "Is that nephew of Lieutenant Caine's always so calm and cheerful?" he asked in a slurred voice. "It's like he's programmed that way."

"Detective Caine's just an all-around nice, gentle guy as far as I know," Jesse replied calmly, quickly covering Greg up so he'd be comfortable. "He's got two little boys, so maybe that's why he's…"

Greg burped and Jesse quickly found a bucket in the bathroom and put it beside the bed just in case the younger man had to wake up and puke during the night, "I'm gonna sleep," he said in a slurred voice.

"I'll be here tonight," Jesse promised as Greg went into a deep, drunken sleep. "Ugh…"

As Greg slept in a drunken haze, Jesse silently left the bedroom and walked around the apartment to see what Greg needed because he knew that he and Ryan would need to have a serious conversation about Greg and his situation _soon_.


	8. Needing A Helping Hand

_**November 2** _

_**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

Grissom sighed as he sat behind his desk while Ecklie and an irritated looking Brass sat on the other side of the desk, "Grissom, honestly, the petition has a lot of valid points," Ecklie said as he opened a folder and extracted the petition that Sara had created. "However, I am willing to compromise for this…"

"It's Greg, Ecklie," Grissom spat in a bitter voice, tired of Ecklie's games. "Glass got in his ears during the shooting and he didn't know it was there until an audiologist in Miami checked him out and he's got permanent damage. Greg was devastated about this petition and he's taking a sabbatical."

Brass's eyes widened and Ecklie sighed, "This puts Sanders in the lab permanently when and if he chooses to return, then," Ecklie said firmly, noting that Grissom was going to open his mouth. "Gil, it's the best I can offer because having Sanders out in the field with hearing impairments is a liability and could endanger himself and everyone else as well as make cases go south because he could miss key evidence with his impairment. I care about maintaining a success rate in this lab and there's no way on God's green earth that I could convince the state to fund field resources for a hearing impaired employee; it was hard enough getting stuff for the lab. Sanders will be in the lab permanently."

"What, can't give up some of your precious salary for resources?" Grissom asked in a cold voice.

Ecklie's eyes widened as he got up, "You're skating on thin ice," he hissed. "Go inform your team."

Grissom sighed as Ecklie left his office, "Help me gather the troops, Jim," he said in a weary voice.

Brass nodded and Grissom grabbed the petition on his way out of his office. The two summoned employees to the staff room as quietly as they could, both of them deeply frustrated at Ecklie.

Once the staff room was full, Grissom held up the petition, "Many of you were presented a petition by an unnamed employee concerning the dangers of having a hearing impaired employee in the lab and I'd like you to know that Ecklie has heard your concerns," he said in an unhappy voice. "I'd also like you to know the identity of the employee you have just crucified to permanent duty in the lab; the employee in question is Greg Sanders and he became hearing impaired when broken glass got caught in his ears during the shooting. He has since seen an audiologist in Miami, but has permanent enough damage that he requires hearing aids to be at full capacity. This meeting is now over and you are all dismissed."

Quiet, but anxious talking filled the air as employees dispersed, all of them shocked that they had signed such a thing and done harm to Greg. Warrick, Brass, and Sara, however, remained where they were.

"I didn't know it was Greg, but it wouldn't have changed my thoughts on the whole issue," Sara stated.

Grissom sighed, but didn't say anything, "I'll be talking to Greg as soon as I can get my Skype set up and let him know how much he's _really_ valued around here," he said coldly. "Go work on cases since you seem so determined that field work remain with the _normal_ people. I've got a lot of work to do."

Shocked by how angry Grissom was over the issue, Warrick felt shame as he watched Grissom walk out.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab** _

"Mister Wolfe, you should be at home and in bed," Horatio said in a concerned voice as he came into the interview after being sent a text by Ryan that he needed a meeting. "You only got out of the hospital yesterday."

Ryan sighed and nodded, but sat in one of the chairs. It was then that Horatio noticed Greg sitting in another chair looking rather somber; he didn't look at Horatio or Ryan and his demeanor looked to be one of severe defeat.

"Um, Greg came to visit me after I got home yesterday," Ryan spoke in a faint voice. "He can fill you in."

Horatio nodded and sat down, "I've been drinking a lot since the shooting at the lab in Las Vegas," Greg admitted softly, his eyes downcast because he couldn't bear to look Horatio in the eye. "Never on duty, though."

"Okay," Horatio spoke calmly, feeling there was more to the story. "Can you tell me why that is, Greg?"

Greg sighed, "Everyone at the Vegas lab sent me emails that I should have done something and that if I hadn't been shot and pinned under a shelf, I could have saved Nick," he replied softly. "One of my co-workers caught me at a bar on the Strip and threatened to tell Grissom if I didn't get my head on straight and stop drinking. That co-worker said that we're always on call and that Grissom would have my head if I showed up to a scene drunk. I stopped going to bars after that, but I stashed wine in my home; the harder liquors made me too sick."

"I…I saw Greg at Dade-Memorial back in October and I followed him to the nearby liquor store because I was worried about him," Ryan spoke, his voice tired. "When I saw him using his other senses more than his ears, I realized what the problem was and I convinced him to get checked. Doctor Loman found glass in his ears."

Horatio nodded and Ryan sighed, giving his healing throat a rest, "When your nephew and I took Nick to the train station, Nick told me to let him know how the thing with Vegas goes and it just made me feel like crap all over again," Greg admitted quietly. "Your nephew took me to get McFlurries after we dropped the van off and then took me back to my apartment. I ended up blending mine up with some wine and I was halfway to drunk when that Cardoza guy showed up. He lives on the same floor and he was worried about what I was doing, so I told him."

"I assume that's why Jesse took a personal day yesterday?" Horatio asked calmly. "To help you recover?"

Greg nodded and swallowed hard as he put his hand on his lanyard, prepared to turn it over, "Well, it's very fortunate that this PD has a psychologist on staff who would be more than happy to talk to you," Horatio said in a calm voice, displeased that Vegas PD had behaved so poorly. "I trust you haven't gotten drunk since Halloween?"

"No, sir, I haven't," Greg replied quietly. "I don't enjoy getting drunk, but nobody was caring that I hurt too."

Horatio looked thoughtful, "Well, Mister Sanders, I would prefer that you not consume any more alcohol while you are employed by my lab," he spoke calmly. "I would also recommend that you talk to our department counselor."

"I'm not a fan of counselors," Greg admitted. "After Nick was taken, the PD brought in an outside counselor who kept encouraging me to join the world of the hearing impaired instead of trying to fit in with hearing people. I blew off most of the sessions after that, but Ecklie made me go and said it was mandatory. I hated those sessions…"

Horatio nodded patiently and Greg sighed, "Sorry, the ADHD makes me ramble on sometimes," he said softly.

"That's all right," Horatio replied calmly. "Greg, I'd also like to meet with you weekly from now on in my office to see how you're getting along with the rest of the team. You can also meet with the counselor if you wish."

Greg nodded, relieved that he wasn't getting fired, "If you have any concerns or worries, please do not hesitate to talk to me about them," Horatio said calmly, smiling as he saw that Ryan was listening. "Is that all, Ryan?"

"Yes," Ryan replied in a quiet voice, not wanting to overdo it. "Speed's waiting outside to drive me home."

Greg sighed as Ryan got up, smiled at him, and left, "Is…is the counselor here today?" he asked softly.

"Around noon, I believe," Horatio replied patiently. "She gets her children off to kindergarten and runs errands in the early mornings, so I don't schedule her until late morning. Unless we have a case, Speed usually helps Ryan with whatever he needs to get done in the mornings…"

Greg nodded, "When Emily gets in, I'll let her know you want to talk to her," Horatio said calmly. "Are you on?"

"I was going to look over that Jessica Bonasera case again," Greg replied quietly. "Is that all right?"

Horatio nodded, "You've been working with that for a while," he observed calmly. "What have you found?"

"That someone needs to talk to Ryan," Greg spoke softly. "I've been studying pictures of the wounds and the evidence that was collected and he was also injured. He was there and yet he says he was on Patrol. Why?"

Horatio frowned as they got up, "Why don't you show me?" he suggested calmly. "That _is_ interesting."

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

Ty sighed as he came down the hallway and saw Detective Flack sitting in a chair outside of Carlos's hospital room per Mac's orders because of what had happened on Halloween, "Hey there, Lieutenant Davis, you finally get cleared to come visit?" Flack said casually. "Carlos's wife is in with him, but he's slept ever since the surgery."

"He had to have surgery again?" Ty asked in a concerned voice, deeply worried. "Did Faith hurt his back?"

Flack shrugged, "Just knocked some hardware loose, I think," he replied calmly. "I'm not exactly sure."

Ty nodded, "If I get a call-out, a uniform will come to relieve me," Flack said. "They're all pretty remorseful about what they said about Boscorelli and they've been flooding the mail with get well cards and stuff like that."

"Well, Faith's in jail right now cause Danielle pressed charges on behalf of herself and Bosco," Ty said softly.

Flack nodded and Ty wandered into the hospital room. Carlos was asleep in bed with an IV in his arm, an oxygen tube in his nose, and clip on his index finger and Holly was sitting beside the bed, silently listening to the beeping.

"I brought you both smoothies and breakfast," Ty said as he held up the cup holder and bag. "How's Carlos?"

Holly sighed, "When Faith pushed him into the windows, it tore some muscles in his back and damaged the stuff holding things together, so it had to be replaced and he'll have to ride in a chair for a while," she replied softly. "I know Carlos won't be up to talking to the police, but I pressed charges for him because she had _no reason_ …"

There was a groggy sigh, "…I don't like it when you get upset," Carlos spoke groggily. "You end up crying…"

Carlos slowly woke and sighed sleepily, "Am I paralyzed?" he asked in a groggy voice, gazing at Holly.

"No," Holly replied quickly, taking his hand. "Even if you were, it wouldn't matter. I'd love you anyway."

Carlos nodded and eyed Ty warily, "Is that smoothie cold?" he asked softly. "I need something cold."

Holly frowned and felt Carlos's forehead, "You're warm," she spoke softly. "Are you feeling all right?"

"You know my immune system's been crap since the Marburg thing, Holly," Carlos replied in a groggy voice.

Holly nodded, "I was outside without a coat on and held against a frosty window," Carlos said in a groggy voice.

Sighing, Holly pressed the nurse's call button, "You might be sick with something," she said worriedly.

A nurse came fairly quickly, "Carlos has a fever," Holly said anxiously. "Is he getting sick with something?"

"It could be the morphine messing with my system," Carlos spoke groggily. "I was given some after surgery…"

Holly's eyes widened and she glared at the nurse, "There should have been instructions in Carlos's files to NOT give him morphine because of him being forcibly overdosed in Miami!" she snapped angrily. "How much was he…?"

"I don't feel so good," Carlos said in an anxious voice. "Ow…my feet are cramping up. Someone massage them…"

Confused as to what was happening, the nurse grabbed the chart off the bed and scanned the orders just as Carlos began to shudder from chills, "Detective Flack!" Ty called out in an anxious voice, realizing something was wrong.

Flack hurried into the room, frowning as Carlos started vomiting, "He's withdrawing from something he shouldn't even have been given!" Holly shouted angrily as the nurse found the post-op notes from Carlos's recent surgery.

"I don't recognize this handwriting," the nurse said anxiously, showing the notes to Flack. "Do you?"

* * *

**_Everglades – Miami, Florida_ **

"You give Carlos ze Morpheene?" Ivan said in an amused voice. "And you vere not caught in ze hospeetal?"

A voice with a heavy accent answered, "Derek vill pay you after he offs hees brozzer," Ivan promised calmly as he climbed out of his limo and saw a semi-truck and trailer nearby. "I hawe a deliweery to collect, so goodbye."

Ivan hung up the phone and pocketed it as Pavel and a tired looking Derek Stokes got out of the semi, "Ah, Stokes, you bring us what we ask for?" he asked in an amused voice. "I assume it is somewhere in your trailer?"

"Where's the hooker you promised?" Derek asked in an eager voice. "You said it would be my payment."

Ivan gestured to the trailer, "Show me ze dirty cop and zen I vill give ze hooker," he said in a calm voice.

Derek nodded and led Pavel and Ivan around to the back, grinning as he climbed up and opened the locked back door. A blast of cold air hit them in the faces and when the fog cleared, Brendan could be seen duct taped to one of the walls sporting bleeding, bruises, and a heavily damaged uniform. He was also slowly losing consciousness.

Ivan cackled, "Dearest, come on out," he called to the limo. "She's not exactly a hooker, but she was one of those who was mentioned in that big story Erica Sikes did on the little rebellion at the Miami-Dade Police Department, so my boys found her and she is your gift to do with whatever you please. Andrei, Manchi, get Finney out of there."

Two big men emerged from the limo and climbed into the trailer. Brendan immediately spat in their faces and ended up getting pulled off the wall with extreme force and thrown out on to the hot ground, causing him to flinch and whimper. The two big men closed and locked the semi before coming back down to the ground.

"Come on, Miss DNA Techeecian, come out!" Ivan snapped angrily. "You are no longer my problem!"

There was a silence and an anxious looking Maxine Valera came out looking slightly nervous and wearing jeans, slip on shoes, and a t-shirt, "Derek Stokes, Maxine Valera, enjoy each other," Ivan said in an amused voice.

"I guess I'll run the semi back to the yard," Derek said calmly, taking Valera's wrist. "And then come to you?"

Ivan nodded and smirked as Derek dragged Valera into the semi and forced her inside. As the semi drove off, Ivan looked down at Brendan menacingly, "Now what should I do with you, Sergeant Finney?" he asked coldly.

"Screw…you," Brendan rasped as he was forced on to his back so he would have to look Ivan in the face.

Ivan suddenly looked delighted about something, "We can make a show of torturing Sergeant Finney and send it to ze police," he said in an enthusiastic voice. "Or, we can have heem wired up by Cooper and torture him zat way."

Even though he was cold and injured, Brendan suddenly launched himself at the two bigger guys and all three of them ended up in a pile on the ground. Ivan and Pavel flinched as two shots suddenly went off and into the air.

Silence filled the air as the two guys went limp and blood pooled out from underneath them. Gasping, Brendan lifted himself from the bodies and both Russians were shocked to see him holding a gun in his shaking hand.

Pavel swore anxiously and Ivan ripped Brendan off of the two guys and threw him into the open limousine, "Call these dead bodies into the police department and we'll deal with Finney after we meet up with Stokes," Ivan ordered, stunned and angry that Brendan had killed two of his best henchmen. "We've got to get going."

* * *

**_Everglades – Miami, Florida_ **

Nearly 40 minutes later, two police cars and CSI Hummers were parked behind police tape that surrounded the bodies and Robert was standing there as the first on scene, having been working solo because Tripp was either on his way to Austin or in Austin with the Stokes family, "Talk to me, Bobby," Horatio said in a concerned voice.

"Dispatch said they got a call from an accented voice, so I burned rubber to get out here," Robert explained as Jesse, Greg, and Natalia came past the tape. "I did a quick look and I…I found something a little odd."

Horatio frowned and Robert shined his flashlight on the bodies, revealing an NYPD badge and a nametag that had _SGT._ _FINNEY_ on top of the bodies, " _Oh_ ," Horatio said in an uneasy voice. "Brendan Finney was abducted from a high school in New York and forced to help Derek Stokes escape from Riker's Prison. I guess he's here now."

Swearing under his breath, Robert silently ducked under the tape and went for his radio to relay the information back to dispatch with an order to contact NYPD immediately, "Where's Delko at?" Jesse asked crossly.

"Speed took Ryan home and is going to sit with him while he rests, but I haven't heard from Eric or Callieigh since yesterday," Horatio replied in a concerned voice as Alexx showed up. "Help Greg process the scene, will you?"

Jesse nodded and got to work processing the scene with Greg, "Natalia, it's more than likely that Sergeant Finney's wife will want to come to Miami when she learns that her husband is here," Horatio said calmly. "Will you…?"

As Horatio and Natalia talked, Jesse and Greg silently put evidence markers out and took pictures, "So, Jesse, are you one of those who don't mind people like me?" Greg asked quietly. "Or do you think I'm a liability too?"

"You've got hearing aids and how is that a problem?" Jesse asked calmly. "You just need accommodations…"

Greg swallowed hard, but didn't say anything and Jesse could immediately tell that the issue was bothering him, "My employment with Las Vegas Police Department is under review because of my hearing," Greg finally said in an anxious voice, gazing at Jesse. "Grissom sends me almost daily updates on the situation, but it doesn't look good."

"They can't fire you for that," Jesse replied calmly. "There's such a thing as the Americans with Disabilities Act."

Greg shrugged and continued working, "You know, by the time we get back to the lab, our department psychologist should be on and I'm sure she has time to talk," Jesse said, frowning when Greg suddenly moved a few feet away with his eyes on the ground as if he had found something. "What do you see over there?"

There was silence and Jesse wondered if Greg was too far out of range to hear him, but then Greg sighed, "Tire treads mixed with some oil," Greg said in a confused voice. "It looks like they came from like a semi-truck?"

Jesse moved over to Greg and nodded, "Horatio, Natalia!" he called out. "Greg found something interesting!"

Exchanging a look, Horatio and Natalia hurried over to Greg and Jesse, "Tire treads most likely from a semi go off down the dirt," Greg explained in a calm, steady voice. "The treads could go on for miles, but why a semi?"

Horatio silently looked at Robert, who was talking with Jessop at the cars, "Bobby, Jessop, we have semi-tire treads going off down the dirt road!" he called out. "One of you stay here and one of you get following the treads!"

Jessop quickly got in his car and took off while Robert walked over to the group, "I radioed the information in and Dispatch said they'd contact New York," Robert said in a calm voice. "Jessop said he'd radio me when he finds…"

"Mister Sanders, you have some very good eyes," Horatio said calmly. "Be proud of that."

Greg beamed, as the praise reassured him that he was worth something to these CSI's.

"You're the senior guy, right Detective Caine?" Greg asked in a confused voice. "Why didn't you go follow the treads?"

Robert sighed, "I have less than 80 percent hearing in one ear and have to wear an aid to compensate, which you already know," he replied calmly. "My brother-in-law is head of IAB down here and was more than happy to let me come back to work, but he doesn't want me doing out of city work alone. If I respond to a scene like this, I'm supposed to wait in my car or near it and call for backup immediately. Rick also wants me checking in hourly with the precinct when I'm on city patrols and I also have to report to my senior every two hours as a precaution."

"Frank should be back in a couple of days," Horatio spoke calmly. "Until then, Bobby, please be extra careful."

Robert nodded and Greg continued to work with Jesse, deep in thought about what Robert had said.

* * *

_**InTown Apartments – Calle Ocho** _

"You look tired," Emily observed softly as she sat with Ryan, who was laying on the couch with a pillow behind his back. "I know Greg came to visit you yesterday, but you've really got to slow down. You shouldn't be working yet."

Ryan sighed tiredly, "Greg came to me for help because he trusts me," he replied softly. "I didn't drive…"

"When do you start ablation?" Emily asked softly. "When it starts, you shouldn't go out in the field at all."

Ryan nodded, "After I recover from surgery," he replied in a tired voice. "Should you be walking around?"

"It was only a couple of blocks," Emily replied softly. "I've been keeping your apartment clean. I know you asked Jesse to do it, but let's be very honest in that you like it clean in a specific way and only I know how to do that."

Ryan nodded and winced, "Do you want some pain meds?" Emily asked kindly. "I'll get them for you."

Emily quickly got Ryan's liquid pain meds as well as a glass of juice and brought it over to him, helping him take the meds and wash it down with the juice, "Tim went over to his father's restaurant to get you soft stuff to eat and drink since your fridge is empty," she said in a gentle voice. "Did you want to watch TV or did you want to sleep?"

"After going with Greg to the lab, I'm tired," Ryan replied softly. "I think I want to have a good, long nap."

Emily nodded, got up, and watched as Ryan stretched before covering him with a blanket. Ryan closed his eyes and slept while Emily went into Ryan's room and gathered up his laundry from the floor into a white laundry bin.

Sighing patiently, Emily took the clothes over to the laundry area and started a load in the washer; she knew that Ryan had been struggling to balance everything since he had been diagnosed and it was making him very tired.

The front door opened and Tim came in with a bag of groceries in his arms and his mother at his heels, "Mom came to check on Ryan," Tim said quietly, seeing Ryan asleep on the couch. "Did he take some pain meds?"

"With some juice," Emily replied softly. "I put in a load of laundry for him since he hasn't been well enough to."

Tim's cell phone suddenly went off and Ryan stirred, immediately waking and throwing up in a bucket that was on the floor. Exhausted and embarrassed, Ryan sighed and sat up, "Hey," he said in a tired, groggy voice. "Ugh…"

"Come on, sweetie, you'll be more comfortable in your bed," Rosa said in a gentle voice, walking over to him.

Tim silently loaded the fridge, watching as his mom sat next to Ryan and helped him sit up, "You're probably right," Ryan replied, sighing as Rosa helped him to his feet. "I've got a headache from throwing up my pain meds…"

Rosa gently rubbed his back as she led him into his bedroom and helped him into bed, "You have a headache because you went to work instead of resting," she replied gently. "Unless you need the bathroom, I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the morning and sleep. Someone will be here to help you with whatever you need."

Too exhausted to argue, Ryan rolled on his side and went into a deep sleep. Rosa turned and smiled when she saw Emily and Tim silently kissing whilst standing beside the open fridge with only half of the groceries inside of it.

Tim's cell went off again and he quickly answered it, ending the kissing, "Speedle," he said breathlessly.

There was talking and Tim frowned, "Okay," he said before he hung up. "H wants me to come in to work."

"You're supposed to be off today," Emily replied in a concerned voice. "Did something happen?"

Tim sighed, "Two bodies were found out in the Glades with bullets in them and Brendan Finney's nametag and badge at the scene," he replied in a distressed voice. "However, Brendan Finney was nowhere to be found."

Emily's eyes widened, "You mean that cop from New York that was snatched and forced to help Derek Stokes escape?" she asked in a shocked voice. "The news hasn't had any leads on that since it happened, Tim."

"There's proof that he's here, but no proof if he's alive," Tim spoke softly. "We have to find out for sure."

* * *

_**NYPD Crime Lab – Manhattan, New York** _

Fredo Javier smirked as he sat in an interview within the precinct, having been easily caught by uniformed police officers while in the process of disposing of the needle he used to drug Carlos, "Yes, I drugged Carlos Nieto because I vas asked to," he said in a cold voice. "Zere eez talk een Miami zat Bernard left heem some seengs and I vanted to take Carlos out of ze hospeetal and down zere to see vat he vas left. Zere is no vay he vould hawe come nicely…"

"You're stupid, you know that?" Stella asked as she and Danny sat in the interview room with two uniforms also present for protection in case the guy tried to escape or start a fight, staring at the young Russian man who hadn't even changed his clothes. "You didn't even ditch your clothes before ditching the needle in a public park."

Fredo laughed, "Stella Bonasera," he said in an amused voice. "I knew your sister, Jesseeca, from ven I liwed in Miami and vas a driwer for ze Wolfe fameely. Zat youngest son of ze Wolfe's vas a beat cop and dateeing her."

Stella froze and Danny frowned, "I remember you from zose parties zat Sarah Wolfe had at that big mansion of hers where she would dress her sons up and prance them around like show dogs to all these beautiful women just because she could," Fredo said in an amused voice. "One son vas a racecar driver and the other vas a cop and zey vould usually get drunk out of their minds because zeir mozzer vould put expensive drugs in zeir drinks..."

"Nothing happened that night, I assure you," Stella replied testily. "Ryan and I only talked."

Fredo laughed, "Hees mozzer knew zat and that girl he vas dating paid for zat," he replied in a dark voice.

Shaken, Stella got up and left the room, nearly running into Mac as he came from his office, "Our suspect remembered me from the undercover work I was doing to try and look into whoever was stalking Jessica," she said in a shaking voice. "Jessica was dating this Patrol cop from Miami and she said he would frequently get ordered over to visit his mother and brother and get put through these parties. Jessica did what she could to help him…"

"So you went to one of these parties?" Mac asked quietly. "Is that the undercover work you were doing?"

Stella nodded, "I met Ryan there and he told me that he had a pregnant girlfriend and was only there because his mother would beat him within an inch of his life if he wasn't," she explained softly. "We pretended to…well…"

"So he could talk to you without his mother finding out?" Mac asked quietly. "What happened after?"

Stella sighed, "I left and then Jessica was murdered two days later along with her unborn child and Ryan suffered such a bad beating that he hid himself in his house and wouldn't talk to anyone," she replied quietly.

"I want to talk to you about this further, but I have to go talk to Grace Finney right now," Mac said in a somber voice, shocked that Stella had been trying to help her sister and Ryan Wolfe. "MDPD found two dead bodies in the Glades with bullets in them and Sergeant Brendan Finney's badge and nametag on the scene along with blood."

Stella's eyes widened and she followed Mac to the lobby where Grace sat on a bench with Ty, who had brought her to the lab per NYPD's instructions, "Mrs. Finney, I'm Detective Mac Taylor of the Crime Lab," Mac said in a calm voice as he and Stella sat on nearby benches. "This is Stella Bonasera. Did Lieutenant Davis fill you in at all?"

Grace shook her head, "Two bodies were found in Miami with bullets in them and your husband's badge and nametag were found at the scene along with a lot of blood, but there was no sign of your husband," Mac explained in a quiet voice. "The MDPD has all of their guys out looking for your husband, but that's all we know right now."

"I should go to Miami, then," Grace spoke in a shaky voice. "I need to know where Brendan is…either way."

Mac sighed, "I told Brendan that he should quit that job at the school because kids were always pulling knives on him and trying to jump him," Grace said in an upset voice. "Carlos pulled Tommy from that school after Brendan was taken and was working on getting the stuff for homeschooling. Danielle's helping out since Carlos is hurt…"

Grace sighed and composed herself, "Mrs. Finney, I'd prefer that you wait until there's further information to go looking for your husband," Mac said calmly. "We have a guy in interview who might be able to tell us more."

Nodding, Grace massaged her forehead and sighed heavily, "You all right?" Ty asked in a worried voice.

"I haven't slept well since Brendan's been missing, so I'm tired," Grace replied softly. "I just need…"

Swallowing hard, Grace got up to leave and then she promptly passed out on the floor, "Grace!" Ty said in an anxious voice, reaching for his radio as Mac knelt down to check her vitas as best he could. "This is Lieutenant Davis with Anti-Crime requesting a bus at the New York Crime Lab _immediately_. I need a bus immediately!"

* * *

_**Las Vegas Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

Grissom smiled as Greg appeared on the screen with a view of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab break room in the background, " _Grissom, sorry I didn't pick up my cell, but I was in the field_ ," Greg said in a calm voice.

"How do you like Miami, Greg?" Grissom asked kindly, pleased to see that Greg seemed happy.

Greg sighed, " _It's accepting_ ," he replied calmly. " _Gris, how did your meeting this morning go_?"

There was a silence and Grissom sighed, "Ecklie says that if you choose to come back, you'll be in the lab permanently because he's worried about you missing evidence, wrecking the lab's success rate, and he also said that he couldn't get funding for accommodations for you to work in the field," he replied.

" _I figured Ecklie would pull something like that_ ," Greg replied, his tone somber now. " _That sucks_."

Grissom nodded, "I'm sorry, Greg, I lobbied for you as hard as I could, but Sara's petition created quite the circus," he said in an apologetic voice as Warrick came into the office. "It's entirely your choice."

"Is that Greg?" Warrick asked calmly, knowing that Grissom kept in touch with Greg.

There was a silence, " _Um, Grissom, I'm on a break and I should probably get back to work_ ," Warrick heard Greg say in an uneasy voice, probably because he didn't want to talk to anyone else there.

"Alright, Greg," Grissom replied, knowing Greg didn't want to talk to Warrick because the younger man didn't want to and had no reason to trust people there. "I'll talk to you again tomorrow, all right?"

The call ended and Grissom sighed sadly, "He's working in Miami?" Warrick asked quietly.

"Greg is perfectly within his right to do whatever he likes while he's on sabbatical from this lab, Warrick," Grissom replied in a calm voice. "The higher-ups are aware of his choice of activity."

Warrick sighed and sat down, "I didn't sign that petition, you know," he said in a somber voice.

Grissom nodded and picked up the petition, "There are a lot of dayshift CSI's and some night ones and other staff who did, but I did notice that you, Doctor Robbins, Brass, and most of the lab didn't sign it and I'm wondering why," he said in a calm voice. "I'm sure all of you know that Sara started it?"

"Yeah, but I learned my lesson about being more respectful to people with disabilities after that case involving that deaf young man," Warrick replied quietly. "Most the techs, from what I gather, don't have a problem with people who have disabilities and they got really upset when they saw the petition…"

Grissom looked slightly relieved, "They've all been quiet and somber since they found out that it was Greg because they love him to pieces and hate that this happened, especially in light of what happened to Nick," Warrick said softly, frowning when he heard a door slam followed by very loud voices.

There was a silence and an annoyed looking Archie came storming down the hallway followed by an anxious looking Hodges, "…We're allowed to take breaks," Archie growled, glaring at Hodges.

"Gentlemen, is there a problem?" Grissom called out in a concerned voice. "Come here."

Archie and Hodges exchanged a look, but both came into the office, "Ecklie said since we're all doing double shifts right now, we're allowed breaks when it's slow and Archie and I were in the break room reading graphic sci-fi stuff," Hodges said in an annoyed voice. "Sara came in, got coffee, yelled at us for us to get back to work and stop slacking off, and left again. She also took our books and threw em…"

"Threw them where?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "Did Sara say where she was going?"

Archie shook his head, "Just on the floor," he replied quietly. "She didn't say where she was going."

"I think Sara went to complain to that therapist some more," Hodges spoke quietly. "The one that Greg kept ducking until Ecklie made him go? Ecklie's paying her to come listen to us if we want to talk."

Warrick scoffed, "Warrick, did you ask Grissom about the thing yet?" Hodges asked eagerly.

"Thing?" Grissom asked in a confused voice. "Why would Warrick ask me about a thing?"

Hodges sighed, "The lab people are taking up a collection for Greg to be able to take sign language classes and speech classes when he comes back and also get whatever he needs to function with his new disability," he said in a voice that told Grissom he was tired. "Ecklie knows what we're doing and he's cool with it so long as it doesn't interfere with our work. Did you wanna donate anything?"

"How come you guys didn't sign the petition?" Grissom asked in a confused voice.

Archie shrugged, "They have people with disabilities doing important stuff on Star Trek, so why can't they have that here too?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Um, can we get back to our break now?"

Grissom nodded and Archie and Hodges silently left the room just as the phone rang, "Grissom," he said as he answered the phone and smiled at hearing Natalia's voice. "Natalia, what can I do for you?"

There was a silence as Grissom listened to Natalia tell him that Brendan Finney was now in Miami and that every cop in Miami was back on and searching for him, "Thanks," Grissom said calmly. "Bye."

"Natalia never calls unless there's an issue," Warrick observed quietly. "Is there an issue?"

Grissom nodded, "That cop who was abducted in New York on October 30th might be in Miami, but nobody knows if he's dead or alive," he explained quietly. "If Brendan Finney is in Miami…"

"Nick's brother might also be there," Warrick finished quietly. "How do we deal with that?"

Grissom sighed, "Well, Nick is safe, but I want to keep him that way," he replied softly. "I need to call and let the Stokes family know what's going on. Can you please go make sure nobody bothers me?"

Nodding, Warrick silently left the room and closed the door behind him, giving Grissom privacy.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

"…Are you studying?" Carlos asked in a groggy voice as he lay there, severely weakened by the small withdrawals he was going through even though he had been given Narcan. "I won't be able to teach you today, but…"

Tommy nodded as he sat in a chair beside the bed with a textbook and notebook in his lap, "Good," Carlos replied in a tired voice as Holly came into the room carrying a large smoothie. "Thank you, honey. I just can't eat…"

Holly nodded and helped Carlos drink the smoothie, "On my way back to the cafeteria, I got a call from downstairs that Grace fainted over at the Crime Lab," she said in a worried voice. "Ty took her over there to talk about…"

"Oh, man," Carlos said in a saddened voice, fearing for both of his friends. "I hope…I hope it wasn't bad news."

Holly shrugged and Carlos yawned, "I'm going to sleep," Carlos said in a tired voice. "Narcan's knocking me out."

"It's probably better if you sleep," Holly replied softly, putting the smoothie on the table. "I'm going to see Grace."

Even though he was concerned about Grace and Brendan's current whereabouts, Carlos nodded and drifted off to sleep, "Tommy, stay with your father," Holly said firmly. "Detective Flack's outside if you need anything."

"Yes Mom," Tommy replied, his eyes on his bookwork as Holly sighed and left the hospital room.

It didn't take Holly long to get downstairs and she quickly found Ty standing outside of an exam room, silently watching as Dr. Fields talked with Grace, who was resting in bed with a gown and blanket covering her body and an IV in her arm, "She woke up on the way here," Ty said quietly, seeing Holly. "I don't know what happened."

A nurse suddenly came by and rolled an ultrasound machine into the room, "Oh my," Holly said, stunned.

Ty and Holly watched as Grace received an ultrasound, talked with Dr. Fields and the nurse briefly, and then went very quiet. Dr. Fields and the nurse silently left the room, ignoring Ty and Holly as they walked off together.

Exchanging a look, Holly and Ty went into the exam room and Grace sighed softly, "Hi," she spoke quietly.

"Are you all right?" Ty asked in a concerned voice, wondering what had happened. "What happened?"

Grace sighed softly, "They took blood and did an ultrasound," she replied shakily. "I'm pregnant."

Ty looked stunned and Grace started to cry softly, "I hadn't been feeling well for a couple of weeks and I was late, but I just put it down to stress because Brendan came home from that stupid high school job every day for lunch with some new minor injury," she said in a shaking voice. "We'd have lunch together, I'd patch him up, and then we'd go off to our jobs. On nights he didn't have to work, we'd go out for little dates just because it was fun…"

"Do you want me to stay with you a while?" Holly asked softly. "Sully brought Tommy over on his way to taking Bosco to an appointment, so Carlos has company. I know you're scared and I also know you need support."

Grace nodded and Holly sat on the bed while Ty sat in a chair, not wanting to go back to work straightaway.

* * *

**_Crime Victims Treatment Center_ **

"You don't have to stick around and wait for me, Sully," Bosco said quietly as Sully parked the car in front of the center and put it in PARK. "I'm gonna go talk to someone and then walk through the park to get home."

Sully gave Bosco a look, "You couldn't even get dressed this morning without help because of your ribs and you want to walk three miles in the cold and snow?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Are you out of your mind?"

"What, are you going to say I'm an unfit father and an unfit cop just because I want to walk three miles in the cold and snow with broken ribs?" Bosco snapped angrily, glaring at Sully. "The emails I've been getting since the attack remind me why I never really used a computer before I got married. So filled with sympathy it makes me puke."

Sully didn't say anything, "The news has been full of crap about the Miami attack and what Faith did and I don't even leave the apartment," Bosco hissed, quieting down. "All I do is rest in bed, read, and hold my babies…"

"You know they haven't found Captain Miller yet, right?" Sully asked quietly. "What if you run into him?"

Bosco shrugged, but didn't move because he didn't have an answer for that question and he felt sore from the brief journey that it was from the apartment to the car, "Bosco, these attacks were not your fault," Sully said quietly. "I know this funk you're in is not just about Miller; it's also about what happened with Doctor Price."

"You just have the whole world figured out, don't you?" Bosco asked coldly as he got out of the car.

Swearing under his breath, Sully watched as Bosco walked towards the center slowly and with a hand on his ribs with a troubled expression on his face. He often got up in the night to go fulfill Yelina's pregnancy cravings and knew that Danielle had hidden Bosco's shoes so he couldn't leave the apartment, but Bosco hadn't been sleeping since Miller's assault and instead sat in the nursery or at the window with a book or John's Discman for company.

Suddenly, Bosco froze and looked off down the street with a look of terror on his face. Concerned, Sully quickly unclipped the holster on the gun he wore as part of his Victims Assistance work and got out of the car.

"Bosco, what's wrong?" Sully asked as he approached the younger man. "What are you seeing?"

Bosco blinked, "What?" he asked in a dazed voice. "Sully, just leave it alone, all right? I don't feel good."

Sully, however, re-clipped his holster and followed Bosco inside, watching as he went down a hallway and out of sight. Fully aware that Bosco was not all right as he claimed, Sully took a seat in the reception area to wait for him.

"Ah, Officer Boscorelli, it's good to see you again," Bosco heard a kind, familiar voice say. "How are you?"

Bosco stopped and turned, frowning when he saw Mac standing in the doorway of one of the therapy rooms, "Are you here for counseling too, Detective Taylor?" he asked quietly. "Your job…it's gotta be a stressful one."

"My wife was killed in 9/11 and I volunteer here sometimes as a release and to honor her memory because she was a trauma counselor," Mac replied calmly. "I know I'm not a certified shrink who can prescribe any medication for anxiety or sleep, but I understand post-traumatic stress disorder if you feel like you need someone to talk to."

Bosco shook his head, "You're John's mentor and you'd tell him," he replied, suddenly feeling intense nausea.

"No, I wouldn't," Mac replied firmly. "There are rules of confidentiality that I am bound to while volunteering."

Bosco hesitated and nodded, silently walking into the room that Mac was in, "I'm just having a really hard time with everything since I got beat up by Miller on Halloween," Bosco said as he sat on the couch. "I'm struggling."

Nodding, Mac closed the door and then sat in a chair across from the couch, "I was just out trick or treating with my kids because I had just gotten a letter that the whole hearing over what Doctor Price did was going to be held November 10th in Miami and I needed a distraction," Bosco said quietly. "When we were out, we ran into Faith and Miller in the park and had words, but when I tried to leave, Faith grabbed my arm and Miller beat me up…"

Bosco trailed off and sighed, "I froze when Faith grabbed my arm and when I was getting beat up, my mind flashed back to the assault in Miami," he explained in a pained voice. "I got Vicodin for my broken ribs, but I try not to take them unless I can't move without wanting to throw up. I've spent a lot of time in bed reading books anyway…"

"Have you spoken to anyone about maybe getting something to help you sleep?" Mac asked quietly.

Bosco shook his head, "I've gotten two hours of sleep a night since Halloween because I just feel so disgusting and awful about everything that's happened," he admitted quietly. "I got paramedic friends willing to write me scripts for something, but I don't want my family to think less of me for needing to take medication just to sleep well."

"I think your family will be more upset with you if you don't take care of yourself," Mac replied thoughtfully.

Bosco was quiet for a moment, "I don't know how to do that anymore without help," he admitted in a tired voice.


	9. Found Alive, Lost in Pain

_**November 8** _

_**Seton Medical Center - Austin, Texas** _

Nick flinched as the cast saw sliced the cast off of his arm and hands moved it out of the way, "It's okay, baby brother," Candace Stokes said gently as she wrapped his arm in a bandage and put it in a loose sling. "Breathe."

"I still can't remember everything and I get jumpy when I hear loud noises," Nick spoke shakily as he lay in a clean hospital bed wearing a clean gown and shorts with a blanket over his body and his casted leg on a pillow. "I know you're not going to hurt me, Candy, and I know Mom and Dad aren't, but I just get jumpy when I'm touched…"

Candace nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Nick's hand in her own, "That Frank Tripp guy tried to wake me up on the train and I almost punched him," Nick said in a quiet, but upset voice. "I…I didn't mean to…"

"I think Detective Tripp knows that, Nicky," Candace replied softly. "He wasn't angry at you when he left."

Nick sighed, not totally convinced, "So, Candy, did you two exchange addresses?" he finally asked softly.

Candace gave him a look, "Frank Tripp seems like a nice guy and you need one," Nick said quietly. "Did you?"

"Nicky, it's like three a.m.," Candace replied gently. "I was doing rounds and saw you were awake. Why?"

Nick sighed, "I don't sleep well and I haven't since I was rescued and I don't know why," he replied quietly.

"I'll get you meds for that in the morning," Candace replied softly. "Yes, Nick, Frank and I _did_ exchange addresses."

Nick smiled coyly, "He's divorced and has three kids and we shared dinner," Candace replied softly. "It was when I was off and Mom and Dad were here with you. I wanted to thank him for bringing you out on the train."

Nodding, Nick sighed tiredly, "I have flashes of stuff that terrify me and I don't want to sleep, but I'm getting tired," he finally said in a sleepy voice. "I know you gotta work, Candy, but can you stay with me for a little while?"

"I'm the boss here, so I can be wherever I want to be, baby brother," Candace replied gently. "Go to sleep."

Nick relaxed, but didn't close his eyes, "What if Derek finds me?" he asked in a sorrowful voice, his eyes filling with tears. "I remember him being wherever I was and saying that his hookers and his money were more important than me and that I was a baby for not being able to take pain. I could hear his cruel laughter in my ears…"

Unable to control his anxiety any longer, Nick dissolved into sobs and Candace silently held him in her arms because she knew the recovery would go like this because Nick didn't get how his own brother could hurt him so badly and yet it had happened; it was something the whole family was now coping with and trying to heal from.

* * *

**_Miami, Florida_ **

The beach was quiet and that's the way Greg liked it, as it gave him a chance to think and watch the sunrise while resting his feet in the water. January would soon come and he would either need to go back to Vegas and be a labrat permanently or seek permanent employment in Miami where he could work in the field and the lab.

A section of beach was not far from his apartment and Greg knew how to get out of the building without waking any neighbors. He had stayed sober since Horatio had asked him to stop drinking even after being told by Grissom what he would come back to if he chose to return to Vegas. The drinking had been replaced by walks on the beach.

As Greg waded through the water, he suddenly heard a weak, but pained cry echo through the air. Deeply concerned, Greg got out of the water, put his socks and shoes back on, and ran towards the sound.

Down the beach, closer to the docks, a guy in sweats and a hoodie was smashing a metal baseball bat into the feet of a battered guy who was tied to one of the pier poles and sporting a gag in his mouth along with heavy bruising that covered his pale face and shaking hands, "HEY!" Greg shouted as he ran towards the ruckus. "STOP!"

The guy tied to the pole whimpered, but didn't speak as Greg and the guy with the bat faced off, "What, you come at me unarmed and you expect me to take you seriously?" the guy with the bat asked. "He's just a dirty cop!"

Greg frowned and immediately realized that the guy tied to the pole was wearing a heavily damaged NYPD uniform, "I was told to dispose of him, so I thought I'd tie him to the pier, beat him a bit, and then let the tide finish him off," the guy with the bat scoffed, unaware that someone else had heard him. "Wanna help?"

"Drop the bat, Cooper," Eric's voice suddenly spoke coldly as the man with the bat heard the click of a gun.

Dan Cooper froze and turned to see Eric, who had been out walking as part of his continual rehabilitation schedule, standing behind him in jogging attire with his badge, cuffs, and holster on his belt and his gun in his hands.

Greg immediately took the bat from Cooper and threw it on the sand before running over to the pole and working through the knots that were binding the injured man's hands to the pole. Despite the knots being tight, Greg managed to free the guy and gently pull him up the sand because he didn't want the poor guy drowning.

"It's okay," Greg said in an anxious voice, ripping the gag from the guy's mouth. "Sir, you're okay."

Immediately, Brendan vomited and started coughing anxiously, "…My feet…" he finally croaked. "Hurt…"

"I busted your ankles with a baseball bat, Finney!" Cooper shouted as Eric cuffed him to a nearby telephone pole.

Greg froze and his eyes went wide, "Are you Brendan Finney?" he asked, gazing down at the injured man.

"Yes," Brendan croaked, cringing as pain shot through his battered body. "…Hurts…"

Eric quickly got his phone out and dialled 9-1-1 while Greg knelt beside Brendan, who was trembling uncontrollably due to pain and shock. A wallet dropped out of Brendan's pocket and grateful that he was wearing gloves to combat the early morning temperature, Greg picked it up and looked at the photo of Brendan in a clean NYPD uniform with his arms around a blonde woman wearing an FDNY uniform while they sat in a horse-drawn carriage.

"…Grace…" Brendan croaked, trying to reach for the wallet with a hand that sported a dirt-encrusted ring.

Greg looked at Brendan and showed the wallet, "Your wife's name is Grace?" he asked, understanding.

Brendan nodded, but didn't say anything because he throat was horribly dry and sore, "I'm Greg Sanders and I'm with the Miami Crime Lab," Greg said in a quiet voice as he pulled out his camera, having had it because he intended on taking photos of the sunrise that day. "I have to take some photos of you for the police, okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Greg silently began to take photos of Brendan's injuries and Eric glared at Dan Cooper, "Who did this to him?" Eric asked in a cold voice, sighing as loud sirens filed the air. "You _had better_ tell me."

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

The apartment was quiet and Bosco found himself grateful because it allowed him to leave without a lot of fuss and get there in plenty of time for his flight. As he came out of the bedroom in jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie with a rolling suitcase in hand that contained casual clothes and a suit in a garment bag that he was going to wear in court, he saw that Danielle was already up, dressed, and chatting with Sully, who was also awake and dressed.

"Ready to go?" Danielle asked softly as she got up and walked over to him. "Did you pack your sleep meds?"

Bosco nodded and sighed tiredly, "I should call a cab," he replied in a tired voice. "Sully, why are you up?"

It was then that Bosco noticed another rolling suitcase by the door, "Going somewhere, Sully?" he asked softly.

"No, Maurice, I'm coming with you to Miami," Danielle replied softly, gazing at him. "You need me."

Bosco paused, "Even though I wasn't here when you had Mikey and Emily?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Danielle gave him a look, "Maurice, that was beyond your control," she replied softly. "Why are you feeling guilty about that when you were stuck in hospital with bad injuries and illness? What happened wasn't your fault."

Sighing, Bosco silently reached for a hug and Danielle silently held him, "When I booked your ticket, I also booked one for me and I talked to my parents and your mother about this when I went for a walk a couple days ago with John to help him get his stuff in order for next semester," Danielle spoke softly as they pulled apart. "Okay?"

"Doesn't Yelina wanna visit Miami?" Bosco asked in a confused voice, gazing at Sully. "Won't she be mad?"

Sully shook his head, "Yelina offered to help me look after David, Ellie, Mikey, and Emily so John can focus on his studies and so Danielle could go," he replied calmly. "Yelina doesn't want anything to do with Miami right now and she is concerned about you being down there alone. You need support and love only your wife can give, Bosco."

Bosco sighed and nodded, "I called a cab already and it should be here by now," Danielle spoke softly.

"Okay," Bosco replied quietly, gripping his suitcase. "Do the kids know that you're going with me?"

Danielle nodded as they walked to the door, "I told them last night," she replied in a kind voice.

* * *

_**Miami, Florida** _

"Well, Mister Cooper, I'm sure you didn't expect to see me again, did you?" Horatio asked coldly as he stood over Dan Cooper, who was still handcuffed to the telephone pole. "Who sent you out here with Sergeant Finney?"

Instead of replying, Dan silently looked over at Brendan, who was strapped to a backboard and being tended to by paramedics while Tripp lingered nearby with a swarm of uniformed officers. Greg and Eric were silently collecting what evidence they could off of Brendan while doing their best to stay out of the paramedics' way.

"Delko pulled a gun on me and cuffed me to this!" Dan Cooper howled. "How come he's not in trouble?!"

Horatio scoffed, "You try and kill an NYPD Anti-Crime Sergeant and you're focused on petty crap?" he snarled.

"I'm not the one who's shacking up with Derek Stokes!" Dan howled. "Why don't you talk to Valera?!"

Horatio frowned, but before he could reply, an anxious whimper came from the backboard, "…GET OFF!" Brendan howled, trying to fight his way off of the backboard. "They're all over…please…get them off…crawling…."

Glaring at Cooper, Horatio silently walked over to the gurney and saw that Brendan was fighting with what little strength he had even though the paramedics had backed off, "I think Sergeant Finney may be hallucinating," Horatio observed quietly before glaring at Cooper. "What kind of drugs was Sergeant Finney dosed with?"

"Amphetamines," Cooper snapped, deeply frustrated. "Not enough to hurt him, just enough to slow him down…"

Horatio nodded and Brendan suddenly passed out, "Tube him and bag him!" one of the paramedics shouted.

Greg and Eric quickly backed off, "You better pray Sergeant Finney doesn't die, Mister Cooper, or you're looking at being charged as an accessory to murder at the very least," Horatio growled, glaring daggers at Cooper.

"Sergeant Finney's got a wife, sir," Greg said as he walked over to Horatio. "There's a picture in his wallet…"

Horatio sighed, "Well, I'll phone New York right away and let them know that Sergeant Finney is here and currently alive," he replied in a distressed voice. "If you hadn't been out here, Greg, that might not be the case right now."

"Should I put in a call to Grissom?" Greg asked quietly. "That Finney guy's been on Victim Assistance's radar."

Horatio nodded, "Help Eric take the evidence back to the lab and call from there," he replied calmly.

Trusting Greg and Eric to do what he asked, Horatio silently went over to Tripp and the uniforms, "Dan Cooper is yours to arrest and process, but he did mention something interesting," Horatio said quietly. "Derek Stokes."

Tripp scowled, but didn't say anything, "Mister Cooper claims that Maxine Valera from DNA is involved with Derek Stokes, but he wouldn't say where they were," Horatio said quietly. "I also need someone to phone New York…"

"I can do that right now," Tripp said as he pulled out his cell-phone and dialled the number for the NYPD.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Daddy, how come Aunt Grace is sleeping on the couch?" Grace heard Kylie's soft voice ask.

There was a patient sigh, "What do you want for breakfast since you're up?" she heard Carlos ask gently.

"It's Saturday, Daddy," Kylie replied gently. "Why are you up so early when you hurt your back?"

Carlos sighed gently as he slowly got up from the kitchen chair he had been sitting in since getting out of bed to get himself a pain pill, "Daddy has problems sleeping because his back hurts and I got up to get some medicine," he replied patiently, smiling at his daughter. "Did you want to have breakfast with Daddy or go back to bed?"

"Are we going to the park today to make snowmen?" Kylie asked quietly. "You said we could yesterday."

Carlos nodded and silently got his meds along with two cups and two packets of hot chocolate, "How about we have some hot chocolate?" he suggested quietly, seeing that she wasn't going back to sleep. "Sit at the table."

Kylie nodded and Carlos quickly took a pain pill before making two cups of hot chocolate and taking Kylie's over to the table before getting his own, his range of motion and movement slow because he was using a special cane to get around the house while he used his walker and a wheelchair outside, "It's good, Daddy," she said softly.

As Carlos was about to sit down, the cordless phone rang and he answered it, wondering who could be calling so early on a Saturday morning, "Hello, this is Carlos Nieto," he said in a calm voice. "Yes, Detective Taylor…"

Carlos frowned as Mac told him that Miami just called NYPD with news about Brendan and that he needed to talk to Grace Finney immediately, "Yes, Grace is still staying with us," he said in a concerned voice. "Hold on a sec."

Deeply shaken, Carlos slowly made his way over to the couch, "Grace," he said softly. "It's Detective Taylor…"

Grace quickly opened her eyes and slowly sat up, "He has news about Brendan," Carlos said, offering the phone.

Nodding, Grace took the phone and Carlos silently moved back into the kitchen, taking a seat because the pain pill hadn't kicked in yet and his back was aching, "…Okay," Grace said softly. "Thank you for letting me know. Bye."

Silence filled the apartment as Grace got up and brought the phone back to the kitchen, "Brendan was found alive, but badly injured and drugged in Miami," she said in an anxious voice. "I…I need to pack some things and go…"

"Not by yourself," Carlos replied in an unusually firm voice. "I'll call Davis and tell him what's going on…"

Grace sighed, but didn't argue because she knew Carlos did care, "You can use the computer to book a flight," Carlos said quietly, feeling the pain pill finally kick in. "Kylie, sweetie, can you go wake your mom up?"

"I should call Brendan's mom," Grace said in a quiet voice. "She's been upset about this whole thing…"

Swallowing hard, Grace bit her lip and suddenly started crying softly, overwhelmed by the news, "Kylie, baby, go back to bed, all right?" Holly whispered to Kylie as they came out of the bedroom and saw Grace crying.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida** _

Rick sighed, sitting up straight in his chair as he watched Ryan come into his office, "I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I needed to talk to you," Rick said in a quiet voice. "You look well rested. Are you back to work yet?"

"Today's my first shift," Ryan replied in a tired voice, sitting down. "My neck feels a lot better."

Nodding, Rick pulled a folder out of his tray, "Horatio's decided to reopen your girlfriend's murder case and he asked that new CSI to run it based on what your mother said at the Behavioral Center after the attack on my wife and I," he said, setting the folder on the desk. "CSI Sanders figured out you were there the night it happened."

Ryan sighed heavily, "I was almost killed that night and I still try not to think about it," he replied quietly.

"Horatio asked me to talk to you since I already know what happened," Rick said quietly. "I called Stella Bonasera."

Ryan paled, "Stella's the reason it happened," he replied in an upset voice. "Jessica knew about the parties, but I begged her to just stay quiet because I knew my mom hated that we were engaged. Stella couldn't leave it…"

"You know that's not what Sanders found," Rick replied calmly. "You know Jessica asked her sister for help…"

Ryan nodded, but didn't say anything, "And those gatherings were not parties, they were excuses for your psychotic mother to exert control over what she could," Rick continued firmly. "You and your brother were dressed up and cashiered out like toys to high-class women and forced to provide sexual services. _That_ , Ryan, is called prostitution and you and your brother were drugged so that you would do whatever you were told."

"It's not something I'm proud of," Ryan replied quietly. "Has Sanders told anyone besides Horatio?"

Rick shook his head, "Everyone else is going to eventually find out and think I'm a big whore," Ryan mused.

"You haven't even told your sister yet, have you?" Rick asked quietly, sighing when Ryan lowered his head.

Ryan scoffed, "Emily knows that it happened to Tommy, but not to me," he replied quietly. "She would…"

"You underestimate your sister," Rick said quietly. "She is very compassionate and forgiving even when people don't believe they deserve to be forgiven. She forgave me for my behavior during all that undercover crap."

Before Ryan could reply, Rick's phone rang and Rick answered it, his eyes widening as he listened to the caller.

"It seems, Ryan, that CSI Sanders found NYPD Sergeant Brendan Finney on a beach this morning being beaten by Dan Cooper," Rick said as he hung up the phone. "CSI Delko came on scene and got Mister Cooper under control."

Ryan's eyes went wide, "Robert's off today and Speedle's off today because it's Saturday and they have kids to look after, so Horatio needs you to work," Rick said in a calm voice. "Do you feel up to working?"

"No, but I do what I gotta do, right?" Ryan replied in a quiet voice as he stood up. "Anything else?"

Rick shook his head and Ryan silently left the office, trying to compose himself enough to be focused as he went down to the lab. Greg and Eric were in a processing room with things and photos scattered on the table.

"I just heard about Sergeant Finney," Ryan said as he entered the room. "What can I do?"

Eric sighed, "How'd you get here so early?" he asked worriedly. "I thought you'd be resting."

"I…I was talking to Stetler about his wife," Ryan lied quietly. "I'm allowed to drive again…"

Even though he could tell Ryan was lying, Eric let it go and gestured to the items on the table, "We have Sergeant Finney's stuff and we need to process it for prints since Cooper's not talking," Eric explained in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Ryan, can you help with that?" Greg asked calmly. "Grissom's head of Victim's Assistance and I need to call him about this whole thing cause he asked to be kept informed. Horatio said I could go call him about it…"

Ryan nodded and Greg left the room, "What were you doing out there?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I do daily walks as part of my rehab," Eric replied calmly. "Are you sure you should be back so soon?"

Ryan scoffed, "I've been cleared to work," he replied calmly. "And I have no reason not to work."

Surprised at the testiness in Ryan's voice, Eric nodded and the two of them processed the evidence in silence.

* * *

_**Coconut Grove** _

"I could come in with you," Robert offered in a sleepy voice as he watched Natalia get dressed while staying in bed.

Natalia sighed, "It's your day off and you promised BJ and Adam you'd take them to the beach," she replied patiently, smiling at her boyfriend. "Rick went in to do some paperwork, but I'm sure he'll be back soon for Lenny and they're going to visit Catherine today, right? I love our weekend sleepovers as much as you do, but work…"

"Don't feel guilty about doing stuff for Victims Assistance, Talia," Robert replied sleepily. "It's a great group."

Natalia nodded and leaned in to kiss him, "Besides, I love our weekend sleepovers and I understand that we both work and I have kids, so we make it work however we can," Robert said softly. "I wish you could come…"

"So do I, but we promised your uncle and Rick that our relationship would not interfere with our work," Natalia replied softly. "We'll just have to keep our sleepovers to Friday nights after our group meeting for now."

Robert nodded and suddenly heard footsteps followed by a quiet knock, "Daddy?" Adam's voice called out.

Natalia smiled and opened the bedroom door, giving Adam a kind look as Adam came into the bedroom wearing pajamas with puppies all over them and puppy dog slippers, "I had a bad dream," Adam spoke softly.

Robert frowned and Adam came over to the bed, sighing as he climbed under the sheets, "I dreamed about the bad guy who came by my kindergarten yesterday at recess with the lab lady and told me he was gonna hurt people who took his brother away," Adam spoke quietly. "He tried to talk to James, but James started screaming and Julie came and took him over to some blocks. The bad man said the lab lady knows you and Uncle Horatio and I tried to run away, but the bad man grabbed me and threw me. He said he'd kill me if I told anyone about him."

Natalia froze, "Lab lady, Adam?" she asked in a concerned voice, gazing at him. "Do you remember her name?"

"It was a funny name with a V and she kept calling the bad man Derek," Adam replied softly. "I'm scared."

Swearing under his breath, Robert held Adam in his arms, "I'm calling the police," Natalia said anxiously.

Adam suddenly wrenched himself out of his father's arms and ran to the master bathroom, crying when he started throwing up in the toilet, "Adam!" Robert said in an anxious voice as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom, sighing as he knelt beside his sick son. "Adam, it's okay. The bad people can't hurt you here."

Natalia quickly grabbed the cordless off the nightstand and dialled 9-1-1, "Natalia, if you need to go and pick Bosco up at the airport, I understand," Robert said in a concerned voice as Adam went into a ball on the floor. "Kiddo?"

"I hurt," Adam said quietly, looking unhappy. "I've been hurting since I got thrown yesterday and the teacher was busy with other kids all day and she thought the bad man was there to clean stuff with his mop bucket…"

Robert sighed, "Can Daddy see where you hurt?" he asked gently. "I might have to take you to the hospital."

Adam nodded and lifted his shirt as he got up, revealing bruises all over his little torso, "Natalia, ask for an ambulance along with the cops," Robert said grimly, realizing that Derek and Valera had crossed a line.

"Dad?" BJ asked in a sleepy voice as he came into the master bedroom. "Dad, what's all the noise?"

Robert sighed patiently, "BJ, go get some clothes for you and Adam," he replied firmly. " _Now_."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"Is Sergeant Finney going to make it?" Horatio asked calmly as Dr. Loman came out of the trauma room where Brendan was being worked on by several doctors and nurses. "Thank you for collecting his clothes for me."

Dr. Loman nodded and handed the bag containing Brendan's clothes to Horatio, "I think so, but he's intubated and restrained because the drugs are making him hallucinate and thrash," he replied calmly. "Does he have any…?"

"I informed NYPD of the development and they are contacting Sergeant Finney's family," Horatio replied softly.

An ambulance suddenly pulled up in the bay followed by a police car, "What's that?" Dr. Loman asked sharply.

Horatio frowned as Natalia suddenly came into the ER with an anxious looking Jessop, "Horatio," she said softly.

"Natalia, I called you to talk about the Sergeant Finney case," Horatio replied. "What are you doing here?"

Natalia sighed, "Derek Stokes and Valera visited Adam at his school yesterday and hurt him," she replied anxiously.

Horatio's eyes widened in shock, "He told his father this morning and Robert asked me to call the police and an ambulance," Natalia explained in an anxious voice. "The sirens hurt Adam's ears, so they were turned off."

The ambulance doors opened and Horatio watched as Robert silently climbed out of the ambulance with Adam in his arms while paramedics and BJ silently followed, "Adam wouldn't go on the gurney and wouldn't let the paramedics touch him," Natalia explained softly. "He just wanted to be with his dad, so they let him."

Horatio sighed, "I'm glad you were there to help," he finally said quietly. "Hi there, Adam."

Adam looked up at Horatio, but didn't say anything before looking at the floor, "Could you please find any female doctor on duty who can help Adam?" Robert asked softly, gazing at Dr. Loman. "I'd prefer a female doctor…"

"I can put in a call to Alexx," Horatio offered softly. "I don't think there'd be a problem with that."

Dr. Loman gave Adam a smile, "Hi there, champ, my name is Doctor Loman," he said in a kind voice, sighing patiently as Adam looked at him curiously. "Your daddy said you were hurt. Could I take a look at you?"

"Can my daddy stay with me?" Adam asked softly. "You seem like a really nice doctor."

Dr. Loman nodded, "Of course he can stay," he replied calmly. "If you're good, I might get you a treat."

Adam nodded and Dr. Loman led them and BJ off to a nearby exam room, "I need to go get the Boscorellis from the airport," Natalia spoke softly. "Danielle called last night and told me she would be coming with her husband."

Horatio nodded calmly, "I expected her to decide that," he replied calmly. "She wants to support him and I don't see anything wrong with that, as this will be emotional for him. Please say hello for me when you see them."

"I will," Natalia promised, smiling as she silently left the emergency room hoping that Adam would be okay.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Brendan's disappearance has been the top case in NYPD since it happened and Ty's taken Grace to the airport to see if they can get a flight," Carlos said in a tired voice as he sat at the kitchen table with Flack. "I don't get…?"

Flack sighed and offered Carlos a folder as Holly came out of the master bedroom after putting Kylie back in her bed with a stuffie and some books, "This concerns what happened to you in the hospital," he replied calmly. "We did some digging and Fredo Javier was correct in that Bernard Marquez left something to you in his will."

"Whatever it is, burn it," Carlos replied in an anxious voice. "Why would Bernard leave anything to me?"

Flack sighed and out of mere curiosity, Holly picked up the folder and opened it before showing it to Carlos, "It's the group home he owned and molested Ryan and I at," Carlos said in an upset voice. "I know he owned it because he came and went whenever he wanted and bossed the staff around. I didn't know that he kept it…"

"It's a rundown property now, but Emily Speedle faxed us the paperwork that proves you own it and the city can't do anything about it unless you say so," Flack explained calmly. "That would require actually visiting the…"

Carlos sighed and nodded reluctantly, "It's too icy to go out there today even with my wheelchair," he replied in a tired voice, hating that his past would not leave him alone. "That's in a pretty bad part of Manhattan."

"You don't have to do it today, but the NYPD needs to be notified when you choose to go there because they want to send uniformed escorts with you for your safety," Flack replied calmly. "I'm sorry to bug you so early…"

Carlos nodded and cringed as he felt his back stiffen up, "I need to get up and walk around," he said in a pained voice as he got up and slowly walked into the living room. "I would go outside, but there's a lot of ice."

Holly sighed and Flack got up to leave, "Is there going to be a trial for Faith and Captain Miller?" Carlos asked.

"Captain Miller's still AWOL and Faith pled guilty because John Boscorelli served as a reliable witness," Flack replied in a reassuring voice. "You might have to give a statement to a judge in private, but that's it."

Carlos sighed and Flack quietly left, "I think we should go back to bed for a couple of hours," Holly said softly.

Nodding, Carlos slowly walked to their master bedroom and Holly joined him, leaving the folder on the dresser as they got back into bed and Holly fixed pillows behind Carlos's back so he could sleep comfortably beside her.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

Ryan sighed as he entered the emergency room and saw Horatio sitting in the waiting area, "You needed to see me, Horatio?" he asked in a tired voice. "If you're worried about me working, I'm cleared until I start ablation…"

"It's not about your cancer treatments, Ryan," Horatio replied calmly. "I need someone who understands child abuse to talk to a child who was assaulted yesterday at his school and didn't say anything about it until today."

Ryan frowned in confusion, "Um, you're good with kids, though," he replied softly. "My past is not…"

"I'm too close to the child in question and I can't take on this case," Horatio replied in a concerned voice.

Ryan immediately looked concerned, "It's my nephew's youngest and he has all but admitted that Derek Stokes and Valera came to his school yesterday," Horatio explained tersely. "Derek Stokes attacked Adam, it seems…"

"How bad?" Ryan asked in a worried voice, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "Did you tell the Stokes family?"

Horatio looked grim, "Not yet," he replied in a quiet voice. "I have photos of Derek and Valera and I need you to talk Adam into identifying them and talk about what happened. I will be in the room, but you will be leading."

Ryan nodded, took the photos from his boss, and followed Horatio into a nearby exam room. Adam was resting in bed looking very tired and sad while Robert silently sat on the edge of the bed, BJ lingered by the window, and Officer Jessop stood by the door. The whole room had an aura of sadness that made Ryan remember the past.

"Doctor Loman did an exam and took some x-rays," Robert said quietly. "He also gave Adam pain medicine."

Adam looked at Ryan quizzically, "Adam, do you remember Ryan Wolfe from my lab?" Horatio asked softly.

"Yes," Adam replied softly. "That doctor gave me some stuff that is making me wanna go to sleep."

Ryan nodded, "BJ, why don't you go with Officer Jessop to the cafeteria and see if you can't find some muffins for breakfast?" Horatio suggested in a gentle voice, holding his hand out. "Ryan needs to talk to your little brother."

"Yeah, BJ, you can even have sugar," Robert said softly, giving BJ a twenty dollar bill. "Go with Officer Jessop."

Nodding, BJ took the twenty and left with Officer Jessop while Ryan sat in a chair by the bed, "Adam, can you tell me if this was the guy who hurt you yesterday?" Ryan asked as he showed Adam the photos of Derek and Valera.

"Yeah, that's him," Adam replied softly, eyeing the photos. "That lady tried to go over to James, but he screamed."

Ryan nodded and handed the photos to Horatio, "Where was the teacher?" he asked in a confused voice.

"The teacher was getting stuff from the closet, but I was playing with James cause he can't sit still for very long and likes building stuff," Adam replied softly. "The bad man and the lab lady came into the classroom when we were building. He told me I look like my daddy and the lab lady told him that James was easier to hurt because he wasn't smart. The bad man grabbed me and ran from the classroom and James started screaming really, really loudly."

Ryan nodded calmly, "The bad man was gonna take me in his car, but he had to go to the bathroom so he and the lab lady took me there and I kicked the bad guy in the tummy," Adam spoke softly. "He slapped me and threw me hard on the floor. He said if I cried he was gonna touch me where adults should never touch kids, so I didn't cry."

Robert looked away, his expression unreadable and Horatio sighed quietly, "Did the bad man or the lab lady touch you at all where they shouldn't?" Ryan asked quietly, knowing Adam would pick up on his fear if he showed it.

"He pulled his pants down and pulled mine down, but then he and the lab lady left," Adam replied quietly.

Ryan nodded and Adam yawned, "Adam, would it be okay if a doctor checked those special parts just to make sure the bad man or the lab lady didn't do anything bad?" Ryan asked quietly. "I promise you it won't hurt you at all."

"Can you do it, Mister Ryan?" Adam asked softly. "My daddy says you're really nice and you won't hurt me."

Even though it was the last thing he wanted to do, Ryan nodded, "I'll get a nurse to help you," Horatio said.

Ryan nodded and silently opened his kit to get what he needed out as Horatio went in search of a nurse.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade International Airport_ **

Bosco sighed heavily as he and Danielle exited the plane and gazed around at the quiet terminal, "Did you want breakfast or did you just wanna get our stuff and go to wherever we're staying?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I hate airport food," Danielle replied softly. "Besides, I would like to go to a nice meal with my husband."

Nodding, Bosco took Danielle's hand and held it tight as they walked through the airport and got their suitcases from the baggage area, "Is someone picking us up?" Bosco asked in a confused voice, looking around.

There was a silence as Natalia walked towards them, "Hi there, Natalia," Danielle said warmly. "How are you?"

Bosco eyed Natalia uncertainly, but didn't say anything because he didn't want to show fear, "Where…where are we staying while we're down here?" he finally asked, gazing at his wife tiredly. "I think I'd like a little rest first."

"Officer Boscorelli, I'm not going to hurt you," Natalia said calmly, seeing fear in Bosco's expression. "Okay?"

Bosco quickly realized that his anxiety was again showing itself in public, "I…I apologize," he replied softly.

"It's okay," Natalia replied reassuringly. "You two are going to be staying at the Hilton Miami downtown since a little birdie in New York mentioned that November 10 is your wedding anniversary and you needed a break."

Bosco sighed, "Sully," he said in a tired voice, shaking his head as Natalia nodded. "He's so overprotective."

"Maurice," Danielle spoke softly, knowing he was tired. "Let's just go to the hotel and relax a bit, okay?"

Bosco nodded and allowed himself to be led out of the airport even though his nerves were already frayed.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"I'm all done, Adam," Ryan spoke in a quiet voice, sighing as Adam put his legs down. "You doing okay?"

Adam nodded and closed his eyes, clearly spent and too tired to keep talking, "Thank you for helping out, Ryan," Robert spoke in a tired voice as he sat next to the bed. "Adam trusts so few people, so thank you so much."

Nodding, Ryan repacked his CSI kit and silently left the room with Horatio at his heels, "Horatio, would you mind taking this back to the lab for me?" Ryan asked, shoving the evidence at him. "I…I need to get out of here."

Horatio frowned, but took everything and Ryan speedwalked out of the ER as fast as he could because he felt sick to his stomach about having to perform a rape exam on a child and he also felt sick about the fact that James had been made a potential target by Valera's comments. Ryan quickly got behind the wheel of his car and tore off out of the parking lot because the whole experience had made him vulnerable and reminded him of his own pain.

As Ryan sped through the streets in no particular direction, he suddenly heard police sirens and looked in his rearview mirror only to see flashing lights. Swearing under his breath, Ryan silently pulled over and put the car in park, deeply embarrassed that he was letting his own past trauma interfere with his ability to function normally.

Silence filled the air as Tripp, who had gone back out on duty after Brendan was rushed to hospital, came up to Ryan's car, "Do you realize you were going 40 miles over the speed limit and swerving?" he asked in a bewildered voice, eyeing Ryan with confusion and concern because he knew the last thing Ryan would do would break the law.

"Um, sorry," Ryan replied in an anxious voice. "I just came from a case and I was running back to the lab."

Tripp eyed Ryan suspiciously, "With shaking hands?" he asked in a confused voice. "Are you all right, Wolfe?"

Ryan didn't reply, as he wasn't sure how he could explain how he was feeling without blabbing what happened to Robert's young son, "I don't think you've had anything to drink, but I don't know if you're okay to drive," Tripp said, deeply concerned by Ryan's behavior. "You seem all over the place and you're a hazard on the road."

Swallowing hard, Ryan looked down at the steering wheel because he knew Tripp was right, "I have to detain you for dangerous driving for your own safety and you can have a phone call once you're there," Tripp said firmly, silently opening the door. "Grab your stuff and come with me. If you behave yourself, I won't use cuffs on you."

Sighing, Ryan grabbed his wallet, keys, and work bag before getting out of the car and locking it. He silently followed Tripp back to the patrol car and said nothing as Tripp took his gun and opened the car door.

Ryan silently got in the back and stared at his hands as he was secured in the car and driven to the Miami-Dade Police Department without sirens. It was still early and it was Saturday, so the parking lot was mostly empty and the building was quiet, "Talk to me, Wolfe," Tripp said as they got into the elevator. "What's going on with you?"

"You know I can't talk about active cases," Ryan replied coldly. "I was fired last year for bad behavior, remember?"

Tripp scoffed, "You were fired last year cause Stetler was being dramatic and took it out on you," he replied in a voice of disbelief as he led Ryan into the cellblock. "I won't do the paperwork, but I'm still gonna hold you."

"Is this really necessary?" Ryan asked in a cold, emotionless voice. "I was only speeding, not driving drunk…"

Tripp's eyes widened, as he didn't expect Ryan to talk back to him, "If you're emotionally unstable and driving dangerously, that's called impaired driving and I could charge you right now," he replied in a shocked, slightly annoyed voice as he unlocked the door to a holding cell. "You've had a rough few months, though, so I'm going to hold you until someone can come take you home. Just give me your bag, cell-phone, and wallet and just relax."

Scoffing, Ryan silently dropped his bag at Tripp's feet and gave the detective a look as he all but threw his phone and wallet at him, "Can the attitude, Wolfe, or I will file paperwork and you can explain yourself to Horatio when he reads it on Monday," Tripp said in a shocked voice, unnerved by Ryan's behavior. "Do you want a call?"

"Who would I call this early in the morning?" Ryan asked in a quieter voice. "Everyone has plans today."

Sighing, Ryan stepped into the holding cell and Tripp closed the door, "I'll hang out and if you change your mind about calling someone, let me know," Tripp said in a firm voice, bewildered by how out of character Ryan seemed.

As Tripp walked off out of sight, Ryan silently sat on the bench and stared at the floor as he started to cry softly.


	10. Breaking the Rules of Life

_**Two Hours Later** _

_**Key West, Miami** _

Angry Russian flooded Derek's ears as he stood in a circle that included Ivan, Pavel, and several huge muscle guys while an anxious looking Valera hung back, "You are a fool, Derek Stokes!" Ivan snarled angrily. "A stupeed fool."

"You broke ze code!" Pavel snarled as he put on a pair of leather gloves and fished a collapsible baton out of his pants pocket, snarling as he quickly opened it. "Ze code of ze Russian mob eez to newer mees veeth keeds!"

Derek's eyes went wide, "I didn't know the Russian mob had rules about who to hit!" he pled anxiously.

"Cheeldren are ze future and hence, ve do not hurt zem," Ivan hissed. "Pavel..puneesh Derek Stokes."

Pavel grinned and smacked the crap out of Derek with the baton until Derek lay on the floor bruised and bleeding heavily, "Very nice, Pavel," Ivan said in an impressed voice. "You and your prize get out and do not come back until you are cleaned up and can apologize for breaking ze code! If you come back before, I vill kill you straight out."

Ivan and Pavel walked away, leaving Valera alone with Derek, "Get me help," Derek breathed anxiously.

Swallowing hard, Valera looked at the muscle men, "Please, we need your help," she said anxiously.

* * *

_**Cell Block - Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department** _

Emotionally drained and slightly nauseous, Ryan silently lay down on the metal cot in the cell where he had spent the last two hours in silence. Tripp had repeatedly tried to talk him into calling someone to bail him out, but Ryan had refused to wreck anyone's Saturday plans because he couldn't handle a case that triggered past memories.

Tightness filled Ryan's chest and he suddenly bolted upright and started throwing up because he just felt so awful about what had happened to Adam and what had almost happened to his special needs nephew. Footsteps echoed through the cellblock and Ryan felt his vision becoming hazy and blurred as Tripp entered the cell.

"Ryan," Tripp said in an anxious voice, alarmed that Ryan was throwing up and unresponsive. "Ryan!"

Ryan suddenly felt someone grab his shoulders and shake him, which caused his chest to tighten even more and he went rigid because he knew whoever was shaking him was bigger and could easily kill him. Tripp swore as Ryan began to sputter for air and wheeze uncontrollably, as it told him that Ryan was having a massive panic attack.

Quickly stepping away, Tripp got his phone out to call the morgue and see if Alexx was around to help because he knew Ryan trusted Alexx and would hopefully respond positive to her, as he was just making things worse.

* * *

"Eric, Calliegh, can you handle the Finney case?" Horatio asked calmly as he came into the room where Eric, Calliegh, and Greg were working on processing Brendan's evidence. "I need to borrow Greg and Ryan."

Eric frowned, "Ryan's not here," he replied in a confused voice. "Haven't seen him since you called him out."

Horatio frowned, as he fully expected Ryan to return to the lab after leaving the hospital, "Mister Sanders, I need your help on another case because it's one I can't work," he said in a calm voice. "Will you follow me, please?"

Nodding, Greg followed Horatio to the next processing room where there was a box of evidence bags, "There was a child who was attacked at a kindergarten yesterday and there was inappropriate behavior involved," Horatio commented in a somber voice. "I had Ryan talk to the child and he identified Derek Stokes and a woman named Maxine Valera as the ones who attacked him. I need someone objective to process the evidence, Mister Sanders."

Greg nodded even though he hated crimes against children, "Please report to me what you find," Horatio said, frowning as he suddenly saw Alexx come hurrying down the hallway towards the main elevator with a bag of what appeared to be medical supplies while an anxious expression filled her face. "Alexx?"

"Detective Tripp just called me and said there's a prisoner in holding that's having a massive panic attack," Alexx said in an anxious voice as Horatio joined her in the hallway. "I had come in to catch up on old paperwork…"

Deeply concerned, Horatio silently followed Alexx over to the police building and downstairs to the holding cells, shocked when he saw Ryan in the cell gasping for breath and wheezing with his eyes closed while Tripp watched from the door, "Frank, what is Ryan doing down here?" Horatio asked quietly. "He was out on a case…"

Alexx's eyes widened and she went into the cell, sitting down next to Ryan, "Ryan, baby, it's Alexx," she said softly.

"I was out on patrol and I clocked him going 40 miles over the speed limit and swerving, so I pulled him over," Tripp explained in a concerned voice. "He refused to tell me why he was driving that way, so I brought him here and detained him for dangerous driving. He won't let me call anyone to come get him out of here…"

Horatio watched as Alexx gently talked to Ryan, "…I can't tell anyone…" Ryan whimpered in a weak voice.

Ryan wheezed and Alexx gently rubbed his back, "Can't…breathe," he said in a breathless voice.

As Alexx did her best to calm him, Ryan went white and still, "He's not breathing," Alexx said anxiously.

"Frank, call for paramedics," Horatio ordered as he entered the cell and helped Alexx lower Ryan to the floor.

Alexx initiated CPR and Horatio gently patted Ryan's face, "Ryan, come on," he said in a worried voice. "Ryan."

There was a sputter and Ryan suddenly gasped, but didn't wake while continuing to gasp for air, "Come on, Ryan, open your eyes," Horatio said in a concerned voice, gently patting Ryan's face. "Come on, it's all right…"

"…Horatio…" Ryan breathed as he opened his eyes and looked disoriented. "What…happened?"

Horatio sighed patiently, "I'm not sure, but you had a panic attack and stopped breathing, so I asked Detective Tripp to call for paramedics," he explained patiently, seeing that Ryan was confused and shaky. "Just relax."

Too exhausted to argue, Ryan closed his eyes and continued to breathe slowly, "Alexx, stay with him," Horatio said as he stood up and walked out of the cell to Tripp. "There was a case this morning involving a child that was assaulted at his school yesterday by Derek Stokes and Maxine Valera and I had Ryan talk to the child."

Tripp's eyes widened, "Maxine Valera from DNA?" he asked in a stunned voice. "Who was the kid?"

Horatio looked grim, "Robert's son, Adam," he replied quietly. "Valera suggested hurting James Speedle."

Tripp looked angry, "Robert is at Miami-Dade with his sons right now," Horatio said calmly. "Natalia is taking care of the Boscorellis today, as Danielle Boscorelli decided to come to Miami to support her husband."

"When I get a chance, I'll stop by and see if he needs anything," Tripp replied in a concerned voice. "Paramedics should be here in five to ten. If I had known Wolfe was doing a child case, I wouldn't have…"

Horatio sighed, "Please don't blame yourself, Frank," he replied calmly. "There's more to this than we see."

* * *

_**Hilton Miami Downtown** _

"Is there anything else you need before I go and let you guys relax?" Natalia asked softly as she went into the hotel room with Danielle and Bosco and watched them put their suitcases against the wall. "I have some time."

Bosco sighed, "Do…do they have support groups for people who have been assaulted?" he asked quietly. "I'm just having a really hard time being here and I don't want to have a panic attack in court. I know it's the weekend…"

"There's Refuge House and that's always open, but I could also see if the police department counselor has time to talk to you today or tomorrow so you're okay when you go to court on Monday," Natalia offered quietly.

Bosco sighed, "Can the department counselor prescribe anxiety meds?" he asked in a worried voice.

Natalia nodded, "I haven't been sleeping well since Halloween and I've been using over the counter stuff, but I still feel anxious during the day," Bosco explained quietly. "I don't need to have a panic attack while I'm on the job."

"Would you like me to put in a call to Detective Speedle, then?" Natalia asked softly. "She's the counselor."

Bosco nodded and yawned, "I can see if she'll come talk to you here or somewhere neutral after you've had some rest and something to eat," Natalia offered, seeing that Bosco was tired. "You look like you could use some rest."

"Is that Refuge House place near here?" Bosco asked quietly. "I might get some more literature…"

Natalia nodded, "I know Detective Speedle volunteers time there sometimes," she replied softly. "I can arrange it."

"Thanks," Bosco replied calmly, relieved that she wasn't judging him for having anxiety. "I appreciate it."

Offering a smile of reassurance, Natalia went to the door, "I'll call your room when it's set up," she replied gently.

Once Natalia was gone, Bosco took his shoes and winter jacket off, "If you want, Dani, you can go shopping or check out the hotel," he said in a tired voice. "I just wanna get some sleep and try and forget why I'm here."

"This trip is about you and you need support," Danielle replied softly as Bosco sat on the bed. "I'm fine."

Bosco silently got up and tenderly hugged Danielle and Danielle gently caressed his face, "I love you," he said softly, his voice tired. "I think a nap would help me a lot because I need to catch up on my lost sleep."

"Would you like company, Maurice?" Danielle asked softly, watching as he got into the king-size bed.

Bosco nodded as he lay down and Danielle silently got into bed, gently rubbing his back as he drifted off.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"The kit was negative, then?" Rick asked quietly as he sat in a chair near the bed where Adam slept with an IV in his arm and bandages under his pajamas while Robert sat on the edge of the bed close to Adam and BJ and Lenny slept on the couch, both of them tired after being woken up early. "Did he identify Derek Stokes?"

Robert nodded and sighed, "And Maxine Valera," he replied softly. "Adam was very lucky, considering…"

"I'm sorry I didn't know Mandy was abusive," Rick replied quietly. "How bad was Adam hurt by Derek?"

Robert swallowed hard, "Bruised spleen and broken ribs, so Doctor Loman wants Adam to stay for observation," he said in a tired voice. "Bosco was coming in today and we were gonna go to the range, but I'll have to cancel."

"If you need a break, you can still meet up with Officer Boscorelli," Rick said calmly. "I can watch the boys."

Robert shook his head, "Adam wants me to stay close, so I will," he replied softly. "He's five and doesn't get this."

"I sent uniforms over to Speedle's to tell him what happened," Rick said calmly. "Speedle needs to know."

Robert nodded, "I was a little surprised that Uncle Horatio asked Ryan to talk to Adam about what happened because I thought Ryan was still on light duty," he said in a confused voice. "Adam let him do the exam…"

Rick frowned, "Wait, Horatio asked _Ryan_ to talk to Adam and to do a rape exam on him?" he asked sternly.

"Yeah, I guess it's cause Ryan's good with kids," Robert replied calmly. "You sound angry, Rick…"

Rick sighed, "I'm not allowed to discuss people's personal lives without their permission, but your uncle _will_ be hearing about this lapse in judgement," he said in an upset voice. "How long will Adam sleep for?"

"Doctor Loman taped his ribs and gave him medicine so he wouldn't hurt," Robert replied, shrugging. "I'm not working this weekend, so I am just going to be with my kids. This whole thing has me thinking hard…"

Rick perked up, but didn't speak, "I'm thinking of transferring to a desk or CSI full-time and I'm definitely thinking of homeschooling Adam for the rest of the year," Robert spoke softly. "I have a call into the principal of the kindergarten center and I'll be going there Monday, withdrawing Adam, and cutting off my financial support."

Adam suddenly shifted and woke coughing, "Daddy, my throat's dry," he spoke in a tired voice.

Nodding, Robert adjusted the bed and helped Adam drink from the cup that Dr. Loman had left behind in case he got thirsty while under observation, "Thank you," Adam spoke in a sleepy voice as he closed his eyes again.

"You're welcome, buddy," Robert replied softly, sadness in his voice as he stroked Adam's hair.

Rick sighed patiently, "Lenny and I don't have to go visit Catherine today," he said in a worried voice.

"Rick, I'll be all right," Robert replied in a tired voice. "Catherine's expecting to see you and Lenny."

Sighing, Rick nodded, "I'll let Lenny sleep for a bit," he said calmly. "He's just a kid, after all."

* * *

**_Speedle Residence - Calle Ocho_ **

"Timothy?"

Tim, who had gotten up early because James woke up crying from a bad dream that he couldn't explain, looked up from the book that he and James were reading in the playroom and saw his father in the doorway, "Timothy, there are police officers at the door who want to talk to you," Anthony said in a worried voice. "They look upset."

"Adam got hurt by the bad man at school," James said quietly, looking up from the book. "I screamed."

Tim frowned and set the book aside, lifting James into his arms as he stood up, "We're gonna go talk to police officers, okay?" he asked softly, gazing at James with the realization that James was communicating with him.

James nodded and Tim silently carried him out to the living room where a somber looking Horatio and Tripp were standing in the doorway, "Speed, I think we should sit down," Horatio said in a quiet voice. "James is up early…"

Nodding, Tim sat down and planted James on his lap while Tripp and Horatio took chairs, "Julliet sleeps in on Saturday and Emily sleeps more because the pregnancy makes her tired," he explained. "Should I wake Emily?"

"Speed, Adam woke Robert up this morning and told him that there was a bad man at his school yesterday who hurt him and also tried to hurt James," Horatio spoke quietly. "Ryan talked with Adam and Adam identified the man as Derek Stokes and also confirmed that Maxine Valera was there too. Adam said that Valera told Derek to hurt James because he wouldn't be able to communicate his need for help. Derek snatched Adam and Valera followed them to the bathroom. Adam kicked Derek and Derek threw him before leaving with Valera…"

Tim frowned, "Adam got hurt by the bad man, Daddy," James said, gazing up at Tim. "Bad lady made me scream."

Anger filled Tim and he silently kissed James's forehead, "James, can you go wake Mommy up?" he asked softly.

Nodding, James got off of Tim's lap and left the living room, "What, Valera thought it would be funny to attack James cause he's got some special needs?" Tim growled, clearly angry. "Have you caught either of them?"

"We have uniforms out looking for both of them," Tripp replied, shocked to see Tim so angry. "Settle down."

Tim sighed tiredly, "Can you send an officer over to my restaurant to check on Tony?" Anthony asked softly. "He lives alone and now that Derek Stokes is running loose, I worry about his safety. I don't want him being hurt."

"I'll radio it in," Tripp said as a tired looking Emily came into the living room. "Good morning."

Emily sighed tiredly, "Emily, we're pulling James out of that school because something bad happened to Adam yesterday and it almost happened to James," Tim said in a concerned voice. "I had James wake you up."

Nodding, Emily sat on the couch, "Adam woke Robert up this morning and told him that there was a bad man at his school yesterday who hurt him and also tried to hurt James," Horatio repeated softly. "Ryan talked with Adam and Adam identified the man as Derek Stokes and also confirmed that Maxine Valera was there too. Adam said that Valera told Derek to hurt James because he wouldn't be able to communicate his need for help. Derek snatched Adam and Valera followed them to the bathroom. Adam kicked Derek and Derek threw him before leaving with Valera…"

"How badly was Adam hurt?" Emily asked in a worried voice, shaken by the news. "As badly as James was when..?"

Horatio sighed softly, "I believe Adam has broken ribs and a bruised spleen," he replied. "No other damage, but Adam admitted that Derek did pull his pants down before running away. Robert is at the hospital now."

"I've had reservations about James going to public kindergarten anyway, as he is special needs because of what Bernard did to him," Emily said softly. "I've been trying to figure out how I can get him out of there…"

Emily sighed tiredly, "James got sleepy and scared, so he's in our bed with a book," she said, gazing at Tim.

Tim nodded, "Um, there's something else you should know," Horatio spoke softly. "Ryan had a bad reaction to questioning Adam and performing a rape kit on him. Frank caught him driving 40 over the speed limit and swerving, so Ryan was temporarily detained for dangerous driving. He had a panic attack and got sick in holding."

Emily looked angry, but didn't speak, "Ryan didn't want anyone called to come get him out, but he had a panic attack and ended up puking and quit breathing for a little bit," Tripp spoke up. "He's with Doctor Woods…"

"Where?" Emily asked in a concerned voice, shaken that Ryan was hiding something. "I want to talk to him."

Horatio sighed, "Alexx forced Ryan to go to the hospital," he explained softly. "I believe it was Dade Memorial."

"I'll go," Tim offered softly, gently stroking Emily's face. "You go back to bed and rest. You and the baby…"

Sighing, Emily got her phone out of her pocket and silently dialled Ryan's cell, "I'll call him," she said softly.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"I'm really okay, Alexx," Ryan said as he sat on the edge of the gurney where he had laid during the ambulance ride to the hospital. "I got a little sick, but I'm feeling a lot better and I'd like to go home and enjoy my Saturday."

Alexx sighed softly, "You threw up and stopped breathing, baby," she replied gently. "It was pretty scary."

"I didn't mean to scare anyone, Alexx, but I just didn't like being in there," Ryan lied. "I'm claustrophobic."

Alexx nodded calmly, "Okay," she replied calmly, giving in. "I'll let you leave if I can drive you home."

"Alright," Ryan replied calmly as he slowly got off the gurney. "I'm probably just gonna rest today."

Giving Ryan a compassionate look, Alexx took his arm and guided him outside, "Thank you," he said quietly.

Alexx smiled as they left the hospital and walked down the path towards the parking structure. Suddenly, a limo came tearing down the street and pulled to a stop, "Please, help!" an anxious voice came through a window that was rolled down just a small bit. "Please, my boyfriend's hurt and needs medical help!"

"I guess I could look at him," Alexx replied in a concerned voice as she approached the limo. "Where is he?"

The van door opened and strong hands suddenly grabbed hold of both Alexx and Ryan, pulling them inside the vehicle before they could react. Two muscle men sat on either side of Derek while Valera sat on the other side of the limo looking scared, "This is Doctor Woods," Valera said in an anxious voice. "And this is Ryan Wolfe…"

"Oh, an eencenteeve for Doctor Voods to clean Derek Stokes up," one of the musclemen said. "A hostage."

The limo sped off as Ryan's cell-phone began to buzz in his pocket, but he didn't answer it, "Why do you not answer ze phone?" one of the henchmen asked in a curious voice as he leaned forward and snatched the phone out of Ryan's pocket, eyeing it as it continued to ring. "Who is Speedle and why are zey phoneening you?"

"It's a girl," Ryan lied anxiously, hoping the Russians would leave it alone. "They always call."

The musclemen chuckled and began talking in Russian, "He's a cop," Derek hissed, seeing Ryan's badge.

Silence filled the limo, "He's a cop just like my baby brother and I bet he knows where Nick is," Derek hissed.

" _Stop_ obsessing over your brother," Valera hissed anxiously. "Do you want Ivan to kill you like he did Dan?"

The limo slowly came to a stop, "Come on, you peeg," the musclemen said. "Time for a lesson."

Ryan didn't move, so the musclemen dragged him from the limo and into a warehouse that had old furniture and tools scattered around, "Take it easy on him!" Alexx said anxiously. "He's been through chemo and surgery!"

"Ryan's got cancer?" Valera asked in a horrified voice, watching as the musclemen threw Ryan to the ground.

Alexx nodded, "What do you need me to do?" she asked anxiously. "Please…Ryan's been through enough."

"Patch up Derek Stokes," one of the musclemen snapped as he went through Ryan's phone. "Hmm…Drizlav…"

The other muscleman looked at his partner, "Vat, Igor?" he asked in an annoyed voice. "Vat eez on ze phone?"

"A number belonging to Dimitri's boy, Bobby," Igor replied in an amused voice. "Ze boy keeled hees fazzer…"

Ryan's eyes went wide, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Drizlav touched the healing surgical scar on his throat, "I seenk zat ve should let Bobby know zat ve remember vat he deed," Drizlav said in a cold voice.

"You may clean Derek up over here," Igor snapped, pointing to an area where opened boxes were. "Supplies."

Not wanting Ryan to get hurt, Alexx led Derek over to the area while Valera followed them, deeply terrified.

* * *

"…Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me where my husband is," Rick heard an anxious voice ask.

Rick sighed and silently got up to stretch his legs because Robert had fallen asleep along with everyone else, "…Why won't anyone give me a straight answer?" he heard the same anxious voice say. "I'm worried…"

Wondering what was going on, Rick stepped out of the exam room and saw an anxious looking woman with a guy wearing winter clothes and another woman at the reception desk, "Maybe we should just go check in at a hotel somewhere so you can eat and rest," Ty was saying in a worried voice. "Sasha can stay here…"

"Excuse me, can I help you, ma'am?" Rick asked quietly. "I'm Sergeant Rick Stetler of the Miami-Dade Police."

Grace's eyes went wide, "Please, I got a call that Brendan was here," she said anxiously. "I can't seem to…"

Just then, Dr. Loman came by, "Excuse me, this lady is asking about Sergeant Brendan Finney," Rick said firmly.

"I'm Grace Finney, Brendan's wife," Grace spoke anxiously. "I got a call that he was found alive…"

Ty and Sasha exchanged a look as Dr. Loman checked his charts, "Ah," he said calmly. "Sergeant Finney was brought in, stabilized, and rushed to surgery around dawn, but I haven't heard anything from upstairs…"

Grace nodded and sniffled quietly, "Ty, Sasha, you guys should go," she said anxiously. "I…I want to stay…"

"No, Grace, we care about Brendan too and we'll stay here with you," Sasha replied in a concerned voice, giving Grace a reassuring hug. "Brendan rode in the squad car with me when everyone else refused to talk to me…"

Ty sighed and looked slightly guilty, but didn't say anything, "I can take you upstairs and see if we can find anything out," Dr. Loman said calmly, noting that Grace was very upset. "If you three will just follow me to the elevator…"

"Sergeant Stetler, thank you for your help," Grace said softly as she, Ty, and Sasha followed Dr. Loman away.

Deeply shaken by being given any sort of gratitude, Rick returned to the exam room and saw that Robert's phone was buzzing on the table, but Robert was too deep in sleep to hear it. Rick silently picked the phone up and saw that Ryan was calling Robert, "Ryan?" Rick asked as he answered the phone. "Ryan, how are you feeling?"

There was some muttering, "Reecky Stetler," a cold Russian accent said. "Bernard's whipping boy. Ze dirty cop."

Rick frowned as Robert stirred, "Who is this?" Rick asked in a confused. "Why are you calling on Ryan's phone?"

Robert frowned groggily, but Rick held up a hand to keep him quiet, "Ve hawe Ryan and a Doctor Voods patching up Derek Stokes because he broke the rules of ze mob," the voice said. "Reecky, can you breeng us money?"

Swallowing hard, Rick got a pen and memo pad out of his pocket along with his phone and wrote something on it before handing it to Robert. _I need to borrow your phone and walk Lenny up to visit Catherine. Take my phone and tell Horatio to come to Room 321 in Recovery as soon as he can. Catherine will be there with Lenny. Keep it quiet, but Ryan and Doctor Woods are being held by Russians somewhere who want me to communicate with them._

"I can bring you money in a legal way," Rick said as he silently woke Lenny and gave his son a look to be quiet as they left the room and silently moved to the elevators. "Just tell me what I need to do to get you your money."

Quiet murmuring filled the phone as Rick led Lenny into Catherine's room, seeing that she was awake and sitting in her wheelchair. Rick motioned for her to be quiet and sent Lenny over to her. He then wrote on the whiteboard.

_Keep it quiet, but Ryan and Doctor Woods are being held by Russians somewhere. They want me to communicate with them. I told Robert to send Horatio to your room and I need you to keep our son safe while I deal with this._

Catherine's eyes widened, but she nodded and quickly put Lenny in her lap, "Go to ze bank downtown, as I know you bank zere, and weethdraw ze extra money you find zere," the voice ordered. "Call Ryan back eet eez done."

The call ended, "Rick, what the heck is going on?" Catherine asked anxiously. "You can't actually…?"

"Two members of CSI are in trouble and I don't think they meant to call me, but I answered Robert's phone," Rick said in an anxious voice. "Lenny, stay with your mom no matter what. Catherine, I have to go to the bank downtown and then I'm not sure what's going to happen after I call them back. I love you and our son."

Catherine nodded and held Lenny close, "Be strong for me and for Lenny, Cat," Rick said as he left the room.

As Rick went back through the ER, however, he saw Horatio and Tim come in, "I can't talk," he snapped.

Tim frowned when he noticed that Rick was sweating, "Stetler, you all right?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Mind your business, Speedle!" Rick snapped, needing to leave. "I sent Lenny upstairs to Catherine…"

Horatio frowned and noticed that Rick was carrying Robert's phone in a shaking hand, "Rick?" he asked quietly.

"I can't talk about it, Horatio," Rick said in a pained, anxious voice. "I left notes with Bobby and Catherine."

Swallowing hard, Rick silently left the ER, "Speed, go see if you can get anything out of Robert," Horatio hissed.

Bewildered, Speed nodded and Horatio silently went outside, frowning when he saw Rick fumbling with trembling hands just to open the door to his car, "Rick, has something happened?" Horatio asked in a concerned voice.

"For the sake of CSI Wolfe and Doctor Woods, I'm better off not saying a word," Rick replied anxiously.

Horatio frowned and opened the car door for Rick, "Are you fit to drive?" he asked in a worried voice.

"I alone have to pay for what I did while undercover," Rick said in a trembling voice. "It's _my_ burden."

Horatio gave Rick a look, "It's Gil Grissom's burden because he ordered you undercover," he replied. "Keys."

Realizing that Horatio was going to get involved whether or not his help was welcome, Rick silently handed the keys over, "There's a bank downtown that I go to sometimes and money will be there," Rick explained as he swapped sides with Horatio and got into the passenger seat while Horatio got behind the wheel. "I'm supposed to withdraw the extra money and then call Ryan's cell again. I don't know what will happen once I have the money."

Nodding, Horatio put the car into gear and silently drove off while Rick stared at the phone sick to his stomach.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department** _

"CSI Delko?" Eric heard an anxious voice call out as he and Calliegh worked on processing Brendan's uniform and the evidence found at the beach in the room that they had been working in since getting the clothes.

Eric gave Calleigh a look and frowned when he heard soft rock coming from the other evidence room, "What's up, Greg?" he asked in a kind voice as he went into the other room and saw Greg waving his hands in conjunction with the to some rock music that was playing over the radio while working on the evidence from Adam. "Greg?"

"Um, sorry, the music helps me concentrate," Greg replied as he turned the music down. "Anxious habit."

Eric nodded and Greg handed him a report, "The rape kit was negative, but those clothes that Detective Caine gave police have Derek Stokes's prints on them," Greg explained quietly. "Specifically on the waistband of his pants, his shirt, and his underwear. It backs up Adam's story that Derek was going to touch him, but ended up running…"

"Traces of cocaine?" Eric asked, eyeballing the report carefully. "Derek must have been high when he did this."

Greg nodded and sighed, "I think Derek is looking for Nicky, but Nicky's not here anymore," he said anxiously.

Eric nodded and returned the report to Greg just as Natalia came down the hallway with Emily, both deep in conversation with each other, "…Yes, I have time to go over there this afternoon, but I have to find out why Ryan's not taking my calls," he heard Emily say in an anxious voice. "He's OCD and when the phone rings, he answers it…"

"Maybe check with Diana?" Natalia spoke softly. "Or is she helping Jason prepare for court on Monday?"

Emily sighed and noticed Eric, "Eric, have you seen Ryan?" she asked in a worried voice. "He's not taking my calls and I was told he was with Alexx, but I can't seem to find her either. It's not like Ryan to ignore my calls."

"Emily, you gotta stay calm and take care of yourself because you've got a baby inside you," Eric said softly.

Emily gave him a look and sighed, prompting Natalia to look surprised, "Tim's obviously excited enough to tell people," Emily said in an amused voice. "Tim's parents are with the kids and I came to look for Ryan…"

"Maybe he went to visit Bosco and Danielle and I didn't know about it," Natalia mused as Greg came out of the evidence room to see what was going on. "Ryan knows about the case and maybe he went to offer support…"

Greg's eyes widened, "Danielle?" he asked in a shocked voice. "I thought she moved back to New York?"

"You know Danielle?" Natalia asked in a surprised voice, eyeing Greg. "How do you know her?"

Greg sighed, "She used to work for the lab in Vegas and me, Warrick, and Nicky were like her brothers and uncles to her kids," he explained in a quiet voice, smiling as he remembered the past. "Nicky helped her and her kids get out of Vegas…"

Suddenly remembering what Nick had told him, Greg went quiet and looked at the floor, "Um, I'd love to see her and her husband," Greg said in a quieter voice. "She sent the lab an invite to her wedding, but we couldn't…"

"You can come with me when I go visit them in a while if you want," Natalia offered softly. "I don't mind."

Emily sighed, "Is there any food in the break room?" she asked softly. "I didn't eat breakfast yet."

"There should be," Eric replied calmly, sighing as Emily silently disappeared into the break room.

Greg frowned worriedly, but looked at Natalia, "Did you need info on Adam Caine while you're here?" he asked quietly. "Grissom said I should talk to you if I got any funky cases because you'd be able to help…"

Realizing that Greg wanted her to see the evidence on Adam, Natalia nodded and followed him into the room as Eric watched; he knew what happened to Adam Caine would affect them all because they were family.

* * *

**_Downtown Miami_ **

Horatio silently parked the car beside a meter and Rick got out, not saying a word as he silently disappeared into the bank. As Horatio waited, he was surprised to see Bosco and Danielle walking down the sidewalk holding hands and looking tired, but relaxed. Danielle and Bosco quickly spotted him and walked over to the parked car.

"Lieutenant Caine, right?" Danielle asked in a kind voice. "Maurice had a nap and now we're on a walk."

Bosco sighed tiredly, "Are you coming to the hearing on Monday?" he asked quietly. "I'm hoping to talk to Emily Speedle today and maybe get on some anxiety meds so I'm calm for court. Do you think that'd be okay?"

"If it helps you be able to get through court, I don't see why it wouldn't be," Horatio replied calmly.

Danielle sighed and squeezed Bosco's hand, "Natalia took us from the airport to the hotel and said she'd set something up with Emily and call the room when she did, so we're going to head back to the hotel after we get something to eat," she said in a kind, worried voice. "Maurice, this is exactly why I wanted to be with you."

Horatio looked past them to see Rick come out of the bank carrying a metal briefcase that presumably held a large sum of money. Rick silently gripped the case as he pulled Robert's cell-phone out of his pocket and dialled Ryan's number, sighing as he said a few words on the phone, listened for a few moments, and put the phone away again.

As Rick walked towards the car a masked man all in black suddenly came running down the sidewalk and lunged at the case, but Rick dodged him only to get a gun waved in his face, "STOP!" Horatio ordered as he jumped out of the car with his own weapon drawn. "Back away from Sergeant Stetler or I'll put bullets in your brain."

Bosco quickly pulled Danielle behind him as they moved back, "Ricky vas Bernard's vhipping boy and now he's gonna get what he's owed for turning his back on Bernard," the masked guy growled, cocking his gun. "Drizlav said he vouldn't be able to handle ze drop without getting the police involved and he sent me to follow Ricky."

Before Rick could react, the masked man grabbed the case and belted Rick hard in the arm and chest, sending the sergeant to the sidewalk and then he fired two rounds each into Rick's leg and abdomen. Bosco roared and lunged at the masked guy, knocking them both to the ground. Horatio quickly got between them and shot the gunman.

"Sergeant Stetler!" Danielle exclaimed, her paramedic training kicking in as she came to his side and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. "I'm a paramedic back in New York and I'm gonna check your wounds, all right?"

Rick exhaled sharply as Horatio knelt and checked his leg wounds, "Officer Boscorelli, please call 9-1-1 and ask my CSI's to come here immediately!" Horatio ordered as he passed Bosco his phone. "Entrance and exit wounds."

"Lieutenant Caine, he's wearing Kevlar," Danielle said in a mystified voice as she saw the vest. "It caught it."

Rick let out a gasp of pain, "Been wearing it since Cat and I were stabbed," he said softly. "That case hurt…"

"I'm gonna do a physical check, all right?" Danielle said calmly. "Just take slow breaths and stay awake."

Rick nodded and exhaled sharply, ignoring the pain rocketing through his body as Danielle checked him.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"You can sit with Brendan for a while because you're his wife and close friends, but take it easy," Dr. Loman said as he led Grace, Ty, and Sasha into the SICU. "Sergeant Finney had some serious injuries and was drugged with a very high level of amphetamines, so he's on medication and he's on a vent to make his healing process easier."

Brendan was lying on a gurney in the middle of the room unconscious with a tube down his throat that connected to a ventilator and a bandage around his head that was holding a secure gauze pad in place on his forehead. Bruises decorated parts of his face and right arm while his left arm sat in a shoulder sling and IV's sat in his right arm alongside the bruises along with a pulse-ox clip on his right index finger. A gown that had tubes, bandages, and a central line under it covered his body and a blanket covered him from his waist down to his casted ankles.

Ty gaped at the damage done, as he couldn't believe that Brendan had survived such a severe beating, but Grace silently sat in the chair beside the right side of the bed, "Pneumoxthoraxes in both lungs, a forehead wound, dislocated shoulder, broken ribs, severe bruising, bacterial exposure, a bullet wound in his abdomen, malnutrition, dehydration, enough intestinal damage to need a colostomy, bruised kidneys, lost a bit of his liver, and broken ankles that required surgery. His heart is strong and he's also got a cath in to monitor urine output…"

"Was he sexually assaulted?" Ty asked, immediately thinking of Bosco. "A colleague of mine was a while back…"

Dr. Loman shook his head, "No, but the injuries and drugs may have a long-term effect on his fertility," he replied.

"That doesn't matter," Grace replied in a firm voice. "Is Brendan going to suffer any brain damage?"

Dr. Loman shrugged, "Tough to say right now," he replied calmly. "Familiar things at his bedside might help…"

Nodding, Grace reached into her purse and pulled out a couple of framed photos she had gotten from her bag at the airport, sighing as she set them up on the portable table beside the bed where Brendan could see them whenever he woke up, "Please, Brendan, come back to us," she whispered, taking his hand. " _We_ need you."

* * *

_**Warehouse District** _

Alexx sighed as she finished cleaning and patching up Derek's face, "That's all I can do for him," she said in a scared voice, gazing at the guy who was standing near Ryan and Valera. "Are you going to let us go now or what?"

Drizlav scoffed and glared at Ryan, "You can go, Doctor Voods," he said calmly. "Zis one has to stay veeth us."

"Why?" Alexx asked in a cold voice as she set the used supplies aside. "I told you that Ryan has cancer and…"

Igor scoffed, "Drizlav sent a guy to meet Reecky at the bank and ve are set to get a payday," he replied coldly, glaring at Ryan menacingly. "Call Reecky again and ask vere he eez at veeth ze money. I am getting bored."

Drizlav scoffed, but dialled the number, "Reecky, vere eez ze money?!" he snapped coldly into the phone.

There was a silence, "Wolfe, get on ze phone!" Drizlav howled anxiously. "Tell Reecky to talk to me!"

Ryan didn't move, however, and Drizlav backhanded him to the floor and began to kick him hard enough to elicit pained screams, " _I suggest you stop kicking Ryan_ ," Horatio's cold voice said. " _He's not the one you want_."

"I knew Reecky vould come running to you, Caine!" Drizlav howled. "He vas too weak to handle a seemple job!"

Derek swore, his eyes wide, " _I have your money and I have Rick_ ," Horatio spoke coldly. " _Where are they?"_

"Don't trust any police or Crime Scene Investigators!" Derek howled. "They're all as shady as Nicolas!"

Drizlav suddenly looked intrigued, "And vere does Neecolas live, Derek Stokes?" he asked in an awed voice.

"Las Vegas," Derek scoffed coldly. "I bet he ran back there to his _precious_ house and his _precious_ lab!"

Drizlav chuckled coldly, "Caine, I vill giwe you back your Doctor Woods, but Wolfe eez going to be taken back to Ivan," he said in a cold voice. "Zat eez all I am giving you and you are lucky to get zat much. I do not care zat you seenk he has any eelness."

" _Ryan Wolfe is a CSI who is suffering from cancer_!" Horatio shouted angrily. " _He needs to keep on his treatment_!"

Instead of responding, Drizlav ended the call and threw the phone on the ground before stomping on it, "Ve vill take Doctor Voods back to ze cops and zen ve vill take Ryan to Ivan," he said in a cold voice, gazing at Igor. "Ivan vill make ze final call based on vat ve hawe learned and decide vezzer or not zees Neecolas Stokes eez vorth going all ze vay to Las Vegas vith Ryan."

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	11. Cross-Country Delivery of Punishment

_**12 Hours Later** _

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

" _Thank you for wheeling me over here, Detective Speedle_ ," Rick heard a soft voice say. " _Oh, Rick…"_

Feelings of warmth and numbness filled Rick as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed with Catherine sitting in a wheelchair at his bedside while Tim lingered nearby. Rick looked down and saw that he was in a gown and covered by blankets and IV's of blood, saline, and other fluids, "Rick, you've been unconscious for about 12 hours," Catherine said in a worried voice. "You've been through surgery and recovery…"

"The last thing I remember is coming out of the bank and getting beat up and shot," Rick spoke groggily.

Tim sighed, "You passed out in the ambulance from blood loss and you might have died if you hadn't been wearing Kevlar, but you still have abdominal trauma along with a cracked sternum, broken ribs, a sprained arm, and two healing bullet wounds in your leg," he explained calmly. "Horatio took over the phone call and has updated us."

"Any word from the Russians, Ryan, or Doctor Woods?" Rick asked in a groggy voice. "Horatio…interfered…"

Tim shook his head and Rick sighed heavily, prompting Catherine to put a calming hand on his arm, "The hospital released Adam, so Bobby took Lenny with them," Catherine spoke softly. "Rick, why on earth would you…?"

"Alexx was dropped off at the PD about 6 hours ago and she wasn't hurt, but she was pretty traumatized," Tim commented quietly, still shaken by what had happened. "A detective's going to come over and talk to you…"

Rick sighed heavily, too tired and drugged to argue, "Am I done paying yet?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I think so," Catherine spoke up in a gentle, but firm voice. "And I'll be yelling at Grissom very, very soon."

Rick gave Tim a look, "I know a good lawyer that can represent me if I need one," he said groggily.

"Horatio already talked to the higher-ups and they're letting it go," Tim explained calmly. "They've also pulled all the uniforms off of their time off to search for Ryan based on information Alexx gave. It's under control."

Rick silently closed his eyes, unable to look anyone in the face, "Just have someone wake me whenever the detective gets here," he said in a tired voice. "If Ryan ends up killed, I'm turning in my resignation."

* * *

_**Refuge House** _

"I thought you'd be too busy to talk to me after what happened to your brother," Bosco commented softly as he sat down in a chair across from Emily, who was also in a chair unpacking a bag from Quiznos. "You all right?"

Emily sighed and offered him a wrapped sandwich, "Pregnancy and kidnapping doesn't compromise my ability to do my job, Officer Boscorelli," she replied in a quiet voice. "Besides, since Ryan is my older brother, I'm not allowed to participate in the case because of conflict of interest rules. I thought we could eat while we talked."

Bosco sighed, but took the sub and unwrapped it, "Did you know Danielle sends me with food when I go to work because she knows I won't stop anywhere?" he asked casually. "It's been like that since I was abducted…"

"You should want to take care of yourself," Emily spoke calmly. "You have five kids to support, right?"

Bosco nodded, "I just don't want to stop anywhere for food because then I'll run into other cops and I know what they think of me because nobody will ride with me since Bobby left New York," he explained quietly, sadness in his voice. "When I was first assigned to Bed-Stuy, I was totally prepared to ride alone, but Bobby went to the chief and offered to ride with me and show me the ropes. I had no idea that people had found out about what went down between me and Monroe until Kowalski brought it up. Ty swears he and Monroe have forgiven me, but…"

"Back up a bit," Emily replied calmly. "Would you mind explaining the situation to me?"

Bosco nodded, "I was shot a couple of years ago and when I finally came back to work, I rode with this cop who people were shunning because she reported to IAB on some stuff," he stated softly. "There was a struggle and my vision was fuzzy and she was pregnant. I accidentally shot my partner and made her lose her baby that was fathered by a guy I worked with for like five years. I eventually got my vision back, but the damage was done."

"And you think the cop who lost her baby and the baby's father hold a grudge even though you say that they have both given you forgiveness?" Emily asked calmly. "Have the officers within NYPD given you a hard time about…?"

Bosco sighed, "Other things?" he replied softly. "The whole assault that happened on Halloween happened because Faith grabbed my arm when I was trying to walk away with my kids. She called me weak…"

"That, I have heard about," Emily said in a concerned voice. "That assault has been in the news a little bit."

Bosco went quiet, "I feel bad for Faith, you know?" he replied quietly. "She hasn't had an easy year."

"Officer Boscorelli, tragedy does not give people the right to behave contrary to the laws of the land," Emily spoke in a calm, but firm voice. "What losses Faith suffered doesn't give her the right to engage in criminal behavior."

Bosco nodded, but didn't say anything, "And it especially does not give her the right to use a traumatic experience you suffered against you to give herself power," Emily spoke firmly. "Natalia mentioned that you were uncomfortable at the airport and that you asked about anxiety meds. Have you seen anyone in New York?"

"There's a center for victims that I go to sometimes," Bosco replied softly. "When I'm not working."

Emily looked very thoughtful, "Officer Boscorelli, based on what you've told me, I think you need more than just time at a drop-in centre whenever you're not working," she said in a quiet voice. "Do you agree?"

"I'm tired of feeling anxious all the time, so yeah," Bosco replied softly. "What did you have in mind?"

Emily silently reached into her pocket and thumbed through her wallet before extracting a card, "This guy has a degree in psychiatry, but he also knows trauma from his work in Anti-Crime," she said quietly, offering him the card. "He does the cop job in the day and he talks to cops about traumas and stuff when he's off the clock."

Bosco silently took the card, "Manny Santiago, NYPD Anti-Crime Officer and Trauma Psychologist," he read softly, realizing that this was Cruz's old friend. "This guy helped a cop I used to work with until she died from being a suicide bomber against this gang that attacked the 55. He and I never really talked, but he's a good guy."

"I won't force you to talk to him when you go home, but he'll listen," Emily said in a kind voice.

Nodding, Bosco put the card in his wallet, "I'm really anxious about court on Monday and I don't want to have a panic attack in front of the judge," he admitted softly. "I hear it's a federal judge presiding over the case."

"Federal judges don't bite," Emily replied softly. "Court can be intimidating when you're on the other side and it might help you if I explain what that other side is like because I've been there and I understand it…"

Bosco nodded and silently listened to Emily explain what going to court as a victim would be like for him.

* * *

**_Austin, Texas_ **

"Your sister says you're getting stronger, Nicky," Jillian Stokes spoke softly as she sat at Nick's bedside.

Nick sighed, "I'm not sure where I'm going to go once I'm out of here," he said quietly. "I'm not ready…"

"I know you're not ready to go back to Vegas and you don't have to until you are," Jillian spoke in a gentle voice as she took her youngest's hand in her own. "You are more than welcome to stay with your father and I at the house you grew up in. You're our baby boy and something terrible happened to you, Nicky. Please, let your family help."

Nick nodded and felt tears welling up in his eyes, "Crap, not _again_ ," he said in an anxious voice. "Sorry…"

Jillian sighed, got a tissue from the box on the table, and gently wiped her son's eyes just as Bill Stokes strolled into the hospital room with a bag and a drink container that had three drinks in it, "Deli food and smoothies," he said in a kind voice, his pleasant expression fading when he saw Nick's expression. "Pancho, are you doing all right?"

"Just having a hard day, Dad," Nick spoke softly, not wanting to admit that he was having nightmares.

Bill Stokes didn't look convinced, but nodded, "Pancho, I hate to do this, but I have to be in Miami on Monday to preside over a federal case," he spoke softly, offering Nick one of the drinks. "It should be relatively short…"

"Miami?" Nick asked softly. "Could…could you see how Greggo's doing? I hope he's happy there."

Bill nodded and handed Nick the smoothie, "You need to eat and drink so you can gain some of that weight you lost while you were missing," he spoke softly. "The nurses say you're not eating more than half your meals…"

"It's just hard to eat when I don't remember doing it while I was missing," Nick admitted quietly. "I'm not sure if my memory's starting to come back or what, but I can remember never being given anything to eat…"

Just then, the room phone rang and Nick sighed, looking away from it as if he knew who was calling, "Hello?" Bill asked as he picked up the phone and held it to his ear, wondering why Nick was getting called in the hospital.

" _CSI Stokes, it's Ecklie_ ," a commanding tone of voice said. " _I was wondering when you were going to be done your little holiday and come back to work. We're shorthanded as it is and we don't need CSI's taking vacations…"_

Bill's eyes widened in anger, "This is Judge Bill Stokes of the Federal Court, Mister Ecklie," he said coldly.

There was a silence, "Nick may be a CSI in Las Vegas, but he is my youngest son first and foremost," Bill said in the tone he used to deal with bad people in court. "Mister Ecklie, I don't know what is going on that narrow mind of yours, but what Nick went through is certainly not vacation time and neither is his recovery!"

" _The lab needs good CSI's and Stokes is one of them_ ," Ecklie replied. " _I know he's at this hospital_ …"

Bill Stokes swore into the phone, "The Las Vegas lab is federally funded and has a stellar reputation, doesn't it, Mister Ecklie?" he asked in a cold voice. "If you _ever_ harass Nicolas again, I will have no problem pulling strings to get the lab's funding pulled and I will make sure it will be your fault. I trust you and I have an understanding?"

Before Ecklie could reply, Bill slammed the phone down and saw that Nick was crying and looking at the wall, "I dictated Grissom a letter and sent it through the hospital fax because it would go fast," Nick spoke shakily. "I used a code, but I guess Ecklie intercepted it and I got a call earlier, but I was too tired to speak for very long…"

"If you want to talk to your friends, I'll bring a laptop in so you can email them now that you have use of both your hands again," Jillian spoke softly, wiping Nick's face. "I'm sure your father is going to be in touch with Las Vegas."

Bill nodded and silently unpacked the deli bag on the portable tray and put bits of food from each container on paper plates he got from the store with store-bought plastic cutlery, "Let me handle the drama with Vegas, Pancho," he said in a gentle, but firm voice. " _You_ are going to eat and we're going to eat with you."

"I'll do my best," Nick replied, calming down enough to look at his parents. "For you guys, I'll do my best."

* * *

**_Downtown Miami – Miami, Florida_ **

_Police cars swarmed the area along with CSI Hummers, as MDPD came out in full force when one of their own came under attack even if that one was Rick Stetler. Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Jesse, Natalia, and Greg were all on scene along with uniformed officers and the area where the attack happened was cordoned off by police tape._

_Bosco had given his statement to one of the uniforms and then had been given clearance to return to the hotel by Horatio when it was clear that he was super anxious and needed to get out of there before having a panic attack. Danielle, however, remained behind because she had kept Rick calm and stable until Miami paramedics had arrived to relieve her. Rick had been stable, so they scooped him and took off from the scene in the midst of the chaos._

"Hey, Danielle, are you all right?" Danielle suddenly heard Greg ask. "You're staring at the sidewalk…"

Danielle looked towards the voice and sighed when she saw Greg standing a few feet away holding cups of frozen yogurt that he had gotten from the nearby store, "Just thinking about what happened 12 hours ago, Greg, and that Maurice hasn't said a word to me since the attack on Sergeant Stetler," she replied softly. "I know he's hurting."

"I don't know these people well, but I can only assume that this department is quite a family," Greg mused softly, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he handed Danielle a frozen yogurt. "That's why I signed a temp contract here."

Danielle sighed, "Last time I saw you, Greg, you were happy at your lab in Vegas," she replied, eating some of the yogurt while looking at the man she considered a brother. "I don't understand why you're at a lab in Miami?"

"There was a shooting at the lab a while back and Nick was kidnapped by some Russians, but you know that from the news," Greg spoke softly, his expression somber. "I was shot in the leg and also caught some glass in my ears that I eventually got pulled out in Miami, but it permanently damaged my hearing. Do you see my hearing aids?"

Danielle nodded, but didn't say anything, "Grissom told Ecklie and a petition suddenly sprang up started by this CSI who came after you moved away because she thinks people with hearing impairments are weird and incapable of being in the field," Greg continued in a soft, sad voice. "I was told I could come back to the Vegas lab, but be stuck in the lab permanently because having a hearing impaired employee in the field is a liability. I know that's a lie, as I've talked to people here who have hearing impairments, but manage to work in the field with conditions…"

"Conrad Ecklie was always a patronizing little twerp, wasn't he?" Danielle asked in a kind voice. "I remember him."

Greg tried to hold back a grin, but snickered softly, "Greg, life is very unpredictable and I know that better than anyone because my life is very different now than it was then," Danielle spoke softly as she got her wallet out and showed Greg a photo of her family that had been taken after her father and Yelina had married. "I never thought I'd be married to an amazing NYPD officer and have two more children let alone a wonderful stepmother…"

"Those little babies are Maurice's?" Greg asked in a surprised voice, eyeing the babies that Bosco and Danielle held while John, David, Ellie, Sully and Yelina stood around them, all of them happy. "What are their names?"

Danielle smiled, "Michael Maurice and Emily Rose," she replied softly. "They were born prematurely while Maurice was in Miami being held hostage by Doctor Price along with that Jason Wolfe kid, but they are doing well."

"I've met Jason Wolfe once or twice," Greg said softly. "He's Ryan and Emily's nephew and helps in the morgue."

Danielle nodded, "Greg, not everyone has the same attitude about people with disabilities and there may be some who have less than understanding attitudes," she spoke gently. "Ecklie's an idiot and you remember that he used to give me crap all the time about things, but that is the way Ecklie is and I decided to just ignore him in favor of doing the best job I could. Your hearing impairment does not have to and should not define your talents and abilities, nor should you let others label you as worthless because of them. I'm not saying you have to go back, but you have a lot of good you can do for the people of Las Vegas even from the crime lab. You have incredible talents in the lab and even though you have lost your hearing, you haven't lost your ability and capability to do good."

Greg sighed softly, "Part of me misses Vegas a lot and I do love the lab there," he admitted. "I'll think about it."

"You can still inspire people even if you yourself are not in the field," Danielle explained as she pointed to the picture. "John took his GED last winter and he's now taking Criminalistics at NYU. I remember how John used to ask you every question in the book about what CSI's do when you and Nick would babysit. I think it inspired him."

Greg looked pleased and offered a genuine smile as they turned and headed back towards the Hilton.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital_ **

"…Tommy's been having a hard time since Emily came by and talked to him and he skipped his therapy appointment," Tommy Wolfe heard Dr. Higgins say in a soft, concerned voice. "He's just been lying in bed…"

Figuring he was going to get crap from someone for grieving over Ryan's disappearance, Tommy rolled and opened his eyes, surprised when he saw his wife and Jason standing in the doorway with Dr. Higgins, "Um, hi," he said softly, sighing as he slowly sat up. "I haven't felt like doing much since Emily told me Ryan was missing…"

Trusting that Tommy's family could help, Dr. Higgins silently left to check on her other long-term patients.

"Your mother didn't do it, if that's what you're thinking," Diana spoke softly. "She is still in maximum security."

Tommy sighed softly and nodded, but didn't speak, "Dad, I know you're having a hard time, but I need some advice because I'm scared about court on Monday even more than ever now," Jason spoke softly. "What if I mess up?"

"Come sit next to me, Jason," Tommy said softly, swinging his legs over the bed. "I've got sound advice."

Jason obeyed, "Jason, I know it's my fault you were even involved in that crap and I don't know if I can ever make things right," Tommy spoke softly. "It will be scary to talk about what you saw, especially since you saw a cop get raped by Doctor Price while sick and injured, but you have to tell the truth. The truth, even if it hurts to hear or hurts to tell, is always important. I think that court will be less scary for you if you are completely honest."

"That's what you said in that therapy letter you sent me," Jason spoke softly, nodding. "What did Jenny's say?"

Tommy swallowed hard and silently looked away, "Jenny sent hers back unopened, as anyone I send a therapy letter to is under no obligation to accept it," he spoke softly. "I was very honest, but I did cause her pain and she is well within her right not to forgive me or refuse to visit. I'm doing my best to work through everything one step at a time and with your uncle missing, it's harder. I will have plenty of time, though, as I am a long-term patient."

"What does that mean, long-term?" Jason asked in a quiet voice. "Do you still have to go back to prison?"

Tommy sighed, "From what I understand, my sentence was commuted to this psychiatric facility by the authority of your Uncle Ryan and Doctor Higgins reports to the prison on my progress every so often," he explained quietly. "I'm allowed visitors and supervised walks in the courtyard, but this is where I am serving my sentence."

"How long are you gonna be in here for, Dad?" Jason asked quietly. "When can you come back home?"

Tommy gave Jason a look, "When and if I am given parole, I will not be coming to stay with you at your place, nor will I be going back to the mansion," he spoke softly, prompting Diana to give him a surprised look. "I gave Ryan some money and he's holding an apartment for me in the building he lives in. I do not wish to disrupt the family, nor do I wish you all to be uncomfortable by my presence, so I have made arrangements to live elsewhere."

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but Tommy gave him a look, "I'm feeling a bit hungry, son, could you please go and see what's available as far as snacks go in the common area?" Tommy spoke firmly. "Grab me a muffin."

Nodding, Jason got up and left the room, "It will be a while before I'm released, so it will give you time to work out if and when you want me to visit Emilio," Tommy spoke calmly. "You're under no obligation to have anything to do with me once I'm released and I won't force you to. You'll still have full access to the money to get whatever…"

Tommy trailed off as Diana suddenly kissed him tenderly on the lips and caressed his face before letting him breathe, "And I'm choosing to stay," Diana replied softly. "I don't _have_ to forgive you, but I _want_ to forgive you."

* * *

"Catherine?"

Catherine looked over the email she had been composing and intended to send to her former higher-ups in Las Vegas about the danger Rick was put in after being undercover and paying heavy prices for the sake of not blowing his cover or his orders. Grissom hadn't sent her and Rick undercover willingly; he had been coerced to do it by others because Lindsay and Lenny's disappearances and some other cases had been unsolvable the legal way and required the use of law enforcement officers with shady pasts and/or spotty records. She was tired of lying and seeing her family hurt by what had happened and all she wanted to do was be back with her family.

There were footsteps and Catherine looked up to see Horatio enter the room, "Just let me finish this email," she said calmly, typing a few more lines before she sent it out. "It's good to see you again, Horatio."

Horatio nodded, "Speed went home to his kids and I'm here to talk to Rick about what happened," he replied quietly even though he knew it was still very painful to discuss. "Speed said that Rick finally woke up."

"And Rick's still awake," Rick spoke in a groggy, tense voice as he opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

Horatio sighed, "The money and body of the guy who shot you is now at CSI as well as Bobby's phone," he said in a quiet, somber voice. "Alexx said that she and Ryan were at some warehouse, but she didn't know where."

"The guy on the phone said to go to Club Vision," Rick said in a pained voice. "I didn't get the chance…"

Horatio nodded, "Why did you ask Ryan, of all your CSI's, to handle the case involving Adam?" Rick asked coldly.

Deeply confused, Horatio sat down beside the bed, "Because he is good with children," he replied quietly.

"Ryan's suffered sexual abuse repeatedly throughout his life and given that you told me what happened in Holding, I'd say it still affects him to a degree," Rick spoke coldly. "After what happened with his girlfriend and what that beast of a mother did to him and his brother, I'm surprised that he's able to function normally…"

Horatio frowned, but didn't speak, "All of the information should be included in the evidence the lab has on Jessica Bonasera," Rick spoke in a somber voice. "The Russians were controlled by Bernard before he died and they all knew that I asked for Ryan's help a lot and I also helped him stay away from Bernard, so they aren't happy…"

"You're done with the undercover work, Rick," Catherine spoke firmly. "You almost died 12 hours ago."

Rick sighed softly, "Grissom was forced to make both of us go undercover because of our shady pasts, but I just sent an email to Vegas with the names of those who ordered him to involve us," Catherine said softly. "I never touched Nick, nor did I know what Edward was going to do to him that night. When Edward was stripping Nick, I went to the bathroom claiming feminine issues and I made a call to the guy from the Feds that was ordering…"

"The Feds?" Horatio asked in a surprised voice. "You're saying that the Feds ordered Grissom to…?"

Catherine sighed, "Not all the Feds, just one," she spoke softly. "Agent Sackheim was angry after you took over that case involving that diabetic limo driver and said that he needed me and my life to help solve some troublesome cases. It was around the time that Rick and I were separated because Lenny and Lindsay had…"

"Dennis Sackheim went on personal leave shortly before Speed was shot," Horatio spoke anxiously as he got his phone out and began dialling. "Chief Burton, I need to speak with you and the Director of the FBI _immediately_."

* * *

**_Miami-Dade International Airport Private Airstrip_ **

Blurred faces greeted Ryan as he came to and heard the whirring of airplane propellers. He tried to move, but found that his legs and feet were not only bound, but his body was jammed in something. Blinking, Ryan's vision corrected itself and he saw Derek, Valera, and some guys he didn't know. He tried to speak, but it was muffled.

"The package is awake!" Derek crowed in an amused voice as he strolled over to the mailbag that Ryan was laying in after being beaten, drugged, bound, and gagged. "Officer Wolfe, the Russians in Vegas are gonna love you!"

Ryan tried to speak and move, but he couldn't, "Ricky and Sully are paying for their meddling into my organization to find those kids," Memmo said in an amused voice as he came into view. "Little Ray and Lindsey are not here…"

Valera didn't say anything because Derek had told her to keep her mouth shut or risk getting both of them killed for trying to shift loyalties, but she felt sorry for Ryan, "AGENT SACKHEIM!" Derek snapped. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

There was swearing and Agent Sackheim boarded the plane, "Stokes, keep your voice down," he hissed.

"Wolfie's awake," Derek sniggered in an amused voice, glaring at Ryan. "He's all ready for your words."

Dennis flinched, but looked at Ryan coldly, "I know that your father figures have been snooping into the whereabouts of Lindsey Willows-Stetler and Ray Caine Junior and that you've been helping them," he said in a cold voice. "I'm aware of your illegal investigations and I want you to consider this your punishment for bad behavior."

Ryan's eyes widened, but he was powerless to speak as Agent Sackheim took out his phone and dialled before removing the gag from Ryan's mouth, "Why don't we thank Sully together?" he snarled in a dark voice.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Mikey and Emily are both napping and they're very happy after eating," Sully said in an energized voice as he came into the living room and saw that Yelina was quietly teaching John how to make what looked like a Colombian dish in the kitchen while David and Ellie played Nintendo. "How long have you two been on there?"

Ellie made a face, "Only fifteen minutes, Grandpa Sully, I swear," she replied. "David's beating me at MarioKart!"

"I got to play it lots in the hospital, so I've had practice," David replied calmly. "You'll get better at it, Ellie!"

Sully smiled and wandered into the kitchen, "Whatcha cooking?" he asked in a curious voice. "Colombian dish?"

"John wants to try different foods that don't hurt his blood sugar and help him expand his mind, so we looked up a bunch of recipes up on the Internet last night and went shopping earlier," Yelina replied in a kind voice, smiling at Sully. "I think it's good that he wants to learn to cook and I'm more than happy to teach him new dishes…"

John sighed as he chopped various things on the cutting board, "It keeps my mind off of missing my mom and dad and that whole hearing Dad's gotta deal with on Monday," he said quietly. "Cooking keeps my mind busy."

Suddenly, the phone rang and Sully silently answered it, "John Sullivan Senior," he said in a pleasant voice.

There was a pained whimper, prompting Sully to extract the tape recorder that he carried on his person in case trouble ever happened and silently turn it on, " _Hello there, Sully, Special Agent Sackheim calling_ ," a cold voice said, _"I just want you to know that your investigative work into Ray Junior's disappearance has come to an end because I have your little Miami snoop in my hands and I've turned him over to the Russians for your bad behavior."_

" _Sully_?" Ryan's faint, labored voice filled the phone amidst the sound of propellers. " _Sully, I'm in trouble…"_

Sully's eyes widened in horror and he swore, "Ryan, where are you?" he asked in an anxious voice.

At the mention of Ryan's name, Yelina froze and her eyes went wide, "… _Drug Wolfie up and let him sleep through the flight, Sackheim!_ " an angry voice spoke. " _Quit messing around and get Stokes and Valera off the plane_!"

" _Watch what you give Ryan_ ," an anxious female voice said. " _Doctor Woods said he has cancer_ …"

There was a muffled whimper, " _Shut it, Valera_!" Sackheim snapped. " _A good dose of chloroform ought to_ …"

"… _How long til we get to the Nevada Desert_?" a voice said right before there was a click and a dial tone.

Horrified, Sully clicked the recorder off and stashed it before passing the phone to John, "Call NYPD right now and the Crime Lab," he said in an anxious voice. "Yelina, I need to tell you right now that ever since you told me about Ray Junior, I've been looking into finding him with some help from Ryan Wolfe in Miami. I should have told you…"

Yelina's eyes went wide, "I know you've been missing him and I want you to be happy," Sully said anxiously.

As John dialled 9-1-1, Yelina walked over to Sully with tenderness in her eyes, smiling sadly as she caressed his cheek, "This just makes me love you even more because it shows me you want to help ease my pain," she replied softly, kissing his face. "I will do whatever I can to help you and support you. I'm very grateful to be your wife."

Even though he felt horribly guilty about Ryan's predicament, Sully allowed himself to be held by Yelina.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida_ **

"Brendan started fighting the vent about three hours ago," Dr. Loman explained as he led Grace, who had checked in to a nearby hotel with Ty and Sasha under the rate offered to family members of patients and come back after resting and eating, into the SICU. "From what the nurses say, he's trying to regain consciousness, but hasn't yet."

Grace nodded as she followed Dr. Loman over to Brendan's bed and smiled when she saw that Brendan was now asleep with an oxygen tube in his nose, "His sats improved a great deal since your last visit and that might suggest that he knew you were here," Dr. Loman said in a calm voice. "Where are the people that came with you?"

"They're spending quality time together at the hotel and it's close enough that I walked," Grace replied softly as she sat beside the gurney. "I told them I'd be back in a couple of hours. I just wanted to be with Brendan…"

As if Grace's voice was some sort of code, Brendan's hand started to twitch, "His hand," she said anxiously.

Dr. Loman quickly got his penlight out and shone it in Brendan's eyes, surprised when Brendan jerked his head away from the penlight, "Bright…" Brendan's voice came out in a whisper. "Too bright…interrogation light…"

"Brendan?" Grace spoke softly, taking Brendan's hand in her own as Dr. Loman put the penlight away.

Brendan's eyelids fluttered before his eyelids slowly opened and his gaze went to Grace, "Hey," she said softly.

"Grace," Brendan spoke in a barely audible voice, relief in his eyes as he looked at her. "I love you. I'm tired."

Nodding, Grace lifted his hand and kissed it, smiling as Brendan drifted off again and Dr. Loman made notes on the chart that was hanging on the end of Brendan's gurney. He was pleasantly surprised that the sergeant was awake.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department_ **

"The Skype screen's clear, Sully," Horatio spoke calmly, frowning when he saw the background of an apartment.

Sully nodded as Mac came into view along with Flack, "I asked John to take David and Ellie downstairs to Nietos and Yelina's sitting with Michael and Emily," Sully explained in a concerned voice. "Listen to this recording."

Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, Greg, a shaken Alexx, Speed, Tim, Emily, Jesse, Tripp, and the lab techs who were not on suspension gathered in the AV Lab. After Sully had called NYPD and the Crime Lab, Mac had quickly contacted Miami because both teams were on alert about Ryan and also about Stetler getting instructions from the Russians. Everyone had been called in even though it was now Sunday and Bosco's hearing was tomorrow; the fact that this was now a federal case made waves.

" _Hello there, Sully, Special Agent Sackheim calling_ ," a cold voice said, _"I just want you to know that your investigative work into Ray Junior's disappearance has come to an end because I have your little Miami snoop in my hands and I've turned him over to the Russians for your bad behavior."_

" _Sully?" Ryan's faint, labored voice filled the phone amidst the sound of propellers. "Sully, I'm in trouble…"_

_Swearing filled the recording, "Ryan, where are you?" Sully asked in an anxious voice._

"… _Drug Wolfie up and let him sleep through the flight, Sackheim!" an angry voice spoke. "Quit messing around and get Derek Stokes and Valera off ze plane!"_

" _Watch what you give Ryan," an anxious female voice said. "Doctor Woods said he has cancer…"_

_There was a muffled whimper, "Shut it, Valera!" Sackheim snapped. "A good dose of chloroform ought to…"_

"… _How long til we get to the Nevada Desert?" a voice said right before there was a click and a dial tone._

Calleigh's eyes went wide, "That was Maxine Valera's voice that said Ryan has cancer," she said in a shocked voice, gazing at everyone else. "I know that she wrote a letter against Stetler, but I never dreamed she'd actually hurt…"

" _I'm more concerned that an FBI agent is working with the Russian mob_ ," Mac replied in a worried voice.

Horatio sighed and Sully looked apologetic, "Stetler gave the information on his daughter to Missing Persons weeks ago and ended Ryan's part in the investigation," Horatio explained. "I had no idea that you had asked…"

"Can we focus on Ryan for a moment since he's paying the price for playing Good Samaritan?" Emily asked in a tense voice, her pregnancy hormones kicking in. "Sully, it was good that you recorded the call, as it tells us where the Russians are taking Ryan and it also reveals who put pressure on Stetler and Catherine to go undercover."

Eric sighed, "The Nevada desert is huge, though," he mused in a worried voice. "It could take days to search it."

Swallowing hard, Greg silently moved out of the AV Lab and sequestered himself in the break room, sighing as he got his phone out and called Grissom, "Griss, hey, it's Greg," he said in a quiet voice. "There's a problem…"

As Greg shared the news of Ryan's abduction with Grissom, he thought about his talk with Danielle and how he would be needed to do good in his little corner of the world. Concerned about Greg's sudden disappearance, Horatio came into the break room and looked thoughtful as he listened to Greg talk to Grissom on the phone about the seriousness of the case.

"Hey there, Lieutenant Caine," Greg said as he ended the call and looked at Horatio. "I was just calling Grissom."

Horatio nodded, "I used to work with Danielle Boscorelli in Vegas and we had some frozen yogurt before you called us all in and she had some very important words of wisdom for me," Greg spoke softly. "She said that my hearing impairment does not have to and should not define my talents and abilities and that I shouldn't let others label me as worthless because of them. She also told me that I can do a lot of good for the people of Las Vegas even from the crime lab and that I can still inspire people…"

"Well, from what I know of Danielle, she seems very wise," Horatio spoke softly. "When is Grissom expecting you?"

Greg froze, "I didn't think you heard me offer to go out and help find Ryan," he said anxiously. "I know I have a contract here and I told Grissom that. He says I can come out to help solely on Ryan's case and then we'll talk..."

"When they find Ryan in Vegas, they will need someone he trusts to process him and his evidence and I know Ryan trusts you," Horatio spoke in a calm, reassuring voice. "I have to be here for Officer Boscorelli's hearing tomorrow, but I will come out to Vegas as soon as I possibly can and help out. I want you to do your best while you're out there and ignore any hatred, okay?"

Nodding, Greg swallowed hard, "I'll do my best, Lieutenant Caine," he promised firmly even though he was nervous.

* * *

**_Please read and review!_ **


	12. Tender

_**November 10** _

_**Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

"Nice pantsuit," Tim said in a quiet voice as Emily came into the kitchen wearing a dark pantsuit with a lilac dress shirt with her badge on her belt. "I know we said we'd go to a meal after court, but I've been thinking…"

Emily gave her husband a look as she put her hair back into a bun with a scrunchie, "I'm going to fly to Las Vegas to see what I can find out about Ryan since he could be there," Tim spoke quietly, producing a printout of a plane ticket that he had printed off the night before. "I know you wanted to go after you were done in court, but you are pregnant, tired, upset, and our children and your oldest brother need you here. I talked with my parents after you, James, and Julliet went to bed last night about doing this. I left Horatio a message and he hasn't got back to…"

"I know," Emily spoke softly. "Tim, I'm not asking you to put your life on hold to find Ryan even though I…"

Unable to stop the sorrow she had been feeling since Ryan had been taken, Emily sniffled and started to cry softly, prompting Tim to walk over to her and wrap his arms around her, "It's okay," Tim spoke softly. "Breathe."

"I'm all right," Emily finally spoke softly as she looked up at him. "I need to get going real soon."

Tim nodded, "I'm going over to the kindergarten this morning to meet with the principal about what happened on Friday and I have a flight out this evening to Vegas," he said calmly. "I'm keeping James and Julliet from Kindergarten today and after I meet with the principal, I'm taking them to the beach to look for shells."

Loud crying filled the hallway and both Tim and Emily moved down the hallway and found James thrashing around in his little bed and crying in his sleep while a sleepy looking Julliet watched from her bed, "James, honey, wake up," Emily said softly as she sat on his bed and gently woke James from his sleep. "James, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream, Mommy," James spoke softly, hugging Emily. "Uncle Ryan in bad trouble. The TV said so."

Emily sighed and hugged James, "The news came on when they were playing in the living room yesterday, but I didn't think they could understand it," Tim said apologetically, gazing at Emily. "I guess they understood it."

"It's time for you guys to get up and Daddy will get you both breakfast because Mommy has to go to court," Emily said softly, rubbing James's back. "You guys are going to be spending time with Daddy until later on, okay?"

James nodded, "Love you, Mommy," he spoke softly, gazing up at her. "I be good for Daddy. I promise."

"I love you and Julliet too, James," Emily replied softly, kissing his forehead. "Julliet, come give me a kiss."

Julliet got out of bed and gently kissed Emily's face, "Behave for Daddy," Emily said softly as she stood up.

* * *

**_Sandy Winds Elementary School_ **

"Detective Caine, you can't be serious!" Principal Kayes, a middle-aged man with messy hair who often wore, khakis, golf shirts, and dress jackets to school, said in a shocked voice as he sat across from an unhappy looking Robert, who was wearing boots, dress pants, a dress shirt, and a jacket. "Your financial support is vital…"

Robert scoffed, "You should have thought of that before you allowed two dangerous people unauthorized access to the school and the students, one of which is my youngest son," he said coldly. "You are very, very lucky that Adam was not hurt worse because Derek Stokes nearly killed his own brother or do you not watch the news"

"Of course I watch the news," Principal Kayes replied in a chastened voice. "I wasn't trying to downplay things."

Robert sighed, "Adam will no longer be attending your school and I will no longer serve as a financial support for this institution because it is very clear you do not value the safety of your students," he said coldly. "Additionally, I have spoken with Detectives Speedle about the incident and I am very sure they will also give you an earful."

"If you cut off your support, student resources will be cut," Principal Kayes argued, desperation in his voice.

Robert gave the principal a look, "I have put enough money in since September that there should be at least metal detectors or security guards, but I see _nothing_ ," he said coldly. "Why don't you cut the crap and tell me what my money's been going towards? It obviously hasn't been going towards the safety of the students as I requested."

Before Principal Kayes could reply, there was a knock at the door and it opened, revealing BJ, "Daddy, Adam got all his stuff from his classroom cubby and he's tired," BJ said quietly. "When are you gonna be done your meeting?"

"Please give me Adam's file and we'll be on our way," Robert spoke firmly. "I've already cancelled the checks…"

Rolling his eyes, Principal Kayes retrieved Adam's school file and handed it to Robert, who took it, stood up, and silently left the office without a goodbye. BJ was standing near the couch with a small box while Adam was sitting on the couch looking tired. Robert dropped Adam's file into the box and gently scooped Adam into his arms.

"Thank you for helping your little brother, buddy," Robert said as he gave BJ a hug. "I think we're ready."

Robert sighed as he left the prestigious kindergarten with his sons and went over to the Suburban that they had talked him into buying because it looked cool and could hold lots of groceries and toys. He silently put the box in the front passenger seat while BJ got in the backseat without help, "Let's get you in your carseat, kiddo," he said in a kind voice, smiling at his tired-looking youngest. "Did you want your blanket so you can sleep on the way home?"

Adam nodded, yawning as he was sat in his carseat and buckled in, "Daddy, I'm hungry," he spoke softly.

"Me too," BJ said in a quiet voice, passing Adam his blanket. "Here you go, Adam. Love you."

Adam smiled, "Love you, BJ," he spoke sleepily as he was covered up. "Does BJ have to go to school?"

"Not today," Robert spoke gently before he closed the door and moved to the driver's side. "Let's go home."

Smiling at his sons, Robert got behind the wheel, did his seatbelt up, and silently drove the half mile back to their house that was in the same neighborhood as the school. He parked the car in the driveway and moved the box to the floor before getting out and getting Adam out while BJ got out on his own; they all went inside the house.

The kitchen lights were on and sounds and smells of cooking filled the air, "Hello?" Robert called out calmly.

Not hearing a reply, Robert carried Adam into the kitchen while keeping BJ close. Catherine was standing in the kitchen making eggs, toast, bacon, sausages, and cereal while a tired looking Lenny sat quietly at the table.

"Oh, Catherine, you weren't up when I left," Robert said in a kind voice. "How are you feeling?"

Catherine smiled as she looked at Robert, "Rested and very grateful that you were kind enough to take me into your home so I could be with my husband and son," she replied calmly. "All I've got in me is a colostomy bag and my surgical scars are healing, so there's no reason I can't do simple things to help out as thanks for your…"

"You are Rick's wife and Lenny's mother, so you are family to me and I have so little family that I have to cherish what's there," Robert replied in a reassuring voice. "I didn't know you could cook so well. I bet my boys are…"

BJ hugged Catherine and then joined Lenny at the table, "Hi Auntie Cat," Adam spoke sleepily. "I'm tired."

"Did you want me to make you a special plate that you can eat on a tray?" Catherine asked gently. "I'm gonna make one for your Uncle Rick because he's really sore and is going to stay in bed this morning."

Adam eyed the food, "Do I hafta eat all of it?" he asked softly. "Doctor Loman said I gotta eat less…"

"Adam's supposed to eat light for seven days to make sure his tummy's okay," Robert explained gently.

Catherine smiled sadly, "I emailed Nick an explanation last night, since you mentioned Derek Stokes," she said.

Adam drifted off, lulled to sleep by all the pleasant talking, "I think a little bit of a special plate might be great for when Adam wakes up," Robert replied in a gentle voice. "I think I'm going to put him on the couch for a nap."

Robert gently carried Adam into the living room and settled him on the couch in his car blanket, determined to fill out the paperwork for transfer to a desk or the CSI lab as soon as he was able to get a moment to himself.

* * *

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

A small van sat in small ravine that was good for hiding such things, but it was likely that nobody noticed it anyway because the plane had landed while it was still dark after making a stop. The pilot, Andrei Javelle, had landed on a strip that catered to private planes and helped get Ryan into a van that was hidden and ready to be driven. Andrei had then left the van and taken a scooter from the back because he didn't want the van visible to daytime police.

"Vy deed zat Sackheim fool vant us to drop heem in New York?" Drizlav growled. "Eet vas a vaste of plane fuel and he vas supposed to stay veeth Derek Stokes and ze girl. He vas psycho enough to beat Wolfe up on ze plane…"

Igor scoffed, "Zat Sackheim has plans for ze ozzers who vere bad," he replied in a cold, but amused voice.

Silence filled the air temporarily as the two men pondered what they would do once Ryan had been taken away.

"Do you suppose ve should check on ze Wolfe?" Drizlav asked quietly. "He has been very, very quiet."

Igor shrugged, but went to the back of the van where Ryan had been placed while still bound in the mail sack and unconscious from the chloroform. He opened the sliding door and found Ryan passed out while still in the sack.

"Wolfie, vake up!" Ignor snapped, slapping Ryan's face hard. "Ze Vegas Russians vill be here soon enough and…"

Ryan, however, didn't respond and his breathing was slow, "Drizlav, zere eez a problem," Igor said anxiously.

Drizlav swore and came to the open back of the van, "Wolfe vill not vake up," Igor said in a worried voice.

Swearing, Drizlav slammed the door and ran around to the driver's side of the van, "Hees skeen vas varm, maybe he seeck?" Igor asked in an anxious voice as he too got in the van. "Dreezlav, ve vere told to vait here…"

"I know a guy vho can cool heem down and he owns casinos, so ve can geeve Wolfe ower and zen veen enough money to run avay," Drizlav said as he started the van and veered up the hill and on to the road that led to Vegas.

Faint breathing filled the car as Drizlav sped into the city limits and then slowed to the speed limit so that the police wouldn't pull them over. Drizlav suddenly pulled into an alley and stopped behind a darkened building.

"Let me do ze talking," Drizlav said as he turned the van off and went around to the back, grunting as he forced the van door open and hauled the mail sack out. "Igor, stop staring and help me carry Wolfe inside ze building!"

Igor swore, but did as he was told and they immediately stopped Sam Braun, who was on his way to his office to check how this particular casino was doing, "Sam Braun, ve hawe a problem," Drizlav said anxiously. "Zees…"

Sam Braun eyed the unconscious Ryan, "What happened to him?" he asked coldly. "Drink too much?"

"He has a fewer and vas geeven chloroform on ze plane by crazy Sackheim," Drizlav replied. "He eez seeck from zat and some doctor in ze Miami area said zat he has cancer and zere eez a wery fresh scar on hees neck…."

Sam gaped at the two of them and swore when Drizlav dropped the sack on the floor at his feet, "Ve just vant access to money so ve can get out of here," Drizlav said anxiously. "You can have heem for no trouble…"

Giving the two men a look, Sam reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun, "OUT!" he barked. "NOW!"

Drizlav and Igor exchanged a look, "Ve deed not do zees!" Igor protested anxiously. "Do not shoot us!"

"Get out of my casino before I shoot you both!" Sam growled. "This man is now mine."

Swearing anxiously because they had left their guns in the van, Drizlav and Igor fled and Sam locked the door so they couldn't get back in that way. Ryan suddenly dry heaved and vomited, but showed no signs of waking up.

"Stupid Russians," Sam muttered as he pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Warrick Brown…hello."

* * *

_**McCarran International Airport** _

Sighing heavily, Greg pulled his carry-on bag out of the luggage hold and silently got off the plane having waited until everyone else had deplaned. He was feeling anxious about actually being back in Vegas because he didn't know how it would be working along people he hadn't seen since before he had been diagnosed with hearing loss.

Greg hadn't told anyone besides Grissom that he was coming back and he had made it clear that he would come to the lab when he had settled in, not that he actually planned to go when Ecklie was hanging around because he knew the guy had it out for him because of the petition. He didn't need to be demoralized or pitied.

As Greg moved through the terminal, however, he had the strange feeling that he was being watched and followed even though he knew it was a busy airport. His hearing aids were at their normal volume and yet…he felt uneasy.

Swallowing hard, Greg reached the main area and began flipping through the phone book for a taxi service that could take him back to his old apartment that his mother had been holding for him, as he wanted to hide for as long as he could before setting foot in the Crime Lab. Greg set the phone book down and stepped outside, suddenly feeling uneasy about being there. Danielle's words had given him the courage to get on the plane, but could he actually be of use to anyone with his new disability? The thought made him begin to walk.

Tire treads on the sidewalk suddenly caught Greg's eye and he looked for the source, frowning when he saw that the treads extended to the area of the airport where private planes landed and were kept in hangars. Silently reminding himself that he had nobody expecting him anytime soon, Greg silently followed the tire treads and frowned when he saw a plane bearing a Miami signature on one of the private runways with the stairs down.

A bloody gag was at the foot of the stairs and Greg quickly whipped the digital camera out that Jesse had bought him, fighting the urge to vomit as he took photos of the gag and the plane. As he was taking pictures, he suddenly heard footsteps behind him and quickly made an adjustment to his aids, as the footsteps sounded too loud.

"Greg?"

Whirling around, Greg frowned when he saw Grissom standing behind him looking both surprised and concerned, "The batteries in your hearing aids need to be changed or the aids themselves need to be replaced," Grissom said calmly. "I was waiting for you at your gate and I called out to you, but you didn't hear me or were lost in thought, so I followed you through the terminal. You flipped through the phone book and then you came outside."

"Ryan Wolfe's gotta be somewhere in Vegas," Greg mused as he looked at the plane. "This is from Miami."

Grissom gave Greg a look, "Are your hearing aids malfunctioning?" he asked in a firm voice, wanting an answer.

"I haven't had them checked since I got them, so I have no idea," Greg replied, his eyes scanning the plane.

Grissom sighed, "I'm not going to be here long enough for anyone to care anyway," Greg replied in a concerned voice, his fear for Ryan growing. "I'm only here because Ryan Wolfe is a friend and I want to see if he's okay."

* * *

_**The Whiskey Stop Casino** _

"Do I owe you money, Mister Braun?" Warrick asked in a calm voice as he and Brass followed Sam Braun through the casino after getting a call asking him to come to the casino for an urgent reason. "I haven't gambled in a…"

Brass gave Sam a look, "We have an ambulance outside along with uniforms," he said calmly. "Mister Braun you had better have a good reason for calling and saying that you had an urgent matter for him to deal with."

"Oh, you mean like that Crime Scene guy from Miami that went missing like two days ago that's been on the news so much that he could end up getting his own billboard?" Sam asked coldly. "Is that an urgent enough matter?"

Warrick frowned, "Two guys showed up with Wolfe in a sack and dumped him with a demand for money, but I kicked them out with a promise to shoot them if they didn't leave," Sam hissed. "Wolfe's in my back room."

Brass and Warrick exchanged a look, but followed Sam into the back room and both men swore when they saw Ryan passed out and breathing slowly while bound in a mail sack. Not wanting to lose evidence, Warrick got his work camera and took pictures of the scene before him before using his sleeve to pull the sack off of Ryan.

"Those freaks that dumped him said he has cancer," Sam Braun grunted anxiously. "And was chloroformed."

Brass nodded and hurried back the way he came, "I'll get paramedics in here," he said anxiously.

"This kind of thing could be bad for my casinos," Sam muttered anxiously. "How much will his bills be?"

Warrick snapped a few more pictures of Ryan before returning the camera to his kit and kneeling down to undo the ropes that bound Ryan's hands and feet together, "Jump ropes," he mused in a concerned voice.

Ryan suddenly twitched, but didn't wake as Brass hurried back into the room with paramedics, "Ryan Wolfe, a Miami CSI who is also a cancer patient and victim of assault that was originally taken hostage in Miami but transported out of state by unknown captors," Brass said in an anxious voice. "He looks pretty badly beaten."

"Do you want to call Miami or should I?" Warrick asked, watching as an oxygen mask was placed over Ryan's mouth by one paramedic while the other started examining the guy and getting vitals. "It doesn't look good."

* * *

_**Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida** _

Catherine smiled softly as she stepped into the basement with a breakfast tray in her hands, having left Robert upstairs to eat with the boys. She silently went down the hallway to their bedroom and sighed when she saw that Rick was sitting at his laptop with his braced wrist in the shoulder sling that the hospital had given him, "Rick?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I thought you were in bed? If I had known you were up, I would have asked…"

Rick let out a heavy sigh, "I've been suspended from the department without pay pending an investigation because of what happened with the Russians," he spoke quietly. "The higher-ups think I should have called the police right when I got the first call instead of going off on a chase that ended with being me being shot and beaten."

Catherine skimmed the email with wide eyes, "They think that the whole thing with the hate mail had a bad psychological impact and that I wasn't in my right mind when I went looking for Ryan," Rick scoffed softly. "I asked them not to tell Horatio or Robert about it, as they have enough on their plates without needing to worry…"

"It says that you have to meet with the department psychologist during the investigation and she'll determine when and if you can return to active duty," Catherine mused in a worried voice. "Who's the psychologist?"

Rick sighed, "Emily Speedle," he spoke in a tired voice. "There is no way she's going to clear me after I failed to look after Ryan like I promised Sully I would. That guy was sent to kill me and stop me from even finding…"

Catherine sighed and gently placed her hands on her husband's shoulders, "I think I need to go to a hospital and get some anti-depressants," Rick said quietly. "If I ask for them through the department counselor, it goes on my record and the higher-ups get told because that is policy. If I get some privately, nobody has to know about it."

"Rick, I think you need to have a little more faith in your department counselor," Catherine replied softly.

There was a silence and Rick silently picked up his cell-phone with his good hand, "Can you dial for me, please?" he asked softly, wincing as he felt his body ache. "I'm not sure if she went to court this morning or not…"

Nodding, Catherine took the phone, scrolled through the number list, and quickly found Emily's cell.

* * *

**_Federal Courthouse_ **

Horatio sighed as he entered the courtroom with a folder filled with evidence he had gathered back when Bosco had been dropped off at the hospital as well as pictures that had been taken of the injuries and during the rape exam that had been performed simply because bruising had been noticed upon initial examination. Bosco had been semi-conscious for the first bit and had barely complied with being processed, but it had worked out.

Emily was at the front talking quietly with the presiding judge whose name, according to the nameplate on the stand, was Judge Stokes. Horatio was aware that Emily and Bosco had talked, as it was protocol that he be kept apprised of any pre-trial counseling, but he wasn't sure what the two had talked about since Bosco's arrival.

Instead of watching the two talk, Horatio silently moved over to the table where he would be sitting with Bosco and set the folder down. Bosco and Danielle were being escorted to the courthouse for their own safety because security was very high since the downtown shooting and no risks could be taken even when it came to court.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Caine," Judge Stokes said in a calm voice, gazing at Horatio. "You're early."

Horatio nodded, "I thought I'd come a little early to make sure that there would be no trouble due to the delicate nature of the hearing, Your Honor," he replied calmly. "I trust you're aware of Officer Boscorelli's situation?"

" _Really_ , Lieutenant Caine, I know cases where men are sexually assaulted are rare, but I have seen them and I don't plan to interrogate Officer Boscorelli until he breaks down on the stand," Judge Stokes replied in a concerned voice. "I may be a very prominent judge, but I do have compassion and I will handle this situation appropriately."

Horatio sighed patiently, "Your compassion must stem from what happened to your youngest," he replied calmly.

Judge Stokes looked thoughtful, but before he could reply, the door opened and a uniformed officer led Bosco, who was wearing a suit, and Danielle, who was wearing dress pants and a nice lilac shirt, into the courtroom and waited by the door. A moment later, Diana Wolfe came into the room with Jason and sat at the back of the room.

Bosco silently sat at the table, but didn't say anything as he eyed the prisoner's box, "When's Doctor Price being brought over from the correctional facility?" he finally asked softly, trying not to feel intense dread.

"Doctor Price is being escorted over by armed guards and she will not be permitted any contact with you or even be permitted to even look at you during the proceedings," Judge Stokes spoke up. "When she is questioned, she will address me directly and you will also address me directly and not look at her, neither will the witness. I know this will be a highly uncomfortable situation for you, Officer Boscorelli, but the media will have to be present during the trial simply because this case was highly publicized. Just try to ignore the cameras, all right?"

Bosco nodded, but didn't say a word, "Detective Speedle was just showing me evidence that you met with her a couple of times since arriving in Miami and that you were prescribed an anti-anxiety medication at your request," Judge Stokes said quietly enough for Bosco to hear. "I trust that you've taken the prescription this morning?"

"With breakfast, sir," Bosco replied quietly, forcing himself to look the judge in the eye and remain calm.

Judge Stokes nodded and sighed as the doors opened and media began to file into the room at the same time that uniformed correctional officers came in through the back and put Dr. Price, who was wearing a blue jumpsuit, into the prisoner's box, "Miss Sikes, to the front, please," Judge Stokes said in a firm, no-nonsense voice. " _Now_."

Taken aback, Erica Sikes silently made her way to the front, "I've been made aware of your reputation, Miss Sikes, and I wanted to let you know that I will _not_ tolerate inappropriate behavior in my courtroom," Judge Stokes said in a firm voice. "During the hearing, you will sit and behave yourself and you will not disrupt the process or you will find yourself outside with a ban from further federal court cases. After the hearing is over, you will not harass Lieutenant Caine, Officer Boscorelli, or anyone else involved in the hearing or force them to give a statement. If you aren't comfortable with behaving in my courtroom, you are perfectly free to leave before we begin."

"Is this because of that complaint Ryan Wolfe filed against me last year when I did that story on that whole fracas at Club Vision?" Erica asked coldly, giving the judge a look. "I didn't know that bartender was his sister…"

Horatio looked confused and Emily silently moved over to the table where Bosco was sitting, "Oh, you mean the news story where you referred to Officer Wolfe's sister as a desperate whore trying to get the attention of police by instigating a fight while working?" Judge Stokes spoke quietly. "I believe it made national news…"

"His sister was dressed like a whore that night!" Erica screeched angrily. "Why is she even here today?!"

Judge Stokes scowled, "Detective Emily Speedle has two Master's degrees in Counseling and Criminal Justice and a Bachelor's in Criminalistics and is a respected member of the Miami-Dade Police Department," he spoke coldly.

Horatio silently watched as Emily talked quietly with Bosco and Danielle for several moments before Emily returned to the bench, "Your Honor, I've given you the notes on the counseling I did with Officer Boscorelli and I respectfully request to be excused from the courtroom so that my presence and past will not distract from the purpose of this hearing," Emily spoke in a quiet voice. "Miss Sikes's behavior is no way excusable, however…"

"That whole night where you made Delko and Duquesne feel sorry for you while your pathetic brother hung out keeping an eye on you was disgusting," Erica snarled. "Bernard should have killed you that night in the bar!"

Murmuring filled the courtroom and even Bosco looked horrified, "I knew you were one of his whores, I just couldn't prove it until now," Emily spoke coldly, giving the reporter a look. "Judge Stokes, I apologize…"

Judge Stokes motioned for the officers to come forward, "Please remove Miss Sikes from the court room and hold her for contempt of court for 24 hours at MDPD," he said in a calm voice. "Detective Speedle, if you feel you are unable to continue with this hearing, you are excused, but I don't doubt your ability to be of help today."

Emily nodded and sighed, returning to the table where Bosco sat as the uniformed officers cuffed Erica and led her out of the courtroom. The room went quiet as Judge Stokes shuffled some papers and banged his gavel, prompting the rest of the media to go quiet and turn their cameras and focus to the matter at hand and away from Erica.

"Court is now in session," Judge Stokes said firmly as Horatio moved over to the table and sat down. "Officer Boscorelli, would you please come up to the stand and explain the abduction in detail? I have it from the point of view of Carlos Nieto, who gave a statement that was faxed to me by NYPD because Mister Nieto cannot fly…"

Bosco sighed and got up, "Carlos was shot back when Lieutenant Caine's nephew was abducted to Vegas by way of New York and he was temporarily paralyzed for a while, but he can walk again with help," he explained as he sat on the stand. "He and his family live in our building and his back was re-injured during a fight on Halloween…"

"That's what Mister Nieto explained in his statement," Judge Stokes spoke calmly. "Can you give yours?"

Bosco nodded, "I was on patrol on July 10 around the area where Angel of Mercy Hospital is in Manhattan and I saw this van illegally parked and I tried to get it moved, but some cops from the area were saying they had it under control and to go back to Bed-Stuy," he explained calmly, the anti-depressants keeping him calm. "I was there with my wife because she was pregnant with our twins at the time and she had been feeling tired. Anyway, this curly haired lady comes out with a gun on Carlos and then these guys emerge from the van. I intervened and I ended up getting hit in the stomach, shot in the leg, and shoved in the van. Nieto's back was hurt and he couldn't move because the pain was too intense, so I used whatever supplies I could to take care of my leg during the ride."

"How long were you in the van for after it left New York?" Judge Stokes asked in a concerned voice.

Bosco sighed, "About two days and we weren't allowed out even when there were stops for gas," he replied.

Judge Stokes nodded and motioned for Bosco to continue, "Two days after leaving New York, the van suddenly stops because it's overheated and masked guys grabbed Carlos and I got out on my own even though my leg was killing me by that point," Bosco explained. "Carlos told me I shouldn't walk on my leg and got hit for it before we were forced into another van. We were taken to this house in a crappy neighborhood and some kid went inside and came back with this lady in scrubs that he called Doctor Price. I was in pain and not feeling well by then, so my memory's hazy about what happened before we were separated and there are things I still can't remember…"

"It's all right, Officer Boscorelli, just do your best with what you do remember," Judge Stokes replied softly.

Tears filled Bosco's eyes, "I vaguely remember Doctor Price guiding me into this bedroom and taking off my heavy stuff before laying me on this bed and restraining my legs to the bedposts," he said in a trembling voice, unable to look at Danielle. "I was given something after that that knocked me out and when I started coming to, I could feel her on top of me talking softly to me as she raped and kissed me and right then, I just wanted to give up and die."

Danielle looked ready to cry for her husband's pain, but didn't say anything, "The next thing I knew, I was in a room surrounded by doctors and I had a tube down my throat several days later," Bosco said softly, trying and failing to stop the tears from coursing down his face. "They took the tube out after a day, but I was too sick and out of it to notice and when I finally started remembering the attack, my father-in-law and my oldest son were there to see it…"

Judge Stokes looked very thoughtful, "Detective Speedle, would you please escort Officer and Mrs. Boscorelli to the calming room and stay with them until the hearing is over?" he said in a calm voice. "The room has a TV, so you'll be able to watch the rest of the hearing, Officer Boscorelli, but I don't think it would be beneficial for you to be in the room when Lieutenant Caine presents his findings or during the witness testimony because some of the content is rather graphic. The room also has juice and snacks as well as an officer outside if you need anything."

Sighing softly, Bosco got off of the stand and almost felt his legs give out as he allowed himself to be escorted from the room by his wife and Emily and one of the officers present, "Um, I need to use the bathroom or have a bucket," he said as they entered the calming room. "I'm going to be sick even though I didn't think I would…"

As Danielle hustled Bosco off to the small bathroom that was there, Emily got her phone out and checked it, frowning when she saw texts from Catherine that Rick was needing to talk. Sighing, Emily sent her a text.

There was a beep. _Rick got an email this morning from the MDPD that he's been suspended without pay for the whole thing involving the Russian guy that shot and beat him. There's going to be an investigation and I convinced Rick to talk to Robert about it, but Rick wants some anti-depressants and I was wondering if you could visit later?_

As retching sounds filled the calming room, Emily texted back to Catherine that they could meet later that day.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

"There's nothing in evidence to suggest that Ryan was working on any sort of Missing Person's project," Eric said in a quiet voice as he stepped out of the evidence locker and saw that Callieigh was there. "Anything?"

Calleigh shook her head and the two went back upstairs, "He might have been working on this project on his own time at his house, but we'd need permission from him to search his apartment or enough probable cause to get a warrant for that," she replied in a concerned voice. "Maybe we should talk to Stetler since he would know…"

"I haven't seen Stetler around since that thing downtown," Eric replied softly. "The story is that he was at the hospital visiting Robert because of Adam and then just took off, went to a bank, and got shot and beat by some Russian downtown after trying to get some money from the bank there. That's the story he gave to police."

Calleigh sighed, "And Horatio has court, so we can't ask him for details," she replied in a quiet voice.

"Speaking of details, did you get results on that thing yet?" Eric asked quietly. "The thing you told me about?"

Calleigh was quiet and her face grew somber, "I don't think I can conceive naturally, Eric," she spoke softly, her voice a little sad as she looked at him. "Hagen beat me badly enough that one night that it did a lot of damage and talking with Emily while recovering in the hospital helped me talk to IAB about it after I was able to come back to work, but hearing that I might not be able to have kids…"

"It's okay, I still love you," Eric spoke softly, giving Calleigh a hug. "I'm just glad Emily didn't mind you talking to her while she was tending at Vision last year. A club isn't an ideal place for it, but it was safer than going on record."

Callieigh smiled and kissed Eric's cheek, "Thank you," she replied softly. "And thank you for not telling anyone I was in the hospital recovering from domestic violence back when I was seeing Hagen. I didn't want anyone…"

Eric nodded and he and Calleigh began kissing quietly, breaking off when they heard footsteps and voices, "…Detective Cardoza, I appreciate you coming in to handle this on your day off," a voice said calmly.

"That's Detective Caine," Calleigh spoke in a hushed voice, her eyes wide. "I thought it was his day off?"

Unable to help their curiosity, Eric and Calleigh moved down the hallway and were surprised to see Jesse, who was wearing dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie seated across an interview table from a calm looking Robert and an uncomfortable looking Rick. A tape recorder, some papers, and water bottles sat on the table.

Deeply concerned, Eric and Calliegh poked their heads into the room, "I thought it was your day off?" Calleigh asked in a confused voice, giving the three officers a look. "It looks like you're conducting an interview."

"I'm a MDPD detective and I'm a neutral party, so it's appropriate for me to conduct this interview," Jesse replied in a professional voice. "Detective Caine is here purely as family support, but I'm conducting the investigation."

Eric frowned, "Investigation into what?" he asked in a confused voice. "Is this about Ryan being missing?"

Rick sighed softly, "I was suspended by the higher-ups pending an investigation into my interactions with the Russians that resulted in me being near-fatally injured," he spoke quietly. "Save your gloating for outside…"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Calleigh responded in a concerned voice. "Does Horatio know?"

Rick shook his head, "I'll be briefing Lieutenant Caine after I conduct the interview," Jesse replied calmly.

"We were here looking into what Ryan was doing before he was kidnapped," Eric spoke quietly.

Rick scoffed, "Ryan did all that off the clock and probably has the stuff at his apartment," he replied in a tired voice. "If you can get Emily to let you in, feel free to look. I left Lindsey's stuff with Missing Persons…"

"I checked with Missing Persons and the file on Lindsey Stetler was signed out," Calleigh replied. "By Ryan."

Rick sighed softly, closed his eyes, and rubbed his face with his good hand, "And John Sullivan Senior of New York had asked Ryan to look into the unsolved disappearance of Ray Caine Junior," Calleigh continued worriedly.

"Look, I'll explain things after this interview's done," Rick said quietly. "I'm under investigation right now."

Understanding themselves to be dismissed, Eric and Calleigh left the room, "I'm going to turn the tape recorder on now and be aware that this will be played for the higher-ups as part of the investigation," Jesse said calmly.

Rick nodded, but didn't speak as Jesse grabbed the papers and turned the recorder on, "Detective Jesse Cardoza conducting the interview," Jesse said in a calm, but official voice. "Please state your full name for the record."

"I'm going to let Horatio know what's going on," Calleigh said in a concerned voice as she took out her cell-phone.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"Conrad, you knew I was picking Greg up from the airport, right?" Grissom asked as he and Greg came down the hallway of the hospital's emergency room and saw Ecklie sitting on a bench outside of a busy trauma room.

Ecklie scoffed, "There will still be a meeting, but CSI Brown and Detective Brass responded to a call at The Whiskey Stop Casino that proved very interesting," he replied coldly. "Ryan Wolfe was lying on the floor of the back room bound with rope, beaten, and stuffed in a mail bag. Paramedics brought him in, but he's causing problems…"

"I sent Sara to the plane that Greg found at a private hangar at the airport," Grissom said in a confused voice.

Just then, Warrick came out of the trauma room looking distressed, "He's not letting me touch him," he said.

"Ryan has stranger anxiety," Greg confessed, remembering that Ryan had shared bits of his past when they had played basketball with Jesse when off-duty from the lab. "He doesn't react positively to a stranger's touch."

Ecklie looked confused, as did Warrick, but Grissom nodded, "Warrick, give Greg your kit," Grissom directed softly, grateful that Greg had come with him instead of insisting on going home. "Greg developed a trust with Ryan."

Warrick silently handed over the kit and the camera and Greg silently put on gloves before entering the trauma room. Doctors and nurses were trying to stabilize Ryan, who was laying on a gurney naked with his eyes closed and a mask on his face while trying hard to move away from all of the hands despite his weakened state.

"Ryan, it's Greg," Greg said in a calm clear voice as he approached the gurney. "You're safe at a hospital now."

Ryan relaxed slightly, "These doctors and nurses want to help you and I have to get evidence, but that involves you being touched and you have to let strangers touch you so they can help you, okay?" Greg said in a gentle voice.

A faint whimper escaped from the mask and Ryan relaxed fully, but didn't wake, "I don't think there will be any more problems," Greg said in a calm voice as he quickly took photos and samples from Ryan's various injuries before moving out of the way. "Would it be possible for someone to also check for sexual injuries as well as…?"

"We'll check for everything," one of the doctors said in a reassuring voice. "Thank you for calming him down."

Greg sighed, "What's the assessment?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Is he going to make it?"

"We've got him on medication for the chloroform poisoning and we're blasting his system with oxygen, but we're still assessing his other injuries," a doctor, who was wearing an ID that said Kaysar Collins, said calmly as he checked the central line that was delivering medication to Ryan. "The fact that he's a cancer patient…"

Greg nodded, "His surgery was on Halloween night, so it was recent," he explained. "Thyroidectomy and they also took some lymph nodes for testing. I was his neighbor in Miami for a bit, so I know that he was gonna start post-surgery therapy and ablation after he was fully recovered from the surgery. His family lives really close to him…"

"Thanks for the information," Dr. Collins said in a reassuring voice. "It'll help his treatment immensely."

Nodding, Greg packed up the kit and silently took the bag containing Ryan's clothes and personal things as he silently left the room, "...Get a gown on him," he heard an anxious voice say. "So he doesn't get hypothermia…"

"Here's the evidence," Greg said quietly as he moved back into the hallway. "Did anyone call his family?"

Ecklie looked both bewildered and impressed, "I'll call Ryan's family, but I'd like you to process the evidence and Warrick can help you as long as he's not busy," Grissom said in a calm voice, determined to teach Warrick and the other techs that working with someone hearing impaired was not as big a problem as Sara had made it out to be.

* * *

_**Calle Ocho, Miami, Florida** _

Tim sighed patiently as he picked up the sand buckets of shells that he, James, and Julliet had collected from the beach after he had gone to a meeting at the kindergarten. The principal had merely handed him James's things and said that the high-class environment wasn't good for a special needs kid and that had prompted Tim to also pull Julliet from the school with the intention of finding a different place for them. They had then gone shell hunting.

"Do you guys wanna walk to Grandpa's restaurant for a snack?" Tim asked calmly, smiling at James and Julliet.

James and Julliet nodded eagerly and walked ahead of Tim as they left the beach and walked down the sidewalk to the Speedle Family Restaurant. The restaurant was open and so the three went inside and saw Anthony in the dining area with Tony changing out things from breakfast for the lunch rush while engaged in small talk.

"Hi there, Dad, Tony," Tim said in a kind, casual voice. "James and Julliet wanted to come have a snack…"

Julliet pointed to the buckets, "Look at the pretty shells, Grandpa and Uncle Tony!" she said in an excited voice.

"Oh, those are some pretty shells, Julliet," Anthony said in an enthusiastic voice. "Do you two want muffins?"

Julliet nodded, an eager smile on her face, but James shrugged and didn't say anything, "I pulled them both out of kindergarten today because of what happened Friday and the principal's comment about how special needs kids don't belong in high class schools," Tim said in an irritated voice. "I decided to take the meeting because Emily's stressed out about Ryan and had to go to court today. She loves the kids to pieces and they've been through…"

"Do you want me to get some muffins, Dad?" Tony asked in a quiet voice. "I gotta check my blood sugar anyway."

Anthony nodded and Tony silently disappeared into the kitchen, "Is Tony all right, Dad?" Tim asked worriedly.

"His girlfriend is constantly upset over her father and it is stressing your brother out to the point where he is having trouble taking care of himself properly," Anthony replied quietly. "She shows up to work angry and I put her in the kitchen so she doesn't give the customers a negative experience. She says her father is in a Psych unit…"

Tim sighed as James and Julliet sat at a booth near the kitchen, "His sentence was commuted from the prison to a psychiatric care unit because of medical and mental health issues, but he's still on the prison's radar," Tim explained in a calm voice. "I don't know much about the situation except that Ryan was handling it before…"

Anthony's cell phone suddenly rang and he answered it, "Timothy," he said in a calm voice, holding the phone out.

Sighing, Tim took the phone and frowned when he heard his mother tell him that a guy named Gil Grissom from Las Vegas had called with news that Ryan was in the hospital there, "Okay," he said in an anxious voice. "Thanks."

There was a click and Tim sighed as he returned the phone to his father, "Ryan's in a Las Vegas hospital," he said softly, irritated that he had so little information. "I need to go let Emily know, but I have to take the kids home."

"I can entertain them, Timothy," Anthony replied anxiously. "They can sit in my office while I do paperwork."

Tim nodded, "James, Julliet, you're gonna stay with Grandpa for a bit because I have to go talk to your mom at court," he said in a concerned voice, figuring that it would be relatively easy to change his flight to earlier."

* * *

**_Federal Courthouse_ **

"Why did the judge call a thirty minute recess?" Bosco asked in a confused voice as he sat on the couch in the comfort room eating peanut butter and crackers while Danielle watched him. "I just wanna get this done."

Horatio sighed patiently, "Judge Stokes wants it to be a relaxed hearing," he replied in a calming voice.

"I don't know this Judge Stokes, but he seems like he cares about you, Officer Boscorelli," Emily replied softly as she made herself comfortable in a nearby chair. "I apologize for Erica's outburst before the hearing this morning."

Danielle gently rubbed Bosco's back, but before anyone could offer a comment, Emily's cell-phone rang and she answered it, "Yes?" she asked in a quiet voice, wondering if she was in trouble. "Oh, Tim, hey there…"

" _A guy named Gil Grissom called from Las Vegas and said that Ryan's in a hospital up there, but wouldn't give me any more information_ ," Tim's voice said in an anxious tone. " _The kids are at the restaurant with Dad and I ran home and grabbed the bag I packed for tonight before going by Ryan's place and getting some stuff for him because it might be a while before he can come home. I also grabbed the note you wrote that I'm authorized on your behalf to make medical decisions for Ryan. I'm at the airport trying to get an earlier flight to Vegas."_

Emily sighed softly, her anxiety rising over what kind of shape Ryan was in, "Please call me the minute you know something," she said in an anxious voice. "We're on a thirty minute recess, but we're still in session…"

" _It looks like I might be able to get on a flight that leaves really soon_ ," Tim said anxiously. " _Being a cop has_ _advantages, but the whole country knows about Ryan. I said I was his brother and the airport's being helpful_."

Emily bit her lip and suddenly felt nauseous, "Love you, Tim," she said softly. "Give my thanks to Grissom."

Swallowing hard, Emily hung up, put the phone away, and made a beeline for the bathroom. She vomited, sighed, and went back to her chair, "Um, Tim called and said that he dropped the kids with his dad and went to the airport to get an earlier flight," she said in an anxious voice. "Ryan's at a hospital in Las Vegas according to Gil Grissom."

"Here," Bosco said quietly, offering Emily some water. "You said you're pregnant, right? You should drink this."

As Emily took the water and drank, Horatio sighed softly and made a mental note to book a flight once he was able to simply because he knew that Speed needed company and that Ryan would also appreciate the extra support.

* * *

Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital

"You're looking better," Grace spoke in a kind voice, smiling as she gently stroked Brendan's bruised face.

Brendan sighed weakly. "I just want to go home and be with you," he replied in a tired voice. "When can I?"

"You mean be with _us_ , right?" Grace replied softly, smiling. "Brendan, sweetie, I'm pregnant."

Brendan's eyes widened slightly and he looked surprised, but happy, "Wow," he said in a tired voice. "Cool."

Grace nodded and kissed Brendan's cheek as Ty and Sasha came in with a bag and a basket of gift shop stuff, "Hey, Finney, how are you feeling?" Sasha said in a warm voice as she set the bag down. "We got you some stuff…"

"A teddy bear?" Brendan asked in a sleepy voice, eyeing the stuffed animal that was in the gift shop basket.

Ty nodded and put the bear on the bed near Brendan's hand, "Ah, I figured it might help," he replied kindly.

"When I'm better, this will go to my kid since I plan to spoil him because he might be the only one I ever have," Brendan spoke softly, a tinge of sadness in his voice as he stroked the teddy. "Doctor Loman told me that the amphetamines might have screwed with my ability to have kids, but it's okay. I'll be happy with just one…"

Ty sighed softly and looked apologetic, but Brendan gave him a look, "I just wanna go home to New York even if it is to another hospital," Brendan said in a tired voice. "I just wanna go home in time for Thanksgiving…"

"I can make some calls and see if they can't airlift you," Sasha offered. "I have some money and connections…"

Brendan sighed and nodded, "Your mom misses you," Grace said softly, noting Brendan's sadness over his potential infertility. "She's insisting on us moving in with her temporarily whenever you're able to come home."

Ty offered Brendan a bottle of juice that was open and had a straw in it, but Brendan didn't lift his hands to take it, "Um, my hands shake sometimes, so I usually get someone to help me drink things when I'm thirsty," Brendan spoke quietly, his energy quickly fading from talking so much. "Um, I'm sorta getting tired and I need to nap…"

"We can come back in a little while," Ty offered, kicking himself for not noticing that Brendan was tiring out.

Brendan sighed as he closed his eyes, "I'd feel better if you hung around," he replied sleepily. "Safer."

"Okay," Ty replied, taking a seat near the window while Sasha sat close to him. "We can hang around."

Grace sighed and kissed Brendan's face, holding tight to his good hand as she felt him relax into a deep sleep.


	13. Learning What Love Is

_**Crime Lab - Las Vegas, Nevada** _

Tim sighed as he entered the quiet Crime Lab and saw nobody at reception; the security at the airport had told him that Gil Grissom could be found there when he had asked. Since Tim didn't know which hospital Ryan was at, he had gotten directions for the Crime Lab, rented a four-door Jeep, and had come in search of answers.

Since there was a significant time-zone difference between Vegas and Miami, the work day was just beginning and Tim figured it could be a while before he found anyone to talk to. As he stood at the desk, however, Tim got the distinct impression that someone had seen him and was watching him curiously, but he wasn't overly worried.

"Sir, can I help you with something?" Tim suddenly heard a cautious voice ask from down a hallway.

Tim turned and Ecklie sighed, "My name is Conrad Ecklie," Ecklie said. "I'm the Assistant Director of the Lab."

"I got a call a few hours ago from a guy named Gil Grissom about Ryan Wolfe," Tim said in a quiet voice.

Ecklie looked confused, "If you're a reporter, sir, you would talk to me," he replied in an anxious voice.

"I'm Ryan Wolfe's brother-in-law, Detective Tim Speedle," Tim replied calmly. "Do I look like a perky reporter?"

Ecklie looked amused, "My apologies, Detective Speedle," he replied calmly. "I've been fielding media calls."

Tim nodded, "Doctor Grissom should be in the work lab processing evidence," Ecklie said calmly. "Follow me."

Ignoring the fact that he was tired from the flight and worried about Ryan, Tim silently followed Ecklie through the halls. Grissom and Greg were both in a room silently going over Ryan's clothes and personal stuff on the table.

"Grissom, this is Tim Speedle," Ecklie said as he knocked on the door. "He's Ryan Wolfe's brother-in-law."

Greg waved to Tim, but kept working, "My wife is Ryan's sister and gave me a letter authorizing me to deal with the situation since she's pregnant and we have two other kids," Tim spoke calmly. "I didn't want her travelling and being all stressed out over this. I asked guys at the airport and I said that I could find Gil Grissom here…"

"When Greg and I left the hospital, Ryan had just been rushed off to surgery and I told them to call me when that was done," Grissom replied in a somber voice as Greg gathered some dusted prints and moved out of the room.

Tim watched as Greg put the dusted prints on a scanner in the next room, a self-conscious expression on his face as he worked on the computer, "You do realize that Sanders will have to work with others in this sandbox eventually, Gil?" Ecklie said in a concerned voice. "And he'll have to put up with me being around the lab?"

"Conrad, Greg just got back and he's well aware of the rules," Grissom replied firmly. "Don't antagonize him."

Ecklie scoffed, but went into the print lab, "Sanders, results?" he asked, determined to get Greg to loosen up.

"Um, there's a hit, but it doesn't make sense," Greg replied quietly, frowning at the screen. "The prints were on Ryan's neck and clothes and it just doesn't make sense. It's from the FBI database, but the guy's on leave…"

Ecklie looked at the screen and every swear word known to man escaped his mouth as he saw that the prints were a match to an FBI Agent named Dennis Sackheim who, according to the file, had been on personal leave.

* * *

**_Federal Courthouse – Miami, Florida_ **

"Doctor Tara Price, I'm ordering you to be remanded to the custody of the Miami-Dade Correctional Facility for a period of no less than 20 years with no parole option available for at least 10," Judge Stokes said in a calm, professional voice even though he was disgusted by what she had knowingly and willingly done to Bosco. "Due to the overwhelming amount of evidence and testimony given against you, there will be no appeal granted and you will be escorted to the facility now. This hearing is adjourned and I wish you all a lovely rest of your day, folks."

The gavel slammed down and Dr. Price eyed Bosco, who had been asked to come back into the courtroom for sentencing along with Danielle and Emily, with an expression of hunger on her face, "You were a real nice little plaything, Boscorelli," Dr. Price said as she was pulled out of the box and led away. "See you around."

Bosco went very white, but didn't say anything and looked at the table because the meds were wearing off and he felt lightheaded and nauseous just from Dr. Price's words. He felt someone shaking his arm, but he couldn't speak and instead felt himself swaying while slowly losing consciousness. Anxious voices filled the room as he fell.

"Turn those cameras off!" Horatio snapped at the gaggle of reporters. "Or do you want to be arrested?"

Murmured apologies filled the air as the reporters packed their stuff and left. Danielle knelt next to her husband and undid his tie, frowning as he stirred, "Maurice, you passed out," she said in an anxious voice. "It's okay…"

Bosco tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him do any more than sit up, "I feel sick," he muttered softly.

"…Miss West, you gave me your word that Doctor Price understood the behavioral agreement that I had both of you sign before setting foot in my courtroom," Bosco heard Judge Stokes growl. "Was I not clear…?"

Horatio knelt down beside Bosco and Danielle, "Detective Speedle is calling an ambulance, Officer Boscorelli, and I want you to go to the hospital and get checked out, all right?" he said in a concerned voice. "Just as a precaution."

"I'm okay, I just need a few minutes," Bosco replied softly even though he made no effort to move. "I…"

Danielle sighed, "Maurice, please, just let people take care of you," she replied softly. "You're worth it."

"I'm tired and I've got a migraine," Bosco replied, quietly giving in because he knew his wife cared about him.

Danielle gently took his hand and squeezed it, sighing when she heard loud sirens. Horatio got up and watched Monica West storm out of the courtroom while an angry Judge Stokes looked on. At the back of the courtroom, Diana Wolfe silently sat with her arms around Jason, who was shaken to the core after giving his testimony.

Paramedics silently entered the room with a gurney and went straight to Bosco, "I didn't realize how bad that cop was messed up by what Doctor Price did, Mom," Jason spoke shakily. "Do we have to stay or can we leave?"

Diana sighed softly and helped Jason up, "We can leave," she spoke gently. "Did you want some lunch?"

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

Rick sighed tiredly, massaging his forehead and face as he sat slouched in his chair within the interview room because he was spent from Jesse's interview. He knew that Jesse was being thorough and that he still had to meet with the department psychologist, but he was so spent and just wanted to go home and take a long nap.

"Did you bring your prescription with you, Rick?" Robert asked calmly. "I know you're not feeling well."

Rick scoffed softly, "It's at home so that I wouldn't be impaired for the interview," he replied quietly.

"You're impaired because you're in pain, but the interview's over anyway," Jesse cut in calmly, having turned off the tape recorder and stored it with the paperwork he had to take to the higher-ups. "If you want, I can see if Alexx is around and she can give you something to tide you over til you get home. You didn't drive yourself, right?"

Rick shook his head, but didn't reply right away, "Doctor Woods is _not_ going to help me," he finally said quietly.

"Not everyone in the PD and Crime Lab hates your guts, Rick," Robert replied calmly. "Detective Cardoza, I know it's your day off and you probably have things to do, but would you mind waiting here while I go talk to Alexx?"

Jesse shook his head and Robert silently walked through the lab, sighing heavily as he took the elevator down to the morgue. Alexx was standing near the metal table crying softly, not noticing that she was no longer alone.

"Doctor Woods?" Robert asked softly, placing a hand on Alexx's shoulder. "Are…are you doing all right?"

Alexx responded by turning and hugging Robert, "Detective Caine, I'm so stressed out over what happened to Ryan and I," she responded, pulling away. "I'm thinking about a career change, but I just want Ryan to be okay…"

"I know this may seem like a bad time to ask for a favor, but I need one," Robert spoke softly. "I will owe you."

Alexx composed herself and nodded, "Rick's been suspended because he answered my phone and went and got money for the Russians to try and free you and Ryan, so I brought him in for an interview about the situation," Robert explained quietly. "Detective Cardoza conducted the interview, but Rick is still recovering from being shot and beaten and he left his meds at home, but he is not doing well. I came down to see if you'd check him over."

"Stetler was trying to save Ryan and I from those Russians?" Alexx asked in a surprised voice. "I didn't know."

Robert sighed, "I didn't know the whole story until this morning after Catherine convinced Rick to open up to me about it," he replied in a compassionate voice. "Catherine's mostly healed, so she's staying at my place to be with Lenny and Rick at my request because I think family is important. I know what most the PD thinks of Rick…"

Alexx gave Robert a look as she silently gathered some medical supplies, "I wasn't one of those who wrote a letter, so my opinion is changeable," she replied in a calm, serious voice. "If you take me to him, I can help him."

Robert nodded and took Alexx upstairs, sighing when he saw that Rick and Jesse hadn't moved from their seats, "Rick, Doctor Woods is going to have a look at you," he said in a calm, but firm voice. "Do you want Jesse and I…"

"Bobby, just protect Cat and my boy in case I go back to jail for this," Rick replied in a trembling, faint voice.

Alexx placed a hand on Rick's forehead, "Is your hypoglycemia acting up again?" she asked softly.

Jesse's eyes went wide and Rick nodded, but didn't speak because he was trying to keep himself conscious and talking would only make him pass out, "Let's go to the break room and get you something to eat," Alexx said softly.

Sighing, Rick shakily managed to stand up with one arm and began to limp towards the door, gasping softly because his leg was hurting from all the walking he was doing. He hadn't eaten much of Catherine's super breakfast that morning and he was now starting to wish he had as he suddenly felt his legs giving out.

"Rick!" Robert said in an anxious voice as Rick hit the floor hard and began to convulse from low blood sugar.

Swearing anxiously, Jesse got his phone out and dialled 9-1-1 and Alexx dropped to her knees to try and help.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital** _

"I told you in the ambulance that I'm okay," Bosco said in a tired voice as he was wheeled into the ER by a paramedic while Danielle and another paramedic followed behind. "I just need to get some rest."

Danielle sighed softly, "The hearing's over, so we can go home when you're feeling better," she replied softly.

"Dani, please, it's been a very long day," Bosco protested softly. "I just need some tea and a good rest."

Danielle gave Bosco a look as they arrived at an exam bed, "Oh, you'll be getting those back at the hotel after a doctor clears you so you don't have a heart attack in your sleep," she replied in a gentle, but firm voice.

Sighing, as Danielle was stubborn enough to win arguments if she wanted to, Bosco slowly climbed out of the chair and sat on the gurney just as Dr. Loman caught sight of them, "Can I help you?" Dr. Loman asked curiously.

"My husband, Maurice Boscorelli, had a bit of a panic attack after his time in court today because his assailant taunted him," Danielle replied softly. "I just want him checked over to make sure he's all right...pretty please?"

Dr. Loman sighed and nodded, "I can do a quick check before I go put a call in to Angel of Mercy in New York about airlifting a patient back there," he replied in a calm voice, eyeing Bosco. "Wait…aren't you the cop from the news?"

Sighing tiredly, Danielle allowed her eyes to wander and she frowned when she saw Ty and Sasha at the admit desk as if they were waiting for someone, "Maurice, I'll be right back," she said in a concerned voice.

Wondering what Ty and Sasha were doing in Miami, Danielle went over to the desk, "Ty, Sasha?" she asked softly.

"We're here with Grace," Sasha spoke softly, not wanting to lie to Danielle. "She's spending time with Brendan."

Danielle's eyes widened in surprise, "Brendan's here?" she asked softly. "I had no idea if he was okay or not."

"Brendan's actually doing better than expected," Ty said quietly. "What are you doing at the hospital?"

Danielle sighed, "Maurice's hearing was today and that evil woman called him a nice plaything after the trial and triggered a panic attack," she spoke in an angry voice. "I convinced him to come get looked at as a precaution."

"I'm gonna go say hi to Bosco, if that's okay?" Ty said in a concerned voice. "I should tell him about Brendan."

Danielle nodded and Ty wandered into the ER, "Do you think Brendan and Grace would mind if I visited for a few minutes?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I know how sad Grace was when Brendan was kidnapped…"

"I'm sure Brendan and Grace would appreciate it," Sasha spoke softly. "I can take you up to Brendan's room."

Danielle sighed and followed Sasha upstairs in the elevator, both women keeping silent as they got off on the Recovery floor and went down the hallway. Brendan's room was quiet and only lit by the Miami sun.

"Brendan, Grace?" Sasha called out as she knocked on the open door. "Are you up for a visitor?"

Not hearing a response, Sasha led Danielle into the room and saw that Grace was sitting on the edge of Brendan's bed with an arm around Brendan, who was asleep against her and looking relaxed, "Oh, hi Danielle," Grace said in a tired, but gentle voice. "Brendan just went to sleep. I thought you and Bosco were at court today?"

"Court's over and that evil woman said some things to Bosco that made him sick," Danielle spoke angrily.

Grace sighed, "Did you want to talk about it?" she asked in a concerned voice. "We're you're friends…"

Nodding, Danielle silently sat down and quietly began to explain what happened at the hearing.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab** _

"I appreciate you driving me to the lab so I can get some rest in my office, Horatio," Emily spoke softly as she slouched in the passenger seat of the Hummer. "Tim drove me to court, but he must be in Vegas by now."

Horatio smiled, but his smile faded as they pulled into the parking lot and saw employees of both buildings all over the lawn, silently watching as paramedics brought an unconscious Rick outside strapped to a backboard while sporting an oxygen mask over his face. An ambulance was parked at the edge of the lawn with lights flashing.

"What happened?" Horatio asked, spotting Robert, Jesse, Eric, Alexx, and Callieigh as he got out of the Hummer.

Robert gave his uncle a look, "Rick got suspended by the higher-ups over that deal with the Russians," he replied softly. "I convinced him to tell me the truth and brought him in to be interviewed by Detective Cardoza…"

"I didn't know Stetler had hypoglycemia," Jesse mused in a worried voice. "He had a seizure over it…"

Horatio frowned, "Rick went alone to the bank to try and help Ryan and I put that in the interview with Jesse, but they aren't going to take it seriously cause I'm a family member," Robert mused in a worried voice.

"Robert, I ran into Rick outside that day, so he didn't go downtown alone," Horatio spoke softly. "I was there."

Robert's eyes went wide, "There was no evidence of you being at the scene and Rick didn't say anything in his statement," he replied in a shocked voice. "Why would Rick lie about you being there, Uncle Horatio?"

"Maybe Rick was trying to protect me because he feared it might end badly," Horatio mused softly, frowning as he noticed Chief Burton and the higher-ups talking on the lawn. "Did he mention me in his interview, Jesse?"

Jesse shook his head and Horatio marched over to Chief Burton and the higher-ups, "I heard that Rick was suspended over what happened two days ago," Horatio said coldly. "You had better suspend me too, then."

"Horatio, Rick's IAB and not your problem," Chief Burton replied gently. "I know you like to be heroic…"

Horatio scoffed, "I was there because I insisted on driving Rick due to the fact that he was emotionally impaired from the phone call," he cut in coldly, not caring that he was interrupting. "He whitewashed my involvement and he's getting punished to the point where it affected his physical health. I want this investigation dropped."

Chief Burton's eyes went wide and the other higher-ups looked embarrassed, frowning as Robert walked over to them, "I believe that Catherine Willows-Stetler sent you all an email that Special Agent Sackheim was responsible for the kidnappings of her and Rick's children and forced them on separate undercover assignments with the false promise of being reunited with their children," Horatio spoke coldly. "I witnessed her sending that email and I'm sure if you talked to Gil Grissom in Las Vegas, he would be able to confirm that. Are you on a personal vendetta?"

An uneasy silence filled the air as everyone had heard and witnessed the discussion, "We're investigating everything Stetler has done since his behavior changed," Chief Burton replied calmly. "We have record of him doing off the clock police work and keeping files of domestic violence and assaults from official eyes…"

Swallowing hard, Calleigh silently walked over, "I wasn't ever going to say anything, but I was dating John Hagen a couple of years ago and he beat me severely," she spoke in a somber voice. "I was processed by an officer, the evidence was gathered, and I went to IAB to get Hagen pulled off active duty and relegated to training rookies."

Horatio gave Calleigh a confused look and Calleigh looked at Emily, who was going inside and purposely ignoring what was going on around her, "Emily Wolfe was a hospital trauma counselor back then," Calleigh spoke softly.

"In light of this new information, I'll have to suspend the investigation for the time being, but Sergeant Stetler's going to meet with the department psychologist before I clear him for duty," Chief Burton said as paramedics loaded Rick in the ambulance and took off towards the hospital. I'll send out an official email to him."

Chief Burton and the higher-ups all trailed back inside the precinct, clearly embarrassed, "I know I should have said something to you earlier, Horatio, but I didn't want it getting back to Hagen," Calleigh spoke in a quiet voice.

Horatio nodded, clearly shaken by the information, "There's something you should know," he said in an equally quiet voice. "Ryan is alive and at a hospital in Las Vegas. Speed went there after his mother called him…"

"I hope he's okay," Calleigh replied softly, her eyes sad. "I didn't know about the whole Sackheim thing."

Horatio sighed, "Now we do and now that we know, we can be of help," he replied in a concerned voice.

* * *

Inside the safety of her office that was on the same floor as the lab simply because it was convenient for employees who didn't have long to talk, Emily sighed, closed the door, and settled on the couch with a hand on her slowly growing stomach. She had eaten a good breakfast, snacks, and juice, but she was tired from court.

As Emily lay on the couch resting, her eyes went to the family photo on her desk that had been taken at her and Tim's wedding that included her, Tim, James, Julliet, Tony, Anthony, Rosa, and Ryan. There was another photo next to it that had been taken shortly after she had moved to Miami and inadvertently reunited with Ryan by seeing him working security at the hospital where she had gotten a job. He had been there for her when Bernard had shown up and impregnated her with James and Julliet after beating and violently assaulting her at her home and had also helped her get what she needed to raise them; she had eventually paid him back after earning salary.

A knock sounded at the door, but Emily didn't reply or get up because she wanted to be alone with her thoughts; she hoped that Tim would be able to find Ryan and that everything would settle down after that.

The door opened and Horatio came into the office, "Lieutenant Caine," Emily said tiredly. "I'm on break."

"I just wanted you to know that I convinced Chief Burton to drop the investigation into Rick's activities, but Rick will need clearance from you before he can return to active duty," Horatio explained softly. "Are you all right…?"

Emily sighed softly, "It's been a long day between getting the news on Ryan and dealing with all of the crap in court, Horatio," she replied in a tired voice. "That whole bartender job was to feed my kids and have a social life because I didn't make that much doing counseling. It was also the best place to talk to patients confidentially…"

Horatio nodded, "I'm just glad that Officer Boscorelli will be able to go home and back to his life now after having to deal with such a terrible thing," Emily continued gently. "I came up here to rest a bit before I go get my kids, take them home, and spend some time with them. Tim pulled both kids from the kindergarten, did he tell you?"

"No," Horatio replied calmly. "If you need referrals to good schools, I know some very specialized ones…"

Emily smiled, "Thank you," she replied softly. "And, once Rick is feeling better, I'll be more than happy to talk to him as the chief requested, but I would like you to know my opinion based on what I've seen and heard. I think that Rick could use some time off before he comes back. I knew he was undercover and anxious about it, but he wouldn't quit because he was scared for his kids. Now that it's out in the open, Rick needs time to recover."

Horatio looked thoughtful and nodded just as Eric poked his head in the door, "Hey, Emily, I know you're busy, but can I ask a favor?" Eric asked in a concerned voice. "It has something to do with Ryan's disappearance."

Emily nodded, but didn't reply because she wanted to know if Ryan would live before she shared information.

"Me and Calleigh were looking through the files in Missing Persons this morning because we wanted to know what Ryan was working on before he was taken, but it seems he signed things out," Eric said in a quiet voice. "We think he might have taken the stuff to his apartment, but it would take a warrant or permission from someone…"

Emily sighed, reached into her pocket, and extracted a key from a key ring, "Don't mess up Ryan's apartment more than you have to, please," she spoke softly, handing the key to Eric. "I hope you find something…anything."

"Thank you," Eric replied in a relieved voice. "I'll get this back to you when we're done searching."

Once Eric was gone, Emily slowly got up, "I'll email Rick with my decision," she said, gazing at Horatio as she sat behind her desk and turned on her work computer. "Are you planning to head to Vegas to check on things?"

"As soon as I can get things packed and get on a plane," Horatio promised in a sincere voice. "I promise."

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"This letter seems to be in order," Dr. Collins said softly, his accent mixing in with his voice as he studied the letter that Tim had given him authorizing him full say over Ryan's care. "As I said, Ryan is out of surgery and is in an isolated, private room because of his weak immune system. We don't want to take the chance of exposing…"

Tim sighed as he stood at the desk with Brass lingering behind him, "As long as you're healthy, I can take you to see Ryan, but I want to tell you what to expect," Dr. Collins said quietly, showing Tim a chart filled with papers. "He's been on a regimen of N-acetylcysteine since paramedics picked him up to get all the chloroform out of his system and he's also intubated and on a vent because his lungs collapsed due to chest trauma, so there are tubes in them. He was shot and struck repeatedly in the abdomen and it damaged his intestines and part of his liver, so we had to do a colostomy and remove a small piece of his liver. He also suffered a broken arm and hand that have screws in them along with massive dehydration, blood loss, and there were also drugs in his system that make me wonder who exactly was torturing him…"

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked in a worried voice as he came up and saw the chart. "Sodium pentothal? That's…"

Dr. Collins scoffed, "A truth serum used in official interrogations," he replied coldly. "There were also roofies, a heavy tranquilizer, and nitrous oxide in his system. From the bruising on his legs, we think someone tried to assault him, but didn't."

Tim swore under his breath, but didn't say anything out loud as he and Grissom followed Dr. Collins down the hallway to a room that was at the far end of the unit near a nurse's station. The room was quiet and Ryan was lying flat in a hospital bed unconscious with a tube down his throat that was hooked to a ventilator while electrodes sending data to a heart monitor sat on the exposed part of his body that wasn't covered by a blue gown or hospital blanket. There was a central line in the middle of the electrodes that was attached to a pain button that went to and from a machine. A cast covered his left arm from just above the elbow down to his fingertips and his right arm and hand had IV lines of blood, fluids, and medicine hooked to them and a clip on his right index finger. Parts of the gown and blanket were lumpy, signifying that there were bandaged injuries. A colostomy bag and a catheter hung down from the gurney and Ryan's face and neck were bruised and extremely pale.

"Brain activity seems surprisingly normal given what your brother-in-law has been through and he could wake at any time depending on what his body wants to do," Dr. Collins explained, checking the monitors. "Once he's a little more stable and able to communicate on his own, post-surgery therapy and ablation will be discussed, but for now…he's extremely stable."

Grissom sighed softly, "Given the delicate nature of the situation, I've arranged for uniformed officers to sit outside Ryan's room on a 24/7 basis just in case Ryan's attackers try to come back," he explained calmly. "Conrad Ecklie is also arranging for Ryan's medical bills to be taken care of while he's here and he'll also pay for a hotel for Detective Speedle if it's needed."

"I hadn't thought about staying anywhere but here," Tim said softly. "I just packed stuff and flew out."

Dr. Collins sighed patiently, "Seeing as you are a family member with legal say, you're welcome to come and go as you please, Detective Speedle, but there are several very good hotels near here that will allow you to decompress from your visits," he replied in a kind voice. "You look tired and I'm sure the situation's been hard on your family."

Tim sighed, knowing Emily would get on his case if he didn't take care of himself, "Here's my card with my cell on it," he said, taking a card out of his wallet and handing it to Dr. Collins. "You're right that I'm tired…"

The monitor blipped and Tim frowned when Ryan's fingers twitched, "Ryan?" he asked quietly, brushing his fingers against Ryan's palm because he knew Ryan hated being touched while in a state of unawareness. "Are you there?"

Ryan's eyelids fluttered and the monitor started blipping, "Ryan, it's Tim," Tim spoke softly, quickly figuring out that Ryan was trying to force himself into consciousness before his body was ready. "You don't have to wake up right now. Your body's been through a lot and it's not ready to get up, so just go back to sleep, okay?"

There was silence as Ryan gradually relaxed back into a sleep and the readings returned to normal, "I think Ryan will be all right for a day or two," Tim said quietly as he moved away from the bed. "I could use a rest too…"

Deeply mystified at what Tim had done, Grissom and Dr. Collins followed him from the room and nodded at the uniformed officer that sat outside the door with weapon in view, "Brass said that every visitor has to be approved through the PD," the officer explained calmly. "This poor guy's a cop and we definitely take care of our own."

"There _are_ reputable hotels here, right?" Tim asked quietly, giving Grissom a look. "This is Vegas, after all, and I'm a very happily married man with a very stressed out wife, two kids, and one on the way. I don't need some..."

Grissom looked amused, but nodded patiently, "I'll personally get you checked into a good one," he promised.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab_ **

"Lieutenant Caine, can I have a word?" Horatio heard a voice say as he got off the elevator on the main floor of the Crime Lab with a lunch that he had ordered for Emily to eat while she rested in her office. "You look busy."

Horatio turned and was surprised to see Judge Stokes sitting on a bench wearing a suit, "Your Honor, um, is there a problem?" he asked in a confused voice as he walked over to the judge. "Is this about this morning?"

"Um, no, I was wondering if Greg Sanders was working today, actually" Judge Stokes asked softly, rising from the bench to be at eye-level with Horatio. "When I told Nick I was coming here for work, he asked me to check on Greg for him and I'm not sure where I could find him. Nick's a very caring young man and Greg's his best friend…"

Horatio sighed patiently, "Judge Stokes, it seems that one of my CSI's, a gentleman named Ryan Wolfe, was taken to Las Vegas by his abductors for unknown reasons," he replied calmly. "While Greg was here in Miami, Ryan helped Greg through emotional rough patches from the shooting and helped him accept the hearing impairments that came as a result of the shooting. Greg went to Vegas to help find Ryan and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"The Crime Lab in Las Vegas tried harassing Nick over the phone about returning to work and Nick has told me how they feel about Greg's hearing impairments," Judge Stokes replied calmly. "How was Greg treated while here?"

Horatio looked thoughtful, "Greg was allowed to work in the field and the lab as long as he took the proper safety precautions and my team didn't treat him differently because of his impairment," he replied calmly. "I don't…"

"I believe that there is something very wrong at the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I'm ordering a federal investigation into them based on the discrimination Greg has faced because Nick is upset over it," Judge Stokes spoke firmly. "I need information about Greg's conduct, his work, and his interactions with his colleagues while working here."

Horatio nodded, "I just need to deliver this to the department psychologist and then I can get you whatever you require," he replied calmly. "Ryan Wolfe is her brother and her husband went to Vegas to check on him, so my team and I are doing what we can to help her with whatever she needs until things settle back down again."

"I actually would like to talk to this psychologist if that's all right?" Judge Stokes asked. "About Greg Sanders."

Sensing that Judge Stokes meant no harm, Horatio nodded and let the judge follow him through the lab and to the area where Emily's office was. The door was closed, but Horatio heard quiet crying inside as well as drinking.

Concerned, Horatio opened the door and saw Emily seated on her couch drinking a bottle of gingerale and crying quietly, "Oh, Lieutenant Caine, did you need something?" she asked shakily, quickly composing herself.

"I ordered you some lunch because you were tired from court," Horatio replied gently, handing her the bag.

Emily nodded and sighed, "Thank you," she spoke softly. "I just got off the phone with Tim and he said that Ryan's got some bad injuries, but he's stable and being kept in isolation because his immune system is weak…"

Just then, Tripp came down the hallway having scheduled an appointment during his lunch hour because it was convenient for him. He froze at seeing Judge Stokes and Horatio near the office, as they made him feel nervous.

"Frank?" Horatio asked quietly. "Are you here to help on gathering evidence into Ryan's disappearance?"

Tripp sighed, "I booked an appointment over my lunch hour," he replied calmly. "I have a right, don't I?"

"Come in, Detective Tripp," Emily called out softly. "Thank you for dropping lunch by, Lieutenant Caine."

Not wanting to disrupt Emily's work because he knew she needed the distraction, Horatio silently let Frank by and the door to the office closed, "I can show you my evaluations of Greg's work in the meantime," he said calmly.

Inside the office, Frank sat in a chair and watched Emily eat the takeout Horatio had dropped off, "Is the food making you uncomfortable, Detective Tripp?" she asked in a concerned voice. "If it is, I can put it away…"

"You do realize your husband's been telling everyone about the baby, right?" Frank replied calmly.

Emily sighed, but continued to eat, "Anyway, I came by to talk because I met this really nice lady while I was in Texas settling Nick Stokes in at the hospital," Frank said in a quiet voice. "Her name is Candace Stokes and she's the boss at the hospital, but she's also Nick's sister. We chatted on the train ride and went to dinner once…"

"There's nothing wrong with getting to know people, Detective," Emily replied calmly. "Do you think there is?"

Frank sighed softly, "I was on duty protecting Nick Stokes and his parents during his removal from Miami and I got friendly with the guy's oldest sister," he replied anxiously. "Doesn't that chalk up to inappropriate conduct?"

"So this Candace Stokes reciprocates your feelings," Emily replied calmly. "You did say you went to dinner."

Frank nodded, but looked concerned, "It didn't interfere with your primary assignment of protecting Nick Stokes, so I see no harm in pursuing a relationship with Candace Stokes," Emily spoke calmly. "She does want it, right?"

"Yeah," Frank replied, a small smile on his face. "I'm divorced and she's had bad relationships, though, so we're taking it very slowly and I don't think there's anything wrong with that. She said Nick actually approves of me."

Emily smiled, "Then what's the problem?" she asked in a kind voice. "It sounds like you're very happy."

"I guess that's okay, isn't it?" Frank reasoned quietly. "Thanks for talking to me on the lunch hour."

Nodding, Emily watched as Frank got up and left, clearly happy about the session. She silently finished her lunch, disposed of the containers, and left, turning the lights off and locking the doors as she left because she was going to head over to her father-in-law's restaurant and get her kids. It had been a long day and she wanted to go home.

The walk outside was quiet and it was then that Emily remembered that Horatio had driven her there from the courthouse and that she had no way back to Calle Ocho. Sighing softly, she sat down on the steps and relaxed.

As Emily sat there, Eric and Calleigh came outside all ready to go explore Ryan's apartment, "Hey, Emily, are you all right?" Eric asked in a concerned voice, gazing down at her. "I thought you were resting in your office?"

"I did and I had some lunch," Emily replied as she stood up. "And now I want to go get my kids from Anthony's restaurant in Calle Ocho and take them home where we can all have a nap. It's been a very, very long day."

Calleigh smiled, "We'll give you a ride over there," she offered. "We have to go to Ryan's apartment anyway."

"Thank you," Emily replied in a tired voice, sighing as she followed Eric and Calleigh down to the parking lot.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital_ **

" _Bobby, should I come down there_?" Catherine asked into the phone that Robert held against his ear.

Robert sighed patiently, "Rick's stable and sleeping," he replied calmly. "His blood sugar was already low when he woke up this morning because of the pain and stress he's been under and even a meal couldn't have helped it."

" _When Rick wakes up, call me back so I can yell at him for not taking care of himself_ ," Catherine replied. " _Okay_?"

Robert fought the urge to laugh, "How are my boys doing?" he asked in a worried voice. "Are they all right?"

" _BJ and Lenny are doing their homework and Adam is resting on the couch with books because I know you don't like your boys watching tons of television_ ," Catherine replied softly. " _I've been keeping a special eye on Adam and he seems okay, just shaken up by what happened on Friday. He's happy to be at home and resting, you know_?"

Sadness filled Robert as he found himself nodding, "I'm trying my best to figure out my schedule so I can be available to my sons more often," he replied in a tired voice. "Please give them my love. Take care, Catherine."

Ending the call, Robert put his phone away and returned to Rick's hospital room. Rick was unconscious in bed covered by a gown and several blankets while sporting an oxygen mask on his face and IV lines in one arm while a clip sat on his left index finger. Jesse sat in a corner chair while Alexx lingered near the bed in silence.

"How's Rick doing?" Robert asked in a concerned voice, giving Alexx a look. "He doesn't look so good."

Alexx sighed softly, "Low blood sugar with high blood pressure is never good," she replied softly.

A muffled groan suddenly emitted from the mask and Rick woke rather quickly, scoffing as he pushed the mask off of his face, "I don't know why you brought me to the hospital," he growled, his tone angry but weak. "I have to…"

Ignoring the pain in his body, Rick forced himself into a sitting position, "I told you to never bring me to the hospital when this happened, Bobby," he said in a cold, but weak voice. "Get me my clothes and shoes."

"No," Robert replied firmly, folding his arms and giving Rick a stern look. "Rick, have you lost your mind?"

Rick sighed weakly, his tired body fighting his desire to leave, "I'm as well as I'm going to get right now," he replied in a tired voice, a sudden wave of nausea hitting him as he felt tightness in his chest. "Chest…pains…"

"…Call for a nurse!" Rick heard Alexx call out in an anxious voice as he slowly succumbed to sweet darkness.

* * *

_**Speedle Family Restaurant – Calle Ocho** _

The restaurant was quiet and Tony Speedle worked alone in the kitchen, as his father was in the office playing brain games on the computer with James and Julliet and the other staffers wouldn't come for another hour.

As Tony worked at setting up the stations for all of the different chefs, the back door opened and Jenny came in looking tired and irritated, "Hey there, Jen," he said in a calm voice. "You're a bit early for work today…"

"I came early because I didn't want to go visit my dad with my mom and brothers," Jenny scoffed, smiling coyly as she inched close to Tony and rubbed his back. "We have some time before work if you wanted to comfort me…"

Tony gently pulled away, "I don't," he replied quietly, focusing on his work. "I have to prep these stations…"

"Come on, Tony, your dad doesn't mind that we kiss at work," Jenny whined. "I…I've had a really rough day."

Tony sighed softly as he gazed at Jenny, "I've got to do this and then help my mom out later," he replied softly.

"You don't even have time for five minutes?" Jenny asked in a quiet voice, pouting. "Tony, I'm your girlfriend…"

There was an uneasy silence, "I think we need to take a break, Jen," Tony replied quietly. "It's too much."

Jenny frowned, but didn't say anything, "You've been getting really mad about everything ever since your dad got moved to the psychiatric ward at Miami-Dade and it's stressing me out to the point where I haven't been able to eat or sleep properly," Tony explained in a tired voice. "You need to get some help for your anger, Jenny…"

Tony's eyes went wide as Jenny suddenly grabbed his hand and forced his arm behind his back, "Jen, STOP!" he said in an anxious tone, his voice raising because he was scared. "Jenny, please. Let me go and step away…"

"We're not breaking up," Jenny growled. "Tony, you're the only normal thing I have in my screwed up life…"

Tony tried to pull away, but Jenny shoved him hard into a supply shelf and Tony fell along with several stacks of pots and pans, and other kitchen tools, "Ahem," Jenny heard a stern voice say. "Miss Wolfe, what are…?"

Jenny whirled around and saw Anthony standing there looking angry, "Miss Wolfe, explain," he said sternly.

"Tony wants to break up," Jenny replied in an upset voice, scowling at Anthony. "I…I need him…"

Anthony gave Jenny a look, "I saw you hurt him," he said sternly. "Miss Wolfe, I'm afraid you're fired…"

Jenny's eyes widened in anger and she grabbed the knife Tony had been using to open the boxes of vegetables, frowning when she heard movement in the front room, "Jen, _please_ ," Tony said in a pained voice as slowly woke.

"I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Anthony shouted, worried about James and Julliet hidden safely in his office.

Adrenaline and anger coursed through Jenny's veins, which only grew when Eric, Calleigh and Emily hurried into the kitchen, "Goodbye, Tony," Jenny said coldly as she stabbed Tony in the chest and then took off outside.

Swearing, Eric took off outside, "Did the knife hit the vest Tim made you wear since you were mugged?" Emily asked in a concerned voice as she knelt down beside her brother-in-law. "You _have_ been wearing it, right?"

" _Yes_ , Emily, I've been wearing it," Tony replied in an anxious voice, sighing heavily. "I promised Timmy…"

Calleigh watched as Emily found a plastic bag and put her hand in it before gently removing the knife and sealing it in the bag, "Evidence," Emily explained, passing the bag to Calleigh. "It doesn't appear to have any blood on it."

Emily sighed as she unbuttoned Tony's shirt, revealing a bulletproof vest that was now damaged, "Timmy said he had to go out of town, but made me promise to wear it," Tony said in a pained voice. "I can't move my arm."

"I couldn't get her," Eric said in a breathless voice as he came back into the kitchen. "She's gone."

Tony sighed heavily, but didn't move, "I was breaking up with her cause of her anger," he said in a pained voice.

"That was Ryan's niece, wasn't it?" Eric asked in a confused voice. "Mister Speedle, could you call an ambulance?"

* * *

_**Mercy Hospital** _

Two hours later, Emily sat beside the bed where Tony was now resting with his right arm in a cast and shoulder sling wearing a gown and scrub pants because his clothes had been taken as evidence by Eric. He had bruises on his face and chest from being shoved and hit by falling cookware, "I should have just stayed with her," Tony whispered in a trembling voice, gazing at the IV in his hand that was putting glucose into his frail system.

Sighing, Emily gently placed a hand on his good arm, "When someone takes their anger out on you, it's not a good idea to remain associated with that person," she spoke gently. "A police officer is going to come talk to you…"

The door opened and Tony immediately froze when Calleigh came in, "You're Tim's brother, right?" Calleigh asked softly, giving him a kind smile as she sat in a chair by the bed. "I'm Calleigh Duquesne and I work with Tim…"

Seeing that Tony was not going to talk because he felt he needed Tim's okay to do so, Emily silently got her phone out and dialled her husband's cell, "Tim, do you have a sec?" she asked softly. "Tony's hurt and he needs to talk…"

Before Tim could reply, Emily held the phone to Tony's ear, " _Tony, what's going on?"_ Tim's voice asked quietly.

"Um, Timmy, Jenny shoved me into the pots and pans shelf and broke my arm and tried to stab me at Dad's restaurant," Tony spoke in a trembling voice. "I'm at the hospital and the cops want to talk to me, but I…"

There was a tired sigh, " _Talk to the cops and let them help you, bro,"_ Tim replied in a patient voice. " _Being beaten is never okay and I know you like Jenny, but she's got some problems that she's not solving. I want you to stay away from her and I want you to go stay at Mom and Dad's once you're out of the hospital. Once Ryan's well enough to come home, I'll come back to Miami and help you out. I'm staying at the Stratosphere for now if you need to call."_

Tony sighed, "Okay, Timmy, I'll talk to the cops," he replied in a trembling voice. "Have fun in Vegas. Love you."

Tim murmured something and Emily took the phone back, sighing as there was a click, "I think I might have accidentally woke Tim up," Emily spoke softly, putting the phone away. "I heard your conversation…"

"It…it started out as comments and then progressed to slaps and forced kissing and punching," Tony spoke in a tired voice, gazing at Calleigh. "She's been really upset all of the time ever since her dad got moved to that hospital by her uncle and she's been saying bad things about both of them whenever we go out on dates after work…"

Calleigh nodded, "What do you guys do when you go out on dates?" she asked in a curious, but gentle voice.

"We go to clubs, but I don't do any drinking or anything like that," Tony replied softly. "I just sit at a table…"

Calleigh looked thoughtful, "I have diabetes, so I can't drink alcohol without getting sick," Tony explained quietly. "Jenny's more of the party type anyway, so I have food and lime water while Jenny has drinks and dances…"

Tony sighed and lay back, quickly tiring from talking, "How many times have you come to the hospital with injuries from Jenny?" Calleigh asked softly, seeing that Tony was tiring out. "This has obviously been going on for a while…"

"Miami's a big place, you know?" Tony replied quietly. "There are a lot of hospitals people can go to for help or help can get called to men's shelters to help guys who don't wanna go to hospitals. The last time I got beat up, I went to a men's shelter and this cop that volunteers there helped me fill out a form and took photos…"

Calleigh and Emily exchanged a look, "You talked to a cop and he helped you?" Calleigh asked. "Who was he?"

"He's a detective with the Miami-Dade Police," Tony spoke quietly. "His name is Jesse Cardoza."


	14. Measures of Bravery

**_November 13_ **

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"… _His color's looking better and his resps are steady enough that we can keep him on the oxygen supplement he's on, Detective Speedle. The chloroform's finally all out of his system, so we can discontinue the regimen…"_

Ryan suddenly felt something being removed from his arm, " _Defensive bruising's formed on his knuckles which means he tried to fight at some point_ ," he heard an unfamiliar voice say before he heard the click of a camera.

Tim frowned as Ryan's eyes slowly opened and Ryan's gaze travelled around the room as if trying to figure out where he was, "Ryan," Tim spoke gently, sighing when Ryan looked at him. "You're at Desert Palms Hospital."

"I'm tired," Ryan finally spoke in a faint voice, eyeing Grissom uncertainly before gazing at Tim. "Where…?"

Grissom sighed patiently, "You were found in the back room of a casino badly beaten and tied up in a mail sack three days ago by one of my CSI's he explained calmly. "Can you remember how you might have gotten there?"

Ryan immediately looked confused, "I'm not in some strange part of Miami, am I?" he asked in a groggy voice.

Tim looked at Dr. Collins, who gave Ryan a patient look, "Ryan, my name is Doctor Kaysar Collins and I've been in charge of your care since you were brought in," Dr. Collis said softly. "What's the last thing you can remember?"

Ryan was quiet, "I was at the hospital after having a panic attack and Alexx was going to drive me home when Valera asked Alexx for help," he spoke in a tired voice. "I think it was the 8th and I was just back to work…"

Silence filled the room and Ryan immediately looked worried, "What?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"You're in Las Vegas and it's the 13th," Grissom spoke in a concerned voice. "You were found the 10th."

Ryan frowned, "That…that's impossible," he replied in a groggy voice. "I didn't leave Miami…I couldn't have."

Tim silently activated the bed controls so that Ryan could look out the window and Ryan's eyes went wide when he saw not the sights of Miami, but the Nevada desert as well as a bit of an unfamiliar city, "I…I don't understand," Ryan said in a groggy, frightened voice. "I don't remember leaving Miami. How…how did I get to Las Vegas?"

"That's not important for you to know right now," Grissom spoke up calmly, but firmly. "You have information to process already that's obviously proving upsetting, so you don't need to know anything else at the moment."

Ryan went very quiet, but continued to look out the window at the unfamiliar territory for several minutes before he finally nodded, "Okay," he relented in a groggy voice, feeling tired. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep…"

As Ryan drifted back to sleep, Tim looked worried, "He's lost five days?" Tim asked softly. "For how long?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Dr. Collins replied softly. "The trauma suffered and drugs were quite powerful."

Deeply shaken by that the damage to Ryan's memory could be permanent and potentially keep dangerous individuals on the streets, Grissom silently left the hospital room and kept very quiet as he went down to the main atrium. He was surprised to see Greg in the gift shop talking with a clerk and writing out what looked like a check.

"…The guy's a friend of mine and he's in isolative care, so there are restrictions on what he can have, but that room just looks so cheerless," Greg was saying calmly. "Maybe some plastic flowers and stuff he can do…?"

Greg trailed off as he saw Grissom come into the gift shop, "Um, hi Grissom," he spoke nervously.

"I heard something very interesting from the nurses, Greg," Grissom said calmly. "It seems that someone resembling you and bearing your name comes in during the days and sits with Ryan so that Detective Speedle can go and have time to himself away from the hospital. The nurses say that you've talked to and read to Ryan…"

Greg nodded, "It could be a long time before Ryan's able to go home and I'm sure Detective Speedle likes having breaks," he spoke nervously. "I still have time to do my things, but I also come here to try and be of help…"

"Have you started working alongside other people on the nightshift yet?" Grissom asked quietly.

Greg shook his head, "I just try hard to stay out of the way," he replied quietly. "It's easier on everyone."

* * *

_**Miami-Dade University Hospital – Miami, Florida** _

"…Sergeant Stetler, you're on medical leave from the department and I'm ordering you to take it easy when you're released from the hospital," Horatio heard Alexx's stern voice say as he approached the room intending to visit.

Horatio looked surprised as he entered the room and saw Rick sitting up in bed with electrodes and a central line in his chest that were sending data to a heart monitor while an IV sat in his arm. Catherine was sitting on a comfy looking chair beside the bed with a bag of crossword puzzles, magazines, and other busywork on the bed. Alexx was lingering near the machine and looked calm, but concerned as she silently reviewed the numbers.

"I did not have an actual heart attack," Rick spoke in a tired voice. "I only had a few chest pains…"

Alexx scowled, "And you vomited all over your bed," she replied sternly. "Those are warning signs of one."

"Rick, maybe it's better that you take a break with Sackheim on the loose," Catherine spoke softly, giving her very stubborn husband a look. "The department counselor even recommended it and I happen to agree with her."

Rick sighed and lay back, eyeing Horatio without a word, "I heard you had some health troubles," Horatio said softly as he came into the room and lingered at the edge of the bed. "It's common knowledge…"

"Everyone on duty saw me get wheeled out on a gurney," Rick spoke in a tired voice. "Quite the scandal."

Horatio sighed, "I just thought you should know that Ryan was found in Las Vegas and he's currently in stable condition at a hospital there with Speed at his bedside," he explained calmly. "I would have flown out, but Speed's brother was attacked by Ryan's niece a few days ago and she's currently on the run. I stationed a guard here."

"Why?" Rick asked in a mystified voice, giving Horatio a look. "Why are you wasting police resources on me?"

Horatio sighed, "I also have an officer at your son's school," he spoke calmly. "From what I've heard from Jenny Wolfe's mother, Jenny used to work for Clavo Cruz and there's a concern that she might seek him out…"

"Catherine, I…I want you to take Lenny and hide," Rick spoke in an anxious voice, suddenly feeling very unwell.

Catherine gave Rick a look and frowned as Rick turned very pale and grabbed his arm, the heart monitor going ballistic as he suddenly gasped for breath, "I need you out of here now!" Alexx said in an anxious voice, pressing the nurse's call button before she moved to the bed. "Horatio, take Catherine out into the hallway!"

Alarmed as to what was going on, Catherine got up and left the room with Horatio as two nurses hurried in with a supply cart, "Who's Clavo Cruz?" Catherine asked in a concerned voice. "Why did it trigger a heart attack?"

"Clavo Cruz was a well-to-do associate of Bernard Marquez's when Bernard was alive and was part of Rick's undercover work," Horatio replied quietly, turning away as Rick was worked on. "Rick was forced to watch as children were molested by Bernard, Clavo, and Edward Addison and I am sure that it was very painful…"

Catherine's eyes went wide and she looked both sad and angry, "When Sackheim's found, I hope he gets the death penalty," she said in a cold voice, her anxiety rising as she watched as Rick fought for his life. "He deserves it."

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"It's good to have you back, Bosco," Sully commented as he, Yelina, Bosco, Danielle, John, David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily all sat around the table having supper. "I saw a bit of it on the court channel. Crazy stuff…"

Bosco sighed, but didn't comment because he didn't want to talk about the hearing, "Hey, John, I think you need to learn to shoot if you're gonna be a CSI," he said, gazing at John calmly. "Wanna go to the police range?"

"Um, I don't think Mom would like that," John replied in a nervous voice as he gazed at his mother.

Danielle, however, looked very thoughtful, "I don't want you carrying a piece until you've finished your Bachelor's and passed proficiency tests, but I think you learning firearm safety and how to use a gun might not be a bad idea because of what's happened to you," she replied calmly. "I think your father's more than qualified to take you to the police range and teach you how to shoot a gun. It's a skill that responsible people ought to learn, you know?"

"Oh, you mean like when Uncle Gil taught you to shoot, Mom?" John asked quietly. "At the Vegas range?"

Sully and Bosco looked surprised, but Danielle silently focused on helping Michael and Emily with their bottles, "David, Ellie, finish up and get ready for bed," she said in a calm voice. "John, how's your homework coming?"

"Do you mean the work I get through NYU or the reading that Detective Taylor asked me to do?" John asked in a pleasant, but tired voice even though he was feeling slightly nauseous. "Um, I might actually go to bed early."

Sighing softly, John got up and silently retreated to the couch with a hand on his abdomen, "I haven't felt well in a few days and I thought it was just stress cause you guys were gone," he spoke quietly. "I'm ahead in my work…"

Sully looked worried, "You just said you were tired," he replied. "You didn't say that your stomach hurt."

"You and Grandma Yelina had David, Ellie, Michael, and Emily to look after, Grandpa," John replied softly, gazing at his parents and grandparents. "I didn't want to be a burden when I'm in university and should be looking after…"

Danielle silently got up and walked over to the couch, sighing as she sat down and felt his forehead, "You've got a fever," she spoke gently, frowning at how John was holding his stomach. "Honey, you might have appendicitis."

"Ugh," John muttered as he slouched. "I don't know if I can make it downstairs to the car, Mom."

Bosco sighed, got up, and went over to the cordless phone, "It's snowing and I'm not driving in that crap," he said as he dialled 9-1-1 and explained the situation. "I kinda wondered why you were wearing pajamas so early."

"David, go and get John's diabetes bag from your guys's bedroom," Sully said calmly. "This is my fault…"

Danielle frowned, "Appendicitis runs in the family, Dad," she replied calmly. "I had mine out too…"

"Yeah, I know," Sully replied quietly. "This is just one more thing I can't seem to fix or keep safe…"

Yelina gave Sully a look, "You're still thinking about Ryan," she spoke softly. "It's not your fault, dear."

"I had asked him to look into Ray Junior's disappearance because Miami's got better access to foreign trafficking networks," Sully spoke in a pained voice, a sigh in his tone. "I didn't know he'd get abducted and tortured."

Yelina sighed and got up, "I know," she spoke gently, kissing his head. "I'm grateful that you tried to help."

"I've got John's bag, Mom and Dad," David said as he came out of the bedroom he and John shared.

Danielle sighed and watched as John paled, "I'm going to puke," John muttered softly. "I need a…"

Without warning, John threw up on the hardwood floor, "Bucket," he finished quietly. "Sorry."

"Ah, it's hardwood and I can mop it," Danielle replied softly. "Maurice, how long on those paramedics?"

Bosco sighed, "Can I go to the hospital with John?" Ellie asked softly. "I hate it when he's sick."

"No, Ellie, you and David are going to get ready for bed," Danielle spoke softly. "John will probably have to have an operation and have to stay in the hospital for a few days. You and David have school and other things to do."

Ellie nodded and John sighed as the sound of sirens could be heard outside, "I'm tired," he spoke softly.

* * *

**_Miami-Dade Crime Lab/Police Department – Miami, Florida_ **

"So, I hear you want to be behind a desk permanently or transfer to the Crime Lab," Calleigh said as she came into the staff lounge and saw Robert sitting on the couch with Adam asleep in his lap. "How's little Adam doing?"

Robert sighed tiredly, "Adam seems to be healing well physically, but I think he's hurting emotionally," he replied in a tired voice. "He's only five and he was abused by his mother in New York, so the whole Derek Stokes thing is very hard on him. Amanda didn't even want to have him, but I threatened to leave if she got rid of him."

Calleigh looked surprised, but didn't comment, "I'm still going to those meetings for spouses affected by domestic violence and it's helping immensely," Robert continued softly. "Um, I hate to be insensitive, but there's been talk around the department about what you told the Chief concerning you and John Hagen. I'm sorry it happened."

"I figured it would get around," Calleigh spoke softly as she sat on the couch. "How did you handle the stress of it?"

Robert smiled gently, "I didn't get to handle the stress of it until after I took my children and left, but I was so afraid to really trust anyone to help me until after my daughter died," he explained. "I got rid of most of Maggie's toys last Christmas during that toy drive, but I kept a few things and there are still times that it hurts and that I think about how painful that whole marriage was. I'm also in personal counseling to deal with my past…"

"Have you talked about what happened in Vegas to anyone?" Calleigh asked softly. "I heard it was crazy."

Robert grew somber, "That's why Nick Stokes was kidnapped and tortured, because he killed my father in an attempt to protect my uncle and I," he spoke softly. "I'm very grateful to Nick Stokes for his help because from what I've heard, my father was choking my unarmed uncle and would have succeeded in killing him…"

Before Calleigh could reply, they saw Horatio come down the hallway with an anxious looking Catherine, who was looking ready to cry. Horatio spotted Robert and Calleigh and quickly led Catherine into the break room.

"I thought you were at the hospital visiting Rick?" Robert asked in a concerned voice. "Did something happen?"

Catherine sniffled and sighed softly, "Jenny Wolfe is still on the loose and when Horatio mentioned to Rick that she used to work for Clavo Cruz, Rick started showing signs of a heart attack," she explained quietly. "Doctor Woods and some nurses got to him immediately and it was just a massive panic attack. Rick's sedated and resting and there's a police officer guarding his room, but Doctor Woods thought it best that he be left alone to rest."

"Rick hasn't been taking care of himself since he moved into my house with Lenny and I really think he needs to go on a holiday somewhere," Robert spoke softly. "He's been under so much stress and I'm worried about him."

Catherine nodded, "I have to go to Vegas anyway and meet with the higher-ups about the message I sent because technically, I was only on leave from the department and it was paid leave," she spoke softly. "I've arranged the meeting for close to Thanksgiving and I'm going to take Rick and Lenny with me whether Rick likes it or not."

"Good," Robert spoke softly, smiling as Adam stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey there, Adam. Are you okay now?"

Adam nodded and sat up, cuddling close to his dad, "Should we go get BJ and Lenny?" Robert asked softly.

"Yeah," Adam spoke quietly, nervous with all of the people around. "There's too many people here. Can we go?"

Nodding, Robert gathered Adam up in his arms and got up from the couch, sighing when Adam buried his face in his shoulder because he didn't enjoy being around lots of people, "Um, Uncle Horatio, I left the paperwork in your box," he said in a quiet voice as he passed his uncle. "Either a desk or daytime lab duty is fine, but no street…"

"I'll look it over," Horatio replied calmly, smiling at Adam. "Hey, Adam, I've got some cool books for you."

Adam looked quietly at Horatio and nodded, offering a faint smile to him and Catherine before cuddling close to his father, "Take what time you need, Catherine," Robert spoke softly. "I'll take care of Lenny for you."

Catherine smiled and Robert left the room with Adam, leaving Horatio, Calleigh, and Catherine behind.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"Tim, you need to go home," Tim heard a tired voice say as he sat beside Ryan's bed quietly reading a novel.

Tim looked up and saw that Ryan was awake and looked distressed, "It's your first Thanksgiving in like a week with Emily, James, and Julliet," Ryan said in a faint, but anxious voice. "I don't think I'm going to be out by then, but…"

The machines blipped and Tim sighed patiently, resting a gentle hand on Ryan's good arm to calm him down, "Stop freaking out because it's not good for you," Tim said calmly as he got his cell out. "Did you want to talk to Emily?"

"I'm sure she's busy," Ryan spoke in a tired voice even though he wanted to know what was going on with her.

Tim sighed and hit her number before holding the phone to Ryan's ear, "If she's busy, she's more than capable of telling you that herself," he replied calmly. "There's a ton of people in Miami who are worried sick about you."

Ryan listened to the phone ring and click, " _Hello_?" he heard his sister's voice say. " _This is Emily Speedle_."

"Emily, it's Ryan," Ryan said in a tired voice, sighing as he talked. "Tim…Tim phoned you so we could talk…"

There was a quiet gasp, " _I'm visiting with Tommy right now, so I'll put you on speaker so we can both talk to you, all right_?" Emily's voice spoke as a button was pressed. " _I'm actually really, really relieved to hear your voice…_ "

" _Hey there, little bro_ ," Tommy's voice came through the phone. " _I'm happy you're okay, Ryan_ …"

Ryan sighed, "I don't want Tim to miss Thanksgiving with you guys, Emily," he said quietly. "It's your first…"

" _Ryan, Tim and I talked about that and it's okay if he has to be there for Thanksgiving because you're alone out there and you need support_ ," Emily replied calmly. " _I've got Tim's parents and Tony moved back home, so we're fine_. _Tim's told me about the injuries you have and it's pretty likely you're not going to be home before Thanksgiving, but I want you to have some family there so you don't feel so alone. Don't worry about it, okay_?"

Ryan blinked, "I've lost five days of memories, so I don't even know if Alexx is okay," he spoke tiredly. "Is she?"

" _Alexx is fine, Ryan_ ," Emily replied, staying calm because Tim had texted her about Ryan's injuries and his memory loss due to interrogative drugs. " _I want Tim to stay in Vegas until he can bring you home. I love you, big brother._ "

Ryan yawned and sighed, the talking tiring him to the point where he was fighting to stay awake, "Ryan's getting tired, so I'm afraid I have to cut the conversation short," Tim said, taking the phone away. "How are you?"

Tim listened quietly as Emily filled him in about the goings on, but Ryan's eyes were drooping and he wasn't paying attention to anything except drifting into sleep. He felt grateful that his family was supporting him even now.

* * *

**_Psychiatric Unit - Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital_ **

Emily hung up the phone and put it away before sighing, watching as Tommy sat in a chair by the window wearing scrub pants, a loose shirt, and slippers with an expression of helplessness on his face, "You didn't tell Ryan about what Jenny did to Tim's brother," he spoke quietly. "Diana keeps trying her cell, but Jenny won't answer it…"

"Ryan doesn't need to hear that right now," Emily spoke softly. "Did you talk to Doctor Higgins about it?"

Tommy nodded, "The hospital's increased security and the PD's been sending guys over to watch the unit in case she tries to come near me," he spoke shakily. "I feel like this is my fault, but Doctor Higgins says it's not…"

"Jenny's been angry ever since your sentence was commuted to here by Ryan," Emily spoke softly, sitting in the other chair so she wasn't towering over her older brother. "I don't know if you've met Tony or not, but he's diabetic and he broke up with Jenny because her anger and abuse was messing up his health. After he broke up with her, Jenny broke his arm, shoved him, and tried to stab him with one of Anthony's kitchen knives…"

Tommy sighed softly, "Diana said Jenny was dating someone," he spoke softly. "I just worry, though, that Jenny's going through the same mental health issues that our mother's going through now. She used to work tending bar at one of Clavo Cruz's clubs and Diana and I hated it, but she's of age and there's nothing we could do about it."

"Bernard owned that club and many others, but he left everything to me in his will," Emily spoke softly. "I haven't had a lot of time to figure out what to do with anything he left me, but I don't want to keep the buildings as trashy clubs because Miami has enough of those. Maybe I'll turn the club into a counseling center for families…"

Tommy looked pleased, "I'd like to help with that if I can," he spoke quietly. "That sounds awesome."

Emily sighed, "We can talk about it another day, but you look exhausted," she spoke gently. "Are you tired?"

"Yes," Tommy replied softly, rubbing his unshaved face as he stood up. "I'm going to have a rest before supper."

Emily nodded, got up, and hugged him before helping him to his bed and leaving so he could sleep. She silently signed out and walked silently through the hospital, her mind focused on taking control of what she could.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – New York City_ **

"Hey there, John, how are you feeling?" John heard a kind, calm voice ask. "John, are you with me?"

John opened his eyes and found that he was on a gurney in the ER and that he wasn't alone, "You fell asleep during the exam and Doctor Fields just stashed you here while he's arranging for you to have surgery," Bosco explained in a calm voice as he sat beside the gurney. "Your mom's off in the lounge calling Detective Taylor about getting medical leave for you til after Thanksgiving since you're ahead in your work anyway. How are you feeling?"

"My stomach hurts and I feel sick and weak," John replied in a groggy voice. "I was trying to rest a bit…"

Bosco nodded, "I've been sick since the 10th," John spoke softly. "I watched the hearing on the court channel during my breaks at school and it was so awful. I woke up the next day feeling punky, but it wasn't until today that I woke up with a stomachache. I waited til everyone left the apartment and then I snuck home and went to bed. I told the school that I was sick and I left a message at the Crime Lab saying that I wasn't feeling well today. Grandpa and Grandma were doing baby things, you had work, Mom took the babies for a checkup with Aunt Holly's help, and David and Ellie had school, so I was able to take it easy and sleep. I didn't want to bother anyone."

"You have diabetes and every time you get sick, it affects that," Bosco spoke firmly. "You're not a bother."

John sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry, Dad," he spoke softly. "I guess I need to let people care about me."

"You're gonna feel better soon," Bosco spoke reassuringly, sighing as Dr. Fields came in with a worried looking Mary Proctor and another nurse. "Ah, looks like they've come to take you up so you can have surgery."

John nodded, "The O.R.'s getting prepped and they're taking extra precautions cause you're diabetic," Dr. Fields said in a kind voice, giving John a reassuring look. "It hasn't burst yet, so it should be a routine operation."

"Do you want your dad to come with you upstairs?" Mary Proctor asked kindly. "Bosco, you up for that?"

Bosco nodded and walked alongside the gurney as it was moved through the hospital, passing by the staff lounge as Danielle came out, "Hey there, tough guy," Danielle said softly, joining them. "You behaving yourself?"

The elevator ride up to the surgical floor was quiet and John was parked in the hallway just outside the double doors, "I'll go tell them you're here," Dr. Fields said calmly. "Just sit tight, okay? Your parents can wait with you."

"Detective Taylor said to get better," Danielle spoke softly as Dr. Fields went through the double doors.

John sighed softly, but didn't say anything because he hurt and was feeling icky, "I'm glad you're both here with me," he finally said softly, gazing at his parents. "I'd give you guys a hug, but it hurts to move or breathe deep."

Bosco sighed and squeezed John's hand, "Hang in there," he spoke softly. "Love you lots, kid."

Danielle gently kissed John's forehead as two nurses in surgical scrubs came out, "Love you," she spoke softly.

John smiled groggily, trying to be brave as he was taken off through the double doors for his surgery.

Danielle sighed and clung to Bosco, who simply embraced her, "Hey, he'll be okay," Bosco spoke gently.

Sniffling filled the air and Bosco sighed, "I heard Brendan was moved back earlier today and he's up in the rehabilitation ward," he said as Danielle released him. "I bet you we can go find what room he's in."

* * *

"Sergeant Finney?"

Still groggy from the sedative he had been given before he had been loaded on the medical chopper to go back to New York, Brendan blinked twice and sighed when he saw a badge, prompting him to look up, "Yes?" he asked softly, not recognizing the dark haired guy in the suit that was at his bedside. "Am I in trouble?"

"My name's Detective Flack and I'll be guarding your room tonight," Flack said calmly. "Welcome home."

Brendan frowned, "Guarding my room?" he asked in a groggy voice. "I don't need a guard…"

"Miami says the people who beat you up are still on the loose and nobody knows where they are, so NYPD's not taking chances with one of their own," Flack replied calmly as he grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed.

Brendan sighed softly and Flack eyed the pillows that his casted ankles were resting on, "Can I sign your casts?" Flack asked calmly, trying to keep the mood light and cheery. "It seems they have a lot of artwork already…"

"That was Grace, Davis, and Monroe trying to cheer me up," Brendan replied in a tired voice. "Davis and Monroe are off working and my mom's with Grace; they're trying to start buying stuff for the baby we're gonna have."

It was then that Flack noticed the small ultrasound photo that had been framed and placed on a portable table with other photos of Brendan and Grace, "Davis and Monroe flew back with Grace while I was flown back in the chopper and Grace should come by after supper," Brendan spoke softly. "I'm on medical leave til at least January, but I'm not sure I want to go back on the street at all. I might be better at teaching others how to be out there."

Flack nodded, but kept quiet because he didn't know Finney Junior well enough to offer advice, but it already seemed like the young cop was very different from Finney Senior, "It's just an idea I mulled over while in the hospital in Miami and I haven't talked to Grace yet, but street work might be too big of a risk especially with a baby on the way," Brendan mused tiredly. "I was doing my Masters in Criminal Justice part-time when I came to the 55, so maybe this is a good time to speed things up and finish it. Teaching people how to be cops might be easier…"

As Flack was figuring out what to say, Ty came strolling into the room in uniform carrying bag, "Hey, Brendan, I stopped by your mom's place and Grace is having a nap, but your mom asked me to bring you some supper that she made for you," Ty said in a pleasant voice as he grabbed an empty table. "It's home cooked stuff."

"Nice," Brendan replied in a tired voice even though he wasn't hungry. "I don't think I'm hungry right now…"

Ty sighed and set several containers on the empty table, "Your mom's gonna come in here and yell at you, Brendan, if you don't eat something," he replied in a calm voice. "This is good food and you need it."

"All right, nuke something light," Brendan replied quietly, knowing Ty wouldn't quit til he gave in and ate.

* * *

_**Vista Elementary School – Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida** _

"Valera, are you sure those kids go here?" Dan Cooper asked in a nervous voice as he held a phone to his ear that had Valera on the other line because she and Derek were wanted and had to hide and let others do their dirty work. "What am I supposed to do when I have em?"

There was a click and Dan scoffed, quickly putting the phone away before silently going into the school. It was after normal hours, so the office and hallways were dark and the only lights were coming from the gym, along with a lot of noise from the basketball practice that was going on. Sighing softly, Dan silently reached into his pocket and pulled out the gun that Derek had cleaned, loaded, and given him with the instruction to not screw things up.

As Dan approached the doors, he froze when he saw Jesse Cardoza and a big African American guy doing basketball drills with a small group of boys including BJ and Lenny. Swearing, Dan opened the doors and flashed the gun, "EVERYONE FREEZE!" he shouted angrily, trying to act as tough as Derek and Valera expected him to.

The gym went silent and Jesse and the bigger guy stared at Cooper, "Cooper, what are you doing?" Jesse asked in a confused voice, eyeing the gun with a bewildered expression on his face. "You know that that's a gun, right?"

"Shut up, Cardoza!" Cooper screeched anxiously, suddenly feeling intimidated. "Screw Stetler and his goody two shoes brother-in-law, Bobby, who only got hired on cause Horatio Caine plays favorites! And screw you too!"

BJ looked freaked out and Lenny immediately went to the ground in a ball, terrified out of his mind, "Weren't you that AV guy who got fired a while back for messing with some kid's hearing aids on duty?" the big guy asked.

"Shut up, Walter!" Cooper hissed, glaring daggers at the bigger guy. "I was told to get those kids and go…"

BJ sat down next to Lenny, watching as Cooper moved towards them, but was blocked by Walter from reaching any of the kids, "Do stairs to the top of the bleachers, guys!" Jesse said in an anxious voice. "Like we drilled!"

The group didn't hesitate and BJ quickly helped Lenny to his feet before hustling the two of them up the bleachers with the others. Swearing, Dan fired a shot at Walter, hitting him in the arm because his hands were shaking.

Walter's eyes went wide and he gripped his arm, gasping in pain as he glared at Cooper, "Sit down and shut up before I shoot the kids off the stands like cans on a fence!" Cooper hissed coldly. "We're alone, right?"

"Until parents come to collect their kids," Jesse said in anxious voice. "Why do you want to hurt kids?"

Cooper swore, "Cause it will hurt their parents!" he snarled. "Stetler fired me over that hearing aid thing and then I heard the kid got off on driving crimes simply because he was hypnotized by some weird sounds! That's crap!"

"And who asked you to go after BJ Caine?" Jesse asked in a confused voice. "You said you were told…"

Cooper scowled, his hands shaking as he held the gun because he didn't want to shoot anyone, "Look, Cardoza, you don't know crap about what I've been through," he hissed coldly. "Just give me the kids and nobody…"

Jesse's cell-phone suddenly went off, but he didn't move, "Answer the phone," Cooper barked. "Now!"

Swallowing hard, Jesse got the phone out and answered it, "Jesse Cardoza," he said in a nervous voice.

" _Jesse, it's Robert Caine_ ," Robert's voice spoke. " _I'm almost to the school. Are you guys done practice yet_?"

Jesse trembled, "Um, a promotional offer?" he said in a nervous voice. "Sure, I'd like to order a pizza…"

There was a silence, " _Jesse, is there a problem_?" Robert asked in a worried voice. " _You sound…odd_."

"I think the team would like a deluxe pizza," Jesse said in an anxious voice. "I'll pay when it's delivered and I'll pay in cash when you bring the pizza and some one of those two liter bottles of pop. Vista Elementary School…"

Cooper swore, "I know cop speak, Cardoza!" he snapped. "Get off the phone or I start shooting up the place!"

Before Cardoza could reply, Cooper aimed and shot the cell-phone out of Jesse's hand without a word.

* * *

Just half an hour later, CSI Hummers, police cars, and an ambulance were scattered all over the road in front of the school and members of the public and media were gathered behind police tape. Horatio, Catherine, Eric, Calleigh, Emily, Tripp, Natalia, and several other cops were all gathered in a group watching as the school remained silent.

Robert's car was in the back of the swarm of vehicles and he was sitting behind the wheel with Adam in secure in his backseat carseat, both of them having been instructed to stay in his car with the doors locked after Robert had called the police. He had heard the gunshot just before Jesse's phone had gone dead and he was terrified.

"Daddy, where's BJ and Lenny?" Adam asked quietly, feeling something was wrong. "Are they in trouble?"

Robert sighed, "Yeah, Adam, they are," he spoke softly, peering in the rearview mirror. "A bad guy is in the school and he has a gun, so you and I are gonna stay in the car because the police are trying to figure out what to do."

Before Adam could speak, Horatio came over to the car window and motioned for it to be rolled down, "The shooter contacted Rick's phone and Catherine has it," Horatio explained. "One person has been injured…"

"The shooter's Dan Cooper, Uncle Horatio," Robert spoke quietly. "I recognized his voice when Jesse was using the pizza code to tell me that he was in trouble. Cooper got mad and threatened to start shooting over the cop speak."

Horatio frowned, "Rick mentioned that he had fired Cooper over the whole mess with Jason Wolfe's hearing aids," he replied in a concerned voice. "Somehow, Cooper must have found out that Rick's son goes to school here."

Robert groaned softly, "Rick is still in the hospital," he replied in a pained voice. "Did they say who was hurt?"

"I'm sure you're not going to lose another child," Horatio spoke quietly. "SWAT is on their way here."

There was a silence and Robert unbuckled his seatbelt, "And how many kids will die if Cooper starts spraying bullets at SWAT?" he asked calmly as he got his keys and got out of the car. "I'm the only one who can do this."

Horatio frowned and opened his mouth to protest, "Cooper wants Rick's attention, but Rick's in no condition to deal with something like this right now," Robert explained quietly. "Cooper wants a show because he's nervous."

"You're not doing this alone," Horatio spoke firmly. "You have a very good reason why in your backseat."

Robert sighed softly as Natalia came over to the two of them, "Natalia, I need you to do something for me," he said in a quiet voice. "I need you to sit in my car with Adam and keep him calm while I go negotiate for BJ's life."

Natalia looked concerned, "Okay," she finally said quietly, sighing when Robert handed her the keys. "Be careful."

Nodding, Robert silently walked through the crowd and past the CSI's without a word, ignoring their protests and questions because he needed to be calm. He silently approached the gym door and carefully opened it.

Cooper turned and eyed Robert suspiciously, but the kids on the bleachers all stared at him with awe, "Detective Caine, what are you doing here?" Jesse asked in a confused voice while Walter just looked at him curiously.

"Dan, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?" Robert asked quietly. "Why are you mad at Rick and I?"

Cooper swore, "Stetler got me fired and you're a goody-two-shoes," he hissed. "I was told to get his kid and yours because those crazy freaks didn't hurt Adam and that retarded kid of Speedle's. It's the best way to hurt you."

"If you wanted to talk to me, why not just come find me?" Robert asked calmly. "Why hurt innocent kids?"

Cooper sighed, "I don't want to hurt kids," he hissed. "I just wanted to get Stetler's attention..."

"Then let the kids go," Robert spoke softly, giving Cooper a look. "They're all scared of what's happening."

Cooper considered that, "The big dude can take them out, but you and Cardoza stay put," he growled.

Walter's eyes went wide, "Simmons, _do it_ ," Robert said sharply. "Kids, come down from the bleachers."

Deeply shaken by what was going on, all of the kids slowly climbed down from the bleachers and Walter silently moved to the door with a hand on his bleeding arm and Lenny silently clung to Walter's shirt as he reached the bigger guy, "Dad," BJ said as he anxiously hugged his father. "Dad, why is this guy here with a gun?"

"BJ, I need you to go outside with Walter and the other kids," Robert spoke firmly, kissing his head. " _Now_."

BJ looked like he wanted to argue, but Robert silently released him and gave him a gentle nudge towards Walter.

Once Walter and the kids were gone, Cooper belted Robert in the forehead with the gun as hard as he could, sending the older man to the floor unconscious and bleeding from a forehead wound. He then turned away from Robert's unconscious form and glared at Jesse, determined that the other nosy detective would be dealt with.

* * *

Walter sighed heavily as he sat in the back of the ambulance watching paramedics extract the bullet from his arm, "That nephew of yours has some guts," he commented quietly, gazing at Horatio. "Cooper's out of his mind."

"He didn't want any of the kids to get hurt, including his own," Horatio replied. "Calleigh, come over here!"

Calleigh walked over to the ambulance, "Calleigh, this is Walter Simmons, a Master's student at Dade-U who works nightshift," Horatio said in a concerned voice. "Mister Simmons, what were you doing in the gym?"

"Jesse Cardoza and I run an afterschool basketball thing," Walter replied. "Cooper made Cardoza stay in there."

Horatio frowned, "We volunteer our time cause the school doesn't have funding for afterschool sports," Walter explained in a nervous voice, wincing as the bullet was removed and put in a bedpan. "The volunteer work…"

Shots suddenly rang out followed by shattering glass, "WE CAN'T WAIT FOR SWAT!" Horatio yelled as he ran off towards the school and was joined by Eric and Tripp, frowning when he saw that there was broken glass inside.

The three officers quietly entered the school and saw that the glass in the gymnasium doors was shot out and that the glass from the basketball hoops inside the gym was also shot out. Horatio flung the door open and saw that Robert, who was standing over Jesse and Cooper, was bleeding from the forehead with a hand over his chest. Jesse was cuffing up Cooper, who had been shot in the shoulder and was whimpering. Two guns were in the middle of the room and blood and bullets littered the floor around them. To Horatio, it looked like a miniature massacre.

"…I can't believe you shot me, Bobby!" Cooper whimpered as Jesse sat on top of him. "It…it hurts!"

Jesse and Robert gently hauled Cooper to his feet, "Well, you knocked me unconscious and you shot me in the chest, Dan," Robert replied coldly. "What did you think I was gonna do when I woke up? Give you a hug?"

Tripp grabbed hold of Cooper, allowing Robert and Jesse to let go, "Cooper knocked me out and went for Cardoza, but as he was talking, I woke up and lunged at Cooper," Robert explained in a shaky, pained voice as he put a hand on his aching forehead. "We wrestled for the gun and Cooper shot out the glass before nailing me in the chest with a shot. I wrestled the gun away, shot him in the shoulder, and then Jesse tackled him football-style…"

"You wearing your vest, I take it?" Tripp asked in an intrigued voice, giving Robert a look. "You're crazy."

Robert sighed and winced, prompting Horatio to put an arm around his injured nephew and guide him outside while the other uniforms and Tripp guided Cooper and Jesse out, "There's a lot of bullets, glass, and blood in there," Horatio said calmly. "Calleigh, I left Eric inside, but he'll need some help. It's a big job…"

Calleigh nodded and went inside the school while Horatio led Robert over to the paramedics, who had just finished bandaging Walter's arm, "You're crazy and brave, man," Walter said in an awed voice. "Thank you."

"Walter, go check on the kids," Robert spoke in a pained voice as he was sat down. "I'm sore…"

The paramedics immediately removed Robert's shirt and got the bulletproof vest off of him, revealing a white tank top and a large bruise on his chest, "That wound will need stitches," Horatio spoke quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"If it means I keep my sons, I'm fine," Robert replied quietly, sighing softly as a mask was put over his face.

Horatio sighed softly and turned to watch as Walter and Jesse stood by watching while Emily quietly talked with the group of kids including BJ and Lenny. Catherine came over to them and gently hugged Lenny while crying and talked with Walter, Jesse, and Emily before leading Lenny away from the crowd to calm him down a bit.

A faint whimper emitted from the mask and Horatio turned to see the paramedics helping Robert up into the gurney that was in the back of the ambulance, "Vitals were shaky, so we're taking him in," one of the paramedics said in a concerned voice. "Did you want to ride with him? He seems pretty sore and shaken up by this."

"Daddy!" Adam called out in an anxious voice, clearly unhappy about seeing his father being taken away.

Horatio sighed, "Just hold on a moment," he said calmly as he walked over to his nephew's vehicle and saw that BJ had come over to Natalia and was trying to keep Adam in the vehicle. "Adam, your dad is going to be okay, but he got beat up a little bit by the guy who tried to hurt your brother and Lenny. He's going over to Mercy Hospital."

"Can I come see him, Uncle Horatio?" Adam asked quietly, eyeing the ambulance worriedly. "I'm scared."

Horatio smiled patiently, "I'm going to go with your dad and make sure he gets taken care of really good, okay?" he replied in a patient voice. "When your dad's allowed to leave, I'll drive him home. I want you and BJ to go with Natalia to your house and do your homework while she takes care of you. Can you do that for me, Adam?"

"Yes," Adam spoke softly. "I like Miss Talia. She makes Daddy happy and lets us have cookies for snack."

Natalia smiled and BJ hugged her, "Natalia, please," Horatio spoke quietly. "I know I can trust you."

"I'll stay for as long as I need to," Natalia promised softly, feeling like she loved Robert even more now.

Horatio nodded and returned to the ambulance, thanking God for His mercies as he climbed in the back.

* * *

_**Las Vegas, Nevada** _

"Grissom, why did you call me to Desert Palms when I was on my way to work?" Sara asked in an annoyed voice as she came into the hospital's main atrium dressed for work. "Ecklie's gonna get on you and me for being late."

Grissom sighed, "I already let Ecklie know we'd be late," he spoke calmly. "And before you ask, Sara, this isn't about the baby thing you asked me about the other night. Consider this a lesson in keeping an open mind."

Deeply confused, Sara followed Grissom down the hallway and gave him a look as they went up in the elevator to the Rehabilitation Floor. They walked down the hallway and Sara froze when she saw Greg sitting beside the bed of a tired looking Ryan Wolfe talking with Ryan while feeding him pureed food from a meal tray. Ryan looked battered and exhausted, but he accepted the food without complaint and looked relieved to have Greg there.

Not wanting Greg or Ryan to see them, Grissom pulled Sara into a side foyer and they sat on the couch, "That's Ryan Wolfe, the guy that was snatched from Miami, right?" Sara asked in a concerned voice. "He looks bad."

Grissom nodded, "Ryan was tortured and given drugs that have seemingly erased or severely repressed his memories of the last five days," he explained quietly. "The doctors here will keep monitoring Ryan's brain activity as he recovers, but he may never get those five days back. He also has thyroid cancer and was recovering from a thyroidectomy when he was kidnapped and tortured. Ryan's got some bad injuries to recover from, but when he's stronger, the doctors are gonna start him on his post-surgery therapy and ablation while he's a patient here."

"And what does that have to do with Greg?" Sara asked in a confused voice. "He's supposed to be working."

Grissom sighed, "Greg only agreed to come back to help with the whole Ryan Wolfe thing and Ecklie wants him to stay on, but is worried about negativity in the workplace," he explained softly. "Greg hasn't interacted with CSI's or with other lab techs since he's been back because he's afraid of the petition you started. He won't even talk to Warrick or anyone else who didn't sign it. Ecklie also got a call from a federal judge the other day who is launching an investigation into the lab because of the shooting and the discrimination against Greg that you started."

"Why do the Feds want to poke around the lab over the shooting?" Sara asked in a confused voice. "What judge?"

Grissom gave Sara a look, "While Nick was recovering in Miami, Greg told him about the petition and Nick told his father, who is a federal judge," he explained. "The FBI's freaking out right now anyway because a rogue agent named Dennis Sackheim was involved in the kidnapping and torture of Ryan Wolfe, so they are taking any sort of thing involved with our crime lab seriously because Ryan turned up on our doorstep and he's our responsibility."

" _Nick_ put in a complaint against me to the Feds cause of my petition?" Sara asked in a surprised voice.

Grissom shrugged, "Ecklie thinks that if you perhaps reconcile with Greg or at least learn to be civil, Greg will want to stay and run the lab like he used to before the shooting," he explained calmly. "Greg's the best we have."

Sara sighed, "Ryan Wolfe's brother-in-law, Tim Speedle, came out a few days ago to help Ryan with his recovery, but Tim does need time to decompress, so Greg comes and sits with Ryan whenever Tim needs a break," Grissom explained quietly. "Greg and Ryan became good friends in Miami, so Ryan trusts Greg to help him right now."

"Do you think Greg would let me visit Ryan?" Sara asked softly, feeling bad that she had misjudged Greg's ability to do his job simply because of a hearing impairment that wasn't his fault. "I feel really bad now, you know?"

Grissom looked thoughtful and took Sara's hand as they stood up, "I think a few minutes wouldn't hurt," he replied calmly, smiling as they walked back to Ryan's room together. The dinner tray was gone and Ryan was getting some blood drawn by a nurse while Greg watched from a nearby chair. "Oh, they must be doing a cancer check…"

Sighing, Sara swallowed hard and followed Grissom into the room, "Hi there, Greg," Sara said quietly.

"Hi," Greg spoke quietly, nervous around Sara because of the petition. "I'm…I'm not scheduled until later."

Sara nodded and Greg went quiet, watching as the nurse taped a cotton ball to Ryan's arm, gave Ryan a reassuring smile, and left the room with the blood cart, "Hi there, Ryan," Gil said in a kind voice. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but that's normal, I guess," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "I managed to eat a little bit of pureed lunch."

Grissom nodded, "Ryan, this is Sara Sidle, one of my CSI's," he spoke gently. "She wanted to see how you were."

"Nice to meet you," Ryan spoke in a tired voice. "I would shake your hand, but I can't lift my arm without it…"

Sara nodded, "I just wanted to say hi to you and Greg for a moment," she spoke softly. "You should rest."

"Is there any information on what happened to me?" Ryan asked quietly, yawning. "I want to know."

Greg sighed, "Hey, Ryan, why don't you get some sleep?" he suggested gently. "You look exhausted."

Sighing, Ryan nodded and closed his eyes, prompting Greg to get up and lead Grissom and Sara out, "I honestly don't know what to do if Ryan starts to remember anything," Greg spoke in a nervous voice. "He'll freak out."

Grissom quickly checked to see if Ryan was still asleep before sighing, "Greg, I've been talking with Detective Speedle and Ryan's doctors about that," he spoke quietly. "I'm not sure Ryan will get any of those memories back."

* * *

_**Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida** _

The house was quiet as Robert entered sporting a bandage on his forehead and a bandaged sternum, "It's like 9 p.m., so both boys should be in bed," he said in a tired voice as Horatio came in. "I might just sleep down here."

Horatio nodded and watched as Robert sat down on the couch, sighing as he rested a hand on his chest, "It's just as well Catherine took Lenny to a hotel so they could be closer to Rick," Robert spoke softly. "I'm so sore."

"I'll process your paperwork and you should be good to work a desk or in the Lab on dayshift after Thanksgiving if you want to," Horatio said calmly as he helped his nephew lie down. "You'd qualify as a CSI Level 2 with all your experience and your schooling if you wanted to be in the Lab. Rick wrote a recommendation for you, you know."

Robert nodded and sighed tiredly as Natalia came down the stairs, "Hey," he spoke tiredly, gazing at her.

"BJ and Adam are both in bed," Natalia spoke softly, walking over to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

Robert sighed, "Head wound and busted sternum, but otherwise okay," he spoke quietly. "Thank you."

"I…I love BJ and Adam as if they were my own kids," Natalia spoke nervously as she looked at Horatio. "Um…"

Horatio smiled calmly, as he knew that his nephew and Natalia had been dating for a while now, "It's all right, Miss Boa Vista," he replied as he stood up. "Are you going to be staying here tonight or should I stick around?"

"I have to work tomorrow," Natalia spoke softly as she walked over to the couch and knelt down. "May I?"

Robert smiled as Natalia kissed him gently, "Love you," he spoke softly. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Love you too," Natalia replied, stroking his face before she got up. "I hope you behave yourself tonight."

Horatio smiled as Natalia silently left and then he put some pillows under his nephew's back so he could rest comfortably, "How about I make you some soup and tea?" he suggested in a kind voice. "It'll help you feel better and you missed supper."

Robert nodded, the pain meds he was given at the hospital making him sleepy, "Thank you," he spoke quietly, closing his eyes.

* * *

**_Stokes Family Ranch - Austin, Texas_ **

Sighing heavily, Nick sat at the desk in his old bedroom silently re-reading the very lengthy email that Catherine had sent him explaining her actions. He was tired, nauseous, and his leg ached, but he needed to understand Catherine's explanation.

A knock sounded at the door and Nick looked up from the laptop his mother had bought him, "Pancho, your mother called you for lunch twice and you didn't respond," Judge Stoke said in a concerned voice as he came into the room. "Are you all right?"

"A few years ago, I helped this abused woman and her kids flee Vegas and I ended up getting a visit from the lady's ex-husband and a former colleague of mine not long after," Nick spoke quietly, his voice trembling. "I was sedated, tied up, and raped…"

Judge Stokes went very quiet and sat on the bed, his expression somber, "I thought my colleague had a hand in it because she was there, but she's telling me that she snuck into the bathroom while I was being raped and called this FBI guy for help to stop it, but he told her to keep her cover," Nick explained in a distressed voice, gazing at his father. "She was undercover…and…."

Nick let out a shaky sob and started trembling enough that he buried his face in his hands, "I don't understand any of what she's telling me, yet I can't ignore that it might be true," he spoke through sobs. "How can this be real? How _can_ it be real?"

"May I read the email?" Judge Stokes asked softly. "And Pancho, I picked something up for you while I was out today."

Nodding, Nick turned the laptop so his father could read it and looked surprised when his father handed him a glasses case, "I got your friend, Greg, to send me a copy of your prescription and I got you these so it'll be easier for you to see," Judge Stokes spoke gently, handing Nick the case. "Now you won't have to squint when your mother tries to talk to you anymore."

"Thank you, Dad," Nick replied quietly as he opened the case and put his glasses on. "I want to talk to Catherine, but I just…"

Judge Stokes skimmed the email and looked very thoughtful, "The Crime Lab in Vegas is under federal investigation now because of what you told me about the discrimination Greg faced," he spoke quietly. "I'm in charge of it, so your mom and I are planning to be in Vegas on Thanksgiving. Why don't you come with us and if this Catherine is there, you two can talk?"

"Can I think about it for a few days?" Nick asked quietly, reaching for his crutches. "I'm…I don't know if I'm ready to…"

Judge Stokes sighed patiently and helped Nick to his feet before gently hugging him, "Pancho, you don't have to do anything until you are ready to," he spoke gently, feeling Nick's anxiety as he held his youngest son close. "Take a deep breath."

"I'm sorry," Nick replied in a nervous voice as they pulled apart. "I…my mind's just been on Derek…he's still on the loose."

Judge Stokes looked somber, "I'm glad you're opening up about your worries," he said calmly. "You're very safe here."

"I don't wanna worry you and Mom cause I'm freaked out about Derek," Nick replied softly. "He's your son too."

Judge Stokes sighed, "Derek stopped being part of this family a long time ago, Nick," he replied in a somber voice.


	15. Mysteries of Thanksgiving

November 23

Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital – Miami, Florida

"Doctor Higgins?"

Dr. Higgins looked up from the paperwork she was doing and smiled when she saw Emily lingering in the doorway, "I was wondering if you're doing any counseling today?" Emily asked softly. "I know it's Thanksgiving, but…"

"I was under the impression that Tommy's wife and sons were here having dinner with him?" Dr. Higgins asked.

Emily nodded, "They're eating in the atrium and they don't even know I'm here," she replied. "It's for me…"

"Come in and have a seat," Dr. Higgins replied calmly, giving Emily a smile. "I can make time for counseling."

Sighing, Emily entered the office and closed the door before sitting on the couch, "I've just been carrying heavy loads in my life for a really long time," she spoke softly. "Before I married Tim, life was difficult and I haven't…"

Emily sighed softly and took a deep breath, massaging her abdomen as she relaxed, "I can't get too stressed out or the baby might get hurt by it," she commented in a tired voice. "You know I've got two five year olds already because of that intake session you did so Tommy could get on a therapy plan. They're both in kindergarten."

Dr. Higgins nodded patiently, "About two years before they were born, I moved to Miami to take a counseling job offered by Miami-Dade University Hospital and I also wanted to go to school here in a forensics program because I needed a fresh start," Emily explained in a quiet voice. "I had the Bachelor's in Criminal Justice from NYU and I did the Psychology Bachelor's at UCLA while working as a beat cop. I needed a change, but my past followed me…"

Emily exhaled softly, "I was walking to meet Ryan one night for dinner from campus a year after I moved and my ex showed up, beat me, and raped me in some dark alley before taking off," she spoke softly. "When I didn't show up for dinner, Ryan got in his patrol car and went driving the streets for me and ended up finding me in the early morning hours. The next thing I remember is waking in hospital a week later with Ryan sitting at my side…"

Dr. Higgins sighed softly as Emily wiped tears from her eyes, "This is the first time we've been apart for so long since we reunited and it hurts," Emily spoke quietly. "I'm glad that Tim's with him, though, because Ryan has got to be scared and confused by what happened to him. Out here, I'm at least surrounded by family and friends…"

"I think, given the fact that you're pregnant, several short sessions might be best for you and for the baby rather than just one big session," Dr. Higgins spoke gently. "I don't want you overly stressed and you're getting there."

Emily nodded, "You're right," she replied softly. "I guess counseling wouldn't hurt. I'm way overdue for it."

"Even psychologists need someone to talk to," Dr. Higgins said encouragingly as she got her day-planner out.

Boscorelli Apartment – Manhattan, New York

"How's the parade?" Bosco asked in a cheerful voice as he came out of the master bedroom in jeans, a sweater, and crew socks after having a shower to clean up after work. "I can't believe we can see it from the apartment."

Danielle smiled as she sat in the windowseat with David and Ellie beside her, "It's kind of cold out today, so I'm glad we can watch it inside," she replied in a pleased voice. "Is John still watching it on the TV?"

Bosco checked the couch and saw that the parade was playing on the TV, but John had fallen asleep while resting on the couch because he was still recovering from his appendectomy 10 days ago. He had spent eight days in the hospital battling infection and unsteady blood sugar and was ordered to rest at home for at least another week before being allowed back to school as long as he was driven there and minimized walking and lifting for six weeks.

"John is having a nap," Bosco replied in an amused voice as he draped the afghan over the sleeping teenager.

Danielle smiled, "It'll probably be a while before my parents get back from their appointment and your mother comes anyway, so let him sleep," she replied softly. "Carlos and Holly are out in the crowd with their kids cause Carlos wanted some fresh air and Kylie wanted candy. John was up early helping with the cooking…"

"Is that why you let me sleep in?" Bosco asked as he walked over to the swings where Michael and Emily were both napping after being fed bottles. "Is it just me or is everyone having a nap while the parade's happening?"

Danielle sighed as John suddenly stirred and woke, "Who's being noisy?" he asked in a groggy voice.

The doorbell suddenly buzzed and John slowly sat up, sighing as he watched his father go over to the buzzer box and press the speaker, "It's Detective Taylor," a calm voice said. "Am I too early? I was invited by John."

"Detective Taylor doesn't have any family, so I asked him by for Thanksgiving," John spoke softly, gazing at his father with a worried expression. "Mom…Mom used to always invite half the CSI staff over for dinner and stuff when we lived in Vegas cause a lot of them lived in different places than their families. She didn't like friends to be alone for holidays if she could do something to change that. I hope I'm not in trouble or anything like that…"

Bosco found himself smiling as he pressed the button to open the door, "I should get up to take my antibiotics and check my sugar anyway," John said in a tired voice, wincing as he got up. "Standing and walking's still rough."

"Take your time," Bosco said in a concerned voice. "You didn't do hardly any walking in the hospital."

John nodded and disappeared into the bathroom as a knock sounded at the door, "Detective Taylor," Bosco said in a pleasant voice as he opened the door and saw Mac standing there in a suit and tie with a bag on his arm.

Mac smiled and entered the apartment, offering the bag as he closed the door, "I brought a few things," he said.

"Dinner's still cooking, so you can either watch the Macy's Parade at the window or on TV," Bosco said kindly.

Mac smiled, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked kindly. "I can prep the food I brought."

"Kitchen's yours," Bosco replied in a pleasant voice, pleased at the example Danielle had set for their kids.

Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada

Exhausted from a busy lab shift, Greg silently sat in the break room to practice sign language because he had been busy with work and helping Ryan. Grissom had given him a referral to the college for the deaf where speech classes and advanced signing were offered, but Greg was afraid to go and actually embrace his new disability.

Grissom paused outside the break room, having intended to remind Greg to take it easy, "Have you been practicing your signing lately?" he asked, speaking and signing as he entered the room. "You look tired."

"I've been busy with lab work and helping Ryan," Greg spoke and signed. "Ecklie wants me to come back."

Grissom nodded and sat at the table, "I'm not sure I want to come back," Greg spoke and signed.

"Because of the petition?" Grissom asked and signed slowly. "Sara told you that she is sorry, right?"

Greg shrugged, "You need to start working around the others again, Greg," Grissom said and signed in a patient manner. "Working around the others will help you to understand how much you are missed around here."

"I'm afraid," Greg spoke and signed. "I'm afraid that others will treat me differently because I have trouble hearing and I don't want to end up like that kid who was killed because he was different. When is your meeting?"

Grissom sighed, "There's something you're not telling me, Greg," he spoke and signed. "What is it?"

"I've also gone to AA meetings every day since I've been back because it's been stressful," Greg spoke quietly.

Grissom frowned in confusion, "I was only on antibiotics for about a week after the shooting for my leg and then I just couldn't stop hurting because of all the workplace bullying," Greg admitted softly, signing slowly because he was struggling to remember some of the signs. "I would never drink on the job, but I got drunk after work and Warrick caught me at a bar on the strip once and threatened to tell you. I got scared after that and started hiding wine at my house because heavier liquors made me sick. I haven't had a drop since November 1st, but I guess I started drinking on September 3rd because I couldn't hear well and people were constantly snapping at me…"

Swallowing hard, Greg looked at the table, "When Ryan found out what was going on, he very gently, but firmly encouraged me to tell Lieutenant Caine," he spoke quietly, signing some more. "That was on November 2nd, so I haven't had anything to drink at all in 21 days, but there are times I want to. If you want to fire me, go ahead."

Grissom sighed, floored by Greg's admission and by the fact that Warrick had used threats to keep the lab tech in line rather than offer support, "Nick knows and he probably told his dad," Greg spoke quietly. "I…I…I'm sorry."

There were footsteps and Greg looked up to see Ecklie walking away from the door, "Brown!" Ecklie called out as he looked into one of the rooms. "Get in my office now, Brown, before I fire your lying, manipulative…!"

Grissom and Greg watched as Warrick walked into sight briefly before vanishing into Ecklie's office, "Ecklie has a right to be angry at Warrick, Greg, because Warrick struggles with his own addiction and should have been more understanding about your need for help," Grissom spoke calmly. "Instead, he got defensive and abusive."

Greg sighed softly, but didn't say anything as he heard Ecklie's office door slam, "What are your plans for today?" Grissom asked calmly, trying to keep Greg from getting too upset. "It's Thanksgiving Day, you know."

"My mom sent me a care package of a meal, but it's too big for me to eat on my own, so I cooked it yesterday and I'm going to take some over to Ryan and Detective Speedle a little later," Greg replied quietly, tired from the shift and from admitting his problem. "I might go home and sleep for a few hours if Ecklie doesn't want to talk to me."

Grissom nodded, "I have to stay here, unfortunately, because Judge Stokes is the federal judge coming to inspect the lab and Catherine's also in town to give information about the undercover work Sackheim made her do including the crap that hurt Nick," he commented calmly. "Do you want to rest in my office so you can calm down before you try to drive home? I won't be using my office for any of the meetings and you look exhausted."

Greg nodded, feeling very nervous as he stood up and followed Grissom to his office, "Just stay in here for as long as you need to," Grissom said kindly, handing Greg a blanket. "I sleep in here sometimes and it helps me a lot."

Swallowing hard, Greg sighed and sat on the couch, "Thank you," he spoke quietly, his tone subdued.

"You're welcome," Grissom spoke kindly before he closed the door, leaving Greg alone in the office.

Greg lay down on the couch with the blanket over him and recited the Serenity Prayer as he drifted to sleep.

Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida

"I'm here, Bobby, what's the big emergency?" Natalia asked in a concerned voice as Robert opened the door wearing sleep pants, a MDPD t-shirt, and a housecoat. "I got dressed and came over right away like you asked."

Robert sighed, "The boys and I were shopping yesterday for stuff they wanted to eat today and I just realized how much family holidays still affect me," he replied in a quiet voice. "I was hoping you could be a listening ear…"

Natalia nodded and came in, closing the door while watching Robert sit on the couch, "I never did the family Thanksgiving dinner thing," Robert spoke quietly. "Before my mom was killed, we were too poor to have a lot because my dad spent any money on gambling, drinking, and women and when I went to live with my uncle, we always went to restaurants for holiday meals because I physically couldn't stomach the thought of eating a holiday dinner at home. When I married Amanda and we had kids, it was just easier to order groceries to the house than go anywhere in public as a family at all because Amanda wouldn't take her meds half the time and she was violent or moody the other half of the time. We didn't have Thanksgiving last year because I could barely function…"

"And what do you want to do this year?" Natalia asked softly as she joined him on the couch. "A dinner?"

Robert looked somber, "The boys didn't want turkey and stuff like that because it hurts them to think of their sister not being here anymore for holidays, but they were okay with getting an apple pie, macaroni salad, fried chicken, garlic bread, and some other stuff," he spoke quietly. "Since there's nothing to cook, we can sleep in…"

"But you're awake," Natalia replied softly, giving him a gentle look. "And I'm guessing you didn't go to bed."

Robert shook his head, "I had the same problem last year on Christmas Eve," he replied quietly. "The boys went to bed and I just stayed up with my thoughts. Last night, I read the book from the meetings cover to cover."

"I've never lost a child, but I did lose a spouse," Natalia spoke softly. "We were divorced when he died, but…"

Robert nodded and sighed when Natalia stroked his face, "Your face is nice and soft," she spoke gently.

"I've made a decision," Robert spoke in a tired voice. "I'm transferring over to the Crime Lab after Thanksgiving."

Natalia looked surprised, "I had too close a call at the school," Robert explained. "I'm a Crisis Response officer for Homicide and that almost cost me my life. The lab does have risks, but there are less of them and I can work the day shift while BJ and Adam are in school. Rosa Speedle's going to be helping James and Julliet with their coursework at home anyway because Tim refuses to send them back to public school this year and she offered to take on Adam because he gets along so well with James. My family is too important to stay in the job I'm in."

"Does your uncle know we're dating?" Natalia asked simply because it was something to say. "Will it affect…?"

Robert looked amused, "Yes, he knows and we just have to stay professional at work like we did when I was working Homicide," he replied calmly. "I'll be helping out wherever needed since the lab is shorthanded."

Natalia nodded, "I…I'm also wanting to be around for our future," Robert admitted softly. "I love you with every fibre of my being, Natalia, and I want us to eventually go beyond our current relationship, but when we're both ready to do that. I see this relationship progressing and I want you to someday become a part of my family…."

Robert fell quiet because Natalia had kissed him passionately and he found himself returning the kisses.

Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada

"…Alcohol isn't the same as gambling and you both know that!" Greg heard an angry voice say as he slowly woke after having a restful, but brief nap on Grissom's couch. "A drunk lab rat could compromise this lab!"

"…I have reports from Lieutenant Caine that Sanders sought help and he's been sober since, Brown!" Ecklie's angry voice spoke. "You are still very much a gambling addict and I don't see anywhere that you've gotten help for it!"

Quickly realizing that Warrick and Ecklie were arguing about him and his alcohol problems, Greg silently got up and folded the blanket before letting himself out of the office. He silently went to the locker room to get his things, vowing to get back to Miami as soon as possible because nobody from Vegas could trust him to be professional.

Footsteps approached and Greg hightailed it outside because he didn't want to hear anything else that would break his sobriety resolve. He silently went to his car and got behind the wheel, but he sat there in thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, Greg heard a knock on his window and he saw Brass standing there, "You back with us for good, Sanders?" Brass asked kindly when Greg rolled down the window. "I heard you did a shift."

Greg shrugged, "People can't trust me around here, so I'm not staying," he replied bitterly. "Did Grissom tell you?"

"Warrick shot off his mouth during a staff meeting Ecklie had to tell us that you were coming from Miami to help with the Ryan Wolfe case and Ecklie had it out with him right then and there," Brass replied calmly. "I get it…"

Greg looked confused, but didn't say anything, "Back when I was in New Jersey, I drank to deal with stress and pain just like you did because you couldn't hear and the CSI's were giving you a hard time over Nick's abduction even though you were recovering from injury," Brass spoke calmly. "I heard glass got in your ears and damaged your hearing enough that you have to wear hearing aids and be in the lab permanently, but you're talented…"

"I haven't had anything to drink for 22 days, but it's hard staying sober out here," Greg admitted quietly.

Brass looked thoughtful, "It'll be hard staying sober for the rest of your life once you've been using alcohol repeatedly to numb pain," he replied calmly. "22 days isn't a bad start, Sanders, but it's a lifelong battle."

Greg sighed, "I found myself unable to go without a bit of wine after about a week and I only tried harder liquor once before I switched back to wine," he spoke quietly. "The last time I had wine, I mixed it with McFlurry."

Brass nodded, "That's a hard burden to carry alone," he said kindly. "Do you go to meetings or have a sponsor?"

"I go to the Weekend Warriors meeting out here because it's in the day," Greg spoke softly. "I also went to meetings in Miami and I have literature, but I'm too scared to ask for a sponsor. I don't trust people since…"

Brass reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card, "I'll be your sponsor," he offered firmly.

As Greg took the card, Warrick stormed out of the building, went over to his car, got in, and tore off out of the parking lot as if he were on fire, "I've got administrative crap to do, but Happy Thanksgiving and cheer up."

Nodding, Greg put the card in his pocket, put his seatbelt on, started the car, and slowly drove out of the parking lot to head home for a rest before he went over to the hospital. As he pulled out on to the street, Warrick's car came around the corner after Warrick had done a lap around the block to calm down and struck Greg's car on the passenger side door. Brass watched in horror as Warrick's car slammed Greg's car down the street and flipped it.

The sound of the crash prompted people, including Grissom and Ecklie, to rush out of the building and the noise level rose significantly when they all saw Greg in the flipped car and Warrick in the car that had flipped him.

Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida

Drained from counseling, Emily stopped at a café that was not far from her house to get a snack simply because she craved something filling even though dinner was in a few hours. Quickly parking, Emily got out, locked the car, and entered the café'. She would have gone to her father-in-law's restaurant, but it wasn't open on Thanksgiving and had been operating on limited hours since the incident with Jenny because she hadn't been found yet.

The café was quiet and only two people were in line ahead of Emily, so she silently waited and smiled when she realized that Jesse and Eric were at the head of the line in sweats, jogging shoes, and a hoodie getting things, "Happy Thanksgiving, guys," Emily said in a kind voice, smiling at them. "Why aren't you at dinner, Eric?"

"Calleigh's coming over to my parents' for turkey later," Eric replied, turning around. "How are you?"

Emily sighed softly, "Tired and craving snacks," she replied calmly. "Were you guys out jogging?"

"It's part of my motor skills rehab and it's better to jog with a buddy," Eric replied in a calm voice. "I've been trying to convince Jesse to come over for turkey, but he says he has other plans. Do you think you could convince him?"

Jesse looked nervous and Emily shook her head, "It's Jesse's right to do what he wants today," she spoke gently.

"I'm going to have this snack and then go home to bed," Jesse said quietly, his tone one of relief.

Emily nodded, "You guys done?" she asked in a quiet voice. "Baby's hungry and I got two at home."

Jesse and Eric moved away from the counter, "I'd like a tall milk and raisin bran," Emily said to the barista.

As Emily paid for the food, Eric looked at Jesse, "You not a holiday person?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Jesse spoke quietly, unwilling to offer more answers. "I'm gonna go sit down while I wait."

Eric looked mystified as Emily got her milk and cereal, but he didn't comment, "Um, Calleigh went over to the PD to try and get information out of Cooper because he won't talk about why he was at BJ's school," he explained.

"I'm not talking to Cooper because I know he's hanging with Valera and Valera tried to put my son in trouble, Eric," Emily spoke in an upset voice. "James is special needs because of what Bernard did to him and Valera tried to get Derek Stokes to hurt James because of that. I refuse to talk to Cooper and Horatio already knows that."

Eric looked uneasy and Emily sighed, "Cooper also tried to get Tommy's son in very serious trouble," Emily continued in an upset voice before moving over to an empty table. "Even I have my limits in this job, Eric."

Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada

"Greg!" Greg heard an anxious voice say. "Greg, can you hear me? Are you injured?"

Coldness filled Greg as he slowly opened his eyes and found that he was upside down belted securely into his car amidst anxious talking and sirens. He looked over towards the voice and saw Grissom kneeling beside the window.

"…You come speeding around the corner like you're in the Indy 500 and you expect me to believe that you're stone cold sober, Brown?" Greg heard Ecklie's voice snap. "Even if you are, your license is suspended!"

Grissom cleared his throat, "Warrick hit me?" Greg asked in a shaky voice. "Is that what happened?"

"Brass and the security cams saw you leaving the parking lot when Warrick came speeding around the corner and hit your passenger door," Grissom explained, seeing blood on Greg's face. "Your car skidded and flipped."

Greg blinked and nodded, his hand going to his face, "I'm bleeding," he said softly. "Can I get out of here?"

Before Grissom could reply, Greg reached down and undid his seatbelt, "Greg, your door's dented enough that it won't open," Grissom said calmly. "Just stay where you are and let them cut you out of the car, all right?"

A loud whirring sound suddenly filled the air and Grissom moved away, "Just hang tight, sir," a voice said.

After what seemed like an eternity, Greg felt himself being gently extracted from the car and laid on the ground, "…He hit his head pretty hard," a voice said as Greg felt hands feeling him for injuries. "Car's totaled…"

Grissom glanced at Greg before walking over to Warrick, who was with Ecklie and two uniformed officers, "When I said go take a drive around the block to calm down, I did not mean rip around corners!" Ecklie snapped.

"Warrick," Grissom said quietly. "Warrick, I need to know if you drank or were just driving angrily."

Warrick sighed, "I was just angry and I tried to brake, but I guess I was going too fast," he replied softly.

Grissom nodded before silently returning to Greg, sighing as he saw that the young man was wearing a neck collar and laying on a backboard while holding a gauze pad against his forehead wound, "They're taking me to the hospital, I guess," Greg said in a quiet, subdued voice. "The seatbelt caused some injury when it restrained me and I hit my head somehow. My hearing aids stayed intact and in my ears, which is definitely a good thing…"

"I'll come with you to the hospital," Grissom said calmly, watching as Greg was strapped to the board.

Ignoring the fact that Ecklie was yelling at him, Warrick felt his guilt grow as he watched Greg lay there.

Elsewhere in Vegas, Rick Stetler lay in bed asleep after coming to Vegas with Catherine and Lenny the day before because she had business and he was on medical leave from the department. He had been released from the hospital after three days of observation and had kept to himself while recovering at his brother-in-law's because he was both angry and shaken about Cooper nearly killing Lenny. That had prompted Catherine to take them away.

Catherine's house in Vegas was still hers, so they were staying there to save money on hotels, but they would be going to a restaurant for Thanksgiving. It was a way to have quiet and also spend time together as a family.

A gentle hand touched Rick's shoulder and he opened his eyes, "How's your stomach?" Catherine asked softly.

"I stopped puking around two," Rick said quietly. "Adults are not supposed to get sick on airplanes…"

Catherine sighed softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, "You've had a rough time with recovering from being undercover and raising Lenny on your own," she spoke quietly. "I thought this would be a good break for you."

"We have to decide what to do about Lindsey's room and her stuff," Rick spoke quietly. "She's been gone…"

Catherine watched as Rick slowly sat up, "Ryan did his best to find Lindsey and nearly got himself killed over it, so I think we need to move on with our lives and be grateful that we have our son," Rick spoke quietly. "I didn't come to this decision lightly, but I feel like we're only hurting ourselves and each other by holding on to hope…"

"I know," Catherine replied gently, taking his hands and studying them. "I notice you're wearing your ring again."

Rick nodded, "I notice you're wearing yours too," he replied quietly. "Do you remember our wedding?"

Catherine nodded and gently kissed Rick, who returned the kiss, "Did you want to go out for breakfast before I go to my meeting?" she asked softly. "We don't exactly have food since we got in yesterday. There's a nice diner…"

"I think that sounds nice," Rick replied softly. "While you're at your meeting, I thought I'd take Lenny over to Desert Palms Hospital so we can visit Ryan. I know you told me Speedle's there, but Lenny's been asking..."

Catherine looked thoughtful as she helped Rick out of bed, "Lenny's asleep in his old room," she said softly.

Sighing, Rick nodded, "I should have a shower," he said tiredly. "Did you want to keep me company?"

Catherine gave him an amused look, "We're husband and wife, Cat," Rick spoke softly. "We should act like it."

A peaceful silence filled the room as Rick and Catherine disappeared into the bathroom together, fully intent on reconnecting with each other after being physically and emotionally separated because Sackheim had forced them on separate undercover assignments. Nearly thirty minutes later, they emerged feeling physically clean and emotionally better about things and both of them dressed for the day in silence while smiling at each other.

"Now, let's go wake our son," Rick spoke softly, hugging her. "You know, I thought of you every day."

Catherine nodded as they left the bedroom and Rick froze as they passed by Lindsey's bedroom door that still had stickers on it from when she was very young and they lived as a family. Unable to pass by it, Rick silently opened the door and walked into the room, noting that everything was as it had been as it had been on that awful day.

"Sackheim dumped Lenny with Tony Speedle and Tony Speedle may have been a bit crazy due to low blood sugar, but he didn't hurt Lenny at all," Rick spoke quietly. "Once Tony Speedle was stabilized, he explained things and said that some crazy guy named Sackheim with a badge dropped Lenny with him and said to take care of him. Lenny was already hurt and Tony was already sick, but Tony did his best to keep him safe and comfortable; that's why Tony pulled the gun on Delko and I when we came. He thought Lenny was going to get hurt more."

Catherine silently entered the room, "Snatched from school," she spoke softly. "How does that happen?"

Rick shrugged and sighed before he left the room again, "I can't make my mind go there right now," he replied.

Nodding, Catherine came out and closed the door before following Rick to Lenny's bedroom and keeping quiet as they went inside, "Lenny, it's time to get up," Rick said in a kind voice as he and Catherine sat on the bed.

Lenny opened his eyes, "Mommy, Daddy, you look happy," he spoke in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"It's about eight, baby," Catherine spoke gently. "Did you wanna go out for breakfast today?"

Lenny nodded, "Daddy, why are you wearing a tie if you're not working?" he asked, eyeing Rick's tie.

Rick paused, as he had automatically dressed as if he were going to work without any thought because he wasn't used to being out of his routine, "Why don't you get up and get dressed and we'll wait in the kitchen for you?"

Lenny nodded and Rick and Catherine left the room, closing the door so Lenny would have privacy, "I put your meds in the kitchen with some juice," Catherine said as they went to the kitchen. "You are dressed for work."

Rick sighed, taking his meds and juice in silence, "Give me the tie and the jacket," Catherine said quietly. "You are on medical leave, so there is absolutely no reason you need to be dressed for work. I like the shirt, though."

"What if I have to come and talk to the Feds about what we went through?" Rick asked in a nervous voice.

Catherine sighed and silently proceeded to undo Rick's tie before taking it away, "You're on medical leave, so you won't," she spoke firmly, patting his face. "You and Lenny can spend time together and I'll meet you for supper."

Rick silently removed his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, "Better?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Catherine replied as Lenny came into the kitchen wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a hooded jacket and socks with his hair combed. "Hey there, Sport, you look good. We're all ready to go, so let's go out to eat, okay?"

Lenny nodded and took his mother's and father's hands as they got their things and silently left the house.

Manhattan, New York

Carlos, however, had not been watching the parade with Holly, Tommy, and Kylie as everyone thought and his family had been fine with him slipping away as long as he was back before dinner. He had gotten a cab to the cemetery and was now making his way to Doc's headstone with the crutches he was now allowed to use.

"Hey there, Doc," Carlos spoke quietly as he sat on the bench that had been put in at Sully's request in case people wanted to come and visit for a length of time. "I know I haven't come to see you since the memorial and I'm sorry, but life's been really busy for me because I'm homeschooling Tommy and doing physiotherapy and it's a lot…"

Snow began to fall and Carlos sighed softly, "The doctors think I'll walk again, but they're not sure if I can ever return to street duty or if I can produce any more kids," he spoke in a quiet voice. "Holly…she's a really great woman and loves what we have, but I just feel so lost a lot of the time because of all that's gone. Don't get me wrong, Doc, I love my family and I know they love me, but I feel like I've lost big parts of myself to tragedy."

Carlos sighed and brushed snow off of the tombstone with a gloved hand, "I think I'm depressed, Doc, and I don't know what to do about it," he spoke quietly. "I killed Bernard Marquez and people are calling me a hero for doing it, but I helped the guy to die and I don't feel good about it. He raped me and a lot of others and did some very, very bad things to a lot of people, but I still hurt from it. He made me feel like I was his property even in the end…"

Tears filled Carlos's eyes, "There are times when I don't want to even be touched because I can hear him in my head and feel him stroking my hair and kissing me while encouraging me to kill him," he spoke in a shaky voice, so lost in his painful reflections that he didn't see a uniformed officer come into the cemetery because he had noticed that Carlos was there alone and found it unusual. "I just feel so disgusting sometimes and I can't seem to let it go."

A flashlight suddenly hit the tombstone and Carlos frowned, quickly grabbing his crutches before he stood and turned around, "I'd raise my hands, but I need these to walk," he said quietly. "What are you doing here, Ty?"

"I swapped shifts with some of the other guys who have families and I'm riding with Christopher today," Ty replied in a calm voice, putting his flashlight away. "I thought you'd be watching the Macy's Parade with your family?"

Carlos sighed, "Um, I just wanted some alone time," he replied quietly. "I'm feeling kinda bad today."

Ty looked worried, "How'd you get here?" he asked worriedly. "You really don't look so good, Carlos."

"I think I'm battling depression and I've been struggling with eating and sleeping since Faith attacked me," Carlos admitted quietly, gazing at his friend. "I'm supposed to go eat at Bosco's today, but I just needed some space."

Ty nodded, "It's cold out here," he replied in a concerned voice. "Did you want a ride back to your place?"

"I hadn't really thought about getting back," Carlos replied quietly. "I figured I was just gonna hobble home."

Ty shook his head, "Not on crutches and especially not in this weather," he said calmly. "Come on, buddy."

Carlos nodded and slowly hobbled out of the cemetery with Ty walking alongside him, "Nieto, what are you doing out alone in this weather?" Sergeant Christopher barked from the car. "You are aware that Captain Miller is armed, dangerous, and hasn't been found yet, right? If he were to find you, you'd be in trouble cause of your injury."

"Here, sit in here and warm up," Ty said calmly as he opened the back door. "It's supposed to get colder."

Carlos got into the back seat and Ty closed the door, pointedly ignoring the look Christopher was giving him.

Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida

"Adam, what if Daddy gets mad at us for eating early?" Adam asked in a quiet voice as he followed BJ down the stairs after waking him up because he was hungry. "He said we're gonna have the stuff from the store…"

BJ smiled and his eyes went big when he saw his father and Natalia asleep together on the couch, "Miss Talia's early," he said in a happy, but quiet voice. "Come on, Adam, let's go make them something for breakfast."

Adam nodded and followed BJ into the kitchen, "Dad put all the food we're having today in the fridge, but I know where he keeps the big muffins," BJ said in a pleasant voice as he went over to the breadbox. "Chocolate?"

Smiling, Adam nodded and watched as BJ got two big chocolate muffins out of the breadbox, "Those are big muffins," Adam said quietly, his stomach growling. "Can we have butter, please? They're good warmed up."

"Yeah, baby brother, we can have butter," BJ replied kindly. "Sit at the kitchen table, okay? I'll cut them up."

Adam nodded and silently sat at the kitchen table, watching as BJ cut, buttered, and heated the muffins on a plate that they could share, "BJ, are you okay?" he asked softly. "I was scared when that bad man tried to hurt you."

BJ carried the plate of muffins over to the table and sat down next to Adam, "Yeah, I've been talking to someone about what happened," he said quietly. "Do you remember Detective Speedle's wife, Emily? When we've visited Daddy at work, you stay with him and I go talk to Emily in her office. I have been since that thing happened."

Adam nodded, "I want to talk about the lab lady and the bad man," he spoke softly. "They were scary."

"If you want to talk to someone about that, you should tell Dad, Adam," BJ spoke softly. "Go and tell him."

There was a silence as Robert came into the kitchen with Natalia, "Tell me what?" he asked in a tired voice.

"I'm still sad about the bad man and the lab lady, Daddy," Adam spoke quietly. "Are you mad at me?"

Robert and Natalia exchanged a worried look as they walked over to the table and sat, "If you want to talk to someone about it, that's okay," Robert spoke gently. "Daddy talks to a counselor at the police station sometimes when he's feeling sad about your sister or about other bad things that happened to him, so if you need to…"

"I'm really sad about the bad man trying to hurt me," Adam spoke softly. "Can I have a hug?"

Sighing, Robert gently scooped Adam off his chair and into his lap, "How about you sit with me and we all eat these very nice looking chocolate muffins?" he asked kindly, making a mental note to get Adam to a counselor soon.

Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada

Grissom sighed as he stepped off the elevator and went down the hall to Ryan's hospital room to check on Ryan since Greg was being examined in the ER. As Grissom approached the room, however, he was surprised and pleased to see Sara sitting beside Ryan's bed as Ryan slipped into sleep while a used meal tray sat on the table.

"Hey," Grissom said in a quiet voice as he poked his head into the room. "Where's Detective Speedle?"

Sara sighed patiently, "I was here last night anyway and Detective Speedle went back to his hotel around midnight," she explained in a calm voice. "I helped Ryan with breakfast and he's just feeling tired today."

Grissom gave Sara a confused look, "You were here last night?" he asked in a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"What I have isn't contagious, so the doctor let me stay with Ryan," Sara replied quietly, her voice nervous.

Grissom looked confused and Sara was quiet for a moment, "Gil, I'm pregnant and there's only one person who could be the father," she spoke quietly, giving him a look. "I've been feeling weird for a while and I came by last night to talk to Greg while he brought Ryan and Detective Speedle dinner and Greg…he sorta figured it out."

"Wow," Grissom replied in an awed voice, his expression mystified. "What are we going to do about it?"

Sara suddenly looked relieved, "You mean you want to support me?" she asked in a relieved, surprised voice.

"Sara, I helped create the life inside of you, so it also belongs to me," Grissom replied calmly. "Of course."

Sara smiled, "I've just been sitting here thinking about how judgemental I've been about this whole thing with Greg having hearing issues," she replied quietly. "When Detective Speedle comes back, I might call Greg and ask him out for a bite to eat to talk to him. I know the Feds are already investigating, but I'd like to apologize…"

Grissom's calm expression faded, "Sara, there was a car accident at the lab this morning," he explained in a quiet voice so not to wake Ryan up. "Greg was leaving the parking lot when he was sideswiped by Warrick, who was driving too fast after getting in a fight with Ecklie. Greg's downstairs in the emergency room getting examined."

Sara's eyes widened in shock and Grissom immediately came into the room, sighing as he sat and put his arm around her, "How about we sit together until Speedle gets here?" he suggested quietly. "I'm here for you."

As Grissom and Sara sat together, Ryan stirred briefly, but didn't wake because he felt safe enough to sleep.

Miami-Dade Police Department/Crime Lab – Miami, Florida

"Cooper being stubborn?" Calleigh asked softly as she came into the cellblock and saw Tripp sitting at a desk working on paperwork while another officer sat near a holding cell where Dan Cooper had been held since being arrested at Vista Elementary for shooting Walter and Jesse and holding hostages. "Why are you on duty?"

Frank sighed, "Thanksgiving's for families and Melissa's got the kids at some beach house, so I thought I'd come do some overtime guarding holding cells so others could go home to their families," he replied. "What about you?"

"I'm going over to Eric's for turkey later, but I had some work to do first," Calleigh replied softly, smiling at him.

Frank nodded and Calleigh walked over to the cell, watching as Cooper wiped his hands on the jumpsuit he had been wearing after his clothes had been taken, "Come to bust me out, Duquesne?" Cooper asked casually.

"Dan, come on, the entire PD knows you've been hanging out with Valera and Derek Stokes," Calleigh replied in a concerned, slightly annoyed voice. "We know that Derek Stokes is in Miami, but we don't know where."

Dan glared at Calleigh, "They are connected to some very, very powerful people in high places," he snapped.

"What about Jenny Wolfe?" Calleigh asked in a concerned voice. "You know what happened with her, right?"

Dan scoffed, "Jenny's one of Clavo's girls and she never stopped being one of his girls," he replied in a casual voice.

Calleigh frowned, "What do you mean by that?" she asked in a confused voice. "I thought she quit her job?"

"Clavo's in league with the girl's grandmother and that old lady hates her sons to pieces and already destroyed Ryan, but she wants to break Tommy too," Dan replied casually. "She was trying to get Tommy life in prison by having that Jenny girl make up stories about how her father was abusive and was trying to harm people…"

While Calleigh and Cooper talked, Frank silently continued to work and frowned when a uniformed officer came into the cellblock, "Detective Tripp, you have a visitor," the officer said quietly. "Should I let them come in?"

Even though he figured it was Melissa come to nag him about support payments, Tripp nodded and sighed.

There was a silence and Frank's eyes widened in surprise when Candace Stokes, who had taken a flight from Austin and a taxi from the airport, came into the cellblock wearing jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and a hoodie with a very loaded KFC bag on one arm and a duffel on the other arm, "Happy Thanksgiving, Frank," she spoke softly. "I took a taxi here by way of a KFC place just in case you were hungry. I asked at the PD desk and they said you were here…"

Frank smiled and pointed to an empty chair, "Wanna share dinner?" he asked kindly. "It's good to see you."

As Candace sat down and placed the bag on the table, Calleigh came by with a notepad filled with notes in hand, "Hey," she said in a kind voice, pleased to see that her colleague wasn't alone. "Have a good Thanksgiving."

"I will now," Frank said in a pleasant voice, smiling at Candace as Calleigh silently left the cellblock with her notes.

Manhattan, New York

"Thanks for the ride home, Ty, but you don't have to stay," Carlos spoke quietly as he and Ty entered the apartment and Carlos stepped out of his shoes. "I'm probably going to go to bed and have a nap."

Ty nodded, but didn't leave, "How bad's the depression?" he asked quietly. "To the point of self-harm?"

"No," Carlos replied softly. "I'm just not feeling well because I'm not eating or sleeping enough and there are times when being hugged or touched makes me uncomfortable to the point where I feel like I wanna throw up."

Ty sighed, "Holly and the kids are gonna come back to get their food for dinner upstairs, but I really don't think I can face a crowd today," Carlos spoke quietly. "Sergeant Christopher's probably thinking I'm suicidal because he kept going on about how Captain Miller was still loose and how this is a dangerous city for injured people…"

"Do you want anything?" Ty asked quietly. "I can always run down the street to the coffee shop for you."

Carlos shook his head and silently hobbled into his room, sighing as he eased down on to his side of the bed, "You should get back out there," he commented in a tired voice, wincing as he lifted his legs on the bed. "I'm tired."

"I was on my way to getting off anyway cause I'm meeting up with Sasha and we're gonna go eat Thanksgiving dinner at the hospital with Brendan, Grace, and Brendan's mom," Ty said calmly. "I have some time to kill before I meet with Sasha."

Carlos sighed, but closed his eyes without saying another word. As Ty was figuring out what to do, the door opened and Holly came in looking tired, but happy. She froze, however, at seeing Ty standing there in uniform looking extremely worried.

"Um, Carlos got a ride home from me and he was tired, so he went to bed," Ty spoke nervously.

Holly frowned, "Carlos went to bed?" she asked in a confused voice. "We're supposed to go upstairs…"

"He was tired," Ty lied, not wanting to betray Carlos's confiding in him. "Should I stick around?"

Deeply confused, Holly silently went into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm not feeling too great today, so I'm going to skip on dinner," Carlos spoke groggily without opening his eyes. "I was visiting Doc at the cemetery today."

"Carlos, this has been going on for a while now," Holly replied worriedly, feeling his forehead. "What's wrong?"

Carlos sighed and opened his eyes, "When Faith attacked me, I suddenly found myself back in that room in Miami helping Bernard die while he proclaimed to own me and I just feel so disgusting," he replied softly. "I'm just feeling so sad over what I did and I can't shake it even though he did so many horrible things to me and other people. I've been trying really hard, but I just can't shake the depression. I think the morphine damaged my brain a bit…"

Holly looked sad and Ty looked worried, "We should go to the hospital so you can get a scan," she spoke softly.

"It's Thanksgiving, though," Carlos replied quietly. "There's a crowd waiting upstairs for us…"

Holly sighed softly, "Nothing is more important to me than you, Carlos," she replied softly. "Tommy and Kylie will be fine for a couple of hours without us. If there's something wrong, I want to be able to help you get it fixed."

Carlos nodded and sighed as Holly got his crutches and helped him up, "What if it can't be fixed?" he asked softly.

"Then we'll deal with it," Holly replied gently, giving her husband an encouraging smile. "Together."

The Palms Hotel – Las Vegas, Nevada

The sound of the ringing phone filled Nick's ears as he lay asleep in the bed that was in one of the rooms of the suite his father had rented for their visit to Vegas. His mother had woken early and had gone to get breakfast for everyone and he had no idea where his father was, but he knew that his father would eventually be heading out.

Footsteps echoed across the floor and Nick opened his eyes, "…Hello, Judge Stokes speaking," a voice said.

Sighing tiredly, Nick painstakingly pulled himself into a sitting position and grabbed his crutches from the nightstand because he needed the bathroom, "…I completely understand and I am more than happy to come at two o clock after everything's cleared up," he heard his father say calmly. "Thank you for calling. Goodbye."

Pain shot through Nick's leg and healing body, causing him to whimper, "Pancho, what are you doing up so early?" Judge Stokes asked in a concerned voice as he came into the room and saw what Nick was trying to do.

"I need time to get ready if I'm coming to the Crime Lab with you," Nick spoke quietly. "What time is it?"

Judge Stokes sighed, "There was an accident on the premises of the Crime Lab early this morning and the place is quite a mess according to Conrad Ecklie," he explained calmly, sitting on the bed. "The meeting's been pushed back to two this afternoon because they're processing the scene and the cars. It's a lot of chaos down there."

"An accident?" Nick asked in a concerned voice, his eyes wide. "Was the lab blown up again, Dad?"

Judge Stokes shook his head, "No, there was a traffic accident," he replied calmly. "Between employees."

"Was anyone hurt?" Nick asked in a concerned voice, floored by the words. "That lot is pretty small."

Judge Stokes looked worried, "Conrad Ecklie said that a Detective Brass witnessed the accident and according to Detective Brass, a CSI named Warrick Brown took a corner too fast and hit a car that was coming out of the parking lot in a perfectly legal manner," he explained quietly. "He hit the other car, made it slide, and rolled it."

Nick looked horrified, "Warrick caused a car accident?" he asked in a stunned voice. "Why would be do that?"

"Greg Sanders, your friend with the hearing issue, was driving the other car," Judge Stokes replied quietly.

Nausea and shock filled Nick, prompting him to cover his mouth, "Greg was driving carefully and Warrick was out of control, according to Detective Brass," Judge Stokes continued quietly. "The crash is under investigation."

"Do you think Warrick was angry at Greg over the hearing issue or over his other problem?" Nick asked softly.

Judge Stokes shrugged, "I chat with Greg every day and he's been sober 22 days and he's been struggling, but he's determined to do his best with what he has," Nick said in a distressed voice. "Warrick's a gambling addict who never even tried to get help for his problem and instead of getting help, he's picking on Greg about his issues!"

"Pancho, calm down," Judge Stokes spoke calmly. "I want you to get some more rest, all right?"

Deeply troubled, Nick silently lay back down and tried not to focus on how worried he was about Greg.

Please read and review!


	16. Quiet Compassion

_**Boscorelli Apartment – Manhattan, New York** _

Exhausted from checking his blood sugar, testing his urine, and giving himself a shot of insulin so he could eat Thanksgiving dinner with everyone else, John stepped out of the bathroom with his bag in hand and froze when he saw Mac working in the kitchen, "Hi there, sir," he spoke in a polite voice.

"How are you feeling, John?" Mac asked kindly. "Eight days in the hospital's gotta be rough."

John nodded and eyed the couch where David and Tommy were playing Nintendo, "Ellie and Kylie are in Ellie's room playing dolls and I'm whipping Tommy's butt on racing!" David said in an excited voice.

"Your parents are hanging out with Michael and Emily in the nursery and your grandparents aren't back yet," Mac explained calmly. "I brought some things and I'm putting together some baked yam fries and a macaroni salad since I didn't want to mooch off your folks. You should be sitting down at the very least."

Nodding, John silently went over to an easy chair near the window and sat down, "Do you need any help?" he asked quietly just as his parents came out with Michael and Emily. "I'm feeling fine."

"Tell you what, John," Danielle said in a kind voice as she put Emily in her swing. "The turkey's in the oven, the veggies are done, the pies are in the fridge, and people are bringing stuff. I know you want to help like you did before, but you had fairly serious surgery 10 days ago and you need to just chill."

Mac gave John an encouraging smile as he dug into the bag he had brought and left by the sink while cooking, "You can get a head start on studying for your exams that I have to give you at the end of next semester as part of the conjunction program," he said calmly, extracting a workbook manual. "You'll also be given field tests in the lab based on what you learn. It's part of Level 1 prep requirements."

"Is it lighter than 10 pounds?" John asked quietly. "I'm not allowed to lift more until Christmas."

Mac smiled and walked the manual over to him, "It's one of many, but I'm only giving them to you one at a time," he replied calmly, setting the manual in his lap. "Mrs. Boscorelli, may I set the table?"

Bosco sighed softly, nestling himself on to the couch with Michael in his arms, "Guys, turn off the Nintendo and watch cartoons or something til dinner," he said calmly as Mikey started whimpering.

David nodded and turned off the game, "I'm gonna go call my mom to see where she and my dad are," Tommy said in a quiet voice as he got up and went to the kitchen. "Aunt Dani, can I use the phone?"

"Yes," Danielle replied. "Detective Taylor, if you want to set the table, I would be grateful for the help."

Bosco looked over at Danielle while gently rubbing Mikey's back, "I'd help, but Mikey screams his head off if he isn't held almost constantly," he said calmly, his gaze drifting to Emily. "Emily seems okay."

Danielle smiled and walked over to Emily, scooping her out of the swing as she sat down in a chair.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital** _

_Mom, where are you? – Tommy_

Holly sighed softly, holding her phone in her hands simply because she wanted to be honest with her son, but she also didn't want to disrupt Thanksgiving for people by telling the truth. She sat alone outside of the room where Carlos was getting a head CT and an MRI along with numerous other tests, silently hoping for the miracle that nothing was wrong, but knowing in her heart that there was.

The door suddenly opened and Carlos came hobbling out wearing a tied hospital gown overtop his pants, "I'm allowed to get dressed now," he said quietly. "There's a high chance of damage…"

Holly nodded and silently followed Carlos to the change area, waiting until he sat down before she untied his gown and helped him get his shirt and sweater back on, "The results should be ready in like half an hour and I was told to just hang around to wait," he spoke quietly. "I had a feeling, you know?"

"Do you wanna go visit Brendan or get something from the cafeteria while we wait?" Holly asked softly.

Carlos sighed and shook his head, his expression somber, "If there is damage, that means I can never go back in the field," he spoke grimly. "What will you and our kids think of me if I have brain damage?"

"You're acting like what happened to you was your fault," Holly replied in an anxious voice. "It's not!"

Just then, Sully passed by the change area and he froze when he saw Carlos sitting in an open change room with Holly at his side, "Are you guys in for an ultrasound too?" he asked in a cheerful voice. "I know it's Thanksgiving, but Yelina's a little older and they just want to keep an eye on things…"

"I'd appreciate it, Sully, if you didn't tell anyone I was here," Carlos spoke softly. "It was my appointment, not Holly's, and it was for bloodwork, a head CT, and an MRI. Please keep it private."

Sully frowned, "Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Why did you get all those tests?"

"The morphine Dimitri overdosed me with may have damaged my brain because I'm depressed and can't seem to shake it," Carlos spoke quietly, unable to lie to Sully. "I've been struggling to function since that whole crapfest in Miami and it's just not getting any better. Faith's attack made things worse."

Sully was quiet and he sighed softly, "Do you need an advocate for funding or whatever you need to deal with this?" he asked quietly. "I work for Victims Assistance and I could make some calls."

Carlos sighed heavily, "I don't know," he spoke quietly. "Even though he's dead, Bernard Marquez still manages to screw with my happiness and my life. He's the one who told Dimitri to give me the morphine and laughed at my pain. I thought when he died, I'd have some peace, but I don't."

"Talk to me," Sully spoke as he came into the room and sat on the bench. "I want to help you."

Carlos nodded and felt Holly holding him as he explained to Sully how he had been feeling.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"… _What did you think you were doing, Warrick?"_ Greg heard an upset voice say. " _You could have…"_

There was a silence, " _Warrick, Nick, this is a hospital room, not a wrestling ring_ ," another voice said firmly. " _If you're going to have an argument, go outside and do it. This isn't the place for it."_

Greg suddenly felt a hand stroking his hair and he stirred, opening his eyes to see Grissom, Nick, and a nurse all crowded around him, "Hey Nick," he whispered. "I thought you were in Texas?"

"I'm up here with my parents and I heard you got in a car wreck," Nick said quietly. "Came to see ya."

Greg sighed softly, "I can't move my wrist," he spoke in a tired voice. "I tried to catch myself…"

"It's just a sprain, but you also have bruised ribs and a concussion along with some stitches in your forehead," Grissom spoke calmly as footsteps left the room. "Warrick's in a lot of trouble."

Greg frowned, "Detective Speedle will wonder why I'm not upstairs," he said worriedly. "Ryan…"

"Ryan's getting plenty of rest because he starts ablation tomorrow and Detective Speedle got back about an hour ago," Grissom said calmly. "They know about the accident and Ryan found it easier to sleep than talk about how he feels. Detective Speedle said to take it easy for the rest of the day."

Nick silently hobbled close to the bed and sat down in a chair, "You look good, Nicky," Greg spoke softly.

"The only injury I still have is my leg and most my memories have come back," Nick replied quietly, sensing that Greg didn't want to talk about his accident. "I'm living at the family ranch in Austin."

Greg looked thoughtful, "Ryan lost five days of memories he might not ever get back and my accident might remind him of that, so he's sleeping rather than dealing with it," he said in a worried voice.

"The doctor says you can go home pretty soon provided you're not alone, but try and get some rest in the meantime," the nurse said calmly. "If you need anything, just buzz and I'll come back."

As the nurse left the room, Nick rested his arms on the bedrail, "I've got to go for a meeting at the Crime Lab, but Nick will stay with you and Sara might come visit since she's off today," Grissom said calmly.

"Could you send over a uniform to guard the room, Grissom?" Nick asked in a worried voice. "Warrick looked mad when he left and I'm worried he might try to do something else to hurt Greg later on."

Grissom sighed, "Warrick's mad because his license is suspended," he replied in a casual voice.

A snore filled the room and Nick turned his head to see that Greg had fallen asleep, "They gave Greg some pretty powerful pain meds, so he'll probably drift in and out for most of the day," Grissom explained in a quiet voice. "If you need a break, Sara said she'd be doing errands today, so call her cell."

"My dad dropped me off here cause he's madder than a hornet about the car accident," Nick said softly, giving Grissom a look. "I told him about the petition and stuff and Greg's problem, so expect a few questions about workplace discrimination and the shooting. I'm not gonna make it to the Crime Lab today, I don't think, so when you see Catherine, can you tell her that I still want to talk to her?"

Grissom nodded and left the room, leaving Nick alone to watch over the heavily drugged Greg.

* * *

_**Calle Ocho – Miami, Florida** _

" _I start ablation tomorrow and I hope I can be back in Miami by Christmas,"_ Ryan said from the computer screen that Emily was sitting at in the privacy of her and Tim's office. " _My body's healing up and I've still got the colostomy and broken arm, but the doctors think I'm strong enough for ablation."_

Emily sighed and watched as Ryan adjusted the bed controls, " _I got my wallet back from the Crime Lab a week ago and I asked Tim to buy me a laptop because Skype is cheaper than phoning,"_ he explained in a tired voice. _"I'm just so tired all the time, so I spend most of my days sleeping or being read to…"_

"Are you sure you're not anemic again?" Emily asked softly. "Did you tell the doctors how you feel?"

Ryan sighed, " _Doctor Collins has been incredibly nice and…no,_ " he said softly. " _I should_."

"Nobody's going to hurt you out there for asking for help, Ryan," Emily spoke gently. "Tim's there and I only know Greg, but I'm sure the rest of the people want to help you recover as much as he does."

There was a silence and Tim came into view and sat beside the bed, setting a bottle of juice on the table, "Tim, did you get enough sleep last night?" Emily asked quietly. "You look rested, but are you really?"

" _This really nice CSI from out here named Sara Sidle came around midnight last night and sat with me so I could sleep because I can't sleep when I'm in the room alone_ ," Ryan replied in a tired voice. " _She helped me eat breakfast and sat with me as I slept. She said that the sheriff said I can't leave the state of Nevada yet because they want me to try and remember what happened to me, but I really can't…"_

Emily sighed, as she had tried to get Ryan transferred to a hospital in Miami, but had been told that Ryan was part of a federal investigation and had to stay put until they had more information, " _All the police said that whoever hurt me was still on the loose and it would be better if I just stayed in Vegas, but I don't have anywhere to go whenever they release me,_ " Ryan spoke quietly, yawning softly.

"I already paged Doctor Collins," Tim said calmly, smiling at his wife. "He should be here soon."

Emily nodded and Ryan closed his eyes, too tired to keep talking, " _How are you and the kids?_ " Tim asked in a quiet, kind voice. " _I hope you're not stressing yourself out trying to figure out the whole thing_."

"I started counseling, actually, and I filed the paperwork with the city to take control of the buildings that Bernard owned," Emily spoke softly. "Your mom has also agreed to help James and Julliet with their schooling and is also going to take BJ and Adam Caine so Bobby can have peace of mind."

Tim looked surprised, "Is this because of what Cooper did at BJ's school?" he asked quietly, remembering what Emily had told him several days ago while he had been resting at the Stratosphere.

Emily nodded and Tim sighed, "BJ doesn't want to go back to school right now and his father gave me permission to tell you that, as he thinks you might have run into Rick out there," she replied softly.

" _Stetler's in Vegas?_ " Tim asked in a confused voice. " _I really haven't been anywhere besides here, the grocery store, and the hotel. I went to a restaurant once and I was hit on by all the waitresses_."

Emily chuckled, "That's because you're so irresistibly handsome, Timmy," she replied softly, placing her hand on the screen. "I've loved you for the longest time, but we both needed to be ready, you know?"

Tim smiled, " _I miss you like you wouldn't believe and I kiss that family photo every night before I go to sleep,_ " he replied in a soothing voice. " _You know I'm not good at just words; I have to show my love._ "

"You being there because I can't be shows you love me," Emily spoke quietly. "I know you miss me."

Tim nodded as the door opened, " _Oh, the doctor's here_ ," he said. _"I gotta go, darlin'. I love you_."

" _Love you too, Timmy_ ," Emily replied, sighing as the call ended and there was a knock at the door.

Minimizing the Skype window, Emily got up and went over to the door, smiling when she saw her mother-in-law there, "Hi Rosa, I was just on Skype with Tim and Ryan," she said in a kind voice.

"Dinner is almost ready," Rosa said in a kind voice, hugging her as she came out. "How are they?"

Emily sighed, "Tim's taking care of himself and Ryan's being well taken care of, but he's frustrated about not being allowed back to Miami," she replied softly, smiling when she saw James and Julliet in the living room watching a Thanksgiving cartoon while sharing a bowl of pretzels. "Who gave you those?"

"Uncle Tony and Grandpa," Julliet spoke softly. "Some guy came over to talk to Uncle Tony."

Emily frowned and went into the kitchen where she saw Anthony taking a bowl of sweet potatoes topped with marshmallows out of the oven. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anthony and a calm looking Jesse sitting out in the backyard talking quietly, "Jenny called Tony this morning while you were at the hospital for your counseling," Anthony explained quietly. "She begged him to give her another chance and he said no. We called the police after Tony calmed down and Detective Cardoza came."

Just then, Tony noticed Emily and motioned for her to come outside with his good hand, "Hi there, Emily," Tony said quietly. "Jenny called me this morning and begged me to take her back, but I'm not ready to forgive her yet and she said she's gonna visit me at work. I freaked out and Dad said I can stay home for as long as I need to. When I used to be afraid to go home or sleep above the restaurant, I'd go to this men's shelter near the fresh food market and get a bed and also speak to a crisis counselor."

"And Detective Cardoza is a crisis counselor?" Emily asked as she sat on the bench near the table.

Tony nodded, "He volunteers there a lot," he replied quietly. "He took that training course…"

"Detective Caine invests money into men's shelters and asked for volunteers from MDPD to go talk to people there who want someone to talk to," Jesse explained quietly. "I decided to help him out."

Emily nodded, "Tony, you gotta go take your insulin since your mom said dinner's almost ready," she spoke gently, hating to interrupt. "Jesse, I know you hate holidays, but why don't you just stay and eat? You can go to work tomorrow and tell Delko you spent the day eating crap and watching sports."

"I took my insulin already," Tony spoke quietly as he got up. "Will you stay and eat, please?"

Jesse sighed softly as he stood up, "Okay, I'll stay," he replied calmly. "For my friends."

* * *

**_Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

_Lenny and I got some stuff at the store and then we got a cab home. We put the food away and we found that old tub of Disney movies in the garage. We're watching a few of them since neither of us really want to go anywhere that's noisy or crowded. Have fun at your meeting – Love, Rick._

Catherine smiled and put the phone away before she entered the Crime Lab; she had worked here before marrying Rick and had met him on an online dating site. Their relationship had progressed to video chat and they had finally spent some time together when she went to New York to meet him over holidays; he was a cop there and couldn't get away. They had been together in New York for about a week before deciding to get married at Central Park with Rick's supervisor, Sully, as a witness while another cop had served as the second witness. It had been an early, but beautiful morning to be alive.

Rick had followed her to Las Vegas briefly and did club security because his name was still mud after a case involving a violent cop abusing boys at a group home had broken him emotionally and had trouble finding work as a cop. Catherine had done her best to be there for him and love him, but the pain was so very real and he struggled with it daily; they had attended martial counseling for several years.

During their time in Vegas, she had gotten pregnant and ended up having Lenny and Lindsey and Catherine smiled as she remembered how much happier Rick had become being a father. It had given him a real purpose and had made not doing police work easier. Lindsey and Lenny had been young when they had been snatched from school one day without a trace. An agent named Sackheim had privately ordered them undercover on separate assignments with the promise of seeing their kids again.

Footsteps prompted Catherine to look up from the desk and she sighed when she saw Grissom, "Hey," she said in a quiet voice. "Did Nick come with his dad? I'd like to talk to him before the meeting."

"There was a car accident this morning," Grissom explained quietly. "Warrick was going too fast and hit Greg as he was leaving; he flipped Greg's car and Greg is at Desert Palms with fairly minor injuries. Nick heard about the accident when Ecklie phoned Nick's father and Nick is at the hospital sitting with Greg."

Catherine looked horrified, "Warrick got his license suspended and is in with Ecklie, the sheriff, and the other high-ups now discussing whether or not he hit Greg on purpose," Grissom continued. "I guess you didn't know that Greg lost some of his hearing in the Russian attack on the lab some months back…"

"Nick and I have been emailing, so I knew," Catherine replied softly. "Was a petition really started?"

Grissom nodded, "Sara had second thoughts after seeing how helpful Greg has been with Ryan Wolfe," he replied calmly. "We have evidence that Sackheim was involved in Ryan's kidnapping and torture."

"What does Ryan have to say about that?" Catherine asked in a concerned voice. "How do you know?"

Grissom looked somber, "Ryan can't remember anyone or anything about it, but we do have tangible evidence that Greg processed and reports from the hospital," he replied. "Would you like to see?"

Catherine nodded and followed Grissom to the evidence room, sighing as she watched him get the box of evidence from Ryan's case out, "Here's reports," Grissom said, showing her a sheaf of papers.

"Wow," Catherine spoke in a stunned voice. "All these drugs and the poor guy has cancer too?"

Grissom sighed, "There were other prints from members of the Vegas chapter of the Russian mob on the stuff along with Sackheim's, but we don't know where any of them are," he explained. "We've had uniforms searching, but all we know that Ryan was flown here tied up and gagged in a mail sack."

"All over Lindsey," Catherine spoke quietly. "Rick told me that Ryan Wolfe was searching for her…"

Grissom looked grim, "Ryan was also searching for another missing child and he won't talk about either of them to anyone," he replied. "He wants to go home to Miami, but the sheriff said no because this is a federal case and Ryan is the only source of information for several other cases including Rick's…"

"Rick spent time in prison and I watched Nick get raped because Sackheim wouldn't let us quit when we asked to!" Catherine snapped angrily. "I'm more than willing to talk to the Feds, but Rick won't be!"

Grissom nodded, "Mrs. Stetler, I assure you I will not be bothering your husband," a calm voice said.

Catherine looked surprised when a calm looking Judge Stokes came into the foyer, "I've spoken with the higher-ups and I'd like to talk to you and Doctor Grissom in private, please," he said in a calm voice.

"We can use my office," Grissom said in a calm voice, wondering about the judge's kind request.

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital - Manhattan, New York_ **

"…As you can see here, Mister Nieto, the morphine has damaged the part of your brain that deals with providing feelings of emotional well-being," Dr. Rusher, the neurologist on duty, explained as he, Carlos, and Holly sat in an exam room. "It's also left the area responsible for depression without a filter…"

Carlos sighed and nodded grimly, "I'm not sure the damage can be reversed, but it can be managed with medication," Dr. Rusher said calmly. "I'll write you a scrip and give you some to get you through the rest of the holiday week since a lot of pharmacies are operating on modified hours. Are you okay with that?"

"If it helps me get better, yeah," Carlos spoke quietly, sighing softly as Dr. Rusher wrote out a prescription and handed it to him before leaving to get medication from the drug lockup. "Holly…"

Holly sighed and took his hand, "I'm not sure what to tell the kids or anyone else," Carlos said softly.

"You tell them that you've been hurting because of something beyond your control and that you're taking steps to get better," Holly replied softly. "Bernard Marquez and that Dimitri guy did this to you and it is not your fault, but it is what it is. You're not going to have to deal with this thing alone."

Carlos nodded as Dr. Rusher returned with a prescription bag and a cup filled with different pills, "There are a few different ones for brain chemistry, mood stabilization, and depression," Dr. Rusher said calmly.

Sighing, Carlos took the pills and downed them with the water bottle he had got from a vending machine while waiting for the results, "Take each pill twice a day and there should be results in time," Dr. Rusher said calmly. "There will be side effects, but your body will eventually adapt to the meds."

"Thanks," Carlos replied quietly, gripping the bag as he and Holly silently left the exam room.

Holly gave Carlos a kind look, "Looks like Sully and his wife are gone," Carlos commented softly.

"Sully's not going to tell anyone, Carlos," Holly replied as they reached the elevators. "Unless he needs to so you can get counseling and money for the meds since you don't want it on FDNY records…"

The elevator ride was quiet and the two left the hospital in silence, "I don't want it on FDNY records because how would that look?" Carlos asked in a discouraged voice. "I want to protect you guys."

Holly sighed and raised her arm for a taxi, as they had taken one to the hospital to keep things quiet.

* * *

_**Key Biscayne – Miami, Florida** _

Jenny Wolfe scowled as she pocketed her phone and sat alone on the backyard deck of Ivan's island mansion where she had been staying since attacking Tony. She had run to Clavo out of desperation because she knew her parents and brother would turn her in and he had brought her to Ivan.

"…I can't believe I'm losing my club because Bernie left the building to his ex-wife and she's kicking us out!" she heard Clavo say in an angry voice. "The city sent me this notice yesterday and this is crap!"

There were footsteps and Clavo came out on the deck, "No luck with that freaky brother of Speedle's, huh?" he asked in a dark voice, giving Jenny a look. "Well, bad news, your dear aunt is shutting me down because she owns the building where the club is and she filed paperwork with the city to take it."

"Why would my aunt want your club?" Jenny asked in a confused voice. "She hates clubs."

Clavo looked amused, "I have no idea considering she used to tend bar over at Vision," he replied in a cold voice. "I saw what you did to that freaky boyfriend on the news and I have to admit that I'm impressed that you've got guts to be violent. Sarnoff's chefs are making us some supper…"

"Derek makes me uncomfortable," Jenny admitted quietly. "I'll pass on dinner if he's there."

Clavo sighed, but didn't leave, "The guy tried to rape a five year old and I can't believe that people here are cool with that," Jenny explained in a disgusted voice. "I don't trust Derek or that lady from the Crime Lab; what if she's wearing a wire and this place gets shot up by cops? How can I trust either of them?"

"Oh, Derek got punished for trying to hurt that kid," Clavo replied firmly. "But you have a point."

Clavo went back inside and Jenny got up and followed, curious as to what Clavo meant, "Valera, did Cooper ever come back after he shot people at that school?" he asked as he walked over to Valera, who was sitting on a beanbag chair looking nervous. "How do I know that you and he didn't plan this?"

"Cooper said he was going to snatch Sergeant Stetler's son and Detective Caine's son and bring them here," Valera spoke in a confused voice. "He's mad about being fired and showed up by them."

Clavo swore, "I knew that AV guy was trouble," he growled. "And what happened to Sackheim?"

"Disappeared," Valera replied quietly. "He went on the plane to Vegas with Ryan and those Russians."

Clavo nodded and sighed, "Jenny, tell me what you learned about Tony's life," he said calmly, turning to face her because he knew she had followed him. "Emily has triggered my thirst for sweet revenge."

While Jenny and Clavo talked, Valera silently got up and went into the room where Derek had been hiding himself since Sackheim had left him in Miami. Derek was lying in bed curled up in a ball.

"Go away," Derek spoke numbly. "That FBI guy said he'd take me to Nick and then he just left me here."

Derek sighed when Valera didn't move, "I got friendly with a girl at that party in New York where they beat Nick up and I miss her," he said quietly. "I'm not even remotely attracted to you, you know that?"

Before Valera could reply, Clavo came into the room, "Stokes, you good at making weapons?" he asked.

"Why?" Derek asked coldly, not looking up. "You gonna dump me like that FBI guy did?"

Clavo sighed, "If you help me, I'll make you set for life," he promised, knowing Derek was depressed. "I just need those talents you got in university."

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

" _Greg, can you wake up for me?" Greg heard Nick's soothing Texas drawl ask. "Like right now?"_

_Greg opened his eyes and saw Nick sitting at his bedside, "I made arrangements for you," Nick said._

" _What?" Greg asked groggily, the pain meds making him tired. "What are you talking about?"_

_Nick sighed patiently, "Psych said they'll let you stay with them til you've recovered," he replied. "Look, Greggo, I don't know why you came back deaf and all, but we gotta pawn you off on someone…"_

_Nick suddenly faded away and Greg found himself restrained to his bed and surrounded by orderlies in white that were giving him meds and murmuring something about him having no stable support._

A hand brushed against Greg's arm and he screamed, "Greggo!" an anxious voice said. "Wake up!"

Greg's eyes flew open and he struggled to calm down as he took in his surroundings and realized that he was still in the hospital room, "You all right, Greggo?" Nick asked softly. "You were thrashing around."

"I dreamt that you had me locked in Psych cause I can't hear well," Greg replied softly. "It was bad."

Nick looked bewildered, "I would never do that just because you gotta wear hearing aids," he replied gently, giving his friend a look. "One of my sisters has hearing aids and it's not a big deal at all."

Greg sighed, "I almost died back when Warrick busted me at that bar on the strip because it was raining and I had walked there, so I ran out of there like I was on fire," he spoke shakily. "I couldn't hear well and I just walked for what seemed like hours before my soaked self was on the verge of passing out."

Nick looked worried, "I nearly got hit by this nice car and this lady offered me a ride and a chance to warm up, so I took it because I didn't know where I was," Greg spoke quietly. "I passed out in her car."

"Oh, Greggo," Nick replied with a sigh, wondering what trouble Greg had gotten himself into.

Greg gave him a look, "I woke up in a warm bed wearing dry pajamas and this lady named Heather Kessler introduced herself to me and said that I looked like a guy who needed help," he explained in a quiet voice, sighing at Nick's shocked expression. "Nothing sexual happened, Nick. What are you…?"

"Lady Heather's a dominatrix, Greg," Nick replied gently. "Did she not tell you that?"

Greg nodded, "When my clothes were dry, we had tea and my hearing wasn't so bad back then, so we talked about the shooting and she told me to rest my leg because I was limping when she found me," he explained in a quiet voice. "She had heard about the shooting and recognized me from the news."

Nick nodded, "I've been back to visit her for a talk and tea since I returned to Vegas because I needed validation that I was capable of working in the lab even with hearing aids," Greg admitted. "She said basically what Danielle and the MDPD counselor said; that I am capable of setting my limits and that I only give others power by letting them decide what they think of me. I'm trying to believe that…"

"You've seen Danielle?" Nick asked in a pleased voice. "I haven't seen Danielle since…"

Greg sighed, "I was just a new guy when she was in Vegas," he replied softly. "She looks healthy and has remarried to a beat cop from New York that is really good to her. She showed me a photo of their family and the kids all look so grown up even the little babies she just had. John's a CSI Trainee and at NYU…"

Nick looked pleased, "At least what I went through wasn't for nothing," he spoke in a somber voice.

* * *

_**Coconut Grove – Miami, Florida** _

_The first holiday without a spouse is always the hardest._ Horatio thought silently as he sat in his car outside of Robert's mansion, thinking about how Marisol had died on May 1st after only being able to share Valentine's Day with Horatio because they had married on January 28 at this very spot. He had been hurting a little bit each day since then, but he knew he had to keep going just because.

Today was Thanksgiving, Horatio silently mused, but he didn't feel thankful simply because he was grieving and felt alone in his grief. He had wanted to spend the day alone by Marisol's graveside, but he had promised his nephew that he would come to dinner; his nephew, however, was very happy in life.

Sighing, Horatio killed the engine, rested his arms on the steering wheel, and buried his face in his arms because he felt unable to go in and join his family. There were times that he wished he had been shot along with Marisol, but he knew that Tommy Wolfe had been in a psychotic frame of mind when he had done what he had done. He harbored no anger against Tommy, as he knew bits and pieces of the abuse the man had suffered both as a child and as an adult because Ryan had chosen to confide in him.

Horatio still carried scars of his own abuse and the memory of the horrific murder of his sister, which had led to him adopting his nephew and raising him. Every holiday that passed reminded Horatio of how he had failed to protect Adria and how his nephew had grown up without a mother because of it.

A tapping sound prompted Horatio to lift his head and he frowned when he saw his nephew standing outside the car looking worried. Sighing, Horatio removed his belt and keys before getting out.

"Uncle Horatio, are you all right?" Robert asked softly, giving his uncle a look. "You don't look well."

Horatio sighed softly, "I'm not," he admitted quietly. "I went by Marisol's grave earlier and…"

A faint cough escaped Horatio's lips and he sighed, "I have a bit of a cold, but I did not want to disappoint you or your sons," he spoke quietly, his throat sore from talking. "It's been very hard."

"Come inside and I'll get you settled in a spare room so you can rest," Robert spoke gently.

Horatio reluctantly forced himself up the lawn and he instinctively massaged his throat to loosen it because there were times he could feel Dimitri's hands choking the life out of him before Nick Stokes had intervened. He was vaguely aware of Robert guiding him inside and upstairs in the elevator.

"I don't mean to ruin your holiday," Horatio spoke quietly as he sat on the guest bed. "I apologize."

Robert sighed gently, "Uncle Horatio, we're not even having a turkey dinner because I hate them," he replied in a kind voice as he carefully removed his uncle's jacket and tie. "Do you want help with your shoes? I want you to rest in bed and I'll bring you some tea and soup. That should help you a lot."

Horatio silently removed his shoes before sinking into the pillow on top of the covers, much too tired to keep himself in a state of awareness any longer. Robert silently folded the comforter overtop of him and silently left the room, grateful that his uncle hadn't crashed from driving with what was a bad cold.

Robert kept quiet as he went into the kitchen where Natalia was eating with BJ and Adam, "My uncle's here, but he seems to have a cold and is resting in a guest room," he explained quietly, quickly getting chamomile tea out of his dry storage cupboard. "I'll make him some soup and some tea with honey."

"Grief could be part of why he's not feeling well," Natalia observed softly. "This is a first for him…"

BJ silently finished his plate of food, "Dad, may I go watch TV, please?" he asked quietly. "I'm full."

"Can I go too?" Adam asked quietly, unable to finish his food. "I promise to eat it later."

Robert nodded and both boys scampered into the living room, "I know he's grieving over Marisol since he's done it every day since she was killed," he spoke quietly as he put together a mug of tea and added some honey. "He was massaging his throat, though, and I'm not sure why he was doing that."

Natalia shrugged and Robert silently took the tea upstairs via the elevator. As he entered the guest room, he was horrified to see his uncle grabbing at his throat as if trying to free himself from being choked to death, "Uncle Horatio," he said anxiously, setting the tea on the nightstand. "Uncle…"

Breaking out in a cold sweat, Horatio shot up in bed and gagged, prompting Robert to sit on the bed and pull his uncle's hands away from his throat, "Bobby," Horatio finally spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on, Uncle Horatio?" Robert asked softly. "This is more than just grief over Marisol."

Horatio sighed, "Your father nearly killed me in the Nevada Desert by choking me," he spoke quietly. "I was very much going to die and I had accepted it, but then Nick Stokes showed up and shot Dimitri."

Robert's eyes widened, "You were in no shape to hear the truth of what happened and I felt there was no benefit to telling you," Horatio spoke quietly, wincing as he coughed several times. "I apologize."

"Here, drink some of this," Robert spoke softly, grabbing the mug. "It's chamomile with honey."

Horatio sighed, but accepted the tea without complaint and relaxed when he felt himself being held by his nephew, "I'm sorry for not telling you, Bobby," he spoke in a tired voice. "I wanted to protect you."

"I know," Robert spoke gently, rubbing his uncle's back. "Why don't you get some rest? I love you."

Horatio mumbled something incoherently, but slowly sunk back into the pillow because he felt sleepy from the tea and comforted by his nephew's non-judgmental attitude. Robert silently covered his uncle up and silently took the dishes from the room, keeping the door ajar in case his he needed anything.

The trip downstairs was quiet and Robert smiled when he saw Adam and BJ watching old cartoons, "Is Uncle Horatio sick, Daddy?" Adam asked worriedly, gazing at his father. "He was coughing."

"Uncle Horatio has a cold, so he's sleeping," Robert spoke gently. "I'm gonna go clean up."

Robert wandered into the kitchen and saw that Natalia had cleaned up the kitchen and was silently reading a magazine, "I never knew until today how much my uncle risked his life for me," he said softly.

Natalia set her magazine aside and joined him at the table as he explained what his uncle had told him.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital - Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"I'm really sorry to do this to you on Thanksgiving, Ryan, but it's necessary," Dr. Collins said in an apologetic voice. "You've been taking your meds and I think this therapy should start a day early."

Ryan nodded and sighed heavily as he felt the IV go into his arm, the gloved hands offering him no comfort because he knew he would be alone until the radiation subsided. Tim had been kicked out of the room because Ryan would be radioactive for the next few days and isolated post-ablation.

"Try and rest as much as possible and you'll be strictly monitored," Dr. Collins said calmly. "All right?"

As Ryan drifted into a sleep, Dr. Collins left the room and discarded his protective gear as he looked at Tim, who had waited around, "Ryan will be allowed visitors again in a few days, but he's got his laptop and phone to keep in touch with people," he explained calmly. "I suggest you go and sightsee."

Sighing, Tim nodded and silently went downstairs, nearly colliding with Nick, who was hobbling upstairs to check on Ryan while Greg rested, "Sorry," Nick said anxiously. "My friend's worried about Ryan…"

Tim's eyes widened as he recognized Nick, "Nick Stokes?" he asked quietly. "You look good."

"Ah, Tim Speedle from Miami," Nick said in a warm voice. "Greg asked me to check on Ryan."

Tim frowned, "Ryan went through ablation a day early, so he's in isolation for a few days with no visitors allowed," he replied in a tired voice. "I was just on my way back to my hotel to call Emily and let her know because she's Ryan's primary contact. I know Greg was in an accident today; how's he doing?"

"Greg's resting until Grissom comes back," Nick replied as Tim got off the elevator. "He wants to leave."

Tim sighed patiently, "You can tell me the truth about how Greg did in Miami, right?" Nick asked quietly, taking a seat on a nearby bench because his leg was sore. "He hasn't talked about it very much."

"Greg didn't talk about the shooting much with anyone," Tim spoke quietly. "It bothers him, though."

Nick nodded and sighed patiently as he and Tim went back to Greg's room. Unfortunately for them, the room was empty and a nurse was cleaning up the bed. Greg was gone and his clothes were gone.

"Excuse me, nurse, what happened to the guy that was in here?" Nick asked worriedly. "Greg Sanders?"

The nurse looked at Nick, "Mister Sanders signed himself out AMA about 15 minutes ago," she replied.

Nick swore and hobbled as fast as he could out of the room with Tim at his heels. The two went outside and saw Greg kneeling in some bushes throwing up, "Greggo?" Nick called out in a concerned voice.

"I'm not going back in," Greg replied in a groggy voice, not looking up. "I wanna get a cab and go home."

Nick sighed, "Throwing up is a symptom of the concussion," he replied. "You'll pass out in the cab."

"Go ahead and call Brass to arrest me, then," Greg spoke in a groggy voice. "I'm not going back in."

Tim gave Greg a look, "Come rest in my room at the Stratosphere if you wanna get out of here so bad," he said in a patient voice. "You'll be away from the hospital, but you'll have someone to watch you."

"Yeah?" Greg asked in a tired voice as he looked up at Tim. "You'd really do that for me, Speedle?"

Tim nodded and offered his hands, which Greg took, "Nick can come too," he said, helping Greg up.

Nick thought for a moment and nodded, "My car's not far away," Tim spoke in a calming voice, knowing that Greg just wanted to be treated normally and heard even though his behavior was a bit irrational.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Okay, dinner's ready," Danielle said in an energetic voice as she walked over to the set table. "Turn off the TV and come to the table that Detective Taylor was nice enough to set. Grab your plates, please."

While Sully, Yelina, David, Ellie, Tommy, and Kylie got food, Bosco silently got Michael and Emily their bottles, "I prepared your plate, John," Danielle said in a kind voice as she carried a loaded plate over to the TV tray that was set up in front of the couch where John sat. "I want you to just sit there and relax."

"Where are Mom and Dad, Tommy?" Kylie asked softly, looking worried. "Are they still at home?"

Tommy shrugged, "I don't know, sis," he replied, deeply worried that his mother had never responded.

Sully overheard the conversation, but he didn't say anything simply because it was Carlos's decision whether or not to tell his kids about the tests and Victims Assistance prided itself on the ability of its workers to keep things confidential, "Mom, Dad, how was the ultrasound?" Danielle asked quietly.

Yelina smiled, "We found out we're going to have a boy," she replied in a pleased voice, as she was very pleased she would have a second chance to raise a son in a good environment with a good husband.

Danielle hugged her father and Yelina and then got some food just as there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Sully said, deciding to leave his meal for the moment because he was worried about Carlos.

Sully quickly answered the door and was relieved to see that Carlos and Holly had arrived, "The food took a little longer than I liked," Holly apologized as she handed Sully a dish. "Are we too late?"

"No, we're just starting," Sully replied, deciding to let them have their privacy. "Come in."

Carlos slowly entered the apartment on his crutches and Holly came in behind him, neither of them saying a word about where they had been as Sully closed the door and the holiday festivities continued.

* * *

_**Crime Lab – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

Greg sighed and relaxed in the backseat of Tim's rental car as Tim parked the car in front of the Crime Lab, "I'm sorry about this, Greggo, but Catherine's here and I promised her we would talk," Nick said in apologetic voice, looking through the rearview mirror. "You just stay in the car and get some rest."

"I think I have to throw up again," Greg said in a weak voice. "I need to go use the bathroom."

Nick cringed, but got out of the car and lingered on his crutches as Greg got out of the car with a hand on his aching head, "I'm going to phone my wife," Tim said quietly. "To fill her in on Ryan…"

Placing a hand over his mouth, Greg shakily moved into the building with Nick hobbling alongside him, "I'll be fine in the bathroom alone," he said anxiously. "You…you should go find Catherine for your…"

Suddenly, Greg threw up in one of the plants that decorated the foyer, "Sanders!" a voice called out.

Ecklie cringed at the smell as he came down the hallway, "I thought you were at the hospital under observation, Sanders?" he asked in a stern voice. "Stokes, Catherine is in the conference room."

"Detective Speedle said I could rest in his room, but we're here so Nick can talk to Catherine," Greg spoke shakily, gazing at Ecklie tiredly. "Ryan Wolfe got his ablation done a day early, so he…"

Ecklie eyed Greg suspiciously, "Go see Doctor Robbins for some pain meds before you decorate the rest of the lab with your stomach contents," he ordered firmly. "What did you do? Sign out AMA?"

Greg nodded and Ecklie took Greg's arm, steering him through the lab and away from Nick, forcing the Texan to hobble down the other hallway alone. He froze outside the conference room when he saw Catherine talking quietly with Grissom, his father, the sheriff, and guys in dark suits and sunglasses.

The guys in suits, the sheriff, and his father all left the room to continue their discussion elsewhere and Nick silently entered the room and sat to give his leg a rest, "I wasn't sure if you'd come," Catherine spoke quietly as she joined him at the table. "You are perfectly within your right to hate me."

"I can't," Nick replied quietly, gazing at her. "I think you've already been through enough."

Catherine sighed as Grissom silently left the room to let them talk, "So, they never found your daughter?" Nick asked in a concerned, quiet voice. "What about your son? Is he doing all right?"

"Lenny is with Rick at home," Catherine replied softly, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Nick."

Nick sighed and gently pulled Catherine into an embrace, as it was healing for both of them.

Silently hoping that Catherine and Nick would find closure, Grissom wandered through the lab and stopped in his tracks when he saw Dr. Robbins helping Greg, who was sitting on the exam table, take some medicine with a glass of water, "Those should help with the pain and nausea," he was saying.

"I thought you were resting at the hospital, Greg?" Grissom asked in a concerned voice. "Why…?"

Greg sighed, "Grissom, something's been on my mind since this happened," he spoke quietly. "I have to know, even if it hurts beyond belief. Did Warrick hit me on purpose or was the crash just an accident?"

Grissom suddenly found himself speechless, as he honestly didn't have an answer to the question.

* * *

_**Manhattan, New York** _

"Dinner was good," Carlos spoke quietly as he, Holly, and Tommy entered their apartment after leaving Kylie behind because she wanted to sleep over with Ellie that night. "It's been a really long day."

Tommy frowned, "Dad, it's like seven p.m.," he replied in a concerned voice. "Are you all right?"

Holly shot Carlos a look and Carlos sighed, "I went and visited Doc today and then your mom and I went and visited Brendan at the hospital because they won't let him out til next week," Carlos replied calmly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Carlos hobbled over to the door, frowning when he opened it and saw Sully there with Mac, "Hey Carlos, got a few moments?" Sully asked in a pleasant, calm voice.

"Tommy, go do your homework because we're getting back to studies tomorrow even if it is a holiday," Carlos spoke firmly, gazing at his son. "If the weather's good, we'll do a field trip over to a museum."

Nodding, Tommy silently went into his room, but left the door ajar, "Detective Taylor's the head of Victims Assistance New York and so he needs to be aware of your need for funding and possible counseling," Sully explained as they all sat down in the living room. "What did the doctor say?"

"The morphine did some damage to my brain," Carlos replied quietly, taking Holly's hand for comfort because he was still adjusting to the grim reality. "It damaged the part of my brain that deals with providing feelings of emotional well-being and also left the area responsible for depression screwy."

Sully frowned, horrified that Bernard Marquez had done such damage, "I'm on a regimen of three pills twice a day," Carlos explained quietly. "I just want a semblance of normal and my family to love me."

"We'll do what we can to help, Carlos," Mac promised calmly, his heart aching for Carlos's suffering.

Inside the safety of his bedroom where he was hidden from view, Tommy Nieto began to cry quietly because he knew his father hadn't been okay since that horrible incident in Miami had almost killed him and he wanted to help, but he knew that his father was scared of asking for help and being judged harshly.


	17. What Each New Day May Bring

_**December 1** _

_**Desert Palms Hospital – Las Vegas, Nevada** _

" _You don't deserve a wonderful girl for what you did to your father, Ryan James!" Sarah Wolfe screeched anxiously as she came at him with a butcher knife while Jessica lay bleeding on the floor of the home they had just purchased to raise their child in when it was born. "You deserve to die...all of you!"_

_Ryan did his best to dodge the blows, but Sarah had him on the floor in minutes and was very ready to kill him right then and there even though he was wearing his Patrol uniform. Death would be quick._

Quiet beeping filled Ryan's ears and he opened his eyes to find that he was lying on his hospital bed in sweats, a loose t-shirt, and a hoodie with an IV in one hand, electrodes on his chest, and a pulse-ox clip on his right index finger because he was being released to stay at the hotel with Tim until he was strong enough to fly home. His left arm was still in a cast and sling and he was weak from injuries and therapy, so doctors had merely discharged him with no promises of when he would be able to return to Miami.

Now, as Ryan waited for Tim to come get him, all he wanted to do was go home to Miami and be with his family. He felt like a little kid in the group home again, silently waiting for someone to rescue him from Bernard's controlling ways. It had happened eventually, as after Bernard had been arrested, Ryan had been rescued and taken to Boston by a younger Officer Stetler to live with his Uncle Ron full-time.

A quick look at the clock on the table, however, told him that it would be at least another hour before someone came and got him. With a sigh, Ryan closed his eyes and allowed himself some more rest.

* * *

_**Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York** _

Bosco frowned as he gazed at the ultrasound scans that hung on the lightboxes in the exam room. He had gotten the day off from Chief Morris for an appointment to see how his body was healing after being tortured in August, but the exam had suddenly taken a turn and an ultrasound had been ordered.

"Officer Boscorelli, have you noticed anything abnormal about your testicles?" Dr. Hawkins, who had done the exam, asked as he sat in a chair across from Bosco. "I know you were attacked in August…"

Bosco sighed, "No," he replied in a confused, concerned voice. "I've just been trying to move on."

"During that part of the exam, I noticed abnormalities and that's why I ordered the ultrasound," Dr. Hawkins explained in a concerned voice. "The ultrasound found some masses down there…"

Bosco paled, shellshocked by the news, "I'd like to get you in for a biopsy right away," Dr. Hawkins said.

"Um, Danielle's working today and her parents are at the apartment with Mikey and Emily; John, David, and Ellie are all in school, so I don't have anyone to drive me home after," Bosco said anxiously.

Dr. Hawkins sighed patiently and Bosco silently got his phone out of his pocket, "You can call whoever you need to in here," he said, quickly getting up. "I'll go arrange the biopsy and come back in a bit."

Bosco nodded and once Dr. Hawkins was gone, he silently dialled a number and struggled to keep from crying as he listened to the phone ring, " _Hello_?" a tired voice said kindly. " _Yelina Sullivan speaking_."

"Um, it's Maurice, Yelina," Bosco said in a nervous voice. "Is Sully there? I need to talk to him."

There was a sigh and Bosco heard footsteps, "Sully, I need you or Yelina to get David and Ellie when they're done school," he said when he heard breathing. "Something came up and I'm unable to."

" _I thought you took the day off work_?" Sully replied worriedly. " _Do you want me to call Danielle_?"

Bosco scoffed, "No, Danielle is working and doesn't need to be bothered," he snapped. "Can you do it?"

Before Sully could reply, Bosco hung up the phone and sighed, hoping that none of the doctors or nurses he knew were on duty in the ER today because they'd wonder why he was here. After what seemed like an eternity, Dr. Hawkins returned with a gown and to Bosco's horror, Mary Proctor and a supply cart.

"It's gonna be done within the hour," Dr. Hawkins said calmly. "Did you call anyone about it?"

Bosco sighed and shook his head, "I can't," he admitted quietly. "I've already been enough trouble."

Mary gave him a look, but Dr. Hawkins simply handed him the gown, "Mary will help you prep," he said in a quiet voice, having seen Bosco on the news enough to know not to push the cop's buttons.

Bosco nodded, but remained seated and deep in thought as Dr. Hawkins left again, much to Mary's surprise because she was used to his brash personality and outspoken attitude during his visits.

After a few moments, Bosco silently got up and got undressed, putting on the gown without so much as a comment or reaction. Swallowing hard, Bosco sat on the gurney and looked at the floor in silence.

"I need to start an IV, Bosco," Mary spoke calmly, giving him a look. "Is that all right with you?"

Nodding, Bosco silently lay down on the bed and offered his arm while continuing to think.

* * *

_**Brooklyn** _

Juliana Morrison sighed softly as she entered her condo-like apartment and set the bags of groceries down that she had carried from the corner supermarket. Her past haunted her even now and even moving to New York and taking a job as a professor at NYU didn't make the hurt disappear fully.

Life was simpler back when she worked at the Las Vegas Crime Lab as one of the lab technicians and working alongside humble genius Greg Sanders. Danielle Sullivan had also been a lab tech back then and they had been friends to a point; when Nick Stokes, her crush, had spent a lot of time with Greg and included Danielle, Juliana felt her heart break because she had liked Nick and Danielle knew that.

After seeing Danielle hanging with Nick and Greg, Juliana had become less friendly with Danielle and had decided to do whatever she could to get revenge on her fake friend. What she had done had haunted her ever since and her lack of attention to her work had ended up in her getting fired by Jim Brass.

As Juliana closed the door, she suddenly heard breathing behind her and turned to find Special Agent Dennis Sackheim facing her looking like a transient, "It took forever for me to track you down, you nosy little lab tech, but I did it," Special Agent Sackheim hissed. "I need you to let me stay here a while."

"Why?" Juliana asked in a nervous voice. "And why do you look as if you've been sleeping in alleys?"

Special Agent Sackheim scoffed, "If you don't help me, I'll place an anonymous call to the Las Vegas Crime Lab and tell them it was you that told Edward Addison where Nick Stokes lived," he hissed. "Catherine said that you accessed the Personnel files and told Danielle Sullivan's ex where to find her all because you thought she was banging Nick Stokes AND Greg Sanders. Stokes paid a heavy price for what you did, little girl."

Juliana's eyes widened, "That's what I heard and I was so guilty over it that I didn't pay attention to my work anymore and Brass fired me," she replied in an anxious voice. "Please, don't tell them it was me."

"If you let me hide here, I won't," Special Agent Sackheim said sharply. "Otherwise, you'll do time."

Juliana looked afraid, but Sackheim simply pushed her against the door and locked it, "I kidnapped a CSI named Ryan Wolfe from Miami and dumped his body in Las Vegas with some Russians because he was snooping into the fate of some children I kidnapped," he explained coldly. "Little jerk deserved it."

"You killed a CSI from Miami?" Juliana said in a horrified voice. "Because of what I did to Nick?"

Special Agent Sackheim glared at her, "I didn't kill him so much as torture him to the point where he begged to die," he hissed, taking her groceries. "I need to talk to a guy named John Sullivan."

"I still have to go to work and stuff, but you can hide here," Juliana replied reluctantly.

Special Agent Sackheim nodded and took the groceries, "Not a word about me," he said sternly.

Juliana followed him into the next room and found him looking at some papers on the counter, "You've got a John Boscorelli as an advisee at NYU?" Special Agent Sackheim asked. "He looks like Sullivan."

"That John's 17 and I doubt he's the one you're looking for," Juliana replied anxiously, silently kicking herself for leaving her paperwork everywhere for people to see. "Do you want a drink, Dennis?"

Special Agent Sackheim gave her a look, but nodded, "Please," he replied in a cold, stern tone.

* * *

**_Desert Palms Hospital - Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"Officer Wolfe?" Ryan heard a kind voice say. "Your ride's here and I have the discharge papers."

Feeling groggy and hungry, Ryan opened his eyes and was surprised to see Rick standing there with Greg, a nurse, and a wheelchair, "Rick?" he asked in a groggy, confused voice. "Greg…I don't get it."

"You'll be staying with my family and I til they let you go home," Rick said gently. "I talked to Speedle and the Las Vegas Police are being absolute dolts about not letting you go home, but they think that if you stick around long enough, you'll remember things. I know you, though, and you probably won't."

Ryan sighed softly, but made no move to sit up simply because he didn't have the energy, "Speedle's staying with us too and he's checking himself out of the hotel and will meet us there," Rick said calmly.

"What do you mean Vegas PD isn't letting me leave?" Ryan asked in a nervous voice. "I'm a prisoner?"

Rick looked apologetic, "Do you need help into the wheelchair?" Greg asked in a worried voice.

"I have no energy, Greg, so help would be very kind," Ryan spoke quietly. "I just need this IV out."

Greg nodded and managed to help Ryan into the wheelchair, "This is just as bad as the foster system," Ryan said in a weak voice, swearing and flinching as the nurse removed the IV and electrodes.

"I know," Rick spoke gently. "Speedle picked up your things last night, but you can call Emily from the house, okay? She knows what's going on and she and the Miami PD will do whatever they can."

Ryan nodded and closed his eyes, too worn out to argue anymore. He heard quiet talking and then felt himself being wheeled through the hospital. Cold air suddenly hit him and his eyes flew wide open.

"You can rest in the backseat," Rick said calmly, gesturing to the car. "It's a rental car."

Ryan sighed and kept quiet as Greg helped him into the backseat and buckled him in, "Thank you," he finally said, resting his head on the back of the seat. "I just feel so helpless and scared, Greg."

"Don't worry about it," Rick said calmly, eavesdropping. "I'll get on the phone with Miami soon."

Ryan nodded, but his mind was on his family and he was frustrated that he couldn't go home.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade Police Department - Miami, Florida** _

Sighing heavily, Robert stepped off the elevator and into the lab wearing dress pants, a dress shirt, and clean shoes with his badge and gun clipped to his belt and his hair done with gel. He was a little early even after getting BJ and Adam off to Speedles for the day where Rosa, Tony, and an off-duty Natalia would watch them, James, and Julliet, but he appreciated the quiet time.

As Robert waited at the desk to pick up his lab ID, he saw Calleigh coming down the hallway from the area of the lab where the offices were, "Hi there, Detective Caine," she said in a warm voice.

"Robert when we're at the lab, please," Robert said calmly. "Detective Caine is for field work."

Calleigh nodded, "Are you nervous because it's your first day?" she asked in a kind voice.

"I did occasional shifts at the New York Crime Lab to give my family a few extra bucks when BJ and Maggie were in school and I could get a sitter for Adam, so I'm not entirely unfamiliar with the lab," Robert replied in a quiet voice, sighing because it still hurt to talk about Maggie. "Donnie Flack at NYPD knew my situation, so he talked Detective Taylor into giving me some work and I alternated days…"

Calleigh looked confused, "Amanda got a hysterectomy after Adam was born because she didn't want more children and she often wasn't home during the days, so I usually asked trusted friends to look after Adam when I worked," Robert explained quietly. "Amanda did a lot of things married people shouldn't ought to do, but it was a very bad situation and she said she'd kill herself if I ever left with the kids…"

"I'm sorry," Calleigh apologized gently. "I'm guessing your sons are why you transferred to the lab?"

Robert nodded, "I've had too many close calls working in Homicide," he replied calmly. "I've got the education and a bit of experience, so I think it's best for now. BJ and Adam are at Rosa Speedle's during the day because BJ doesn't want to go back to public school and Adam is _not_ going back to school."

"Did Derek Stokes actually touch him?" Calleigh asked in a worried voice. "Nobody said anything."

Robert shook his head, "No," he spoke quietly. "It upset Adam quite a bit, though, and he's asked to talk to someone, but I'm not sure who I could get that he'd feel comfortable talking to about it. I asked Natalia to look into child psychologists, but Adam doesn't trust very many people to begin with…"

"Did you ask Emily?" Calleigh asked softly. "She might be able to help Adam out for a little while."

Before Robert could reply, Horatio came down the hallway holding a lab coat and a lab ID, "There he is," Horatio said in a warm voice, smiling at his nephew. "Ready to take on being a Level 2 CSI, Bobby?"

"Yes, sir," Robert spoke in a nervous voice, his confidence failing him. "I hope I do a good job."

Horatio grinned, "Mac Taylor and Donald Flack certainly think you did a good job," he replied calmly.

Robert looked surprised, but quickly recovered, "There's a staff meeting in about half an hour so you can meet everyone, but Calleigh is going to show you around until then," Horatio said calmly. "All right?"

Trusting that Calleigh would do a good job playing tour guide, Horatio silently returned the way he came and went into Emily's office where Emily was seated at her desk, "Emily, I know you're busy trying to contact LVPD about Ryan, but do you have a moment to take on a counselling session?" he asked softly.

"Of course, Horatio," Emily replied as Horatio closed the door. "Are you having a hard time today?"

Horatio nodded and sighed as he sat down, "I'm not fond of Christmas anyway, but it's only harder knowing that Marisol and I will never get one," he spoke softly. "I laid awake last night in thought."

"Can I ask what you thought about exactly?" Emily asked in a concerned voice. "Or is it personal?"

* * *

**_New York Crime Lab – Manhattan, New York_ **

Sully sighed as he came into the Crime Lab and looked around, having gone there after remembering that this was one of John's co-op days where he did schoolwork at the lab. He didn't know the layout, as Bosco or Danielle usually drove him here or to NYU because of what had happened to Ryan Wolfe.

"Can I help you?" Sully suddenly heard a kind, familiar voice call out. "Hi there, Sully. How are you?"

Sully turned and saw that Mac was sitting behind his desk in his office, "Detective Taylor," he said kindly.

Mac got up and walked over to Sully, "I was actually looking for John because Bosco called me and sounded weird on the phone," Sully explained quietly. "I was wondering if John knew what was up."

"Is Danielle working today?" Mac asked in a concerned voice. "She might know more than John."

Sully nodded, "Danielle's working until two," he replied calmly. "Is John doing testing today?"

"No, he's learning about collecting evidence and filling out reports from Danny," Mac replied calmly. "I'll walk you over there because he keeps his cell off in the lab and this is obviously very important."

Sully sighed and followed Mac through the lab, deeply intrigued when he saw Flack lingering outside of a room where John and Danny were working at a table with 'dummy evidence' while various papers and pieces of lab equipment surrounded their workspace. Both of them were wearing lab coats and goggles.

"Just thought I'd come by and peek at your protégé'," Flack said, gazing at Mac and Sully. "Hey Sully."

Sully smiled and Mac knocked on the window, prompting John to look up and speak to Danny briefly before coming out, "John, what's your dad up to today?" Sully asked quietly. "He phoned me at the apartment and asked me to pick up David and Ellie from school today because he couldn't…"

John suddenly looked very somber, "Dad said he was gonna tell Mom, but I guess he didn't," he replied.

Sully frowned, "Um, Dad's over at Angel of Mercy and said he was gonna see someone over there today for a checkup because he's been feeling uncomfortable in personal areas of his body and wondered if Doctor Price did more damage than he thought," John explained quietly. "I overheard him on the phone making the appointment last night and he made me swear not to tell you or Mom just in case."

Flack looked worried, but Mac remained calm, "Did you want to go over to the hospital with your grandfather to see what's going on, John?" Mac asked calmly. "Danny will understand if you do."

"Mom's working til two and then she was gonna go do paperwork at the FDNY Headquarters with Aunt Grace," John explained in a nervous voice. "Dad would want me to keep working even if he's…sick."

John's voice quivered, "I think you should go be there for your dad, John," Mac spoke quietly.

"He's been through enough and now he might be sick," John spoke in a quavering voice as he silently removed his lab coat and goggles. "I'm glad that Doctor Price got time. I thought she'd get off…"

Mac silently took the lab coat and goggles, "Flack will escort you over there so you don't waste time in traffic," he said calmly. "Call me when you know something and I'll arrange accommodations for you."

"I'll get my stuff together," John replied in a quiet, quavering voice. "Thank you, Detective Taylor."

As John went into the lab room, Sully sighed heavily and looked somberly at the ground.

* * *

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

"… _Speedle, if you drop him on the floor, I'm grounding you to the lab for a month…"_

There was a sigh and Ryan suddenly felt himself being laid on something soft, "It shouldn't be this easy to carry a full grown guy ANYWHERE, Speedle," he heard Rick snap. "Has Ryan not been eating?"

Ryan suddenly felt a blanket being draped over him and heard footsteps leave the room, but he was too tired to open his eyes to see what was going on, "…I don't think they fed Ryan at all on that plane because he mentioned several times not being able to remember food," he heard Tim say quietly.

 _Plane?_ Ryan thought in a confused voice as he opened his eyes and found himself tucked into a bed in a bedroom he didn't recognize. Ignoring the trembling in his body, Ryan used his good arm to get out of bed and hang on to the wall as he moved towards the door so he could get answers from Rick and Tim.

"Was I on a plane?" Ryan asked as he staggered out into the hall and saw Rick and Tim talking quietly.

Tim looked concerned and Rick sighed, "I want to see what evidence there is," Ryan said in a shaky voice, his anger growing. "I want to see what's so…important that I'm being held hostage in Nevada."

Just then, Catherine came into view and froze at seeing Ryan, "You need to eat and sleep and while you are doing those things, Catherine can see if you can take a little field trip to the crime lab and look over the evidence later on," Rick said in an anxious voice. "Right now, you need to go back to bed, okay?"

Tears filled Ryan's eyes and he felt Tim pull him into an embrace, "I miss my sister, my brother, and who I call my family," Ryan spoke in a faint, sad voice. "I just want to go home and be able to remember."

Tim nodded and silently helped Ryan back to his temporary bed, "Tim, I don't get what's going on and I don't like that people think it's better to lie to me than help me fill in the blanks," Ryan said softly.

"I know, but it's not like they're telling me much either," Tim replied calmly. "They said I'm free to go back to Miami at any time, but I promised Emily I wouldn't come home til I could bring you with me."

Ryan sighed and laid back against the pillows, "By the way, you're in I think what used to be Lindsey Stetler's bedroom," Tim spoke quietly. "Stetler mentioned it and said that they packed her stuff away into storage because you almost died trying to save her and that would have hurt him even more."

"If I had any strength or energy, I'd insist on staying somewhere else, but I don't," Ryan replied softly.

Tim nodded, "I'll see if I can't get you something," he replied calmly. "Just try and get some rest."

Even though he wanted to argue that he wouldn't get any rest, Ryan quickly found himself falling asleep and Tim silently left the door open as he walked out of the bedroom. Lenny was sitting on the couch playing a videogame on a gaming system, Catherine was in the kitchen making several different foods for lunch, and from what Tim could see, Rick was in the backyard on a cordless phone looking angry.

"Rick's fighting with Ecklie, so I wouldn't go out there," Catherine spoke quietly. "It's quite the battle."

Tim frowned, "Ecklie thinks Ryan should just keep a low profile for a while and Rick thinks Ryan has a right to look at the evidence to see if it might trigger memories," Catherine explained quietly. "Rick's threatening to sue the department if Ryan's kept in Vegas much longer and Ecklie's freaking out."

"And what do you think, Catherine?" Tim asked quietly, shocked by how Rick was defending Ryan.

Catherine sighed, "I'd personally like to give Ryan some sort of award for what he tried to do for Lindsey and for that other kid he was looking for and I'd love nothing more than to shoot Dennis Sackheim in the head," she replied quietly so Lenny wouldn't overhear. "I know Ryan's upset and I'm sorry for that."

"Where'd you stash his computer?" Tim asked quietly. "I should check in with Emily."

Catherine pointed to the kitchen table, "Maybe I should give her time to calm down because she's pretty angry that Ryan's being forced to stay in Vegas," Tim said quietly. "When I told her what was happening, I've never heard her swear so much nor have I seen Horatio get that angry. Since Horatio is our supervisor, I included him on the call and Horatio broke his desk with his fist when I told him."

"You're welcome to lunch when it's ready," Catherine said in an encouraging voice, deeply shocked.

Tim sighed, but sat at the kitchen table and logged in, deciding to prepare Skype for a call later on.

* * *

The school campus was quiet, but Greg silently looked around to see if he could get a sense of what he was getting himself into. He had spent a lot of time visiting Ryan and sharing his fears about accepting his disability and Ryan had encouraged him to confide in Grissom, but Greg hadn't been able to and had only decided to check out the school for the deaf himself after reasoning that it might help him.

Letting out a sigh, Greg sat down on a bench and was so lost in thought that he didn't see or hear someone approach, "Are you Greg Sanders?" he suddenly heard a kind voice ask curiously.

Greg looked up nervously, confused when he saw a blonde woman standing over him, "Yes," he replied, signing as he spoke because he knew it would be considered courteous. "How did you know about me?"

"My name is Doctor Gilbert and Doctor Grissom told me about you," Dr. Gilbert replied, sitting down as she signed. "He said you might come by, but he wasn't going to force you before you were ready to."

Greg sighed, "When the shooting at the Crime Lab happened, I was shot in the leg and I also got glass in my ears that I didn't know about," he explained, gazing at her. "By the time it was found by a doctor, I had suffered enough permanent hearing loss to require hearing aids and I was dependent on alcohol because I was in constant pain. I stopped drinking on Halloween night, but I'm still really scared."

Dr. Gilbert nodded, "I'm assuming you know about the whole Ryan Wolfe case?" Greg asked softly.

"Everyone does," Dr. Gilbert replied quietly. "Doctor Grissom mentioned that you two are friends."

Greg nodded, "I came back to help my friend, but I'm ready to leave again because all the department will let me do is be in the lab because of my hearing aids," he replied quietly. "One of the CSI's hit my car and flipped it on Thanksgiving and I'm okay, but I wonder if he did it purposely cause he hates me."

Dr. Gilbert frowned, "Warrick was suspended for what he did, but he left and Nick was asked to come back for lab duty because he can't do field work with his leg in a cast," Greg spoke quietly, tears filling his eyes. "Nick knows what I've been through, but it's so hard to be around him after the shooting because dayshift thinks I should have saved him and I just feel so guilty even looking at the guy."

"And you're having trouble accepting your hearing loss yourself," Dr. Gilbert replied compassionately.

Greg sighed, "All that you're feeling is normal for someone who loses one of their senses, Greg," Dr. Gilbert explained in a kind voice, smiling at him. "There are resources here to help you adjust."

"Signing and speech classes, right?" Greg asked quietly. "Grissom's been helping me learn…"

Dr. Gilbert nodded and stood up, prompting Greg to stand up, "I can take you on a tour of the campus and show you what courses we offer," she said in a kind voice. "I just have an appointment first."

Greg nodded, "I can come back later," he replied calmly. "Thank you for meeting me, Doctor Gilbert."

Feeling better about his new life, Greg silently left, but his smile faded when he saw Grissom and Sara come on to campus through a different entrance and head for Dr. Gilbert. _What were they doing there?_

Greg's confidence faded and he quickly got behind the wheel of his car, buckled up, and drove in silence through the streets of Las Vegas. Grissom and Sara had each other and their baby; Nick and Catherine had reconciled and now that Nick was in the lab, who needed him? He felt alone and very useless.

After what seemed like an eternity, Greg got to his destination and found himself in tears as he got up and walked up the stairs of the familiar mansion. He knocked on the door with a shaking hand.

The door opened, revealing a curious looking Lady Heather, "Gregory," she said gently. "Come in."

Greg nodded, but continued to cry, "Um, do you have time for a talk and some of that…that really nice tea you make, Miss Kessler?" he asked tearfully. "I'm just feeling so worthless, useless, and alone."

An expression of compassion crossed Lady Heather's face and she gently touched Greg's face, gently brushing tears off his cheeks. She then let him go and led him to the safety of her private office that was elaborately decorated and had a small kitchenette in the corner along with a stocked minifridge.

"Please, Gregory, sit and release your weariness," Lady Heather spoke gently. "I will make the tea."

Greg sat at the table and watched as Lady Heather made the tea and brought it over to the table along with some cups. Lady Heather silently poured the tea into cups and then sat to allow the tea to steep.

"Speak when you are ready for as long as you need to," Lady Heather spoke in a soothing voice.

* * *

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

"Why do you look worried?" Holly asked softly as she and Danielle entered the FDNY building and sat on a bench in the foyer to wait for Grace to see them. "You haven't been doing anything but your job."

Danielle sighed, "I just don't want to get busted for keeping my cell on me," she replied anxiously.

"Grace isn't Walsh and she won't shove you like he did," Holly replied in a concerned voice.

Danielle rubbed her face, "I guess the FDNY rumor mill still works," she said in an upset voice.

Holly sighed softly, "My ex was a lot like Walsh," she spoke softly. "Did you ever press charges?"

"I filed a report," Danielle spoke softly. "I just don't know if Walsh has ever changed or not."

Holly nodded, but was kept from replying by Grace's arrival, "Danielle, I got a call from a Mac Taylor that Bosco's at Angel of Mercy, so I'm pulling you off active duty for today," Grace said in a worried voice.

"Maybe Bosco's just visiting Brendan," Danielle said softly even though she was feeling concerned.

Grace sighed, "Brendan was released this morning and we're staying with his mom, Danielle," she replied in a kind voice. "That's why I didn't come in early today. His mom's looking after him and I'm going home for the day at lunch time so I can spend time with him and so I can have a nap. I'm taking a lot more naps these days."

"I had no idea Maurice was at the hospital," Danielle said softly. "I thought he was working."

Holly looked sympathetic, "I can take you over there," she replied gently. "Carlos and Tommy went on a field trip to the Met for homeschool purposes and Kylie's in school and you shouldn't be alone."

Danielle sighed, but nodded and left with Holly. The drive over to the hospital was quiet because Holly was focusing on the winter road and Danielle was deep in thought as to why Maurice had lied to her.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Holly parked the rig and the two went in the emergency entrance to the desk where a bored looking, youthful girl popping bubblegum sat, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a patient," Danielle lied. "We brought him in hours ago and I think he might have left something in the rig."

"What's the patient's name?" the bubblegum popper asked in a bored voice. "We have patients."

Danielle sighed, "Maurice Boscorelli," she replied firmly, annoyed at this bored looking diva.

The bubblegum popper sifted through some paperwork, "The guy's up having surgery," she replied.

Confusion filled Danielle and she hurried off to the elevators without saying thank you or waiting for Holly. She got in and got off on the surgical floor, frowning when she reached the waiting room and found her father and John there; her father was thinking and John was silently working on homework.

"Care to fill me in?" Danielle asked in a confused, stern voice. "Detective Taylor called Grace."

John swallowed hard, "Dad's been feeling kinda uncomfortable in his personal area for a while and he came in for an appointment, but they told us when we got here that he was having a biopsy," he replied in a nervous voice. "I overheard him on the phone making the appointment and he sounded scared."

Danielle sighed, finding that she was more scared than angry, "I have to write down all the stuff I did at the lab today for my advisor," John said, returning to his work. "Ms. Morrison will get upset if I don't…"

"Is that the name of your campus advisor who's letting you study like crazy?" Danielle asked quietly.

John nodded, "Yeah, her name is Juliana Morrison and she's been with the Law Department for a while and she's been real patient with my workaholic tendencies," he replied. "I just like the work…"

Danielle paled slightly, "I don't believe I've ever met your advisor," she replied. "Does she have a card?"

Nodding, John got into his backpack and pulled out the business card that his advisor had given him in case he had questions about his work. Danielle took it and frowned when she saw the picture on it.

"John, I need you to do me a favor and let me request another advisor for you," Danielle said firmly.

John looked up from his work, deeply surprised, "I don't ask a lot of you, but since you're only 17, I have the right to some say in your education right now," Danielle replied firmly. "Do you trust me, son?"

"Always," John replied in a surprised voice. "I don't get it, though. Why are you acting all weird?"

Danielle sighed, "I just need to step out and make a call, okay?" she said softly. "Just trust me, kiddo."

Before John or Sully could reply, Danielle silently stepped out into the hall, got her phone out, and ignored the shaking in her hands as she dialled a familiar number, " _Las Vegas Police_ ," a voice said.

"I need to talk to Jim Brass right away," Danielle replied anxiously. "Tell him it's Danielle."

There was a silence, " _Detective Brass_ ," a male voice said. " _Danielle, is it really you after all these years_?"

"Jim, Juliana Morrison's in New York," Danielle spoke anxiously. "I need you to tell Grissom."

A gasp filled the phone, " _The same Juliana Morrison that used to work in the lab_?" Brass asked quietly.

"The same one who thought I was sleeping with Nick and told Edward where I lived because she wanted Nick for herself," Danielle spoke anxiously. "Edward's dead, but why is Juliana here? She's dangerous."

Brass sighed heavily, "Greg told me what happened to Nick after Nick helped me and the kids run away and I'm just so sad by it, Jim," Danielle spoke anxiously. "Please, I need you to tell Grissom about this, but don't tell Nick or Greg what's going on. I'm scared she's going to try and come after us."

" _I'll talk to Grissom_ ," Brass replied in a comforting voice, confused by what Danielle meant. " _Hang in there and don't make it obvious to Juliana that you know she's there. Just protect your family._ "

Danielle hung up the cell-phone and sighed heavily; once she found out what was going on with Maurice's health, she would call NYU for a meeting with the program dean to arrange another advisor for John immediately. She didn't trust Juliana and it was her right to have full say over John's schooling.

Letting out a sigh, Danielle returned to the waiting room, "Dad, why don't you and John go home since I'm here and I'm not going anywhere til I know something?" she suggested in a kind voice, smiling at both of them as if nothing was wrong. "John, I'd like you to not talk to Ms. Morrison anymore…"

"Ms. Morrison's got a copy of my notes," John replied quietly. "But I won't talk to her anymore."

Danielle nodded and Sully sighed as he got up, "You shouldn't be alone," Sully said worriedly.

"You need to spend time with Mom and also keep Emily and Michael company so John can study and rest," Danielle replied firmly. "David and Ellie also need to be picked up from school later on."

Even though he wanted to argue, Sully waited for John to pack his books up and then led him out.

* * *

_**Miami, Florida** _

The sight of Clavo standing outside of the former Club Cruz with Emily while people wearing vests and hard hats worked on clearing furniture and poles out of the building prompted Horatio to frown. He quickly got out of his Hummer and was surprised to see his team among those helping out.

"…I filed the paperwork with the City, so you have no right to be here," Emily growled darkly.

Clavo looked angry, "This is _my_ club," he snapped. "Or do I need to remind you Bernie founded it?"

"Bernard left the building and the club to me in his will, which includes everything inside, for me to do with what I please," Emily snapped coldly. "Miami has enough trashy clubs, so Club Cruz is _done_."

Clavo's eyes went wide and he took a step back when he saw Horatio, "You're on private property, Mister Cruz, so I suggest you leave before I arrest you for trespassing," Horatio spoke firmly.

Swearing loudly, Clavo walked off and got into a nearby car, continuing to swear as he took off, "Thank you, Horatio," Emily spoke calmly, smiling at him. "I hope you don't mind I borrowed your staff."

"We don't have any active cases, so it's fine until we do," Horatio replied calmly. "Can I have a tour?"

Nodding, Emily quickly got herself and Horatio vests and hard hats before leading him inside the building where her missing niece once worked. The garish looking furniture and stripper poles had been cleared out and Jesse and Eric were silently taking apart the stage while Robert was pulling up carpet with the help of a happy looking Walter. At the other end of the club, Anthony Speedle was poring over a set of blueprints while a tired looking Tommy and Jason were putting pieces of tape all over the area.

"Ryan convinced the prison to let Tommy participate in some work release," Emily explained calmly, seeing that Horatio looked surprised and confused over Tommy's presence. "Tommy's very upset over Jenny's recent behavior and we've both talked to Ryan, who agreed that Tommy needed distracting."

Horatio nodded and looked surprised as Frank came over to them, "Calleigh's bringing over food, but you should really be sitting down if you absolutely have to be in here," Frank said, gazing at Emily.

"When all the chemicals start being used, I'll leave," Emily replied kindly. "I want the crap floors taken out and the crappy wallpaper replaced so this is a family-friendly environment. Anthony wants to run a bit of a diner in here, so I'm giving him leeway over that and there's also going to be activity areas…"

Frank sighed and moved off again, knowing that Emily was stubborn, "I wish Ryan was here to help with this, but I can't seem to knock some sense into Las Vegas PD," Emily spoke softly, letting out a yawn.

Horatio sighed, "Why don't you have a seat and I'll phone Tim to see how things are going?" he suggested kindly, smiling when Emily sat in a nearby chair and allowed herself a moment of quiet.

* * *

**_Las Vegas, Nevada_ **

Ryan sighed softly as he accepted the last of the chicken vegetable soup in the bowl that Catherine had made for him along with a couple of biscuits, "If you can keep that down, maybe you can have a bigger meal for supper," Tim spoke gently, moving the tray off the bed. "It'll get easier to eat eventually."

"Stetler still on the phone?" Ryan asked in a tired voice. "Has he found out why I'm a prisoner here?"

Tim sighed and shrugged, "Stetler's still on the phone with that whackjob, Ecklie, and it's not something you need to obsess over because you need to focus on getting your strength back," he replied calmly. "I know you're angry, confused, and frustrated, but you're not in the clear as far as the cancer goes yet."

"I know," Ryan replied in a tired voice. "I think I have to go to the bathroom from all the fluids."

Tim nodded and Ryan tried to move before sighing, "Can you please help me, Tim?" Ryan asked softly, deeply frustrated that he couldn't even get out of bed by himself. "Between my arm and the therapy…"

"Don't get frustrated," Tim replied gently as he helped Ryan out of bed. "You've been through a lot."

Ryan sighed as he was helped to the bathroom and managed to get his pants and boxers down without help before sitting on the toilet per medical orders. He did his business quickly enough and put his pants back on, sighing as Tim helped him up, "Do you think Catherine might get mad if I sat in the living room for a bit?" Ryan asked softly. "I'm exhausted, but I just hate being alone in that little bedroom I'm in."

Tim nodded and helped Ryan to the living room, sighing when he saw Lenny at the table working on schoolwork, "Mommy went to the store to get you vitamins, Uncle Ryan," Lenny said quietly.

"I'll pay your mom and dad back for all they're doing to help me," Ryan said in a tired voice as he was helped on to the oversized couch. "That goes for you too, Tim. I'll pay you and Emily back for…"

Tim gave Ryan a look, "For what?" he asked in a quiet voice. "You're acting like this is your fault."

"I can't remember anything after Alexx was let go, so maybe it was," Ryan replied in a tired voice, his arm and weak body beginning to ache enough to make him lie down. "I might have a nap here."

Tim sighed, but covered him with a blanket that was on top of the couch, "Multiple people have told you that trying to force the memories will only make you sick," he replied firmly. "I know it's upsetting."

Ryan nodded and Tim silently fixed a pillow behind his head just as a knock sounded at the door, "Great, that must be the LVPD come to arrest me for getting out of bed," Ryan said in a tired, defeated voice.

Lenny's eyes widened and he ran out to the backyard, returning a moment later with Rick, who was holding the cordless phone and looking mad, "Uncle Ryan says the cops are here to arrest him for being out of bed," Lenny said in a worried voice as Rick marched to the door. "Are they gonna arrest him?"

Rick scowled as he opened the door and was surprised when he saw Nick standing there on crutches wearing a backpack, "CSI Stokes?" he asked in a quiet, confused voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come by and visit Ryan," Nick replied kindly. "I brought him a few things and Cat…"

Rick smiled, figuring Catherine had wanted to help Ryan feel comfortable despite being forced to stay in Nevada against his will, "Come in," he said calmly, figuring Nick's visit would cheer Ryan up a bit.

Nodding, Nick hobbled into the house and smiled at Ryan, who was lying on the couch, as he took a seat in a kitchen chair facing Ryan, "Nick Stokes, right?" Ryan asked quietly. "You're looking better."

"Thank you," Nick said as he set his crutches aside and took his backpack off. "I brought you stuff."

Ryan looked surprised, "I'm only in the lab, but I talked Grissom into lending out a few of his books and I also brought you some magazines from my house since I heard that you like to read," Nick explained kindly, setting the bag on the floor. "I also brought you some toiletries since you're lookin' scruffy…"

Rick's eyes widened and Lenny went back to the table, but Ryan didn't seem the least bit offended by Nick's remark. Tim silently picked up the bag and brought it over to the couch for Ryan to look at.

Ryan, however, actually smiled, "Thank you," he replied in a tired, pleased voice. "Really, thank you."

"For what?" Nick asked in a confused voice, wondering why Ryan was smiling when he was hurt.

Ryan sighed, "For treating me normal and not like some victim," he replied in a sleepy voice.

"You treated me the same way when I needed help in Miami," Nick replied reassuringly. "Remember?"

Ryan nodded and gave into exhaustion, sighing as he closed his eyes, "I'm not very good company right now, I'm afraid," he spoke quietly. "I'll look at the stuff later, Nick. Thank you for bringing it to me."

As Ryan slept, Nick got up and looked at Rick, "Cat brought me up to speed about the situation and I'd like to do something," Nick spoke in an earnest voice. "Ryan helped me, so I want to help him now."

* * *

**_Angel of Mercy Hospital – Manhattan, New York_ **

"Are you here for Maurice Boscorelli, ma'am?" Danielle heard a voice ask as she sat on the couch.

Danielle looked up from the magazine she was looking through and saw a man in scrubs near the doorway, "I'm his wife, Danielle Boscorelli," she explained, standing up and setting the magazine on the table before walking over to him. "I was called at my work with FDNY and told he was having a biopsy."

"My name is Doctor Hawkins, Mrs. Boscorelli," Dr. Hawkins replied calmly. "And yes, he was."

Danielle nodded, but didn't say anything, "The biopsy found tumors and we took a couple for testing," Dr. Hawkins replied in a quiet voice. "The tests revealed that it's at Stage 2, but it's very treatable."

"Did you take the whole testicle, then?" Danielle asked quietly. "Please…don't sugarcoat it for me."

Dr. Hawkins sighed, "I took both because there were tumors in both," he explained quietly. "I discussed the possibility of that with him prior to the surgery and he wasn't happy about it, but he understood."

"Is the surgery over?" Danielle asked quietly. "Do you think I could sit with him in the recovery room?"

Dr. Hawkins nodded, "Normally, I'd say no, but you work for FDNY and you have proper medical training to be of help to the nurses if Maurice should need anything," he replied calmly. "Just follow me, please."

Sighing, Danielle silently followed Dr. Hawkins down the hall and silently put a surgical coat on over her uniform before following him inside. Bosco was laying on a gurney with a gown and blanket covering his body, but Danielle could see a catheter bag and IV's and a tube in his nose. A clip was on Bosco's left index finger and a blood pressure cuff was around his arm, both sending data to machines.

Danielle silently grabbed a soft chair and put it next to her husband's bedside, swallowing hard as she gently reached out and took his right hand in her own, "Maurice's clothes and personal things are under the bed in a small tub since your son thought he'd want them," Dr. Hawkins said in a quiet voice.

"…mmm, Dani," Bosco suddenly mumbled as his hand twitched. "Dani, your hand is soft…"

Bosco sighed sleepily as he opened his eyes and smiled at seeing Danielle, "Hey," he said groggily.

"Hey," Danielle spoke in a kind voice, gently squeezing his hand. "How are you feeling, Maurice?"

It was then that Bosco noticed Dr. Hawkins, "How bad is it?" Bosco asked in a faint, groggy voice.

"I took both testicles because tumors were in both and tests revealed that it's Stage 2, but it's very treatable, Officer Boscorelli," Dr. Hawkins replied calmly. "We'll discuss treatment options after you've rested a while and you're in a regular room. I'll be back to check on you in a few hours, all right?"

Bosco silently watched as Dr. Hawkins left the room, "Cancer," he said groggily. "I had a feeling."

"You're not going to go through this alone, Maurice," Danielle replied softly. "I love you."

Bosco gazed at her, his eyes drooping from tiredness, "I love you too, Dani," he replied sleepily.

As Bosco drifted off back to sleep, Danielle gently lifted his right hand to her lips and gently kissed it.

* * *

_**Miami-Dade International Airport – Miami, Florida** _

Ignoring the steady stream of passengers who were making their way through the terminal from various gates, Warrick took a seat at a table near an airport food kiosk in the main terminal and set his satchel on the table. He silently got a folder out of the satchel where he had stored photocopied paperwork.

Warrick didn't blame Greg for Nick getting hurt and he hadn't meant to hit Greg's car at all; he was simply trying to behave erratically enough to warrant a suspension from work. He had secretly photocopied everything he could from the lab shooting and Ryan's case and had come to Miami alone without anyone's knowledge to see what he could find out about Derek Stokes and Dennis Sackheim.

Since the plane carrying Ryan had come from Miami, Warrick figured that the best place to start his private investigation would be Miami. He knew from the tox and bloodwork reports that Ryan might never be able to remember any of his torture or who tortured him even if the LVPD thought he would.

Warrick knew that the LVPD wanted to keep Ryan in the state with the hope he'd remember something about his torture of his attacker, but he felt it would only put stress on Ryan. He hadn't run his plans by Grissom, Ecklie, or even Nick simply because he knew that they would try and stop him from leaving.

Sighing heavily, Warrick opened the folder and looked at the background information that Vegas had managed to find on Derek Stokes; Derek had graduated high school and had managed to get college and university credentials in courses that gave him the knowledge how to do and make dangerous things. He was also on the run from Riker's in New York after participating in the torture of Nick in that very city.

Warrick knew that Derek Stokes and Dennis Sackheim couldn't have abducted Ryan alone and he also knew that they had probably done _many_ terrible crimes with their associates that needed attention.


End file.
